Wild as the West
by Lfcpam
Summary: Bella and James Swan move out west after their parents death. Moving to Wyoming, they both come to work on the ranch of Edward Cullen. See what happens when your life and love are as wild as the west. AH future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and no copyright infringment is intended

**A/N** Please check out my first fanfiction..leave any words of wisdom please

* * *

My brother and I had always talked about going out west. What would it be like to live where there was so much yet to be discovered? It was a dream. But as fate would allow, it was one that become a reality sooner than I thought.

James and I loved living on our farm in Pennsylvania. Our parents were good hard working people. Charles and Renee Swan had instilled in us the same work and life ethic that they had. Farm life was not easy but when everyone did their share it made the struggle seem not so hard. Our parents had a loving marriage and I always hoped that James and I would be that lucky when our time came to find a spouse.

The outbreak of influenza came through our town and so much had changed for us now. My mother was the first to succumb to the illness and shortly after my Pa. James and I were now alone. James was a great brother and now he would be my guardian. We always got along really well, even as kids. He was a typical big brother always teasing me and trying to rile me up. He knew I had a temper and that I was easily irritated. He loved to get me going and then sit back and laugh when I had a fit. I was well read and had a good head about me but I had a tendency to jump to conclusions pretty quickly. James would always say to me," Bella one day that temper of yours is going to get you into a heap of trouble." Even though he knew how to irritate me and boy did he love to do that, he was always there to protect me no matter what.

At 21 years old he was just really starting to feel the need to settle down and start a family but now with a 19 year old sister to take care of those things would have to wait. We sat down and discussed what we wanted to do and we both agreed that now would be the time for us to move and see what life's adventures would afford us.

It was hard to decide where we should go but James had been hearing that Wyoming was growing fast. He had been corresponding with his old friend Jasper who moved out there last summer and he decided that would be a great place for us to start anew. James thought it was best if he worked on a ranch for some time to gain the experience he needed before he would go out on his own. He asked Jasper to look out for some prospects for him and he wrote back with an offer to work with his employer. Now the question was what to do with me. I couldn't live with James in the bunk house of the ranch. Since I had an education I could have been a schoolmarm or a governess but we weren't sure if there was anything out there like that for me. James said once we got there we would figure out what was best once we saw what we were up against. That prospect scared me because I wasn't sure what awaited me when we got there. He wrote to Jasper to tell him it would take about a month to settle all our affairs and pack up. We should arrive in Wyoming at the end of April.

I was so nervous on our travels. It was the thought of the unknown and I wasn't sure what would lie ahead for me once we got to Wyoming.

* * *

end notes: chapter 2 is much longer and this story will alternate different POVs


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I really loved it. This story will be a slow burn and in alternating POVs. **

**As always I own nothing the great SM does. No infringment intended**

* * *

**James POV**

Bringing Bella out to the West was such a hard decision for me. Our life in Pennsylvania was not easy but it was one we knew well and were comfortable with. Was I doing the right thing moving us across the country into the "wild west"? It was something we always dreamed about since we were little. Hearing Pa talk about what new and uncharted lands that were on the other side our world seemed so exciting. Bella and I would pretend that we were cowboys and we would try to rope our dog like we would cattle. Of course Ma didn't like us torturing the dog like that but we never hurt him, we were just trying to catch him. Poor Bella would have to endure hours of playing all sorts of boy's games because I sure as heck wasn't playing with her dolls. If she wanted to play with me she would just have to do what I wanted. She was a good sport and we always had fun as kids. She was a good kid sister and I would do anything for her.

One time after school I found her crying by the side of the schoolhouse. I asked her what happened and she told me about Timmy Dugan pulling her hair and making her cry. I was not going to let that bully hurt my sister. "Bella go home and tell Ma I will be there in a bit." Bella started to argue with me but I shut her down. "Just do it please."

As she was walking away she said, "Ok, but don't go doing anything that will get us both in trouble." I waited for Timmy around the bend of the road behind a tree. I knew he would be coming this way to get home and I was waiting to surprise for him. Sure enough I heard him whistling a tune as he walked my way. As soon as he got to the tree I jumped out and grabbed him by the arm. "If you ever touch my sister again I am going to make sure that you never use this arm again!" Timmy looked at me with big wide eyes and started to cry. "I'm s-sorry James; I didn't mean nothing by it. Please don't hurt me." Timmy wailed. I gave him a long hard stare and told him to leave Bella alone and when I let him go he ran like his breeches were on fire. I sat there and chuckled to myself. He wasn't so big and bad now was he? If only life were still that simple and these were the only things I would have to protect Bella from.

This is why I was so torn up about our move to Wyoming. Would I be able to protect her and take care of her? God I hope so. Bella was always so lively and feisty. All the boys around town said she was so pretty, but they were afraid to talk to her because she would get so angry if they looked at her the wrong way. I knew she was much smarter than most of them and I think that intimidated them, guess that's why they would act so dim-witted around her. At nineteen she didn't have any beaus hanging around which was unusual for a pretty girl but I think she scared most of them off. Heck I didn't mind, I was happy because then I wouldn't have to hurt anyone if they broke my sister's heart. Ma would tell her, "Bella you need to be nicer to these boys or you'll never find yourself a husband when the time comes."

Bella snorted, "Mama, why would I want to marry any of these silly boys, none of them have any imagination. All they want to do is hang out and fish all day."

"Oh Bella, there is nothing wrong with fishing, your Pa fishes all the time. If it makes him happy than that is alright with me." Ma smiled.

I just hope I was doing the best thing for us by shipping ourselves across the country. Jasper told me that we would love it there. With the wide open space and the big sky at night he said it was like a painting come to life. He said ranch life wasn't much different than I was used to and he told his boss that I was a hard worker, so I would fit in just fine. I just hope I could find a place for Isabella that would be safe or I would have to find another job because she sure as hell couldn't stay at the bunkhouse with me.

I wasn't sure whether to tell Jasper I was bring Bella with me because I was afraid that the boss wouldn't hire me if I had my little sister tagging along I hoped there was a women's boarding house in town that Bella could stay in for awhile whilst I got settled and we could find her some employment. I told Jasper I would need a few days to get affairs settled in town before I started at the ranch. Hopefully that would buy me some time.

Casper, Wyoming was the nearest town to the ranch. We would be coming in by railroad and then we would be making our way towards Soda Lake, where near-by the Cullen Crest Ranch was located. Jasper said it was a big spread and the boss had been doing a lot of work trying to make the ranch run more efficiently. I was really excited about this new venture in my life and I know Bella was too, even though I think she was a little anxious just like me. Tomorrow we would be arriving in Casper, as I sat back and closed my eyes I said a silent prayer that everything worked out for Bella and me.

**Bella POV**

As I sit here watching the landscapes pass me by, I can't help but think about all the "what ifs" in my life. What if I can't find a job? What if I don't have a place to stay? What if something happens to James? What if I can't handle what the West has to offer? There is just so much to fear but I am still excited about what lies ahead for James and I. How many times can you say that you threw caution to the wind and did something out of the ordinary and let's just say, a little scary in your life? I didn't know too many people who might say that, so I was thrilled that I could. I had always been a bit of a tomboy and future explorer. If my Ma only knew half the un-lady like things I did. I would love to go wading in the creek and catch frogs; I loved climbing trees and loved to sit in the shade and read stories of far off lands and daydream of what life would be like if I could do that. Being a woman of course you weren't supposed to think of those things. You were raised to take care of the home and settle down, get married and have babies. I did want all that too but I wanted to have some kind of adventure in my life. I look over at James who is sitting back with his eyes closed and I wonder what will be next for us. Boy if I only knew then what kind of adventure I was heading for…

* * *

Thank you for stopping by and leave me some words of wisdom. See you in a few days hopefully


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hello all Thanks again for the great response.. I thought I would surprise everyone with the chapter. I am off work today so I figured I would send it out. It will be a few days for the next one. As always leave me a review they make me smile

I do not own anything the great SM does! No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The closer they get to Casper the more edgy Bella becomes. She tries to look out the window to calm herself down. She sees the beautiful Laramie Mountains to the south and she is struck at just how different they are then the mountain ranges outside of their old hometown in Lewisburg. These mountains are craggy, rugged peaks, nothing like the smooth mounds of earth in her home state. She just can't believe that she is so far from the only home she has ever known. Lewisburg was a beautiful little town and she couldn't help but wonder what her knew home would look like. She was just beginning to feel a little more settled when James started to stir. "How you doing Bella?" he wondered. "I'm fine James just a little nervous but overall I'm just excited to see where we are going?" James smiled at her and said "Yeah me too."

"How much longer to you think we have to go before we get there?" I asked.

"I don't reckon it will be more than another hour." He turned to look out the window and Bella sat back and closed her eyes. One more hour until her new life began.

When they pulled up to the train station in Casper, Bella and James stepped off the train and looked around the platform to find a porter. Once they find the man James inquires what direction the nearest hotel is. The man directs them on which way they should go. James finds a wagon and driver then the men load up their trunks. The driver looks over at the young man and women and asks if they are newlyweds. Bella laughed and replied "There would be no way I would be that dense to marry this one here" pointing to James. James laughed and explained they were brother and sister. The driver laughed and apologized for his wrong assumption. He let them out at the hotel and bid them good bye. While James was in the hotel checking to see if they had rooms for them, Bella stood outside and looked around the bustling town. There were many people going about their daily business but every once in awhile she would notice some of the people looking at her. She thought _they probably want to know who the stranger is. _James came out and said they were all set. As they were getting there things together to go inside James heard someone calling his name. He looked up and saw Jasper coming towards them. "Aww man, Jasper its good to see you" James smiled and shook his friend's hand. Jasper grinned and said the same. I noticed a very large man and a petite, dark haired young lady coming up behind him and watched them as they took in the scene in front of them.

Jasper looked over at me with a bewildered look on his face. "Miss Bella?" "Hi Jasper Whitlock, How are you? It's so good to see you again."

"Miss Bella, I didn't know you were coming too." he commented as he looked at James. James looked down at his feet. Just then the big man spoke up "Hey Jasper, Who are these nice folks?" as he looked between my brother and I. "Oh sorry Emmett, this is James and Isabella Swan. James is the guy I was telling you about that will be working on the ranch with us." Emmett smiled at us and replied "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Emmett Cullen and this here is my little sister Alice. We run the ranch with our brother Edward." Alice made a small face when Emmett made that comment. "It's nice to meet you both." I said with a genuine smile. Alice looked at me with a sweet expression upon her face. "Miss Isabella, Jasper didn't mention that you were coming out here with your brother." Well I.I." started but James interrupted and said, "I didn't tell Jasper I was bringing Bella because I wasn't sure if the ranch would take me if they knew I had my little sis with me. I planned on finding Bella a place to stay and a job before I head out to the ranch in a few days." The three of them looked up at us, shock written all over their faces. Emmett exclaimed, "You can't leave her in town. It's not safe for a lady to be alone."

_What! I can take care of myself._ I thought. "Excuse me Mr. Cullen but I am very capable of taking care of myself." I looked incredulously at him.

He laughed. _What a firecracker this one is_. "Sorry to upset you Miss but this isn't small town PA anymore. It's dangerous out here for ladies on their own. There are all kinds of people here that you would do you harm."

I blinked at him and peered over at James. He looked so worried. "I didn't think she wouldn't be safe here in town. Isn't there a ladies boarding house where she could stay?"

Jasper looked at him, "Sure there are but what happens when she needs to go outside? There are a lot of rough of characters out here." James looked at me with a sad smile. "Guess I didn't think there would be a problem with you staying here, now I'm not sure what to do."

_Oh No! Now what are we going to do_. I glanced over at James, "Don't worry James we'll figure it out."

I looked over towards Alice and Emmett who were in a deep discussion. Next thing you know Alice is jumping up and down clapping her hands. "I think we have a solution for you both!" she exclaimed. Jasper looked at her with a smile on his face watching her exuberant expression.

"Well let's hear it Miss Alice." Jasper laughed.

"Oh right, sorry." She giggled. Why doesn't Miss Bella come out to the ranch with us she can work in our cookhouse and help Jane with the chores?" Jasper looked at her in awe. "Well that is a pretty good idea Miss Alice." He grinned at her.

I felt bad that I might be causing a problem. "Are you sure you aren't putting anyone out on my account?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh no Miss Bella, Emmett started."Jane and her husband Demetri do the cooking and cleaning for us at the ranch and Jane is due to have her first child within the month. She won't be able to handle all that work and a new baby too. It would be a great help to us." Emmett thought to himself, Boy_ I hope Edward doesn't have a fit over this. _He smiled at Bella and James.

James thought this was perfect. He wouldn't have to worry about Bella and he can keep an eye on her. The relief was evident on his face. When Bella saw her brother she knew that this is what they would do. "I have to thank you Mr. Cullen and Miss Alice, that is a perfect plan and I would be honored to work for your family." Alice jumped up and down and Emmett smiled a big toothy grin. Jasper thought it was best if they all just grabbed the supplies that they needed in town for the ranch and then the five of them could head out. Everyone agreed.

Bella was apprehensive for some reason but she just chalked it up to her nerves. As they rode the ten miles out to the ranch Alice talked her ear off. "Oh Miss Bella, we are going to be such good friends. I just know it! I will help you get settled and then show you around the ranch if there is still enough light left."

"Thank you Miss Alice I appreciate it. Can you tell me about your other brother?"

Alice frowned. "Oh Edward, well he is the oldest of the family. He runs the ranch and he is great at it but he takes on too much of the responsibility. I don't believe he thinks Emmett and I can handle it." Alice tries to change the subject. "Do you know how to ride a horse Miss Bella?"

James started laughing behind us. "Oh yes Miss Alice, Bella can ride a horse!" Bella stuck her tongue out at him. James laughed harder. "What's so funny? Emmett asked. James wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well when Bella was 16 she decided that she didn't think it fair that she should ride side saddle just cuz she was a woman. She was determined that if I could do it than so could she. You see Bella can be a little stubborn."

He went on," Little did she know that after 2 hours in the saddle that it was going to have an effect on her. By the time she came back from her ride she was sobbing and told me she couldn't walk her bottom was so sore. Ma was so upset with her and asked what was going through her thick skull when she thought this was a good idea. Bella was obstinate and said she would do it again if she had too. The truth was that she had a hard time sitting down for 2 days. She walked around with a pillow so she could sit for meals." James barked. The group started chuckling at her.

Bella's cheeks turned bright red. She got a determined look on her face, "Well James after 3 years I know how to ride just as good as you. I just learned how to take it easy is all." Bella scoffed.

As they were finishing their story Bella noticed that the ranch was coming into view. _My gosh it's so beautiful. It was like a dream. _The ranch was huge. It had the most gorgeous views of the mountains. Just past the barn was a lovely home and many different out buildings. _Wow this is amazing. _She noticed that there was aman standing by the barn with his back to them_. Who is that? _Bella blushed. He had reddish brown hair that she could see from under his hat. As they moved closer she noticed he was tall and thin but was very sturdy looking. He heard the wagons coming his way and turned around. Bella was thunderstruck. He was striking. She had never seen a man that handsome before. A weird fluttery feeling started up in her stomach. She looked down at her lap and began to fidget. When she looked back up, she has seen the most amazing green eyes; they were a color she had never seen before. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. _Get your self together Bella._ When she glanced back up to meet those green eyes again she was startled. What she saw there scared her; those eyes were looking back at her with sheer loathing.

* * *

End Note: Thanks again for stopping by. EPOV is next.. it will def. be a few days until that comes back since RL will be calling again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello I know I said it would be a few days til I posted this but the reviews inspired me so here is EPOV. I hope you like it..**

**As always I own nothing the great SM does. No Copyright infringment intended.**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Standing out by the barn, I was looking over our ranch. I loved it here. It's so peaceful and serene before dusk. Running a ranch is hard work, you're up with the sun and by the time mid day is here you have already put in a full days work but there is always further to do til supper. We have a lot of good people working for us and we are like a family. Family. That thought is like a double edge sword. I love my brother and sister, they're everything to me. They are such sweet, loving people; they both take after our mother a lot. Thinking about my mom is such a painful twist in my gut. I always try to push those memories out of my head but on days when I am alone like this, it's a difficult task.

We grew up outside of Saint Louis, Missouri. My parents wanted to live in the new territory to see if they could build themselves a ranch; it was a dream of theirs. They built up a reputable business and keep everyone fed and happy. My parents, Edward and Elizabeth were wonderful people. They loved each other with such vigor. They cherished each one of us with everything they had. I was the first born and my Pa said it was one of the happiest days of his life. To know he had a son whom he could pass the torch too when the time came made him so proud. Two years later Emmett came along, even as a baby I remember him being large and loud. He was such a happy baby and having him as a little brother was great. As he grew I remember my mama saying she was going to have to cook double just for him. He always would find a way for us to get into trouble. He had a knack for finding the most dangerous situations and being boys we would try anything once. My Ma said we aged her faster than father time ever could.

When I was six, the firestorm known as Alice came into our lives. She was so tiny but when she took hold of your finger she had some serious strength for someone so small. To this day, that hasn't changed one bit. Alice will love you with everything she has but once you cross her you better run for the hills. She could turn into a wildcat in a moments notice. I don't know what I would do with out them.

We had a great life in Missouri, we worked hard and had a loving home and life was as good as it gets. Then everything changed in a matter of minutes. Four years ago my parents went to visit my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle in Springfield, Illinois. They were going to travel by stagecoach since it wasn't that long of a journey. They would be gone for over 2 weeks and since I was 22 at the time and capable of taking care of business on the ranch in their absence they felt comfortable leaving us. On the second day of their ride the stagecoach was ambushed and robbed. All of the people on board were murdered. Just like that our parents were gone and my life has never been the same since that horrible day.

I tried to take the reins over at the ranch but every moment I looked around all I saw was heartache and misery. I couldn't look out the front door without thinking of my Ma standing there calling us in for supper or the study which was my favorite place to escape to and spend time with my dad. We both loved books and we could talk about them for hours. I couldn't even walk past the door without feeling a lump in my throat.

I talked with Emmett and Alice and we decided to sell the ranch and pack up what ever we needed to start fresh somewhere new. I just wanted to get as far from Missouri as I could. We settled on Wyoming when my Uncle Carlisle told us about the expansion going on there. We thought it would be a great place to start over.

It was the perfect place for our ranch and it took us two years of back breaking work to really get settled and soon we were beginning to see our dreams come to life.

I worked hard everyday and put on a calm face each time I saw my brother and sister. They were adjusting well to life here and to life without our parents. Jasper Whitlock moved into town last year and has been a good worker and good friend to all of us; even though I think he is just a little sweet on Alice. But for me, I just can't get past the pain of their death. At night I will sit in the study and grab a bottle of whiskey to ease my sorrow. Most nights it isn't too bad, I am usually so tired from the day's work I have a glass and go to bed. Other nights when I can't get my mind to slow down I will drink way too much and just sit there to wallow in my misery. I don't think Emmett and Alice know what I am up to in there most evenings. Demetri usually buys the liquor for me when he goes to town for supplies and neither one of them has ever said anything to me about it.

I just can't seem to break free of the anger I feel when I think about my parents. I am angry that they were taken from us. I am angry at them for leaving us and I am angry because I feel like I will never find happiness in this world again. But why would I want to be happy when my parents can't. I feel guilty for having any feelings of pleasure because I know they will never get to feel that again. I want to experience joy and peace again but I just can't seem to get over the heartache. The worst thing for me is thinking about love. At my age I should be ready to settle down and start a family but that thought pains me. I saw everyday the love that my parents had for each other and it was a wonder to observe. Well not always, as a little boy I didn't think it was that great I just thought it was yucky but as I grew I learned to appreciate it. I am so afraid that if I have that, it will all be taken away abruptly just like my parents were. I sometimes wonder if I will always stay miserable and existing the way I am now. _I know_ _Ma would be disappointed if she saw me now. I just don't know what to do._

My Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle moved out here two years ago. They have no children of their own and they didn't want to be so far away from us. My uncle became the town physician and my aunt is happy volunteering where she can. I can see the pity on their faces when they look at me. I see the way my Aunt gazes at me, it's like she wants to comfort me but I just won't let her in. I really don't let anybody in. It's just easier that way. I still love them and will do anything in my power to protect them but I feel like if I keep them at a distance I won't get hurt.

I sent Emmett, Alice and Jasper into town to pick up supplies that we needed for the ranch and the house. I love having them around but it is nice to sit back and welcome the silence. I finished repairing the step on the front porch and came down to the barn to tend the horses. I was standing by the barn when I heard the wagons coming down the path. I looked up and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Sitting next to my sister was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. _Who is that and why is she coming to the ranch?_ The closer they got I noticed a young man in the back by Emmett and wonder what the hell is going on. I decided to look at the beauty next to Alice again and note that she has the loveliest shade of dark chestnut hair and an attractive slight figure. I shudder. _What is wrong with me? I feel a tightening in my pants that I wasn't expecting. Who is this siren? UGGH I need to stop this now and focus. _I look up again to see the young lady looking at her lap with a slight blush on her cheeks. I look over at Alice and she just shrugs. Well I don't know what's going on but I will not let this girl distract me. When I look back at her with a cold stare her big cocoa colored eyes widen and she visibly shrinks. _OH MY, she has the most striking brown eyes I have ever seen._ _Shit it looks I scared her. Well its better that way, I can just put the wall up this way she can't get in to distract me._

Emmett jumps off the wagon and heads my way. "Edward, this is James and Isabella Swan from Pennsylvania._ Isabella, hmm that's a pretty name. _"James is Jasper's friend from back home that's come to work for us."

I nod in their direction. _Yes I remember that now, but what's with this girl. Is this his wife?_ That thought doesn't please me like I thought it would.

Emmett continues, "Edward let's talk over here for a moment." With that Alice makes her way over to us and she looks at me with puppy dog eyes. Some how I know I am not going to be pleased. I glance at the two people with Jasper and they are all talking amongst themselves. The girl still looks anxious. I feel bad that I frightened her. I want to apologize for being so rude but I just can't bring myself to do it. _Why do I even care_? I thought.

"Edward, I know that you were expecting James to come at the end of the week and we were just as surprised to find him in town while we were gathering the supplies." Emmett went on. "Jasper spotted him by the hotel and went to speak with him. We noticed he had the girl with him so Alice and I made our way over to introduce ourselves and discovered that Miss Bella is his parents recently passed away and they decided to move out here."

_Oh god now I feel horrible, she has suffered just like us. _I pretend to be indifferent. "So what does that have to do with him working here? He never said anything about a sister. What are we supposed to do with her?" I scoff.

Alice chimed in, "Edward, he didn't think you would hire him if you knew he had Isabella here so he was going to leave her at the ladies boarding house and try and find her a job before he started. You know we couldn't leave her in town like that, it's not safe. So Emmett and I came up with a plan." She smiled up at me. _I __**know**__ that I am not going to like this one bit. _"Since Jane will be too busy with the new baby soon and the work is becoming more difficult for her we thought that Miss Bella could do the work." I look at her with surprise written all over my face.

"What? How do you know if she could even handle the work? She doesn't look like the type that could handle all of that." I said a little too loudly. I glanced over and noticed Isabella giving me a hard stare. _Did I offend her? Hmm that's good, maybe she will want to leave and I can live in peace again with out having to look at her beautiful face every day. _Emmett interrupted my train of thought. "Come on Edward you know it's the right thing to do. They grew up on a farm and know what hard work is. She will fit in perfectly and she is a cordial young woman." _A little feisty, but no need to tell him that just yet._ Emmett smirked.

Seeing as I had no real choice in the matter, with them both being so determined to have her stay I relented. "Fine, she can sleep in the room behind the kitchen!" I turned and stormed off around the barn to collect my thoughts. Damn it! How was I going to live with her under the same roof? I don't need this mysterious girl getting in the way of my life that I have built. _Well it really isn't much of a life but I am doing just fine. _I head over to the house and go straight to the study. I will avoid them until they all go to bed and I won't have to deal with this. I head for my bottle and take a large swig. Why? Why did she have to come here? There is something about her; I can't put my finger on it. I have never felt a pull to anyone like that before and I haven't even spoken a word to her yet. I sit there and stew over my feelings.

Well I won't let her presence affect me; I'll just go about my business and try to stay out of her way. I take a large gulp from the bottle and sit down in my chair. Yes, I will just keep it professional and not interact with her when I can help it. Let Alice deal with her. Yes, I can do that. Taking another large drink I feel my resolve strengthening. I am determined, this will not change anything. Isabella Swan will not get to me.

* * *

End Note: Well I hope you liked Edwards POV. Please leave me a reivew and let me know what you thougt. It really will be a few days til the next chapter. I know I have said that before but this time I mean it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome back..I know its only been a day but I am on a roll so why stop. Thank you again for all the kind words and hopefully with the next chapter I will have a new banner! :)**

**As always I own nothing the great SM does. No copyright infrigment intended.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

As we made the ten mile trip back to the ranch I sat and chatted with Bella. Well, I tried to let her talk but I do have a tendency to chatter on and on. When she did get to speak I noticed a few things about my new acquaintance. First, she was very intelligent and was well spoken. As she talked about her brother and her life in Lewisburg I also found out that she was a kind and generous soul. She recalled how she helped a family down the road from their farm when they became ill with influenza and how good it felt when they recovered. Bella of course wished she could have saved her own parents from that fate and I sympathized with her because I knew that feeling all to well. What stood out the most was her fierce resolve and strength. I watched as her brother told the story about her riding a horse and how she steeled herself to control her anger with him for embarrassing her. She was truly a good person and one I hoped could finally break through Edward's tough exterior. I loved my brothers with all that I have but watching Edward change into this shell of a man has been difficult. He thinks that Em and I never see the pain on his face or smell the liquor on him after he's had a rough night; however we observe a lot more than he realizes. It's been tough on us all but Edward seems like he is reluctant to let go of his anguish.

As we reached the ranch I saw Edward working next to the barn. I watched as he looked up at us and the way his eyes grew large upon seeing Bella. I looked on in wonder how his whole appearance changed; it was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. I looked at his face and could see the internal battle he was fighting. But within a minute the battle was over, the mask was back in place and he became that cold Edward again. I sighed to myself and wondered what would happen if Edward really got to know Isabella. Would he even try? I for one couldn't wait to become more acquainted with her and hopefully we would become the best of friends.

When Em called Edward over to talk I knew this wouldn't go too well so I put on my best pouty face and hoped it would lessen the blow. Even though Edward was being a stubborn mule I knew he would let us have our way, he was a good man at heart he just didn't want it to show anymore.

I went over to speak with Bella after Edward stormed off and noticed that she seemed very apprehensive. She had overheard Edward's rant and I am sure it hurt her feelings. She looked at me with wary eyes "Alice, I don't know if this is a good idea. Your brother seems to think I can't handle what needs to be done and even though he's wrong, I don't want to put a strain on your relationship."

I stifled my laugh, listening to how she dismissed his assessment of her. "Bella don't worry about Edward he has a lot on his mind and I am positive that you can handle anything that needs to be done. Come on; let's go get you settled into your room."

I took Bella into the ranch house and quickly showed her the main lounge and family dining room. We went down the hall toward the kitchen and dining hall which we had added on to the house too accommodate the large tables we would need to feed everyone. Bella's room was next to kitchen.

We had it set up for Demetri when he first started here but once he and Jane married 2 years ago they had moved to a small cabin next to the main house. I hoped she would be comfortable here. I wasn't too pleased that this where Edward wanted her to go but I had to take things slow with him. I would have her in a bedroom on the second floor soon, I smiled to myself. I wanted Bella to feel like this was home not just a place for her to work. If she had the room next to mine I am sure she would be more comfortable but I needed a little more time to work on Edward. I had to make him feel like it was his idea. _That always seemed to work best with him_.

I walked into the room with Bella and helped her tidy up a bit before I left to speak with Emmett. "Bella I'll let you unpack your things and rest I know it has been a long day for you. I'll be back later to check in on you." I looked over at her before I walked out the door and saw how overwhelmed she seemed. I turned around and gave her a quick hug and said, "Don't fret, it will all work out. Get some rest and I will see you later."

**Bella POV**

When Alice closed the door I sighed. What did I get myself into? I know James was very happy with the way things had worked out but I wasn't so sure anymore. I surveyed the room as I walked around. It was small and dreary but I could make it into a comfortable place to be. I started unpacking my things into the armoire and my thoughts drifted to Edward. First, I couldn't get over how handsome he was. I have never seen a man that looked like him before. He had the most piercing green eyes and that strong chiseled jaw._ GAH_ For some strange reason I wanted to run my hands down the stubble there. _What is wrong with me?_ I knew he didn't like me, that was made perfectly clear with the icy stare he gave but I still couldn't help but admire his good looks.

Then I thought back to what he said about me and my ability to work. How dare he! He doesn't know anything about me or what kind of person I am. How can he make a statement like that? Ohhh that ruffled my feathers, I had all to do not to run over there and give him a piece of my mind! I know Alice said he was a good man but from what I witnessed I didn't see that at all.

Oh how I missed my Ma and Pa at times like this. I just wanted to lie down and cry my eyes out. I needed my Ma to wrap me in a comforting hug and tell me everything was going to be alright. I took out their picture and put it on top of the nightstand next to my bed. I gazed at their happy smiles and a small sob came escaped me. I thought back to everything that had transpired and I cried harder.

As I lay their sobbing, missing my parents I heard the door creak open. I looked up to see Alice there in the doorway. She came over and put her arms around me, rocking me back and forth telling me it was all going to okay. I felt like I cried for hours. She stayed with me until I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When I woke the next day it was still dark outside. I told myself that I had to make the best out of the situation. I would work hard and try to fit in as best I could. I was so happy that I had Alice to help me and as I got ready for the day I was determined not to let anyone get in the way of making myself a happy new life here. I got dressed in my most comfortable work dress. I wasn't much of a seamstress but I did my best at making a few new outfits before we left. This dress was a rich blue that reminded me of the color of James' eyes. He had such lovely blue eyes like my Ma. I looked more like my Pa, with my dark eyes and dark hair. I smiled at the thought.

Once I had my hair pinned up I made my way out into the kitchen. Standing near the wood stove was a very tall dark haired man. He looked like a giant compared to Emmett. I coughed lightly to make my presence known and waited for him to turn around. When he did a slow smile spread across his face. "Well Hello you must be Miss Isabella. I'm Demetri, it's nice to meet you." He stepped closer to shake my hand. "I have heard a lot about you." _Really? From who?_

"It's nice to meet you too Demetri but please call me Bella. I hope that I can be a great help to you and your wife." His smile got wider when I mentioned her.

"Yes, Jane and I are very pleased that you are here to lend a hand. It's getting more difficult for her to work these long hours and with the baby due soon your help is greatly appreciated." With that a small blond woman with hazel eyes walked in. She came over to us and put her hand on top of his arm.

"Hello I'm Jane, Demetri's wife. She emphasized the word wife, which I thought was odd. I smiled back at her and introduced myself. "Hello I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you." She grinned at me but it just didn't seem genuine. I wondered what her problem was. I figured it was best not to worry about it and I turned to Demetri to ask him what he needed me to do.

"Well we need to get the biscuits made and start on the eggs, ok?"

"Great, I make a mean biscuit if I do say so." I replied. He chuckled. Happy to help I donned an apron and started making the dough. I watched Jane out of the corner of my eye as she sat by the table cracking eggs. I wasn't sure what was bothering her but I couldn't dwell on it for long because at that moment I heard a noise behind me and looked up to see Edward Cullen standing in the kitchen staring at me. I blinked a few times then looked back to what I was doing not really knowing what to say. I heard him clear his throat and say. "Good Morning Jane, Demetri." He paused. "Good morning Miss Bella".

I looked over my shoulder and quietly said good morning and turned back around to my dough. My heart was hammering in my chest, I wasn't sure why I felt this way but I reckon it was nerves, I guess I wasn't too sure how he would react to me this morning. I heard him grab a cup of coffee and walk out of the room. I sighed and went back to the task at hand.

Jane, Demetri and I got breakfast prepared as we worked in a comfortable silence. I'm aware that Jane seems suddenly more relaxed around me although I'm not really sure what changed. Demetri was always watching her and making sure she wasn't straining or doing too much. He was very sweet and you could see the love that they had for each other. I smiled. As we were putting the final things together I told Jane to sit back and I would help serve the men. She looked like she could put her feet up for a few minutes. "Thank you Miss Bella that's very kind of you." She shyly smiled.

"It's not a problem, that's what I'm here for." I offered.

I went with Demetri to the dining tables and set everything out for the men. It was like they sensed food was on the table because they ran in like something was chasing them. I giggled.

Demetri looked over at me and laughed. "You think they never got fed before."

As the men headed for the tables they stopped and looked up at me standing in the doorway, they all stood there staring and my cheeks started to heat. Before I could slink out the door Demetri called out, "Boys, this is Miss Bella she will be working here on the ranch with us. I expect you all to behave like gentlemen." I think my face went purple at that point and turned to walk out of the room. Just then Alice came in and started laughing. "It's like they've never seen a beautiful woman before." Looking at my reddened cheeks she went on. "Poor Miss Bella, don't worry they'll get used to you. I will give you a warning though, some of the boys are terrible flirts. Just try to ignore them."

I stammered "O-Ok. Well I better go clean the kitchen."

Alice looked at me and asked "Did you eat yet?"

Truth is I hadn't yet and I was hungry. "Well no, not yet"

"Well you better come sit with me and eat something before you go back to your chores. You need to keep up your strength."

I agreed. I grabbed a plate of food and some coffee and sat down with Alice in the corner of the room. It felt good to sit a minute. I took a sip of my coffee and peered around the hall watching all the men before me chowing down on their food. When I looked over at the other end of the room I saw Emmett and Edward sitting there eating their meal, I stared at Edward wondering what he thought of my cooking. _I hope he likes it, this way maybe he won't doubt me again_. I rolled my eyes. When I glanced back on him, he was looking at me and I dropped my eyes quickly. _Great he caught me staring at him._

I looked back towards Alice to say something but I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. When I turned I saw a man standing next to me, I glanced up and smiled. "Hello Miss Bella, My name is Mike Newton and I just wanted to thank you for the fine breakfast and welcome you to the ranch."

"Well thank you Mr. Newton that is very nice of you." I replied

Just as Mike was going to say something else Edward came over and interrupted him. "Mike, it's time for you to go out to field and start the day."

"Sure boss", he glared towards Edward. He turned to look at Alice and I and smiled "Ladies". Then he went out the door along with the other men.

"Miss Bella, I think it is time for you to go back to the kitchen to get _**your**_ work done." Edward quipped. I rose from my chair and looked right in his eyes, gave him a big sweet smile and said, "Sure Boss" then I walked out of the room.

* * *

End Note: I hoped you liked Alice, I love her she is so sweet. See you next time for a little EPOV.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Welcome back.. I just want to thank everyone who is reading and to those who have been reviewing. They make me smile. I want to thank Ange de l'aube for my lovely banner. You should check out her blog. It's great. Here is EPOV.

As always I own nothing the great SM does. No copyright infringment intended.**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I sat in my study and as I downed my fourth glass of whiskey, swearing to myself that I was not going to let Isabella Swan get to me I let my mind start to wander. I closed my eyes and immediately my thoughts betray me going straight to Bella. Her eyes, her hair, how for one moment I felt like I couldn't even catch my breath. I have at no time in my 26 years had a reaction to a woman like that. I've seen many pretty ladies over the years and am no innocent boy but NEVER have I felt like I was being turned inside out in the presence of a woman. I was happy that I could control myself enough in her company that no one would be the wiser of my internal struggle.

I was happy she was here but yet I wanted her gone. I wanted to see her everyday just to see that angelic face but I knew it would be torture I felt something stirring inside of me but I am not even sure I want to. How could one's thoughts be consumed by someone they haven't even spoken to yet?

I needed to think about what was my best course of action regarding Bella but at that moment my head was too fuzzy to think and the truth was I was starving. I didn't get to eat since I was too busy hiding, however now I realized I needed something.

I hoped I could sneak into the kitchen without Bella knowing I was in there. I was not ready to face her again.

As I crept down the stairs I poked my head around the corner to see if the coast was clear. I shuffled lightly down the hall and moved towards the kitchen. I stopped suddenly when I heard the faint sounds of crying coming from behind Isabella's door. _Oh no please tell me I didn't do that to her. Oh Bella I'm sorry. _I inched towards her door and listened closer to the sounds. I heard whispering and sobbing and shushing noises. I realized that Alice was in there with her and was trying to comfort her. I felt like a total ass. I made this lovely creature cry and why?

Frankly, I was thrown by her beauty and my reaction to it. Was I that afraid of any kind of feeling that I would hurt a person to protect my self? It sure looked that way.

I lost my appetite and sulked to my bedroom. I closed the door and threw myself on the bed. Why did I do that? I made her feel unwelcome when I should have been happy to have her here to help. I knew it was getting harder on Jane; the extra hands would be beneficial. My Ma would have taken me by the ear if she had seen the way I treated Bella. I am determined that tomorrow I would be nice and try my best to make her feel welcome. I fell into a restless sleep.

I was dreaming of Bella, her big brown eyes looking at me with a fire that I had never seen before. We just stood there looking at each other. I couldn't place where we were, all I could see was that look in her eyes. It was a cross between hatred and passion.

I woke up feeling disoriented, I figured it was from the whiskey and told myself that I needed to cut back on my drinking. I dressed for the day, grabbed my hat and went downstairs ready to face Isabella. I just hoped I could make up for being such a jackass.

As I came down to the kitchen I was not prepared for the sight before me. I stood in the doorway and stopped, there working at the counter was Bella in a pretty blue dress that enchantingly hugged her curves and the color made her skin look almost translucent. Her hair was pinned high in a beautiful knot with a few loose tendrils hanging, skimming her long slim neck. She was working on some dough with her back to me. I stood there and gazed at her creamy pale neck and wondered what it would be like to kiss it. I noticed how her figure looked perfect in that dress and imagined what she looked like without it. _Wow I need to get a grip before the whole room can see what I am thinking._ _Come on Cullen snap out of it._

I shifted uncomfortably and turned to see Jane at the table cracking eggs and Demetri next to Bella preparing potatoes. I moved into the room a little more, Bella turned around at my entrance and stared stunned at me for a moment then turned back around. _Well say something you idiot! _I bid Jane and Demetri good morning. Jane looked at me with a large grin on her face. _Did she notice my reaction to Bella? Oh I hope not_.

I wished Isabella a good morning. She looked over her shoulder at me and replied but quickly went back to her work. I frowned. _Well what did you expect a hug? You're lucky she even spoke to you. _I grabbed a cup of coffee and went into the dining hall. I sat down savoring my coffee when Em came in and joined me. "Hey Big Brother, how are you today?" he asks with that big goofy grin of his.

"Great Em, just thinking about the fencing we need to fix, I lie. "You?"

"I'm fine. Going to take James over towards the far side of the ranch and start showing him some of the herd. It will be good to have an extra pair of hands around here." He looks at me and offers "I think he and Miss Bella will be a perfect addition to our family here."

I quirk up an eyebrow at him. He smiles and shakes his head. Just then I see Demetri and Bella carrying in the food and laying it all out. She doesn't look up at me and I'm a bit frustrated.

Soon all the men come bounding in to eat and they stop mid step and look at Bella. Her cheeks turn red and it is really quite charming. Demetri introduces everyone to Bella and you can see her unease at being the center of attention, she tries to escape the room but Alice stops her.

They grab some food and sit at the opposite end of the room in the corner. I observe all the men eating their meal while they keep stealing glances at Bella. _I know she's beautiful but do they have to keep looking at her? _I don't like it.

I looked over towards Bella and see she is staring at me. My heart jumped in my chest. Her eyes go wide but she quickly turns away. I feel disappointed when she does. I must have really upset her yesterday; she can't even look at me. I grimace.

Great, I see Mike Newton heading towards her. _Oh that cad, he doesn't need to be talking to her. He's no good for her._ She looks up at him and smiles._ What the hell? How could she smile at __**him**__? I have to put a stop to this._

I got up and headed over to their table. I hear Bella exchanging pleasantries with him. I don't believe it, this morning she barely spoke to me but she'll be nice to this jerk.

_Well you were acting like a jerk yesterday._

Great now my own conscious is even giving me a hard time.

I interrupt Mike's attempts at flirting with Bella and tell him it's time to get to work. He didn't seem too happy with me but oh well I am the boss. _That's right Mike move along._

I turned to Bella and I don't know why I said it but I told her to get back to her own work too. I couldn't stop myself. It's like I have no verbal filter when I get near her.

Next thing I knew she smiled sweetly at me and parroted back the same words Mike used.

_What was that?_ I stood there with my mouth open and watched Isabella walk back into the kitchen. _How does she do that?_ She makes me speechless and aggravated all in the same breath. As I watched her disappear into the kitchen my annoyance at what just happened rises up again. First she's all nice to that idiot Newton and then she has the nerve to talk to me like that! _What is with this woman!_

I need to get out of here fast. As I storm through the kitchen I can hear Alice's tinkling laughter behind me. _What does she find so funny in all of this? _

I walk through the kitchen ignoring the people in there. I hear them chattering away but I refuse to look her way again. _She is so frustrating! _I head to my study and slam my hat on top of the desk. I tug at my hair. I woke up this morning and I told myself that after last night I would try to be pleasant and just go about my day trying to cope with this new situation.

Now I am pacing the study getting upset again over this woman and we have barely spoken a word to each other!

I take a deep breath and gather myself, I need a distraction. I have got to get her out of my head.

I hear the chime on my clock and realize it's getting late. It's time for me to go to work. Yes, I think that some good hard work will clear my head. I head out the front door and walk towards the barn. That's right I just need to focus on my job and I'll feel like my old self again.

I stop walking. _Do I really want to feel like that? _I am so confused. I feel the wind in my hair and realize that I left my hat on the desk in my study. My mind is so muddled that I am forgetting things now. I turned back towards the house and see Emmett and James walking my way.

"Hey Guys." They come over by me and I grin at James. "Morning James, I hope you're settling in ok?"

"Thanks, I am. Everyone's been real nice. I was glad to see my sister was getting adjusted this morning. She'll get along fine with Jane and Demetri, she's a very easy going person." He smiled at the thought.

"Um, yeah she seems to be fitting in well." I replied. _With everyone but me.._

Em tells James its time to head out and they bid me goodbye.

I go back into the house and over to my study. When I walk up to the door I see Isabella reading the spines on my books. Why is she in my study? She shouldn't be in here. I step into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" I bark. She jumps and drops the book she had in her hand.

"Why are you in my study, you have no business being in here." my voice rising. She looks warily at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch your things, Jane was showing me around, getting me acquainted with the work I needed to do. I..I was just admiring your books." She stammered.

I stare blankly at her not knowing what to say. Suddenly her expression shifts into a heated stare. _Oh wow just like in my dream. _She continues.

"Though I'm not sure how you expect me to clean the room since obviously I have no right to be in here." She throws back at me as she makes her way for the door. Damn I have upset her once again. I'm not really mad at her; it's not her fault I am so bewildered around her.

"Miss Bella wait!" She stopped but doesn't turn around. I bend to pick up the book she dropped. "Please don't go. I'm sorry I snapped at you." She turned to face me and her eyes are softer but still wary. "I didn't mean to startle you I was just surprised to find you in here, not many people come into my study."

"It's fine, I'm sorry I was looking at your things." She looked at me with those big chocolate eyes. I think I stop breathing for moment, lost in her gaze.

I go to hand her the book as a peace offering. "Please feel free to read this if you like." I utter apologetically. As she takes the book from my grasp our fingers lightly touch and my hand starts to tingle.

She blinked up at me and softly smiled. "Thank you." She turned and walked out the door leaving me astounded once again.

_Well that was interesting…._

_

* * *

_End Note: Thanks for stopping by, its going to be a busy weekend so I am not sure when I will post again. Hopefully soon..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello and Happy Tuesday! I just want to thank all of you for taking time out to read my story. It makes me happy and I am glad it is moving right along. Let's see what Bella has to say..**

**As I always I own nothing the great SM does. No copyright infringment intended.**

* * *

Bella POV

Ohh that man is driving me crazy! I can't believe he just told me to get back to work like that. What is his problem?

I don't get it. This morning when he came in and said hello I was hopeful that we had just gotten off on the wrong foot but now… I think he must have been dropped on his head as a child.

He runs cold than hot and cold again. Men, they really are odd.

First Mr. Newton decides to come over to try and talk to me. I know I'm young but I don't believe that I'm naïve. I know he was trying to flirt with me, but instead of making it worse for myself I was polite to him but not overly so. Then Edward came over and rushed him out the door.

I was kind of happy about that because I had no intention on really engaging Mike Newton in a lengthy conversation. I was just hoping to get the initial pleasantries out of the way and then I was going to excuse myself, go back to the kitchen and get on with my chores. Now I have been ordered back into the kitchen like a child. _UGGH!_

When I get back into the kitchen I decide to start cleaning and getting some of the things I need to prepare for supper started. Jane and Demetri are talking in the corner so not wanting to interrupt I quietly started my work.

I hear footsteps approaching, afraid it is Edward I don't look up.

Next thing I know my eyes are covered by a large pair of hands. I start to laugh because I know it's my brother. I can smell the soap he likes on his hands. It was always his favorite. _I wonder if I could write some of my friends from Lewisburg in hopes that they could send me some._

"James, what are you doing?" I giggle.

"Aww, Bella how did you know it was me?" James snorts as I turn around to face him.

"I didn't think anyone here would just sneak up on me like that silly."

"How are you doing dear brother? Is everyone being nice to you? Are you all settled in?" I pepper him with questions.

"Whoa slow down there sis, one question at a time." He chuckles at my eagerness." Everything is fine. I have gotten myself all settled and the people here are real nice."

_To you they are _I think to myself.

Demetri and Jane come over to us and I introduce them to my brother. "James this is Demetri and Jane Volturi, I will be working with them here at the main house."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." James replied.

Demetri shakes my brother's offered hand." Nice to meet you too James, you're sister here is a real hard worker we are both very happy to have here with us." Jane nods at Demetri's declaration.  
As we're talking Edward walks quickly in and out of the kitchen with his head down not bothering to look at any of us in the room.

James looks over at me and I shrug. _Hot and cold.._

"Well Bella, I need to meet up with Emmett. He is going to show me part of the ranch today so I'll see you later." I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"See you tonight. Have fun with Emmett." I smiled as he walked away.

Jane approaches me, "Bella let me show you around the house and get you acquainted with some of the things you'll be doing around here. Ok?"

"That sounds great. I am sure I have a lot to learn."

We head out of the kitchen and I hope that we don't run into Edward on the way. I am not sure what I would say to him at this moment, I am still so baffled by his treatment of me this morning.

Thankfully it is all quiet as Jane shows me around the various rooms on the first floor. So far what she has shown me are things I am used to doing, as a result I am at ease with everything. I was really nervous things would be different here.

As we head upstairs Jane stops and asks "Miss Bella, I don't mean to pry but how is it that you and your brother came to live here on the ranch?"

"Oh it's ok Jane, I don't mind telling you." I go into the story of what has happened in our lives these past months as we walk around the second floor. Jane listens attentively and she offers her condolences at the loss of my parents.

"Thank you Jane, I appreciate that."

"Did you know that the Cullen's lost their parents before they moved out here to Wyoming?" she inquires.

"No, I didn't. It wasn't my place to ask such questions. I had a feeling it was something like that though."

"Yes, I don't really know the details; I just know they came out here after their parents passed."

"That's so sad. I do know how they feel though." I mutter.

Jane goes on telling me what needs to be tidied and when. As we go back downstairs I notice there is a room at the one end of the hall. The door was closed before so I didn't see what was in there. Jane leads me that way and she tells me the space is Edward's study.

"I really don't go in there much. I only clean it when necessary. He really doesn't like too many people in there."

I peer inside and I see all of the lovely books he has and wonder what titles are on the shelves.

Jane excuses herself to go ask Demetri a question leaving me in the hallway. I debate whether I should take quick glance at the books. I know I shouldn't but curiosity is getting the better of me. _Just a fast glance, no one will know _I reason with myself.

I hurry in and start looking at the spines. Wow, there are so many great books in here. Novels, poetry, nature books, it's amazing.

I pick up a book of poems and glance at the title. Just then I am startled when Edward comes in questioning why I am in here. I dropped the book I was holding when he frightened me. I was afraid to move and pick it up.

He's livid and I feel terrible that I invaded his personal space. I stammer out an apology but the more I think about his belligerent attitude towards me I become agitated.

I have had enough of his conduct and I let him know exactly what I feel.

I need to leave before this gets out of hand.

What happens next completely shocks me. He apologizes and offers the book to me as a peace offering. I accept the book because his sincere apology makes the gesture more genuine, so I accept it without pause.

When my hand grazes his I feel a jolt of electricity run threw me that makes me shudder. I quietly thank him and hastily leave the study. I lean up against the wall to catch my breath, I feel as though the wind has been knocked out of me. _What was that?_

I scurry down to the kitchen and thankfully I am alone. I take a moment to collect myself. I just don't understand. He behaves so odd when he is around me but when **I** get near him it feels like I'm on fire. I have never felt like that around anyone. He infuriates me but yet I want him to be close to me. I am so baffled, what is it about him?

I can't dwell on these feelings because I have so much to do. I set out to get my chores done trying not to think of Edward Cullen.

I need wood for the stove so I go out back to search for some. I still haven't seen much of the ranch outside of the house so I am unfamiliar where things are. I will have to ask Alice or Emmett to show me around.

I head toward the shed at the back of the house and locate the wood. I am pleased and gather what I need. I see Alice coming my way and stop. "Hi Alice, what are you up to?"

"Hi Bella, I was looking for you. I wanted to see if you would like me to show you around the ranch a bit. I asked Demetri if it was ok and he said that would be fine as long as you were back within the hour."

"Oh that would be great, I was just thinking about how I have no idea where anything is." I laugh.

"Perfect. Why don't you take that wood in and we can get going."

"I'll be right back." I hurry inside and put the wood near the stove. Alice is sitting on the steps waiting for me.

We walk around the ranch house and she shows me the outhouse, the chicken coop and where she has planted a vegetable garden. As we chat on our way to the stables and hay barn we are stopped by Mike Newton. _Oh joy_.

Alice rolls her eyes and says, "Hello Mr. Newton can we help you with something?"

"Oh no Miss Alice I was just going to inquire how you two lovely ladies are."

God this man is relentless I hope he doesn't make this a habit. I really have no desire to speak with him, he makes me feel uneasy.

Alice speaks up. "We're fine Mr. Newton thank you but we really must be going."

We start to walk in the other direction but he steps in front of us.

"Wait, what's the hurry? I was hoping to see if Miss Bella would like to sit with me at supper later?" he looks at me with a crafty smile. I feel the unease grow stronger.

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Newton but that won't be possible. I won't be taking supper in the dining hall today I am far too busy." I say, hoping he will take the hint. He looks at me with a small scowl.

"I am sorry to hear that Miss Bella, I'll have to try again some other time." He turns abruptly and walks away. Alice looks at me and starts to giggle.

"Boy Bella you're here one day and already the wolves have descended." She laughs heartily this time.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have no intention of giving Mike Newton any of my time. I don't like the way he looks at me." I frown.

"Oh Bella I am sorry if he makes you feel uncomfortable. He's known for being a scoundrel so it is good you want to stay away from him." She takes my hand and leads me to the horses.

As we walk into the barn I notice Edward in there tending to a horse. I'm hoping he doesn't notice our presence since I am not sure how to act around him yet.

Alice of course has other plans.

"Edward, how's the filly doing?" she asks.

Edward looks up and seems startled to see me but quickly recovers and looks back towards the horse. "She's doing much better today. I am hoping she'll be fully recovered soon." He brushes his hand down the horse's mane and turns back towards us.

His eyes meet mine and I swear I feel as if my knees are going to buckle. I break the spell and look at Alice who is smirking at me. She faces Edward and tells him of our morning outing.

"Well Miss Bella I hope that you are becoming more comfortable with the ranch?" he gently asks.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I am. It's a lovely place, I am very happy to be here. Thank you for letting me stay and be of some help." I answer sincerely.

"Your welcome Miss Bella we are all happy to have you here." He looks down at his shoes.

Alice grasps my hand again. "Well, Bella and I should be getting back to the main house I promised Demetri we would be back before supper."

Edward raises his eyes and smiles. "Well you better head back then, we wouldn't want to upset Demetri. I would like to eat again today." He laughs.

He has a wonderful laugh. That's the first time I have heard him joke around and it's quite surprising. I stand there gawking at him and Alice pulls me gently. I feel my face color. "Yes we better get going. I don't want him being mad at me on the first day." I grin.

Edward tips his hat at us and we leave going back to the main house.

I am not really sure what happened a moment ago but I think Edward and I had our first real conversation without it starting or ending with heated words. I am completely flabbergasted.

Maybe things are starting to look up…

* * *

End Note: Next up I think we will hear from Emmett and James and maybe a little Edward too.. Surprise! If you send me a review I will send you a teaser! Not sure when it will be because I have a cold but it should be by the weekend! Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well cold or not I just cant see to stop the words from coming. I am almost done with chapter 9 and it looks like the longest yet. Thank you again for stopping by **

**As always no copyright infringment intended**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

It's amazing how just one day can change everything. Just 24 hours has passed and the ranch seems like someone came in and blew a breeze through here to clean out the cobwebs. Well I know who that someone is. Isabella Swan. Who would have thought going into town yesterday would have turned everything around. It's a wonder to see. What a surprise to find that Jasper's friend James had a little sister in tow and she would change our lives, even though she didn't know it yet.  
I was happy when Jasper told us his friend was coming out to here to work with us. Don't get me wrong I love the work we do but an extra pair of hands around here is always welcome. Now that there are 2 extra pairs, well that is just destiny I think.

I know my brother has been miserable at best these past few years. He has taken our parents death so hard that I was sure that nothing short of a miracle was going to make him heal. I think our miracle came in the form of Miss Bella.

If my brother could have only seen the look on his face when he first spotted her, it made **me** want to blush. In all of our years together I have never seen Edward look at a woman that way. I knew to bide my time and not say anything to him. Heck it would have been fun to tease him but now was not good.

When I saw the way he gazed at her I knew he would fight like hell to keep her from staying here. He is so afraid to be happy that he would sabotage a good thing just for the sake of staying miserable.

So I was happy that he gave in even though he acted like a spoiled brat in the process.

I don't know what happened to him last night but this morning I could feel the shift in him. The way Edward looked at Bella this morning would have made snow liquefy. Then when he practically pushed Newton out the door I saw the green eyed monster rear its head. Not that it was a bad thing, Newton is an idiot and no one needs him hanging around Bella. She actually looked relieved to see him go. For a moment Edward was her hero but then he had to open his mouth. Why in the hell did he talk to her like that? Is he that stupid? Apparently so, but then that lovely, feisty Bella gave it right back to him. I had to bite the insides of my cheek from busting out laughing. I'm sure he would have tried to whoop my ass if I did that. They both took off and Alice turned around to me and winked. Her and I were on the same page, we knew what they didn't yet…they were perfect for each other.

I promised James that I would take him out to see parts of the ranch today and I couldn't wait to get to know him better and to see if I could get some information about Bella out of him. Hell I needed something for poor Eddie to work with. He was going to need all the help he could get.

After speaking with Edward, James and I saddled up and left for the ride out to the back acres of the ranch. I noticed James was a quiet kinda guy. He didn't say much but he had an easy going nature about him, a lot like Jasper.

"So James, are you liking it here?" I figured I would break the ice this morning.

"Yup, everyone is real nice here and it is like a big family. I hope Bella and I will fit in ok with everyone."

"Oh you will both be fine. You seem like a nice guy and Jasper said you were a hard worker back on your farm so I don't see any problems there."

"I don't mind working hard; it's all I have ever known. Farm life isn't much different. We just didn't have such a large spread and it was only my parents, Bella and I most of the time. We had a few hired hands when we had crops to bring in but nothing like this." He looked out over the field getting lost in his memories a bit.

"It is a lot to get used too but I am sure you and Bella will adjust nicely. We had a ranch in Missouri too but it wasn't as large as this one. When we saw it we knew this is the place we wanted to be." I explained.

"Do you miss Missouri? James asked.

I wasn't sure what to say because the only thing I really missed about Missouri were my parents.

"No, not really once our parents passed away there was nothing really holding us there anymore except our Aunt and Uncle but just like you we needed a change so we packed up and moved out here. I was happy went my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlilse moved out here to be with us. It made the move here perfect."

"Are your aunt and uncle close by?" he wondered.

"Yes they live in Casper, my uncle is the doc there and my aunt keeps busy helping people around town. They're good people; you will meet them on Sunday. They always come after church to eat with us, well at least while the weather is good."

"That'll be nice; I can't wait to meet them. I'm sure Bella will be pleased too, she likes getting to know new people. I know she and Alice will become great friends. I can see it already." He laughs at the thought. If he only knew that Alice would make sure that happens.

"I think Alice was about to bust something when she saw Bella with you yesterday. She doesn't really have many women to talk to out here besides my aunt and Jane. When we go into town she sees her friend Rosalie at the general store but we only go into town when we really need to. So for Alice to have someone so close to her age to talk to is a real treat for her."

"Well I'm glad for that, Bella is sweet and all but she likes to spend more time reading than socializing so it will be good for her to have a friend to keep her occupied. Back home she had friends but on the farm it was just us so she tended to just sit and read." He looks up and we see the herd ahead. "Wow that's a lot of cattle."

"That ain't nothing this is only part of the herd, they're spread out all over the ranch." I can show you more of it tomorrow and then we will get you trained in what you need to do." I look out over the herd and am pleased that everything looks good. "We should start to go back to the homestead before it gets too late."

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to tell Bella about all of this. I am sure she will begging to ride out here soon to see for herself." He was laughing as he started riding back.

"Bella seems like she could be a real spitfire, I like that." He looks at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm not saying I want to court your sister, I am just saying I like that she has a fire in her that says she is a strong person." I don't want him to think the wrong thing. I'm already smitten with a certain woman. I want Edward to court her but I am not saying that to him just yet.

"Oh yeah she has no problem telling you what she's thinking but I think she acts stronger than she is. She really can be unsure of herself but she tries to make it look like nothing bothers her, you know what I mean?"

"I do actually, Edward is like that too. He has had a rough time since my parents died and he tries to act like nothing is bothering him but we know he hasn't handled it well." I frown. "I wish he would learn to let some of that go, try to be happy, he deserves it. He takes real good care of us and he's a great guy. I'd like to see him happy." _I know what would make him happy…_

"Well you never know he may find something that helps him make peace with everything." James adds, not knowing how Edward may already have. Let's hope he doesn't blow it.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe it. Bella and I just had a normal conversation; I didn't even make her mad. I smile at the thought. Just an hour ago I was making a fool of myself again in front of her and now I feel like we may have gotten over a hurdle. Even though I am glad for that it still scares me. I don't know why I feel the need to make her like me. I have never really wanted that attention from a woman these past few years. I never really wanted anything these past few years but the moment I laid eyes on her I felt the ice around my heart melt a little. Did I want that? Did I deserve that? One thing for sure I don't know much when I am around Isabella Swan. I feel like every time I see her my brain goes on holiday.

I could hear Alice and Bella coming towards the barn. I had just stepped in to check on the fillies' leg when I heard their voices. I was going to hide in the back of one of the stalls so they wouldn't see me. I wasn't sure if she would want to meet up with me again after I insulted her this morning.

I was getting set to slip into one of the stalls when I caught the sound of Newton's voice. Damn him. I thought he would have taken the hint that I didn't want him near Bella this morning but I guess he needed another reminder.

I was just getting ready to step out and give him a peace of my mind when I heard Bella tell him that she wasn't interested in having supper with him. Relief flooded through me. I couldn't help the smile on my face when she turned him down. That smile didn't last long, when I heard him tell her that he would try some other time I was livid.

What a fool. Even I could tell she wasn't interested in him but he wasn't taking no for answer and that bothered me.

I heard Bella explaining to Alice how Newton made her feel uncomfortable, my fists began to clench. I had the over-whelming need to go out there and protect her. Why did I feel so strongly about this? Surely it was just human nature to care about another person. Wasn't it?

I was bought out of my thoughts when the girl's voices became louder. Great I didn't have time to hide so I got down by the filly and started checking her leg. The swelling had gone down which was a good sign. I pretended that I didn't hear them but Alice noticed me right away. Alice asked me about the filly. I decided that now was a good time as any to try and keep my vow to be nicer to Isabella. I turned to speak to them but when I took one look at her I froze. How is it every time I see her she looks more beautiful? I stood there and stared at her like a fool until my senses came back to me and I returned my gaze to the horse to break the spell she puts me under. I swear she is a siren that has come to torture me. I answer Alice and let my self look back to Bella and once again I am dumbstruck. Alice tells me how she is showing Bella around and I am glad to hear it. I hope she's feeling more comfortable than she did last night.

I asked her if she was and her reply was so sincere that I quickly confessed how we were all happy she was here. The startling truth was I was happy she was here. When I realized that, I felt the ice melt a little more around my cold frozen heart.

We joked about Demteri for a moment and for the first time in a long time I laughed. It felt good. I almost forgot what it felt like to joke around. Emmett tried to kid with me but I always managed to turn my thoughts to more dark things.

I was afraid to talk again because I didn't want to ruin the good time we were having so when the girls left, I tipped my hat and watch them go back to the house.

I felt a tightening in my chest as Bella walked away from me. I didn't want her to leave. I knew she had to but I wasn't ready to let her go. I feel dizzy. I am not sure what the hell is wrong with me. I feel sick.

I am scared at where this is all leading me. This is like going into a dark cave and not knowing what you will find in there. I don't think I am ready for this. I know I am not good enough for Bella. Why would she want someone like me to care for her? If she knew of what kind of failure I have been she would want nothing to do with me.

What kind of man lets his family down, hides in a bottle of whiskey when life gets too tough for him? What kind of man locks himself away from the ones he loves just so he won't have to be reminded of his pain? Me, that's who. I am no wrong for Bella and because I realize that after this short time she has touched me like no other I will do my best to stay away from her. She doesn't need me to taint her life because that is exactly what I'll do.

As supper time approaches I go back to the house but I don't sit with the others. I really just want to be alone. While Bella and Demetri are serving the others I snuck into the kitchen. Jane is in there and I ask her to make me a plate so I can go in my study and work. She looks at me skeptically but she gets up to fix me one. I thank her and go on my way. I really don't have much of an appetite, I pick at my food but the sick feeling in my stomach won't go away. I reach for the bottle of whiskey and pour my self a glass.

I know this isn't going to help but I need something to kill the dull ache in my gut. I put my head in my hands and just loose my self in my thoughts.

Next thing I know its dark out and I have finished the whole bottle. Shit I am so drunk I don't even know what time it is. Bleary eyed I look at the mantel clock and see it is eight in the evening.

I have let the whole afternoon go by sitting here losing my self in a bottle of whiskey. I knew I was right. I'm too fucked up for Bella. Look at what a screw up I am.

Furious at what I have done, I throw the bottle against the wall and it smashes into a million pieces. There's glass covering the floor. I lay my head against the desk and I start to sob.

I haven't really cried since my parents died and its like the dam has broken and I just can't stop. I feel a hand on my back and I freeze.

I slowly look up and see Alice staring at me with tears in her eyes. I groan and put my head down and weep some more. I am a failure.

* * *

End Note: Thank you again for reading. Please leave me some love if you can! Next time we will hear from a few people ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I am probably killing you with all these updates but I just LOVE this chapter so I had to share. **

**As always I own nothing the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I stood back and watched Edward and Bella with each other. I knew from the moment I met her she would be perfect for him. It was just convincing Edward that he needed her. He really did need her, she could save him from the destructive path he seems to be on.

It was a real delight to watch the two of them in the barn as the smiled and blushed at each other. I could see it on their faces, they way the stared at one and other. It was there just waiting to bust out. They had a connection that one rarely sees. Emmett and I can see it, but I am not sure if they can, yet. I know they just met but when you meet The One, you know.

I know how they feel. Every time I look at Jasper the thought of my own One is there. My body reacts to his like no other. I always feel my face heat and my heart starts drumming in my chest. I have a feeling he knows it too but like Edward and Bella we dance around it. One day, I hope that we will stop dancing about and we will just be.

That's what I hope for my brother, he needs to experience life again. He needs to feel like he did before my parents died. Edward was so carefree and full of life. Now it's like he is made of marble, not flesh and blood.

Edward is going to battle with himself over this, I can see it on his face. He is struggling to figure out what is going on in his head. I don't get his reluctance for happiness. I just hope he doesn't ruin his chances. It's in his grasp but he needs to let go of the past and hold onto his future.

Bella and I get back to the house and she returns to the kitchen to help with supper.

My afternoon is spent mending some of Emmett's shirts. I don't know what he does with them but they are always torn. I swear it is like he's fighting bears in his spare time.

As dinner approaches I see all the men entering the dining hall. I spot Jasper and James sitting with Emmett. I don't see Edward, not a good sign. I hope he's not off in his head somewhere because that will only lead to disaster. Why does he torture himself so? I don't understand this overwhelming guilt he has. It is not his fault that our parents were murdered. He could have done nothing to prevent it, yet he acts like it is entirely his fault.

I stop in the kitchen and chat with Bella a little. I know she's hiding from Newton in here so I keep her company for awhile.

Jane comes in and gives me a knowing look. Darn, I recognize that look. It means Edward has himself locked up in his study probably sulking and drowning his sorrows.

I tell Bella she should go spend some time with her brother and catch up on his day. I'm really just trying to get her out of the house for awhile so I can go find Edward and to put a stop to his brooding. I don't want her to see him like that.

As she leaves to go find James, I decide that I am going to the study to confront Edward once and for all. He needs to hear what I have to say.

Leaving the kitchen I hear a loud crash. I run to Edward's door and push it open. What I see brings me to tears. My dear sweet brother is drunk, glass scattered all over, and he is sobbing uncontrollably.

I quietly approach him and put my hand on his back to comfort him. He looks at me with watery eyes, puts his head back on the desk and continues to cry. I have never seen him like this. My heart is breaking; I gather him in my arms and hold him. He cries harder and mumbles into my shoulder. I don't understand what he is saying, then I finally hear him. "I'm sorry, so sorry"

"Edward what are you sorry for?" I gently ask him.

"Everything" he whispers.

I hug him tighter. "Edward, it's about time you heard this. It is **not** your fault what happened to Mama and Papa. It's not your fault those murderers took them from us. I don't know why you feel like it is. I wish you could see what you're doing to yourself. Look at you, your sitting here drunk again." He looks at me, surprise etched on his face. "Oh please Edward, Emmett and I know what you do in here most nights we're not blind. You're slowly killing yourself and for what?" I am starting to get angry. Does he not see what he is doing?

He bows his head in shame.

"Look at me, please." I beg and he looks up pained. "Without you we would have fallen apart, but you take on too much. Your guilt is consuming you and you have nothing to feel guilty for."

"Yes I do!" he shouts. "I should have known, I should have told them to stay home, I should have been there to protect them. I feel guilty because our parents won't ever get to experience anything again." His voice rises with anger.

"Really? You should have been there. Then guess what, you would be gone too and where would that leave Em and I. You couldn't have stopped it. It was uncontrollable. Stop beating yourself up and live again!" I yell. "Plus, do expect Mama and Papa would want us to wallow like this. They would be devastated to see you living like this."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes and apologizes again.

"Stop apologizing, what would make us happy is to see you happy again. That's what Em and I want. We want our big brother back. Not the shell of a man that is sitting here. You have a full life ahead of you, live it, don't hide from it."

"I don't know if I can Alice." He mutters. "I want too, so bad but I'm scared. What if I fail all of you? What if I can't be what everyone needs?"

"You are exactly what we need, you always have been. But you have to let us carry some of the burden. That is what a family does; we support and love each other." I look at him hoping he understands.

"I am sorry Alice, I will try. Please don't give up on me yet. I love you and Em with everything I have. You are all I have left and I need you both to help me."

"We aren't going anywhere Edward. We have always been here waiting for you to see the light. I think your light showed up at the ranch yesterday and you are too afraid to see it."

He blinks at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella." That's all I say and he stares at me with his mouth open.

"Alice…don't" he whines.

"Come on Edward, I know you feel it, I can see it on your face when you look at her." He quizzically stares at me. "Yes, I can see it, so does Em and Jane. Don't fight it, you deserve to find happiness."

"Alice, I don't. I'm no good for her." He looks so sad.

"You know what Edward you're right, the man sitting here now is not right for her." Placing my hand on his chest above his heart I continue, "But the kind, loving man you are in here is perfect for her. You have to try and find that man again Edward."

"Do you really think so? Can I be that man again?" he looks at me, eyes filled with hope.

"Yes I do. Take some time Edward, talk to Em and me if you need to. You need to realize that you are worthy of love and joy. You always were, I guess you just had to wait for the right person to enter your life and I think she has."

"God Alice I want to, I feel connected to her in some way. It sounds strange but it's like she was meant for me, I feel it."

"I know and I think she feels it too but she is just as confused as you. Take time, get to know her and let her know you. The real Edward…. The smart, funny, caring man that you are, together you may be surprised how much you have in common. Be her friend and see where it leads you."

"I would like that. I will try Alice. I know you said not to apologize again but I have to tell you that I am sorry that I let this go on for so long and I made you and Em sad. I am giving up the whiskey starting now and I promise to come to you or Emmett if I have a problem." He looks like a weight has been lifted and he smiles.

My answering grin is huge. This is the brother I love and have missed these past few years. I fiercely hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Welcome back Edward, I've missed you."

**Bella POV**

The past few days have quietly passed by. I haven't seen Edward much, just a passing glance and the usual pleasantries. It's nice to see we are getting along better but I must admit I miss our exchanges. I know that sounds odd, I just can't describe why I miss it I just do.

Alice and I have spent everyday together. She has shown me more of the ranch and I have seen some really interesting places I want to explore further. We talk a lot about our childhood and what it was like for us growing up with brothers. We laugh at some of the crazy things they used to do as kids.

I love hearing stories about Edward. Even though I haven't seen him a lot it makes me feel closer to him. I want to get closer to him. The last few days I have thought of nothing else honestly.

I have to come to the conclusion that I like him. I'll admit it, he has captured my attention but I am not sure if I have captured his. I can only hope so and see what will happen in the future.

It's Saturday and I know that the Cullen's are coming for supper tomorrow and I am a bit nervous. I hope they like me. I decided to make a special dessert for them. I think I am going to bake a cake for the occasion.

If I am going to make a cake I will need to go get eggs from the hen house.

As I step outside I see it's a glorious day. The sun is so bright in the clear blue sky. I stand with my head back, face to the sun. It feels so good, like a warm blanket on a cool night. I love the feeling.

I have some time till I need to go back in and bake so I decide to take pleasure in the lovely day. I begin to walk around the house just happy to be outside when I hear a faint mewing sound. As I inch forward I hear the mewing a little clearer. It sounds like it's coming from above me so I look up and there in the crook of the tree branch is a small cat. He isn't much older than a few months; you can see his black and white fur shaking. Sweet little thing is stuck and he's terrified.

Well there is only thing for me to do, I need to climb up and get him. I look around to make sure no one is watching, I hike up my skirt and start the climb. It isn't that high so I should have no problem getting up there. I used to climb trees all the time at home so this isn't a big deal. I love climbing trees actually; I could picture myself hiding up here like I did when I was younger. _What would Alice think_? I giggle to myself.

I reach the cat with ease I sit on the branch and I pick him up and coo in his ear. "Aww you poor thing, are you scared? Come on I will find your home." I slowly pet his fur trying to soothe him.

As I turn and start making the descent down the tree I hear someone yelling my name "BELLA!"

It startles me and my grip starts to loosen on the branch. I start to slip; I close my eyes waiting for the fall. Suddenly I feel weightless. I am conscious of two long, very strapping arms engulfing me; I feel so safe and warm at the moment.

"Miss Bella, What are you doing?" It's Edward.

"You could get hurt up there. Are you insane climbing that tree?" His voice sounds tight.

He puts me down, loosens his grip but doesn't let me go. I am still facing away from him and I just want to lean back a little, I want to feel his arms wrapped tightly around my waist again. I can feel the warmth of his skin through my clothes.

I slowly turn to face him and his wide green eyes are boring into mine. He's breathing heavily and I can feel it fan over my face. I wish I could stand here forever; I want to close my eyes and savior the feeling.

I can't close my eyes because he is staring at me so intently I feel as if I am hypnotized. I lean a little closer, losing all sense or judgment. I want to close the gap and let go. I divert my gaze away from his eyes to his mouth. His tongue darts out and licks his bottom lip. I shiver.

I look up into his hooded eyes and lean in some more.

He starts to pull me closer when I hear the cat in my arms meow loudly. We both jump back at the sound. Seeing how close we are Edward slowly releases me but I yearn to go back into his embrace.

I look up into those mossy eyes and I feel as though I should explain what I was doing in the tree.

"This little guy was stuck up there in the crook so I went up to get him. I'm an expert at climbing trees so I didn't think there would be a problem." I blush. "I know it's not proper of me to do so but I felt it was justified." I'm embarrassed and I look down at my feet.

"Oh Miss Bella I looked out the window and saw you up there, I swear I stopped breathing for a minute. I thought you were going to fall." He shakily explains.

"I'm sorry" I say chastened. "I only lost my grip when you startled me." I raise my eyebrow in mock defiance.

"I didn't mean to I just wanted you to stay put until I could get you." He smiles.

I am once again stunned by the smile, how does he do that? I look down at the little cat trying to clear my head.

"Now what are we going to do with you little one? Where is the rest of your family?" He meows at me and I giggle.

Edward pats the cat's head. "Well he probably belongs in the hay barn, let's take him back and see if we could find his mama." I nod.

We walk silently to the barn. He is so close to me that I want to reach out and touch him. It feels so nice just being like this with him, it's relaxed and easy.

We get to the barn and Edward starts looking around for the mama cat. He is climbing on the bales of hay. The bale under his foot starts to wobble. "Edward be careful." I shout.

"I'm ok Miss Bella; hey I think I see his mom. Yup there she is."

I walk over to him and hand him the cat. He places him gently behind the bale with the rest of his family.

As he is climbing back down the bail tips, Edward falls landing with a thud on his behind.

I rush to him and kneel down. "Edward are you ok?" He shoulders are shaking. Is he hurt?

"Edward please, tell me your ok?" I ask dismayed.

He looks up at me and he's laughing.

"I'm fine Miss Bella" he snorts. "Just feel like an idiot falling on my behind like that. Here I was worried about you and maybe it should have been the other way around."

I cant help it, I burst into laughter. We are both on the floor of the barn, tears streaming down our cheeks. I try to catch my breath and stop laughing. I look up again; Edward and I are so close to each other. I want to reach out and touch his cheek but I'm afraid he'll reject me so I keep my hands down.

I go to stand and Edward does the same.

"Miss Bella, I..I wanted to know if you would like to walk with me after dinner?" he asks me in a low voice.

_YES_!...I want to scream. I blush at my inner musings. I look at him through my lashes.

"That would be lovely Edward. When I finish with my chores?"

"Perfect" he breathes.

I feel like at that moment, it really is…

* * *

End Note: Please tell me what you thought. I will probably post over the weekend..maybe Sunday but with me you never know. Next up we hear from Edward YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well this chapter is much longer than usual but Edward has a lot to say. Please tell me if I am rambling..I get carried away when it comes to him. **

**As always I own nothing..No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

After Alice and I cleaned up the study she hugs me whispering in my ear "Live Edward, be happy and find your peace". I hug her tighter. "I love you Alice, you're the best sister ever."

I let her go and she smirks, "I know, now go and get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." As she moves towards the door I stop her.

"Alice, Thank you"

"Anything for you Edward, you just need to ask." She smiles and closes the door behind her as she exits. I sigh. I am so exhausted, mentally and physically. I decided that sleep is exactly what I need and make my way to my room.

As I start to undress my thoughts wander to Bella. I want to be good for her; I need to be good for her. I lay down thinking of Bella; I'm sleeping soundly in minutes.

The next morning I wake up feeling like crap. My head is pounding and my stomach is empty and queasy. I really need some coffee and food but I don't want to go downstairs looking like this, I don't want Bella to see me this way. I dress and go to Alice's door. I knock and she cheerily answers.

"Good Morning brother." I don't know how she is so bright eyed every morning.

"Good morning Alice, I came to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm starving and I really don't want Bella to see me hung-over, could you make me a plate and some coffee?" I give her my best pout.

"Of course I will Edward. You're right you would probably scare her if she saw you at this moment." She giggles.

"Alice, you're not helping." I whine.

"Fine, fine…you are right though you need to get your head together before you talk to her. Let me get some breakfast in you so you can get to work."

"Thanks, I have to ride out to the north side today and check on the herd so I will have plenty of time with my thoughts." I mutter

"Maybe you should take Em with you? It would give you a chance to talk to him." she kindly suggests.

"Not this morning Alice, I just need time to be by myself."

"Ok, but remember we're here for you." She goes and I return to my room.

I am so hungry, I would have liked to go down to the kitchen but I'm not ready to face Bella yet. What if she heard me last night? _Oh no_ I hope not, she'll think I'm pathetic.

Alice returns with my food. "Thanks, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think Bella heard me last night?" I wait with a knot in my stomach for her to answer.

"No she didn't... Jane had tipped me off about the mood you were in. I was planning on speaking with you anyway so I told Bella she should spend time with her brother. When she left I was on my way to see you when I heard the bottle break."

"Oh, well thank you for always thinking ahead like that. I wouldn't want her to overhear that and think I'm weak." I'm so mortified by my behavior.

"Edward, when I went down to get your breakfast do you know what Bella asked me? She wanted to know if you were feeling ok because she hasn't seen you since the morning. I told her you were fine and not to worry." Alice beamed at me.

I am thrilled at the thought that she cares enough to worry about me.

"I told you she likes you Edward, just give it time and you'll see it too. I have to go get a few things done and then I am taking Bella around to see more of the ranch."

"Well that's good, you two have fun and I'll see you later on. Thank you again for everything sis."

"Your welcome, enjoy your ride."

I finish my coffee and finish getting ready for the day. I reach the bottom of the stairs and I almost run right into Bella. Once again she looks lovely, even in the simplest of dresses she looks wonderful.

"Good morning Miss Bella." I sincerely say because it really is now.

"Oh, good morning Edward, I hope you're feeling well today." She replies.

"I am thank you. I hope you have a good day Miss Bella." I start to make my way around her.

"Yes, you too." She retreats back to the kitchen. I quickly leave the house. I know it's cowardly but I need time away to gain some perspective.

I ride out towards the herd lost in my mind. I have been thinking of Bella non-stop. Its amazing how in such a short time she has bewitched me. It's not just her beauty, it's her whole manner. I know I'm not the only one, Demetri and Jane have taken to her, as well as Alice and Emmett. I know that idiot Newton has taken to her too, but he will have a big problem with me if he makes her uncomfortable again. That bastard will never have Isabella. Even if I am not lucky enough to be with her, he most definitely will not.

The day is beautiful and the ride is comforting. I feel so light today. Maybe it is because I have finally laid my doubts to rest. My family loves me and they were never upset with me for what happened to our parents. I felt as the oldest it was my responsibility and I took on guilt that wasn't mine. I think it was my way of grieving, I put all of that anguish into guilt so I didn't have to feel. Look what it got me, wasted years and too many drunken nights. I remember what life was like before my parents died and I was happy and contented. My parents gave me good morals and I worked hard. I know I am a good person but I have lost sight of so many things, myself included. I realize that I want a life filled with joy and fun again. I want to find a love like my parents had. I hope I can have that with Bella one day.

I check on the herd, happy to see that all is well. I am glad that even though personally I have been drifting our business is not. Personally I am trying to get back on course and I believe I am, at least I hope so.

I turn my horse around and start galloping back to the ranch. In the distance I can see Alice and Bella walking and laughing. Her faint laugh is so melodic.

I sneak closer hoping they can't see me. I feel like a voyeur but the pull to her is too strong and I need to see her again.

I'm so happy for Alice; she has a found a friend and you can see how excited she is being with her. I must admit I am a bit jealous of my sister; she seems so at ease with Bella. I on the other hand get completely tongue tied and dense when she's near. I laugh at myself. I'll need to get over that and quickly if I want to court her.

Courting her, wow that sounds nice.

I continue to watch the girls on their walk until I can no longer see them through the trees. I really want to keep spying on them but I need to speak with Em about some improvements I think we should make here. I ride back deep in thought.

I find Emmett and James shoveling feed.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" I interrupt them.

"They're good Bro. How was the herd on the north?" Emmett asks me as he wipes his brow.

"They look good, I'm happy with what I saw."

"I know, James and I went yesterday and checked on things in the east end and it's looking real good."

I look at James and ask, "So what did you think of the property James?"

"It's amazing, I would like to find something like this in the future, I am sure Bella would love to have a ranch like this someday too." I deflate at the thought of Bella leaving here.

"You planning on starting a ranch someday?" I ask, hoping he doesn't mean anytime soon.

"Yes, but not for awhile, I have so much to learn so it will be awhile before that can happen." Em slaps him on the back

"Don't worry we will show all you need to know, right Edward?" All I can think about at the moment is James taking Bella away from me.

"Yeah sure we will." I try to smile but I don't think it's too convincing. Emmett can sense my distress and he offers me a sympathetic grin.

We'll we have lots of time to show you the ropes James. Hey why don't you head out and get cleaned up for supper. We'll see you up there."

"Sure Em that sounds good. See you later Edward." I am grateful when he leaves, I don't want to be reminded about what he just said.

"Don't worry Eddie, Bella's not going anywhere. She's home and I don't see that changing anytime soon…. Boy, I thought you were gonna loose it there for a minute."

"You're right about that. I just found her and the thought of her leaving is not something I want to think about." I warily begin speaking again.

"Em, I'm not sure if you talked to Alice yet but I wanted to tell you about what happened last night." I begin telling him the sorted details of my breakdown and Alice's words to me.

"Well no matter what you're my brother and I am here for you always. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I'm also glad you're finally realizing that life is too short. You need to grab the bull by the horns so to speak."

"Really", I tease." What about Rose? Are you still afraid to ask her Pa about courting her?"

Emmett grumbles. "No! I just don't think she likes me. She always seems so indifferent towards me."

"Em, she's like that with everyone. You won't know until you try. Talk to her." I give him back the words Alice gave me.

"Sure Bro, when you talk to Bella, I'll talk to Rosalie." He smirks triumphantly.

"That's low Emmett...fine I'll talk to Bella soon. Then once that happens we will have to go into town and stop at the General Store." I say smugly.

He laughs. "Whatever you say big brother."

I go on and discuss the plans I have for the ranch.

The next few days I purposely stay away from Bella. Not because I want to but because I am uneasy and fearful of rejection.

I have been watching her from afar; I have spied her with Alice a few times on their walks. It seems no matter where I am working they always seem to be in the area. _I wonder if Alice has anything to do with that. _In the dining hall I have sat in the corner trying to look like I was reading some papers or deep in discussion with Emmett when all I've really been doing is watching her out of the corner of my eye.

As the days go on I am feeling more confident in myself and things around the ranch. I have given Emmett and Alice more responsibility, which they were happy to take on. It feels like a true family business and I'm thrilled at how things are going.

When it comes to Bella though I am still wary, I wish I was more confident in her feelings about me. When she sees me in the room her smile brightens and she blushes. Does she want me too?

I know there is only one way to find out but I just have to get the nerve to talk to her. I have got to stop acting like a scared kid, I will never know what she's feeling until I man up and ask. Not wanting to waste more time I decide that I will talk to her before the weekend is over.

I 'm excited that tomorrow is Sunday and Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are coming for supper, I can't wait for them to meet Bella and James. Well mostly Bella, because I know my aunt will honestly tell me what she thinks and I have always valued her opinion. Not that it really matters, I know how I feel but Aunt Esme's approval would mean the world to me.

After supper I head to the study to go over a few things I want to talk to Uncle Carlisle about tomorrow. I look out the window and start daydreaming about Bella. She looked so pretty today in her blue dress. It is becoming one of my favorites on her.

To my surprise I see Bella come into view, she has her head back and the sun is warming her face. She looks like an angel. My Angel, my heart beats loudly in my chest.

She begins walking and I follow her movements. She's looking up in the tree. _What is she doing?_

Then to my utter shock she looks around, lifts her skirt and gathers it in her hand. My eyes grow wide and my blood thickens as I take in her creamy long legs. They are thin but strong, I can't look away. My dick hardens in my pants painfully. Oh how I want to run my hands down her silken calves and feel her skin.

I am suddenly shocked out of my lustful haze when I see her start to climb up the tree. "What is she doing?" I exclaim out loud. She could fall and get hurt, the thought sickens me. I turn and run down the hall and out the door. I call out to her trying to get her to stay put and let me help her. As I reach her, the grip she has on the branch loosens so I grab her around the waist. _Heaven… she feels so good, I want to stay here forever._

I mildly scold her for her actions not because I am mad at her but she scared me to death. I still have my arms around her, I can't seem to let go. I loosen my grip a bit so I don't hurt her. I know it's not proper to hold her like this anymore but my mind won't comply. Wow she smells so good, I want to bury my nose in her neck and inhale deeply.

I feel her lean back a little, I really want to pull her to my chest and hold her but I know I can't.

She turns to face me and looks up at me warily explaining what she was doing in the tree. I want to laugh but I know that won't go over well. I can see she's worried I will find it improper but if she knew what I was thinking right now she would be stunned at my own impropriety.

She is gazing at me with those lovely dark eyes, her eyes shift and the look settles on my mouth. I think she wants me to kiss her!

I would love nothing more than to feel her lips on mine. My brain and heart are battling but my heart wins. I bring her closer to me, as we edge nearer to each other the cat in her arms meows loudly and startles us. _Stupid Cat! _

The spell is broken so we part, we decide to fine the little cat's family. I climb some of the bails hoping to find his mama and I spot her. After returning the cat I'm not really paying attention so the next thing I know I'm on my ass. I start to laugh, I am so embarrassed but I find it amusing because I was making sure Bella didn't fall and I'm the one to land on the ground.

Bella questions me to make sure I'm ok. It's heartwarming to hear the concern in her voice and I steel my resolve. As we stand to go, I gather my courage and ask Bella to take a walk with me tonight.

Even though it's only been moment, the waiting is tortuous. Will she reject me? What if she does?

Her next words fill me with an elation I didn't know was possible. _She said Yes!_ Tonight…tonight I will spend time with Isabella. I beam at her and she shyly smiles back.

"Well I better get back to the house so I can start my cake." She looks down almost embarrassed.

"You're baking a cake?"

"Yes, for your aunt and uncle tomorrow. Do you think they'll like that?" She seems worried.

"Don't fret Miss Bella they'll love it." _Like they will you…_

"Thank you, I feel better about making it now." Her answering smile is glorious.

"Your welcome, I'll see you tonight Miss Bella."

"I look forward to it Edward." She blushes and quickly leaves me in the barn.

I sit down on the closest bale of hay trying to calm myself. I can't wipe the smile from my face. My mind is racing so I decide to spend the afternoon doing anything to keep myself occupied trying to abate my nerves.

By the time dinner rolls around I'm a mess. I tried really hard not to think of Bella but the memory of her in my arms was too much. She was so soft, warm and luscious. I wanted to feel more of her and the thought of almost kissing her is too much to bear. Oh to be able to put my lips on hers. So now not only are my nerves shattered but my ardor is painfully apparent.

I need to talk to Em, maybe he can give me some advice. I hope that's wise.

I go into the dining hall and seek him out. He's by the kitchen door with Jasper and James. "Emmett, can I speak to you a moment privately?" I mumble.

He nods at me. "Excuse me boys. Come on brother step into my office." He laughs.

We make our way to the corner of the room; I look around to make sure no one is in ear shot.

"So what seems to be on your mind Edward?" he asks trying to be serious but failing miserably. He loves to torment me.

"Well "Little" Bro", he looks at me quizzically, little my ass he is at least 2 inches taller than me and a good 30 pounds heavier but hey I am older …I continue, ignoring his look.

"I need some advice."

"Well let me guess, it's about a dark haired beauty presently in the kitchen…. You look a little green so I am assuming I am right." I don't think its funny, I glower at him

"Em, if you can't be serious I'll talk to someone else."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten you up. You do look sick Ed."

"I'm just nervous. Bella agreed to take a walk with me later."

"Holy Shit Bro, that's great!" He exclaims. I try to quiet him.

"Keep it down please."

He motions like he is locking his mouth and throwing away the key. What a fool, but I smile anyway.

"I don't really know what talk about, how should I act?"

"Edward stop thinking so much. Be yourself; ask what she likes to do, start simple."

"Ok I can do that. God I feel like a 16 year old boy not a 26 year old man."

"Breathe Eddie. If you're this nervous you are going to blow it and say something stupid."

"I know, you're right." I take a deep calming breath. "I was thinking of taking her toward the creek, it's so peaceful there at night. What do ya think?"

"I think its kinda romantic, good thinking. You'll be fine Edward just talk to her, be open and tell her a bit about yourself too."

"I appreciate this Em, I feel better now. This is so important to me I just don't want to screw it up."

"It'll be fine, don't worry so much." He chuckles.

"Well, I'm just going to sit on the porch and wait for her."

"Maybe you should try to eat something first." Em adds. He would never miss a meal.

"I don't think I could right now." I stand and Em winks at me.

"Have fun" he grins. I shake my head at him and go to the door. Jasper stops me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Jas, what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know that girls like flowers." He smiles and walks off.

I'm stunned. _How did he know? _Flowers….

I run outside and go to one of the flower beds. I find some white sweat peas growing, they look pretty. I take a few and go back to the porch. I smell them, they remind me of Bella. I hope Jasper is right.

I pace the porch for few minutes trying to control my breathing. Finally, I lean up against the post looking out across the ranch. It really is serene out here but it is not helping my anxiety.

Soon I hear the screen door squeak, I turn around to see Bella standing there.

She is exquisite; she has changed her dress and has fixed her hair differently. I few long tendrils spill down her back, I want to reach out and touch them. I clear my throat.

"Miss Bella you look lovely." I sincerely state. Her cheeks turn a pretty pink.

"Thank you, I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"No, not at all." I reach behind my back exposing the flowers I have there. "These are for you. I hope you like them."

"They're beautiful Edward." She brings them to her nose and closes her eyes drinking in the scent. She is breathtaking. I don't know how I am going to be able to control myself.

She opens her eyes and smiles. "Let me run these to my room, I'll just be a minute." She takes off quickly into the house. I chuckle. She seems as excited as I am. That's a good sign, I relax a little.

When she returns I wave my hand for her to go ahead of me. We start our walk quietly, no one saying anything. I look over to her and see she is looking back at me. We both turn are heads away embarrassed at being caught. I decide to start talking to ease the tension.

"Miss Bella, I am so glad you decided to come and walk with me tonight. It's a fine evening and I am happy to be sharing it with you."

"It is wonderful tonight; it's quite warmer than I expected it to be." She pauses "I'm pleased to finally get to spend some time with you too, I feel like we haven't had the chance at all this week."

"Yes I've been real busy" _Busy hiding _I think to myself. "I hope you are feeling more at home here Miss Bella?"

"Oh yes, it's been an adjustment but everyone is so kind. I like it here very much." She quietly admits.

"I am glad. I was hoping you and your brother would be happy with your decision to be here." I add

We walk and talk for quite some time. I find out she has a love for books and nature. I tell her of the stories I have read and some of my favorite places on the ranch to take pleasure in the views. We talk a little of her hometown in Pennsylvania and I tell her funny stories of growing up with Emmett and Alice.

It is so easy being with her I slowly feel all the anxiety wash away. I don't want the night to end.

Tomorrow I am determined to talk with James and ask to court her properly. I'm not sure how we will do that living in the same house but I am sure we will find a way.

We reach the creek; the water is shimmering in the moonlight. I look over at Bella; the light from the night sky makes her skin glow and her eyes sparkle. She really looks heavenly at this moment. I never want to forget this.

Bella looks at me and smiles.

"Edward, I have had the most wonderful time tonight. Thank you for bringing me here it is so beautiful." She looks back across the water.

"Very beautiful." I say but my eyes are solely on her. She glances back noticing I am staring only at her.

She looks in my eyes and I see it. There in her big brown expressive eyes is that look she had earlier today when we almost kissed. At this moment there is nothing I would rather do, the urge to kiss her is undeniable.

I move a little closer to Bella and her head tips up to keep her eyes affixed to mine. I take another step in and bring my hand to her cheek. It is so warm and soft, I stroke my thumb down her cheekbone. I lean closer and she closes her eyes. Just as I am ready to touch my lips to hers we hear…

"Well, well, well look what we have here." My head snaps up and there sneering at us is Mike Newton.

* * *

End note: Damn Mike Newton! He really is annoying.. See you soon. Please leave me some love! Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Monday to you all..Just wanted to say sorry for the evil cliffie *laughing evily* I love a cliffie Dont you? Well we will finally see what Bella has to say about all this and what happens next. We hear from a few peeps this time around. Enjoy**

**I own nothing the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

Bella POV

When I woke this morning I would have never guessed what today would bring. I can't believe that Edward and I are going for a walk tonight. It's like I am floating, this day is like a dream and I hope I don't wake.

I suddenly remember I need eggs for the cake so I go over to the hen house to fetch some, when I'm done I head into the kitchen and find Jane sitting there peeling potatoes.

"Hi Jane, How are you feeling?" She looks exhausted.

"I'm fine Bella just a little tired. You sure seem happy." My face reddens; I didn't realize the smile was still etched on my face.

"Well what's not to be happy about, it's a beautiful day out." I try to distract her with inane talk.

"Mmm Hmm, yes it is a lovely spring day. I love the spring, love is always in the air." She giggles.

"Jane what are you going on about?" I try to play dumb.

"Please Bella it's written all over your face. Just tell me so we can stop playing this game." She shakes her head and laughs. Wow I am like an open book. If she can see it then I am sure everyone will.

"Fine, I am only appeasing you because you are pregnant and tired." She bursts out with a loud laugh.

"Oh Bella, you are something else. Now go on and tell Jane what or whom has put that smile on your face."

"Well… Edward asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with him tonight after dinner." I beam.

"That's wonderful Bella. I was wondering how long it was going to take him to ask you."

"What? You knew he wanted to ask me?" I'm shocked.

"Silly Bella, he has been mooning over you since the day you arrived. He just needed to get his act together and it looks like he did just that."

"Really? I didn't think he liked me at all when I first got here."

"Bella let me give you a bit of advice, sometimes when a man likes you he will act like he doesn't because he is frightened by the feelings he has. Men can be slow sometimes so just be patient and in time they come around."

"I remember when I met Demetri. We were at a dance in town; I thought he was the handsomest man I had ever seen. I watched him the whole night and I saw him staring in my direction the entire time but he never came over to talk with me. I was disheartened; I figured he just didn't like me. Finally at the end of the night he came up to me and asked me to dance the final dance with him. Well the rest is history."

"Oh my… that is so sweet. Was he afraid to talk to you?" I ask curiously.

"He told me that he couldn't believe that someone as pretty as me would ever talk to him, he didn't want to be turned down. Eventually he said he would have regretted not asking me. He didn't want to go through life regretting things and happily look where it got him." She pointed to her large baby bump and smiled.

"I guess I have a lot to learn when it comes to men. I never had a beau before; most of the boys were scared off by my stubbornness. I tend to be very strong willed and I guess that's not very attractive."

"Well it doesn't seem to bother Edward now does it?" she asked.

"I guess not but he really hasn't seen that side of me yet. I am afraid once he does he will run in the opposite direction." I frown.

"Bella believe me, I think he caught a glimpse of it the first morning." I blush forgetting how I spoke to him after he upset me.

"Oh I forgot about that. Maybe he won't go screaming for the hills after all." I giggle. "I better get this cake started so I can help with dinner. Jane, why don't you leave that and take a break I'll finish up for you."

"Thank you Bella that would be wonderful. I am just worn out these past few weeks. If you need anything come and get me."

"Of course, now go and put your feet up I'll see you later." I wave her out the door.

The cake is finished and I have all of the potatoes prepared. I am putting the finishing touches on the cobbler I made for dinner when Alice comes in.

"Bella something smells delicious in here." She looks at the cake.

"Don't even try Alice that's for tomorrow when your aunt and uncle come, I wanted to make something nice for them."

"That's so sweet Bella. I'm sure they'll love it. It looks wonderful; but you better hide it from Em because by the morning it will be gone." I gasp "Seriously that man can eat and once he catches sight of that cake it won't stand a chance."

"Well I better find a good spot to hide it then." I try to think of a spot. _Oh my bedroom, he'll never find it there._

"So what have you been up to this afternoon Bella besides baking?"

"Oh well I went for a walk and thenIclimbedatree…" I quickly mumbled.

"Excuse me, did you say climbed a tree?" She is staring at me with her mouth open.

"Umm yes… I climbed a tree to get a small cat that was stuck." I whisper

"Bella you could have fallen." She scolds.

"Well I almost fell because someone startled me but I didn't."

"Who startled you?" she wonders.

"Edward, he yelled my name and I started to loose my hold but he caught me." I drop my gaze worried she will be upset with me.

There is an eerie silence and I force myself to look up. Alice is standing there with a huge grin on her face looking at me.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Seriously? ..I'm fine. I just can't believe it. It's so…so romantic"

"How is almost falling out of a tree romantic Alice? Are you sure you're ok?" she really puzzles me sometimes.

"What do you mean of course it's romantic, he rescued you! So what else happened?"

"Nothing really we found the cat's family and then…he asked me to go on a walk with him tonight." I turn pink again just thinking about it.

The next noise I heard was like something I have never experienced before. I don't even think it was human. Alice grabbed me around the waist and starting jumping up and down.

"Alice, calm down! You're going to make me sick you keep doing that." I caution her.

"Oops sorry, I'm just so happy. You said yes to him right? Of course you did. Oh. I will fix your hair and make you all pretty for him." she is talking a mile a minute.

_I have never heard anyone talk that fast before. I hope she takes a breath soon._

"Alice slow down. Yes I told him I would go. We're going after dinner once I finish my chores and yes you can help me with my hair that would be great, just nothing too crazy." She beams up at me; she looks like a child on Christmas morning. "Now let me finish up in here and I will see you after dinner, ok?"

"Of course Bella. I'll be back after dinner. See you later." She skipped out the door. Yes skipped, like a six year old girl… but in spite of her quirkiness I have grown to love her like a sister.

I somehow make my way through dinner, the whole time Jane keeps giving me advice and Alice has dropped in a few times. I am nervous already but they're both making it worse. I try to tune them out and calm myself.

After I finish, Alice and I head upstairs to her room. I change my dress and Alice fixes my hair, it truly looks lovely. I am quiet, trying to rein in my nerves

"Have a nice time" Alice hugs me.

Taking a deep breath I go downstairs to meet Edward on the porch. I see him out the door, his back is too me. I take a moment to just take him in. He is so handsome, tall and lean and his eyes…. they captivate me every time. I can feel the butterflies in the pit of my stomach fluttering. I smooth my dress with my hands and take another calming breath.

I slowly open the door and he turns, I feel faint. He looks amazing standing there in his blue shirt and his best trousers. His auburn hair is as wild as ever but it looks so soft and silky, I have dreamt of running my fingers through it.

He offers me flowers after telling me how pretty I look. I think my whole face heats up; I quickly bring the flowers in for some water and go back out to him. I don't think I could move fast enough.

We walk in comfortable silence for a bit. I don't know what to say so I am relieved when Edward starts the conversation. Once we start talking we don't stop. We talk for what seems like hours, it's like I've known him my whole life. I never thought I would be so at ease with him.

We reach the creek and I am captivated at how lovely it is at night. I have never seen such a tranquil sight. I tell Edward my thoughts and when I turn to face him, he is staring at me with an intensity that makes my stomach clench. My whole body is on fire and I long for him to kiss me.

I have never really been kissed before, not properly at least. Bobby Sanders tried last year but it was a quick peck and then he ran off. Very disappointing.

I would love nothing more than for Edward to kiss me now in this perfect setting. I gaze at him hoping to convey my sentiments and his expression quickly changes.

We lean closer to one another; Edward's hand comes up and touches my cheek. Oh my. He strokes his thumb down my cheekbone and I feel an odd sensation throughout my body. _I wonder if this is what passion feels like._ I have read of love and passion in books and if this it is I don't ever want it to stop.

I close my eyes waiting for his lips to graze mine, I can feel his breath on my face and just as we are about to connect Mike Newton calls out to us.

Edward stiffens and pulls me behind his back.

"Newton, what are you doing? Are you following us?" Edward hisses.

"No boss I was just out taking a stroll and I happened upon you two." He offers with that creepy smile. "Sorry to interrupt, I'll just be on my way. I hope you and _Miss_ _Bella_ enjoy the rest of your night." My name comes out dripped with venom.

Edwards's fists are clenched at his sides. Newton quickly slithers away. Edward's chest is heaving, he takes a moment to collect himself. I worry that he's going to go after him.

"Edward" I plead hoping he stays here with me.

I realize that I am trembling. That man makes me so uneasy. There is just something about the way he leers at me, I hope to never meet up with him alone. Edward turns and assesses me. He can see I'm visibly shaken.

"Miss Bella, I am so sorry if he frightened you. I know he makes you uncomfortable; I overheard you telling Alice the other day. I promise he won't ever harm you."

"Oh Edward he stares at me in such a way that I almost feel exposed. I am so afraid to be around him." I whimper.

Edward wraps his arms tenderly around me and whispers into my hair "Don't worry Bella I'll keep you safe. Newton won't be around much longer, I'll make sure of that."

Relief floods through me and I do feel protected in Edward's arms. I relax into his embrace not wanting him to let me go. I timidly look up; Edward has a worried expression on his face.

"Thank you Edward, I feel so much better now. I know I am safe when I'm with you." I breathily reply.

His eyes grow darker and he gently moves closer.  
"Bella, can I kiss you?" he gently asks.

"Please" is all I can say before his lips crash into mine. His strong warm lips feel like heaven. His passionate kiss makes me weak and he holds on tighter. He starts to slow the kiss, afraid he is going to stop I reach around and grab the back of his neck and push my lips against his again. The kiss slows but doesn't end. It has turned more tender and loving. Soon the loss of air is making me light headed and I reluctantly pull away.

I press my forehead against Edward's chin, my eyes are still closed. I am afraid to open them and that this dream of a night will disappear. Edward plants a chaste kiss in my hair. I open my eyes and look deep into his. I wonder what he's thinking. I start to pull away from his embrace, knowing we are crossing some lines here tonight. Edward looks hurt and his body stiffens.

"Edward…" I start to tell him how perfect this was but he cuts me off.

"Miss Bella, I'm sorry if I took advantage of you just now." I blink at him totally confused. "I never meant to put you in that situation."

I stand there wondering what the heck he is thinking, does he think I didn't want this or that I was somehow displeased.

"Edward, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I don't think those things. I was very pleased with what just happened." I blush, amazed I even said that.

"I… I thought when you pulled away you were disappointed and repulsed with me." He looks so forlorn.

"Oh Edward, that's not why I did that. I just knew we were pushing propriety and I didn't want to tempt myself further. That kiss was wonderful and I am happy you were the one to give me my first real kiss." He blinks at me bemused.

"That was your first kiss?" he seems shocked by this.

"Well yes sort of. This boy back home kissed me once but it was so fast and light I wouldn't really count it as a real kiss." I feel so embarrassed to admit that but it's the truth so why hide it. Edward's smile is broad.

"Well I am truly honored to be your first Miss Bella."

He suddenly seems nervous again. He is shifting from foot to foot. "It's getting late I should be getting you back to the main house now." He seems distracted not the passionate man from a moment ago.

"Of course, I have to get up early, I've quite a bit to do tomorrow." Disappointment courses thorough me.

I am not sure what's happened but he seems withdrawn. Maybe now that he knows my inexperience he's changed his mind about me. We quietly walk back to the house. The closer we get the more upset I become. The silence is deafening and I feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. We reach the porch and I am tempted to bolt into the house. I try to hide my sadness and say goodnight.

"I want to thank you Edward I had a lovely time." I say more to the ground than to him. I can't bear to look in his eyes for fear I will burst into tears. I start moving to the stairs and he grabs my hand stopping me.

"Wait Bella, don't go in just yet."

I am trying to hold on to my emotions. I don't want to hear him tell me that this was a mistake. I am just about to tell him I need to go in when he squeezes my hand.

"I want to apologize to you. I am sorry if I upset you just now, it wasn't my intention. I probably have ruined the whole night." He sadly mumbles. "I just… I wanted to ask you if you would allow me to talk to your brother tomorrow about properly courting you."

I gape at him. He wants to court me! I thought he was going to tell me I was not suitable for him. For the first time in minutes I feel like I could breathe again.

"I think that would be wonderful Edward." I smile at him. I need to make amends also. "I want to apologize to you as well. When you became so quiet I figured you didn't like me so I was going to run inside before you could reject me. That's why I was upset." I feel like a fool.

"On no Miss Bella, it's just the opposite. The moment I kissed you I knew what I wanted. I was just too nervous to say anything to you. I was afraid you would think I was being too forward."

I laugh. "Aren't we a pair? We are so worried about upsetting one another that we did precisely that. I just want you to know that this evening was perfect…except for Mike Newton of course, but I wouldn't have changed a thing."

Edward moves closer and emphatically states. "Don't worry about Newton he will be gone by tomorrow. I promise to always make you feel safe and protected."

"Thank you Edward, you do already. We are gazing at each other both reluctant to part. "I really don't want to say goodnight but I better go in."

"I know, I don't want the night to be over but I promise to see you in the morning after I speak with your brother." He raises my hand to his mouth and gently kisses it.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I reluctantly let go of his hand and go inside. I close the door of my room and flop down on my bed. I want to squeal, a squeal that would rival one of Alice's, I giggle.

Oh this night was amazing; I didn't think I could ever be this happy. I dress for bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am asleep and dreaming of Edward.

The next morning I wake anticipating the day to come. I remember last night with such vivid clarity. I touch my lips. Oh the taste, the smell, the warmth of his mouth on mine. My body begins to ache in places I didn't know they could. It was so hard to pull away from his arms. I wanted more, more kisses, touches, embraces. I feel so wanton but I can't describe the need I have for him. Is this what love is like? Do I love him? Oh I wish my mama was here now so I can ask these questions.

I slowly peel my self away from the comfort of my bed. I have so much to accomplish this morning before the Cullens arrive. I wonder what they are like. All the people here say what kind and generous people they are, I am hoping that is true. I really look forward to meeting them.

I reach the kitchen and see Jane and Alice sitting at the table with reserved anticipation. I laugh to myself. They are like two old biddies itching to hear the latest gossip. I am going to enjoy this…

"Good Morning Ladies." I smile sweetly at the two of them "You are both up so early this morning. It is a lovely day, I don't blame you for wanting to rise and enjoy it."

"Good Morning Bella." Alice sings. "How are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine, just very busy so I can't sit and talk. I have a lot to do before your aunt and uncle arrive." Jane eyes me skeptically.

"Don't worry Bella we'll help you, come and sit down and have a cup of coffee before you start." Jane offers.

"I don't know girls I really should get started." I am biting my lip to keep from laughing.

Alice is vibrating in her seat, it's like she is about to blow any minute. This is so much fun. Finally Alice breaks.

"Bella come on! You're killing me here. Please sit down and tell us what happened last night. Pleaseeeeee" she whines.

"Alice, it's not ladylike to talk of such things." I am giddy, watching them squirm is hysterical. Jane cuts in.

"Ok Bella, I can see you are enjoying this way too much." I laugh at the sight of them.

"Yes I am enjoying myself; the two of you are so funny. How long have you been waiting for me?" I wonder

"A half hour" Alice says.

I finally give into their pleas; I decided to tell them everything. I speak of our walk, our conversation, Mike Newton and finally the kiss.

"Are you serious? Mike Newton was there. Was he following you?" Alice is horrified.

"He says he wasn't but I am sure he was lying. Your brother told me he was going to let him go today. I really hate being the cause of that but I am also relieved to see him go. Hopefully he doesn't cause anymore trouble." Jane goes to get up from the chair. I offer her a hand seeing she is finding it difficult.

"Thank you, this baby is getting bigger by the day and I have trouble moving around. So Bella you didn't say much about the kiss." I color immediately at her inquiry.

"What would you like me to say?" The thoughts of the kiss storm my mind.

"By the look on your face at the moment I don't think you need to say anything." Jane snickers.

Mortified I turn away from them as they carry on. "Ok that's enough from the two of you." I turn to scold them. They laugh harder.

"What's so funny in here?"

We turn to see James in the doorway. He has a large bruise on his cheek.

"James! What happened to your face?" I move over to him to appraise the mark. Did he and Edward have a fight? Is he not going to let him court me? I feel sick at the thought. Finally James calms me.

"I'm ok Bella I just had to have a little talk with Mike Newton last night." _WHAT!_

"James please tell me what happened. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I truly am fine sis. Mr. Newton on the other hand was not so lucky."

**James POV**

Wyoming, the idea of coming hear was one I didn't take lightly. From the beginning I was so worried about what I was bringing my baby sister into. Now after being here a week, I may have brought her here to find her destiny.

I have watched Edward Cullen pine for Bella this entire week. I didn't miss his astonishment the first time he spied her. I know my sister is beautiful, I have been told this countless times but the look on Edward's face was one I don't think I have ever seen. It was like he found his reason for being, it was only a flash but I saw it. He seemed to be struggling with the feeling. As a man I am sure I would have felt the same inner turmoil. Men don't really like to think of too much emotional stuff. We are doers not thinkers but if faced with something or someone who could change your whole world in a matter of seconds, it would send the strongest of men reeling.

As the days went on I watched the two of them closely. His eyes scanned constantly looking for her and when he found her they would stay fixed until she left the room.  
When she saw him she immediately blushed and smiled. I could see my sister's brain working overtime as she tried to figure out what was happening. At nineteen she was very innocent but not naïve. She was smart, more so than the average woman so I knew she was simply trying to analyze everything.

Today when Edward was with us in the stables I thought for sure he was going to expire the minute I mentioned leaving to start my own ranch. The horror is his eyes solidified what I knew all along. He cared for Bella and the thought of her leaving was torture for him to hear. I knew it was wrong but I goaded him a little with hopes he would get off his ass and just ask to court her already. I laughed as I left Em with him in the barn; I knew what Emmett was doing. He was trying to calm his brother and hopefully knock some sense into him, Edward was as stubborn as Bella and they both tended to over think things, theirs would be an interesting match.

The Cullens were good people and I'm pleased that they have accepted Bella and I so quickly. Knowing that one day she may become a Cullen, loved and cherished as she should be makes me very happy. As her brother and guardian one can only hope that she finds that kind of bliss.

I was sitting in the bunk house that night chatting with Jasper about old times and about some of the things he's been doing since he came to Wyoming. He is one of the best men I know and having him here has been great.

We were reminiscing about the time when we had Bella play hide and seek with us. She of course took the game to the extreme, finding the most outrageous place to hide; it took us close to an hour to find her. By the time Jasper and I reached her we were so fraught with worry that I never proposed that game again.

"James I will never forget that day as long as I live. I was so worried we lost her and that you're Pa was going to strap us within an inch of our life." He was shaking his head trying to rid himself of that memory.

"I know…. I was so relieved when we found her. She has a knack for finding trouble that one." I snort

"So tell me James, I know you see the way Edward looks at Bella, honestly I think everyone does." He chuckles "What do you think of that?"

"Truthfully, at first I was unsure since I didn't know him very well but after being here a week and seeing the family with each other I know they're kind, loving people and that Edward is a good man."

"They are… I know they made me feel welcome when I came and I've never had a problem with any of them. Edward has always been on the quiet side but since your sister has come he seems to be more outgoing."

The door of the bunkhouse abruptly swings open and slams up against the wall.

We turn to see Newton stumbling through the door with a bottle in his hand. He's liquored up and seems agitated. He bumps and moves about the room scanning the faces around him. He spots Jasper and I and staggers over to us.

"Swan, you are never gonna guess what I just saw." He slurs at me.

"Newton, why don't you go sleep it off and you can tell me in the morning when you're a little more sober." I gesture to his cot across the room.

"Really? You don't want to hear about your sister and Cullen out by the creek." He taunts.

"Mike what the hell are you talking about?" Jasper asks him, trying to be calm.

"Oh yeah I was walking along when I spotted them by the creek. Looks like they were getting cozy if you know what I mean." He sputters drunkenly. "I knew it….the first time I saw her that she was a little minx. Maybe when Cullen is finished with her she'll let **me **take her for a "walk".

I was on my feet in seconds; I pounded my fist into his nose until I heard the sickening crunch of his bones. "You Bastard! That's my sister you're talking about!" I snarl

"Fuck you Swan" he swings and connects with my cheek. My head snaps back, the pain jolting me.

We are throwing countless punches, I'm not sure how many I have landed but he is too drunk to connect with me again. I am now on top of him wildly jabbing him over and over.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled from him. "What the hell is going on." Emmett yells.

"That fucker was talking shit about Bella." I try to kick him as Em struggles to hold me.

Edward is now staring at Newton's crumpled form seething with anger. He kicks him sharply in the thigh. "Get up you son of a bitch. You are done, get the hell off our ranch and if you ever come back here I will kill you." Edward's eyes are blazing.

Newton groans and tries to stand. He is bloodied, face swollen and he's breathing rapidly.

"Screw you Cullen. You and your family can go to hell." He looks to me "Swan you'll pay for this, you and your tramp of a sister"

Edward grabs Newton by the throat and slams him into the wall. "If you come near Isabella or James I will end you. Don't push me…now get the fuck out of here while you still can." He lets go and Newton slips to the floor.

Jasper and Emmett push Edward and I out the door. Edward turns to me.

"James, I'm sorry. What Newton said was partially true. I did take Miss Bella on a walk tonight, I just wanted to get to know her better. He came walking by right as I was going to kiss your sister. If you want to kick my ass I can understand. I'll readily take it." he states seriously.

"Edward, I appreciate your willingness to take a beating over Bella's virtue. I know you are an honorable man and I believe you intentions are pure." _Let's make him sweat a bit _

"Um..of course they are. I would like nothing more than to court your sister properly." He starts to squirm a bit. _This is kinda fun.._

"Well Edward, I'm not certain how I feel about that." He pales and his eyes widen." Are you sure this is something Bella would want?" I can see Emmett behind him shaking with quiet laughter; he knows what I'm up to.

"Well yes, I spoke with her about it tonight and she was pleased with the idea."

"Well" I hesitate tapping my chin like I am deep in thought. "Yes, I will give you permission to court my sister. But... if you make her unhappy in anyway I will do worse to you than what I did to Newton. You understand?"

"Y-yes I completely understand. Thank you." His relief is evident.

"Not a problem. I will speak with Bella in the morning to let her know about Newton and to make sure she is fine with seeing you some more."

"Of course…See you in the morning James." Edward and Em start making their way back home.

"Good night guys." I yell

Emmett looks back and smiles.

I know…. I'm evil but that's my sister and she deserves only the best and I have a hunch that Edward will be just that for her.

**Jasper POV**

This was one hell of a night. I was glad to watch that scum Newton finally getting his, he has been nothing but trouble since the day he came.

Watching Edward fight for Bella was a wake up call for me. He's only known her for such a short time yet he is bound and determined to make her his. Not like me who has been wasting precious time trying to muster up the courage to do the same thing.

I have been in love with Alice Cullen for so long now, I believe she feels the same but I have been to chicken shit to do anything about it. No more, I refuse to sit here and waste another day.

"Edward, Emmett hold up a minute." I call out to them.

They stop and wait for me to catch up. "Jasper, what's the matter?" Emmett asks

"Nothing hopefully, I just wanted to ask you both if it would be alright for me to court Miss Alice." I am praying they see I'm sincere with my request.

They both look at each other, having a silent conversation.

Edward appraises me then answers. "Well Jasper the only thing we can say is…it's about damn time." They leave me standing there with my mouth hanging open.

It's about damn time for sure…

* * *

End Note: James was a little evil (poor edward) but that will be the extent of his nastiness. Please leave a review. I love hearing from you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Hello How is everyone? Its been over a week since I posted..that's a record for me LOL but with son's soccer playoffs. my 20th annv. and a hurt shoulder its been a rough week.  
This is a bit of a filler but we finally get to hear from Esme and Edward...Thanks as always for all your kind support and I want to thank kittyisme0341 for being my Beta 3**

**As I always I own nothing the great SM does..No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

Edward POV

I sat on the porch enjoying the late morning sun, waiting for my Aunt and Uncle to arrive. It was a such splendid day that I couldn't help but 's been a Sunday tradition for them to come for supper ever since they moved out here. It really is nice having them close by.

Aunt Esme reminds me of my Mom in so many ways. Being sisters their similarities are endless, even though my aunt is more of a free thinker than my mother ever was. My mom was very traditional, wherein my aunt likes to go with the flow, so to speak.

Uncle Carlisle is like a second dad to all of us, he always was. His easy spirit and loving, peaceful nature has made him a successful doctor who is admired by everyone he meets.

I couldn't wait for them to meet Bella. My Bella. I began to think back to all that has transpired this morning….

I couldn't wait for the dawn to come. Practically jumping from my bed I rushed through my morning routine just so I could hurry to see her. I knew I had to speak with Alice about Jasper so I stopped by her room first. I knew it would slow me down, but I didn't want to appear too eager so it was perfect.

Alice was surprised to see me at her door. She was instantly worried that something went wrong on my walk with Bella. I reassured her that the evening was perfect except for what had transpired with Newton. I filled her in on all of the particulars and to say she was horrified would have been an understatement.

"Edward, I am so glad that vile man is gone. I still can't believe he said those things about Bella. Poor James, he must have been so upset," she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well James took care of Newton and it was good that I didn't get to him first because he would be dead." My blood ran cold just thinking of that bastard.

"Edward, don't say things like that. He could have hurt any of you, he's crazy."

"He's gone now and that's what's important. I promise Alice I'll keep you all out of harm's way."

I took her hand and pulled her to the chair in the corner. "I want to talk to you about Jasper for a minute." Shock crossed her face.

"Jasper? Is he ok, did something happen to him?" she was getting more and more distraught.

"Relax Alice, he is fine." I tried to soothe her. She visibly calmed.

"Oh thank god, you scared me. So what do you need to tell me?"

"Well last night Jasper asked Em and I for our consent to court you." She gawked at me, utterly lost for words. _Now this is a first!_

"Alice, are you alright? You…"Just as I was going to finish my thought she jumped out of the chair and wrapped in the tightest hug knocking the air from my lungs.

"Edward…oh this is wonderful!" she has finally let go of me and she bounced on her heels. Suddenly, she stopped and glared at me. "You did say yes didn't you?"

"Yes we did sis. We told him it was about time." I grinned thinking about his stunned expression.

"Thank you so much, do you think I will see him this morning?" she wondered.

"I would bet on it Alice. Why don't you go see if he is around? I have to go and see James for a minute."

"Alright, I'll see you later." She was so happy; she seemed to float out the door. I chuckled, wondering if I looked like that.

I went in search of James to see how his talk with Bella went. I hoped she took the news about Newton alright. I would hate to see her upset again. The sad look in her eyes last night when we first got back made me cringe. I felt so horrible that I made her doubt what I was feeling.

James was just exiting the kitchen when I spotted him.

"Hey Edward, I was just coming to look for you." He was smiling so I took this as a good sign.

"James, I was just about to go find you. What did Bella say when you told her?" my voice was a bit shaky.

"She was upset at first, but mostly because I got hurt. She's extremely pleased to hear that Newton is gone, you could see her relief straight away."

"I'm glad; I was so concerned that she wouldn't take the news well."

"Bella's tough, you would be surprised at how strong she can be." He smiled.

"Believe me James nothing about your sister would surprise me. If you don't mind I would like to go see her."

"Of course, I'm certain I will see you later at supper."

"Definitely, I can't wait for you and Bella to meet my family."

"I look forward to it. See ya later."

James headed out, leaving me in the hall outside the kitchen.

I turned to go in, but I crashed into the one person I had been dreaming about all night.

"Miss Bella, are you alright?" I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was just going to grab something for Jane, I didn't see you there. Did I hurt you?" she bit her lip nervously.

"No, I'm fine. I was just coming to see you." I smiled broadly at her.

She seemed dazed for a moment, she gently shook her head.  
"Oh…well I'm glad I bumped into you then." Her cheeks blushed that lovely shade of pink. I wanted nothing more than to press my lips there and feel the warmth.

"So am I….I wanted to ask you if you would like to walk with me again tonight after my aunt and uncle leave. There's something I would like to show you if that's alright?"

"I would love to." She glanced at me through her lashes and instantly I felt the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

"Well then I will meet you on the front porch after supper." I leaned closer and took her hand. I slowly lifted it to my lips, my eyes never leaving hers, and I placed a slow sweet kiss to her knuckles.

"O-Ok, I will see you later." She walked back into the kitchen, forgetting all about the task that sent her crashing into me. I had to bite my lip trying not to laugh. She was so adorable…..

I was jostled from my daydreaming when I heard the carriage approaching, I stood up to see my aunt and uncle coming down the path. I smiled and waved at them while they approached.

**Esme POV**

I grabbed my husbands hand and squeezed it tightly. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Carlisle kissed my hand, then with his thumb wiped the tear that was gliding down my cheek. "Oh Carlisle look at him, there he is… Our Edward, not the lost man of the past few years, but the man we once knew back in Missouri."

I was astonished; standing there on the porch cheerfully waving at us was our nephew. In all the years we had been there he had never once come to greet us like that. Alice was right, this woman Bella was a miracle worker.

When Alice sent me my weekly letter, I was waiting for the usual updates on the boys and how she was still pining for Jasper…I was not prepared for what I read. Edward was in love. Quickly I called out for Carlisle. He came running to the study to see what was wrong. I had to read him the letter because I needed him to verify I wasn't dreaming.

_Dear Aunt Esme,_

_I am hoping this letter finds you well. As always I look forward to your visit at the end of the week, we missed you greatly last Sunday but as you will soon see it was quite a day._

_I won't be boring you with the usual scenarios this week because so much has happened. _

_As you know we had gone to town to pick up supplies last Sunday since you and Uncle Carlisle were not coming for supper. I am glad you are feeling better by the way._

_When we arrived, Jasper noticed his friend James Swan standing outside of the hotel. I know I have mentioned to you before about his arrival that same week, so imagine our surprise when we came upon him so early. We were even more shocked when we saw he had a young woman with him. We hurried over to introduce ourselves and found out that this lovely girl was his sister Isabella. _

_Their parents had passed away and they had wanted to move much like we had when our own parents died. James was afraid to tell Jasper about Bella fearing he wouldn't find work if people knew he had his sister in tow. He was planning on leaving her in town after he hoped to secure her a job! Can you believe it… Men! Sometimes I wonder what they're thinking. Anyway…Emmett and I discussed it and decided since Jane is so close to having the baby and the work is becoming hard on her that we would take Bella (she likes to be called that, it's a lovely name) back to the ranch to help._

_Well as I am sure you would figure out Edward was none to pleased, but I think the reason behind this was not because we decided without him but because of his reaction to Bella._

_Aunt you had to see it, he was completely dazed. I had never seen him have such a powerful reaction to anyone. Sadly, he quickly retreated to his current form and well let's just say he was not very welcoming to our new guest. _

_Oh Aunt Esme she is amazing. She has such a kind heart and is so easy to get along with. Emmett thinks she's feisty and will give Edward a run for his money. Even Emmett noticed their reaction to one another; it really is wonderful to see. _

_They already had a minor disagreement and she quickly put him in his place. I laughed till I had tears streaming down my cheeks. If you could have seen the look on his face, it was priceless_

_He of course went to war within himself and we finally had a confrontation with his inner demons. I think I have finally reached him and I hope he can see that all the guilt he has harbored was not his to carry. In addition he admitted that he feels strongly for Bella but he is wary._

_I already see a change in him and as of today, he is much like the Edward of old. I hope by the time you visit us on Sunday circumstances will be much different here on the ranch. _

_I love you both with all my heart and I hope the end of the week approaches quickly so we can all be together, I cant wait for you to meet James and Isabella. Give Uncle Carlisle a kiss from me and I look forward to seeing you both._

_Your loving niece,_

_Alice_

Carlisle took my hand and placed a sweet kiss on it and said "See what the love of a good woman can do to a man." He winked and walked out of the study. The week couldn't move quickly enough for me. I was so excited to meet Bella and to see for my self what's going on.

We reached the house and Edward came bouncing over to great us. I had to suppress the huge smile that wanted to burst forth.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle how are you?" he gleefully asked.

"We are well my dear. It's so good to see you." I replied

"Its great to see you too Aunt Esme, please come inside I know Alice has been excited for your visit and we have some people we would like you to meet." His face was glowing. I was sure he was thinking of a certain young lady.

We entered the main house and Alice immediately came over to greet me.

"Aunt Esme, I'm so happy to see you." She hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I have so much to tell you." She winked.

"Hello darling I am happy to see you too." She went to give her uncle a hug and from the corner of my eye I could see someone coming down the hall. I looked up and saw a pretty young woman in a maroon dress standing there nervously wringing her hands. Alice ran over to her dragging her towards us.

I looked at Edward who was frozen, his eyes never leaving her. It was like he was seeing her for the first time, I don't even think he knew anyone else was in the room. I laughed to myself and looked over at my husband who was smirking. He could see it too.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle I would like you to meet Isabella Swan." Alice proudly introduced her friend.

"Hello Isabella it is a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle offered.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen I am so happy to meet you, your family has said such wonderful things about you both." She blushed and looked toward Edward. That poor boy was standing there gaping like a fish. He offered her a small smile, finally snapping out of his haze. She smiled sweetly back at him.

Ah young love, it reminded me of when I met Carlisle.

"Bella dear, Alice has told me that your brother James is here at the ranch also. I hope we will be meeting him today?" I inquired.

"Oh yes Mrs. Cullen he will be joining us for supper."

"Please call me Esme dear. Now come and sit with me so we can get better acquainted. I'm sure the men will go off to talk business for awhile." I motioned to the settee.

"Yes I do have some things to discuss with you Uncle, do you mind going to the study with me? Emmett should be along in a minute to join us." Edward added

"Of course, let us leave the ladies to chat." Carlisle smirked at me. I winked at him as they left the room.

"So Bella, how do you like Wyoming so far?" I could sense Bella was nervous so I figured small talk was best for now.

"It's beautiful out here. It so different from Pennsylvania, my home state seems much smaller to me since I've arrived. Everything here seems so majestic and larger than life." Did you feel that way when you moved out here?"

"Yes I did, Missouri was lovely but the landscapes here are so different, it is like nothing I could have imagined. I love it so, I would not be happy anywhere else."

"I completely agree with you aunt. Wyoming has captured my heart and I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." Alice stated with an easy smile.

"Is that the only thing that has captured your heart Alice? I have noticed your smile seems much brighter today." I teased.

"Aunt Esme, you are amazing. I swear you can read my mind." She chuckled.

"Oh Alice it is written all over your face, one can not hide the look of love."

Alice went on and told us of her morning talk with Jasper. He bought her a flower which she proudly wore in her hair. Her excitement was contagious and it was wonderful to watch her like that.

"Well Alice I am truly happy for, Jasper is such a wonderful man and I hope all your dreams come true." I took her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Bella my dear I hope you don't find this too forward, but I do have a tendency to speak my mind….I hear that there may be more than one love story to tell here on the ranch." To say she was shocked would put it mildly.

"Um..well…" she stammered. "I care for Edward but I'm…I'm not in love with him. We have only known each other such a short time."

"Oh Bella, I know all of this is so new to you but take it from an old experienced woman, the look you and my nephew exchanged is the look of two people in love. Did you not notice the trance you put Edward in before?" Alice and I chuckled.

"Truly Bella he was flabbergasted the minute you walked in the room. I don't think he would have noticed if the room was on fire at that moment." Alice giggled.

"Honestly I have to say he has the same effect on me, I forget to breathe sometimes. I do feel so strongly for him but I am so inexperienced about these things. I was just thinking the other night how I wish my Mama was still here so I could talk to her." She sadly remarked.

I took her hand in mine, "Bella you can come to me anytime to talk. I can see why my nephew is taken with you. You are a kind, gentle soul and you have done more for him then you realize. He was so unhappy these past few years and seeing the change in him today, I know that you are the reason and for that alone I am grateful. If you ever need anything all you need to do is ask." I told her with all sincerity.

"Thank you Esme that means so much to me. Well I better go and check on supper, excuse me for a moment." She stood to exit.

"Do you need some help dear?"

"Oh no I'm fine, please relax and enjoy your visit with Alice."

I turned to Alice after Bella went into the kitchen

"You were right Alice she is amazing." Alice and I sat and chatted about all the things that have gone on this past week. The men came back into the room and Emmett came over and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Aunt Esme." He gave me his trademark grin.

"Emmett honey, it's so good to see you." I smiled at the large man in front of me. I have always loved his zest for life. I hope that soon he will find his true happiness just like his brother and sister.

Edward was scanning the room looking for Bella. It was so sweet how he readily sought her out.

Bella came from the kitchen and announced that the meal was ready, Edward walked over to her and gently offered his arm and lead her to the table. As we were about to sit Jasper and, a young man I assumed was Bella's brother, entered the dining room.

Emmett immediately chimed in.

"I was wondering if you two were going to show up for supper." He laughed.

Jasper looked at him smiling," Now Emmett when have you ever known me to miss a meal?" he chuckled at his friend.

Jasper turned to us and nodded, "It's a pleasure to see you again Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." He shook Carlisle's hand.

"Jasper, how good to see you again." My husband declared.

"I would like you to meet my friend and Miss Bella's brother, James Swan." He motioned to the blond haired man who came forward.

"Hello Mr. Swan, it's wonderful to finally meet you, Jasper has spoken so highly of you." Carlisle amiably added.

"Please call me James; it is a pleasure to meet you both." He took my husbands offered hand and offered me a warm smile.

We all sat down and began eating and talking. I scanned the table, looking blissfully at each member of my family.

It was hard to imagine that all it took was the appearance of a young woman named Bella Swan to change life at Cullen Crest Ranch irrevocably.

* * *

End Note: Thank you again Please leave some love and I might give you a little tease cuz the next chapter is a doozy...Mwah


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again! Happy Friday...bring on the weekend! Hope you enjoy this, just a wee bit of angst to tease ya.**

**As Always I own nothing the great SM does! No infringement intended**

* * *

Bella POV

Meeting the Cullen's was absolutely wonderful; they're two of the nicest people I have ever met.

Dr. Cullen is the silent but strong type, he doesn't say much but when he does you feel like you need to listen. He is very insightful but he also has a playful side especially when it comes to Mrs. Cullen.

Esme Cullen is beyond a doubt the most amazing person. She is wise, strong and beautiful. She immediately made me at ease and I loved being able to talk with her. She was like a mother figure to me and it felt so nice to have that feeling again. I know that if I ever needed someone she would be there for me and that gave me such comfort.

Supper was so lively; we laughed, talked and made lots of jokes at Emmett's expense. It was fun watching this family interact with each other.

It did make me feel a bit melancholy though, it was a reminder of the good times James and I would have at our own dining table with my parents.

I felt a hand on top of mine as I was lost in my memories; I looked up to see Esme give me a warm glance. It was like she knew exactly what I was thinking about.

The ladies all went into the kitchen to clean up. We had specifically told Jane to go and enjoy the day with her husband. They both worked so hard and once the little one arrived their time together would be even less. It was a way for me to thank them for their friendship and kindness; from the moment I arrived they have been wonderful to me. I wanted them to know that I would always be there for them too.

We all bid goodbye to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen with a promise to come to town this week. Edward mumbled something to Emmett about having to go to the General Store, for some reason Emmett found this amusing.

James and Emmett excused themselves talking about eating the leftover cake. Esme thought it was hysterical that I hid it from Emmett and she commented on how delicious it was. I was so pleased that she enjoyed it.

Alice and Jasper were talking about taking a stroll, so that left Edward and I alone. I was looking out over the ranch taking in its splendor when I felt his hand touch mine.

"Bella would you like to take that walk with me now?" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered at the feeling of his breath on my neck.

"Yes that would be nice." I faced him and he placed my hand to his lips and then led me down the steps. We walked toward the stables silently just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. His strong rough hand felt so good with mine, I was absent mindedly running my thumb over his knuckles relishing the sensation.

When we reached the barn Edward led me inside. I wasn't quite sure why we were here but I figured Edward had to check on the filly again. He must have seen the look of confusion on my face when he said.

"Remember when I said I wanted to show you something?" I nodded recalling his words from this morning.

"Emmett had told me that you enjoyed riding so I thought that you could use your own horse."

I couldn't believe it; he wanted me to have my own horse?

"Well yes I do love to ride, I rode everyday back home."

"That's great because this little beauty could definitely use some time out of the barn." He pointed to a sweet little horse. She was not what I was used too, this horse seemed more like a pony for a child.

"She is a sweet _little_ thing Edward." I was hoping he noticed how I emphasized little. I didn't want to seem ungrateful but I was such an experienced rider that I knew I would not be able to ride her like I wanted too. Feeling horrible I went over, patted the horse and smoothed her coat under my hand.

"She's a lovely horse. Alice has one similar to her but my sister doesn't ride much. I'm sure you will enjoy riding her." He was so excited.

I felt so bad, how do I tell him that I love the gesture but I need a horse that could handle what I could give her. This poor thing would be worn out in minutes. I had to be honest with him because I don't like being deceitful. I looked at the ground afraid of looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure I would Edward…" he stopped me.

"You would? I don't understand do you not like her." The hurt in his voice was cutting through me but I had to be truthful.

"No Edward she is sweet but she's just too little for me." I sincerely stated. I peered up at him trying to express how genuine I was. He was looking at me skeptically, which honestly upset me. How could he doubt what I was saying?

"Bella I am sure you're a wonderful rider but as a woman this horse is more suited to you." He went to take my hand and I pulled it away.

"Edward please don't think I'm ungrateful because I'm not. This is the sweetest gesture anyone has ever made but you know nothing of my abilities on a horse. You've never seen me ride and for you to declare that because I'm a woman I can't handle a real horse is insulting." I was trying to dampen my anger because I really didn't want to upset him.

"I don't mean to insult you Bella but I have never seen a woman whom was able to ride as well as a man so I think it is best if you trust me with this." He matter of factly replied.

I tried to reason with him.

"I trust that you think this way only because you have never witnessed me ride but I am telling you the truth, I can handle a horse better than some men."

He chuckled and that was all it took for me to lose my composure.

"Are you laughing at me?" I snapped.

"Bella, I don't mean to laugh but really, do you think me a fool? No woman can ride as good as a man, I have never seen it done and I'm sure I never will." He replied with an air of smugness.

"Oh really, well let me tell you Edward Cullen, I not only can ride but if you will allow me to borrow a "real" horse tomorrow I can show you." I barked back at him.

"What! No…. you are not going to be racing around on horseback just to prove me wrong, I forbid it." his face became red with anger.

I was seething…"FORBID IT!" I screeched. "Who do you think you are to forbid me to do anything?"

UHHH MEN! I started to stomp back to the house. If I didn't escape right then, I might have just slapped him. How dare he? I began sprinting back to the house. I need to get away from him.

"Bella! Bella! Come back here…talk to me…where are you going?" He was trying to run to catch me.

I yelled over my shoulder. "Leave me alone Edward, I can't talk to you right now!"

I ran into the house, slamming my bedroom door behind me, and slowly slid to the floor, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. This was a mistake. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him. He was going to see me for the stubborn shrew I was and run, like all the other men who have met me.

I sobbed louder, sucking in large gulps of air. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. How could someone be so simple minded? Did he really think this way of women? How could I be with someone who doesn't see me equally? I knew there are limitations to what I could do but I was a smart, strong person. Oh everything was ruined.

He would never want me if this was his perception of women. I thought about what I had just said to myself…..Why would I want to be with someone like that? I wouldn't. This revelation made me cry harder.

Why did I care for him so? I felt the connection we had, I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else.

Oh my head hurt! I got up off the floor and laid on my bed and succumbing to my tears.

There was a gentle tap on my door. I froze, worried it was Edward.

"Bella…Bella open up it's me." Alice whispered behind the door.

I got up and let her in. Immediately I was engulfed in a hug. I cried on her shoulder for quite some time. When I finally calmed down, she tipped my head back and wiped my tears with a handkerchief.

"Bella, what happened?" she quietly murmured.

"Oh Alice, the evening started out so nice, we went for a walk and he led me to the stables to show me something….." I continued on with the story and as I did my fury returned.

"Alice he upset me so. How could he think those things?" I threw myself on the bed again, laying on my back staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure Bella. I know Edward doesn't know much when it comes to women, maybe he is just to ignorant of the fact that women can be just as good as men in some things. He only has me and Aunt Esme to judge from and neither of us is very keen on the outdoors. He probably thinks all women are this way." She tried to reason.

"Well he wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell him I was. He laughed at me! That hurt the most. He just brushed me off like a simple little girl." I put my arm over my eyes.

"I am all wrong for him Alice and I am sure he knows it now."

"No Bella, that's where you're wrong, you're perfect for him and when he sees the error of his thinking he will be begging your forgiveness." She sounded so confident in that.

"I don't know Alice; maybe I should stop this now before we both get hurt." Uttering those words my heart began to break, but I couldn't think of what else to do.

"Please don't give up Bella, give it time." She patted my arm. "Why don't you get some sleep, maybe things will be better in the morning."

She kissed my forehead and left me alone. I got ready for bed and hoped that sleep would come quickly.

**Edward POV**

I was so excited to give Bella the surprise I had waiting for her. When Em told me she liked to ride I was ecstatic. I loved riding and was hoping that we could go out together some time.

Having my Aunt and Uncle here was great, but I was impatient for their visit to be over so I could have Bella all to myself again.

While we were in the study my uncle told me how sweet and beautiful Bella was which of course I readily agreed. I knew he would love her the minute they met.

He was a good judge of character and I always appreciated hearing his opinion. I could tell my aunt was also impressed by Bella, who wouldn't be. She was perfect.

As we bid our farewells she whispered in my ears.

"She is a treasure Edward. Treat her as such." She kissed my cheek and returned to my uncle.

Isabella was most definitely a treasure, one which I hoped to cherish the rest of my life. I was falling in love with her and I wanted to do everything in my power for her. That's why I was bursting to take her to the stables tonight. I knew she was going to love the horse I picked for her.

Finally we were alone and when I put my hand in hers, I felt whole. I never thought I would feel this way ever, and was astounded by the feeling. I could only hope she felt the same way about me. I would have been crushed if she didn't. I shook away those dark thoughts and led her to the barn.

I could see the adorable look of confusion on her face wondering why we're here. It made me want to kiss her crinkled forehead.

When I showed her the horse I felt a pride which I didn't know was possible. I was giving something to the woman I loved. My heart felt so full.

She was admiring the horse and I knew I had chosen right.

When she turned to speak to me, I was unnerved that she wouldn't look me in the eyes. Was she displeased?

My fears were waylaid for a moment as she told me it was a pretty little thing. I noticed the way she said "little." Did she think the horse too small? It was ideal for her so I didn't understand why she said this.

The next thing I knew she was telling me that she was a good rider and how the horse wasn't suited for her. I was stunned and a bit insulted. When I expressed that it was perfect for a woman she became furious. She proceeded telling me she would be happy to show me just how good she could be.

Hell no! There is no way I am letting her ride a larger horse! What if something happens to her? I tell her that it's not going to happen, I would never allow that.

She screamed at me and ran from the barn. I was running to catch up to her when she halted me.

I stopped, completely taken aback. What happened? This was the perfect surprise.

Fear began to creep into my mind. What if she never wanted to see me again? I ran my hand through my hair exasperated.

I tried to go back over everything that went on, and I couldn't for the life of me think why she would be so upset. As I stood there and contemplated what to do, Jasper approached me.

"Hey man, what pray tell was that all about?" he implored.

"I really don't know Jasper." I was still shocked by it all.

"Well Alice and I were walking this way when we heard the shouting. She went in to check on Bella." I was thankful Alice went to see if she was ok.

"Jas, I have no idea what just happened." I said still numb.

"Well maybe you should tell me about it then I'll if see I can help."

"I hope you can Jasper, she is so mad at me and truthfully I am little hurt myself."

"Let me hear it and we can see what went wrong, ok?" We walked to the porch and sat on the stairs.

I told Jasper everything that had transpired. He sat there quietly, his eyes were blank.

"Jasper…say something please. Did I mess up?"

"Mess up! You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again." He exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" I grabbed and yanked on my hair. What the hell had I done?

"Please tell me that I didn't screw up the best thing that ever happened to me." I whimpered.

"Edward, I hope that Bella is a forgiving person. You did nothing but insult her, demean her and treat her like a child. Have you been drinking? Seriously, it's the only thing I can think of to make you this stupid." He barked.

"Jasper, I'm so lost. Are you telling me that if Alice told you that she could ride better than a man, you would take her seriously?"

"Yes I would. I would listen to her, believe her, trust her knowing she is an honest person and wouldn't lie to me." He glared at me and I cringed.

"I'm a hopeless idiot…. Maybe I should let her go, find a man who will love and trust her, not doubt her and make her feel less than what she is." I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Edward, why would you even think those things? I just don't understand, it doesn't sound like something you would say." Jasper questioned.

"I don't really know Jasper, because I'm an egoistical, insensitive prick?" He nodded.

"It's just I have never heard of a woman who can ride like that plus the thought of her riding one of the wilder horses scares me. What if she gets hurt? I would die if anything happened to her." I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Well I think if you had explained your fear and you trusted her enough to let her show you her abilities you may have avoided all this. Instead you laughed her off and treated her like you were her father."

"Jasper, how the hell do I fix this? What if she won't forgive me?" I begged him for help.

"I'm not sure if she'll forgive you Edward but maybe I can help you prove to her that you're not the man she saw tonight. I know that wasn't you. If I do help, you have to promise me that you will think before you speak. Bella is an intelligent woman, full of spirit and if you don't embrace those things about her, well frankly my friend you don't deserve her."

He was right. She was all of those things and more, and I crushed them under the weight of my boots tonight and why?

Why, because I'm insecure and unsure of how I am supposed to act. Being older than Bella I figured I would automatically know what to do and she would expect me to be more knowledgeable. The truth was she was far wiser than I was and maybe I should have been letting her lead.

Jasper clapped me on the back, "Let's try and fix this Edward, I have an idea that may help you."

We proceeded to hash out a plan of attack and when we were done I was confident that it might be what I needed to win her back.

I bade Jasper goodnight and apologized for interrupting his evening with Alice. He went back to the bunk house, leaving me on the porch to think over all of the mistakes I made.

I decided to go to bed. I wanted this night to be over so I could try to make amends in the morning.

I came inside and instantly felt the pull of her from there. I crept slowly to her door and rested my hand on the wood. I wondered if she was asleep or was she still awake and upset. I wanted to check on her so badly, to pull her into my arms and beg for her forgiveness.

Deciding it would be wrong to go in her room I turned to leave but my feet were rooted in their spot. Knowing I would find no sleep tonight unless I knew she was okay, I gently opened the door and my heart stopped.

There she was lying curled up in her bed, her face stained with tears. I stood and stared at her little outline under the blankets. She wasn't sleeping peacefully and it was all my fault.

I softly whispered, "I'm so sorry," and closed the door.

I became determined to make it right, to prove to Bella that I can be the man she needs me to be. I went to my room and waited for the morning to come.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling like I had slept mere minutes. When I finally had my wits about me I groaned and sat up. I was startled when I saw Emmett standing at the end of my bed, his fists balled up. He was pissed.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked, afraid to find out the answer.

"What am I doing? I could ask you the same, brother." He snarled at me. "I just came from speaking with Alice. Care to explain what happened last night?"

"Em, I know I'm an ass. After everything that occurred last night Jasper and I had a long talk. I was wrong, in every way possible and I'm planning on making it up to Isabella this morning. I just hope it works." I filled him in on our plan.

"I think it might work Edward… I hope it does for your sake."

"Would you help me? I could use your help in getting her there, she likes you and I'm sure she would go with you." I pleaded.

"Sure, I would do anything to put a smile back on her face. She looks so broken down there. Jane is trying to help but in truth I don't think its working." I could tell by his expression that I had hurt her badly.

I had to make this better. Even if she never forgave me I would not stand back and watch her suffer from my foolishness.

I went out to the paddock and waited for everyone to put the plan into motion. I had brought one of the best geldings I had out of the stable with me. This horse was well behaved, but had endless energy, and I was sure Bella would love it.

I went around the back of the pen and hid from view. I knew once she saw me she would want to turn around and leave.

I could hear Emmett approaching. He was trying to convince her to come with him.

"Please Bella it will only take a minute. Alice wanted me to bring you to her. She says has something that will cheer you up." He pleaded.

"Fine Emmett but I doubt anything can cheer me up today." She sadly replied.

Emmett pretended to call out for Alice, and as he did I came out of my hiding spot.

Bella looked at me, then turned to Emmett and glared at him. "You lied to me. Alice isn't here and I don't want to see _him_ yet." She tried to escape but Emmett stopped her.

"Please Bella, hear him out." He pouted, hoping to win her over. It works.

She turned and gave me a cold, blank stare.

"Bella, please let me apologize for last night. I was an idiot. I spouted off things that I didn't mean instead of telling you my fears and thoughts. Please let me explain."

I stepped closer to her and she stepped back. That one step crushed my hope a little but I wouldn't stop until she heard me out. "I beg you Bella let me try to fix this."

Her eyes softened for a second but she recovered and curtly answered me.

"Fine, explain" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I was hoping that you would take a ride with me and we could talk along the way."

I pointed to the horse in the paddock. She didn't say anything; but kept looking at the horse.

"You want me to ride that horse?" she asked, not looking at me yet.

"Yes, if you would like."

She walked to the gate and came into the ring. She inspected the horse, gently stroking his neck. She put her foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse with ease, even in her dress.

"Let's go" she commanded looking back at me, but still her manners were cold and stiff.

I tipped my hat to Emmett in thanks and we headed out into the field.

We rode in silence for a few minutes as I tried to marshal my wayward thoughts. I didn't want to mess this up, it may be the last chance I get.

I rode up along side her. "Bella let me clarify my horrid behavior to you last night."

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. I swallow nervously and continued.

"First I want to say how sorry I am that I spoke to you that way. I don't know what came over me. At first I couldn't fathom a woman being able to ride like that but instead of letting you explain I shrugged your statement off. Then when you wanted to show me, all I could think about was you getting hurt and that filled me with dread. I could never live with that. If you weren't in my life I don't think I would survive." She was still silent so I kept going.

"I reacted so badly, I never once thought of what I was doing to you. I do trust you and value your opinion but in my own idiocy I ignored that. I kept thinking since I was older I would know better but the truth is you are much smarter than I ever will be."

She slowed her horse down and turned him to face me. In her eyes were unshed tears.

"Edward what you did last night was….so hurtful. It was like you didn't appreciate me or my word. It was belittling, I felt worthless. I want to believe that you're sorry and that you do want me for all that I am…. I know what I'm like, I can be stubborn, quick tempered and prone to jump to conclusions. Maybe I'm not the woman for you. You might need some one more demure and good tempered." She blinked the tears from her eyes.

"No Bella! I don't want that. Do you think I'm easy to be with? Stubborn could be my middle name, I'm pig headed at times and quite moody. I am not half the man you deserve." I looked down at my horse, afraid to meet her eyes and see her realization that I was right.

"The plain and simple truth is Bella that the moment I saw you I knew that my life was going to change. I felt my world shift that day, one look into your eyes and my heart was yours. I want nothing more than to be a better man, one that deserves you. I know it will not always be easy but not having you in my life would be much more difficult." I laid my heart out for her, hoping she wouldn't trample on it.

Bella dismounted her horse. I wasn't sure what she was doing but I quickly jumped down and stood in front of her, hoping she heard my heartfelt words and knew that I was being honest with her.

"Edward the day I arrived I was so conflicted with what I felt for you. One minute I wanted to slap you then the next I wanted you to take me in your arms. All that has been said and done this week has sent my head spinning. The funny thing is I still feel that way when I'm with you. It took all my resolve not to hit you last night but right here, right now I want to be wrapped in your arms and never let go."

I stepped closer to her. I wanted to grant her wish but I was still hesitant. What if she still rejected me?

"Bella all I can tell you is that from now on I am taking all my cues from you. However you want to do this… I will do what ever I have to, anything to make sure that you are never disappointed in me again." Bella closes the gap between us and tenderly takes my hand.

"All I ask from you is that you are honest with me as I always endeavor to be with you. For you to trust me when I make a decision and if you're unsure, talk to me first and I will try my hardest not to jump to conclusions or be so hard headed all the time. I am so used to taking care of myself I tend to forget that my decisions are not always right and that other people have opinions too."

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help it. I swept her into my arms and crushed her to me. I kissed her again and again. I left no spot on her face untouched by my lips. I whispered over and over how sorry I was.

"Bella I am so sorry for everything." She put her finger against my lips and I kissed it.

"No more apologies Edward. I have forgiven you and I hope you have forgiven me."

"Bella you have nothing to be forgiven for." I took her in my arms again and hugged her close, taking in her sweet scent again. I had been given a second chance I would prove to Bella that I was worthy to love her.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's ride" she bolted from my arms, mounted the horse and took off laughing.

_Isabella Swan I love you and I will spend the rest of my days showing you._

I hopped on my horse and went to catch up with the woman I loved.

* * *

End Note: Thanks for stopping by PLEASE leave me some love, I always respond and it makes my day reading what you all think!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Howdy! :) Sorry I am feeling silly today, I think the rain is getting to me!**

**Welcome back and I hope you have all been enjoying reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. I want to thank my beta Kittyisme0341 and her hubs for helping me out. Go look for her new story Unexpected Pleasures, it's really good!**

**Well on to the show, we see the infamous Rosalie in this chapter...**

****

As always I own nothing we all know who does! No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Bella POV

The next few days passed quickly and there was so much that happened in that short time. After our disagreement on Sunday Edward and I had spent a lot of time just talking and getting to know one another. It was wonderful listening to him tell stories of his past, learning all these snippets of information. I liked being able to piece together the puzzle that was Edward Cullen.

I told him about my parents, my life in Lewisburg and things that James and I have done. We have an ease with each other and I feel so much closer to him already.

When we sat on the porch swing at night just talking and holding hands I had a flash in my mind of what my future might hold. I could picture myself sitting here with Edward, holding our baby or being wrapped up in each other.

Edward was always affectionate and attentive; he would constantly kiss my hand, cheek or forehead and even hug me when we were alone. I seemed to crave his touch and attentions. Even if we had only been separated for a few hours, the minute I was in his presence I needed his tender touch. I knew then that I was so in love with him, which was ironic because I was doubtful we would speak again after Sunday night**…**

Monday morning came and the thought of getting out of bed made me miserable. I wanted to hide away here and never leave the room but I knew that Jane and Demetri needed me so I wearily got up and went to work.

Jane openly stared at me when I went into the kitchen, I was sure I looked like hell but I felt that way so it was fitting. She was trying so hard to make me smile and laugh but I just couldn't do it, I was trying my best just to keep the tears at bay.

When Emmett came in and begged me to go with him to find Alice, it felt like I was being set up but he assured me that Alice really needed me so I hesitantly went with him.

When we got to the paddock and I saw _him_ standing there, I was livid. Emmett had tricked me.

Edward pleaded with me to listen and even though I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I knew that I'd only regret it if I didn't.

When he asked me to go for a ride with him, I thought it was a cruel joke until he pointed to the horse he wished for me to ride. I was flabbergasted by his choice but I knew he was making a peace offering so I grabbed it as quick as I could.

I mounted the beautiful gelding, he was perfect and everything I would want in a horse.

When Edward confessed his feelings and doubts to me I began to see his reasoning behind his behavior, even though he went about it all wrong his heart was in the right place. I knew we were both so inexperienced when it came to matters of the heart that we would have to learn and grow in this together. I accepted his apology and offered him my own, it was now time to let it go and move forward.

I mounted the horse again and took off leaving Edward in the dust. I laughed at him as he watched me gallop ahead and I relished in the exhilaration of the ride. It felt so good to let loose.

I showed Edward what a competent rider I was and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't say much on the ride back however the looks he was giving me made my knees weak.

While we were putting the horses back in their stalls Edward stalked over, took me in his arms and kissed me hard. It was nothing like our other kiss; this was more passionate, more heated. If riding a horse did this to him I would ride every day.

"Bella you are amazing. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. You looked so gorgeous and carefree I couldn't help but take you in my arms." He declared passionately.

"Well Mr. Cullen, if this is the response to my riding I say we should do it more often" I saucily replied.

His eyes became heated again; soon he was pressing me into the stall door.

"I will grant your every wish and desire Bella, if you wish to ride everyday with me than I would be happy to …as long as I can have a kiss when we return."

He pressed me harder against the door and put his mouth on mine. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I gasped at the feeling. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I sighed. It was paradise. I returned the gesture which only caused his hands to tighten around my hips.

He tasted divine, I began nipping his lower lip which caused Edward to moan and his hands moved higher as he skimmed my waist and ribs. The sensation of his hands on me made me tremble.

I wanted more and by Edwards's reaction I knew he did too. I had to stop this now because I felt myself loosing control. God what this man did to me!

I gently pulled back from the kiss missing the contact immediately.

Edward's eyes were still closed and his breathing was labored. I could see him struggling to contain his ardor.

He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

"Bella….god I love the feeling of you in my arms. I never want to let you go."

"I feel it too Edward, but we need to slow down. I loose all control around you and that's a dangerous thing." I smiled at him.

"I know…we better get back" he took my hand and kissed it gently**….**

My face heated instantly at the memory but I was snapped out of my reverie when Alice, who was sitting besides me on the porch, noticed.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" she teased.

"Nothing, I was just wondering when the boys will be here so we can get going," I coolly replied.

Today we were going into town to visit Esme and pick up a few needed supplies.

She giggled "I'm sure they will be here soon. I can't wait for you to meet Rosalie. I'm sure you too will become fast friends." She went on telling me more about Rosalie Hale and her parents.

I heard the horses coming closer, I glanced up and spotted the men coming our way. Edward looked so good on horseback, he was so manly and it made my insides tingle seeing him like that.

Jasper and James were in the buckboard while Emmett and Edward were riding along side. I could hear Edward teasing Emmett again. Em looked at him with a glint in his eye; there was definitely something going on.

I leaned over and whispered in Alice's ear.

"Alice, why does Edward keep teasing Emmett about going to the store?"

"Well you see Em has a thing for Miss Rosalie. He wants to court her but he is too afraid to ask permission. You see Rosalie can be...well a little rude sometimes and Em thinks she doesn't like him." she explained.

"Poor Em. Why would he like her if she's that way?"

Emmett was so sweet! Why would he like a girl like that?

"Well Rose is very beautiful and she garners a lot of attention which is not always welcome, she tries to act cold to put off the men who leer at her all the time."

"Oh that's horrible! Surely she must know that Emmett isn't like that though."

"She does, the truth is she likes Emmett but he has been fussing about so long she is starting to doubt his feelings."

We were soon in the company of the men so we decided to end our conversation for the time being.

The ride to town was great. We talked about different things while the Cullens kept pointing out places of interest for James and I. The time flew by and we reached town in no time at all.

When we came into Casper we headed straight to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's home. Their house was a sweet blue two story with a charming wrap-around porch with flower boxes running the edge. It was exactly what I pictured in my mind's eye when I met them.

Esme greeted us on the front porch with a large smile on her face, she hugged everyone and led us inside. She settled us in the parlor and swiftly brought out refreshments.

"Oh my sweets it so good to see you all again, it has only been a few days but I have missed you all so much." She gushed.

"Aunt Esme we missed you too." Alice gave her aunt a loving smile.

We sat chatting about what we'd been doing the past few days. After we had been properly fed and doted on we decided we needed to be on our way. Esme agreed to go to the store with us since she needed some new material.

We all moved down the road and I took in more of the town. There was a saloon, hotel, livery and different shops scattered down the main street. It was a bustling town full of many different characters; I curiously watched all the different faces pass us by.

Suddenly I had a strange feeling someone was staring at me but when I turned to look there was no one around, oh well it must have been my imagination.

We continued to make our way, Edward had been at my side the whole time talking about the different places we had passed. He told me of a café in town with the best coffee and cakes and asked if I would like to go sometime.

"I would love to take you there Bella, if you would like." He whispered to me.

"That sounds wonderful Edward." I breathily replied. He smiled shyly at me.

As we stood near the entrance of the General Store I realized that Emmett had begun to fidget more and seemed so uncomfortable. I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Emmett I've heard about Miss Rosalie and you have nothing to be nervous about. You're a great man and I am sure she knows it."

"Thanks Bella, I just get so tongue tied around her and I never know how to act in her presence." He looked so torn it broke my heart.

"Em, I suggest you walk in there like the confident man you normally are and just remember that talking to her is no different than talking with me or Alice."

"I think I could do that." He laughed.

"Go get her champ." I giggled.

He winked and went into the store. We all followed behind and I began to look around the place, taking in all that they have. It was so much larger than the store back home, I could have gotten lost in there.

As I was searching the shelves and tables I noticed a stunning blond woman walking out from the back room. She was tall and thin with deep blue eyes, this must be Rosalie Hale.

I searched for Emmett to see if he had spotted her yet. He was standing at one of the tables which was loaded with assorted tools. He was frozen in his place staring at the woman of his dreams. His expression however was one of sheer terror; the poor man was turning green.

I walked over to him and leaned into his ear.

"Emmett relax….remember she is no different than any one else." I smiled at him hoping to calm his fears.

I glanced over at Rosalie, and was surprised to see that she was glaring at me. Her blue eyes were cold and hard. _What is her problem?_

I realized that I was standing very close to Emmett, and judging by the look on her face she was none to pleased about that. _HMMM I think Miss Rosalie is jealous._

I started to formulate a plan, I could use this to his advantage.

I grabbed Emmett's arm and began to walk him towards Rosalie. He was trying to slow me down but I continued to pull him forward.

By the time we reached her, Rosalie was livid. Perfect!

Emmett started to stammer out a hello.

"H..Hello Miss Rosalie. How have you been?" He was sweating bullets.

She turned her gaze to him and oh so sweetly replied.

"Hello Emmett, I am well and you?" Her answering smile was dazzling.

"I..I'm fine Miss Rosalie." His eyes were wide with surprise at her extremely warm greeting. Finally gaining his bearings, Emmett introduced me.

"Miss Rosalie, let me introduce to you Miss Isabella Swan. She has recently moved to our ranch along with her brother James."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rosalie, I have heard so much about you." I offered.

"Thank you, it is wonderful to meet you too Miss Isabella, how long have you been at the ranch?" She inquired.

"Just a week and a half, my brother and I moved here from Pennsylvania and are now happily working for the Cullen's."

She looked at Emmett who was still in a bit of a daze. He tenderly smiled at her and I knew it was my time to leave them alone.

"Well if you both will excuse me I will just run off and find Edward." I smiled, winking at Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes widened and a slow smile stretched across her face. She had now realized that I had no claim on Emmett.

"I do hope to speak with you again Miss Isabella." Rosalie said.

"Please call me Bella and I look forward to seeing you again Miss Rosalie." I scampered off proud of myself.

I wandered around the store trying to discreetly spy on the two of them. I could see them chatting comfortably; it looked like Emmett had finally regained his composure.

"What are you staring at?" I heard a familiar whisper in my ear. I giggled.

"Oh, I am just watching your brother talking to Miss Rosalie." I turned to face him.

"Edward I was wondering, how long has your brother pined for Rosalie?"

"Quite awhile now, he has been trying to work up the courage to talk with her and I see he's finally done it." he laughed.

"They have never spoken before?" I ask surprised.

"Well nothing more than the normal greetings and small talk but he has watched her from afar all this time."

"That's so sweet but I am glad he's finally trying to get to know her. She likes him too you know."

"Really, what makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Well I noticed when I was talking with Em, Miss Rosalie looked like someone had just stolen her favorite toy." I chuckled. "She was glaring at me and I knew then that she was jealous, so I worked that in his favor and the rest is history." I smiled triumphantly.

"Why Miss Swan did you try and play matchmaker?" he teased.

"Yes Sir I did and as you can see it's working." I took his hand and we left the two lovebirds alone for awhile.

**Rosalie POV**

Great another day in this god forsaken store, I know my parents are busy but on days I need to be here to help its pure torture. I get so tired of all the men coming in here thinking that I will succumb to their sweet talk or suggestive stares. It's so disgusting.

Why do men think that just because you have a pretty face you are nothing more than a brainless plaything for them? It infuriates me, there is not one man in this town that I would give the time of day to.

Well I shouldn't say that, there is one. Emmett Cullen.

Oh that man takes my breath away. His exquisite blue eyes and large broad shoulders, ugh just the thought makes me quiver. I wish I could see him more often but with his work on the ranch he only comes in every few weeks and when he does he only speaks to me for a moment, blushes and walks away. It is so endearing to see this big bear of a man behave in such a gentle manner.

I always try to discreetly watch him when he comes in. He is very kind to his sister and aunt, heck even to his jerk of a brother.

Yuck…. Edward Cullen is such a cold dismal person, nothing like Emmett who always has a light about him that makes him warm and sunny.

I clear my thoughts of Emmett and try to get back to taking inventory for my father. I am at the register trying to count all of the licorice, which is impossible because I keep sneaking a few, when out of the corner of my eye I see Emmett standing outside.

My heart leaps in my chest, oh I hope he's coming in here.

I can see his whole family, Jasper and two other people I have never seen before. I wonder who they are.

Anxiously waiting to see if they come in, I freeze instantly. The young brown haired woman places her hand on Emmett's arm in a comforting gesture. Why is she touching him like that?

My blood boils. Is Emmett her beau? Oh no! I can't bear to think of that.

I storm off into the back room and try to calm myself. Why? What does that woman have that I don't have?

I can hear Alice's voice echoing through the store. Knowing that they have come in, I peek through the curtain and try to spy on them.

I can't see Emmett but I do see the young woman looking around appraising everything. She is a tiny thing, maybe 5' 4", thin with big brown eyes. I can't seem to picture someone like her with Emmett. _Well of course you can't. In your mind it's you, not her!_

I see Alice and Mrs. Cullen looking at material in the corner and Edward is over by the seed, I observe that he keeps turning his head to watch the young woman. I wonder why, does he not like her or is he jealous of Emmett. Ouch… my head hurts with all this speculation.

Not being able to take the suspense anymore I go back out on the floor and decide to find out for myself who she is and what she means to Emmett.

I walk out and nonchalantly go about my work pretending they aren't there, I don't want to raise any suspicions. Standing with my back to the store I can see her reflection in the display glass in front of me. She is walking towards Emmett who is just standing there like a statue.

I slowly turn to face them, witnessing her leaning into Emmett and whispering in his ear. I want to run over there and rip out her long brown hair! He is mine not hers!

She looks up and sees me and with a sly grin on her face she takes Emmett's arm and brings him toward me. Oh my god she is rubbing it in my face, that hussy!

Poor Emmett looks like a deer in the crossfire and he stammers out a hello. He finally introduces me to this strumpet…. Isabella Swan.

Well she does have a beautiful name and she seems polite enough but I still want to tear her limb from limb.

After all the introductions are made she winks and smiles telling us she is off to find Edward. _What?_

OH MY GOD. She is not with Emmett at all, she's with Edward. Well that is some interesting news.

This day has just become one of the best of my life. I will not let Emmett Cullen leave here today without his knowing how I feel about him. I can not take that chance ever again!

* * *

End Note:

Thank you again, I know it was a short one but I wanted to wait to do Emmett's POV and of course Edward's too. It should be up by the weekend! Leave me some love if you can.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **

Happy Hump Day all! I was going to post tomorrow but since I dont have to work I thought I would write tomorrow instead. I just want to shout out to Snowqueens Icedragon becuase reading her fic. MoTU and MoTU II is what inspired me to try my hand at writing. I will never posses her talent but a girl can dream!

Thanks to my beta you rock girl!

On with the show!

As always I am a loser and I own nothing LOL No copyright infringement intended.

**

* * *

**

Emmett POV

Rosalie Hale. That name had been echoing in my mind all day. As we rode out to Casper today I couldn't help but think of her. Everyone around me was talking and laughing while I was just pretending to keep up with the conversations. I couldn't think of anything else but Rosalie.

Once I was standing outside of the General Store my brain had stopped functioning. I could feel my hands start to shake and I swore the sweat was pouring down my neck.

I didn't understand what it was about this goddess that made me turn into a complete mess. Besides the fact that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, she was feisty and strong. To me that was the most attractive feature she had… her strength.

I had been watching her for so long from the shadows and I saw how she interacted with people. The people she loved she treated so well, and the people she loathed well lets just say I hoped to I never see that side of her.

Bella was being so kind to me, trying to calm my jumbled nerves. I heard what she was saying and I was trying to pull my self out of my musings. I took a deep breath and walked into the store.

I didn't see Rosalie and I breathed a sigh of relief. If I saw her right now I think I'd faint. I had to calm down!

I walked around the store trying to relax. Maybe she wasn't even here today. My heart sunk at the thought; I really did want to see her.

I promised Edward that I would speak to her and end this relentless agony I had been putting myself through. I would never know how Rosalie felt about me if I didn't man-up and just ask.

I turned around when I heard a shuffling of a skirt and I saw her. My angel. God! Look at her. Her long golden hair was pinned up with a few sweet tendrils hanging in the back, her exquisite feminine figure being hugged by that yellow dress.

She took my breath away. I stopped to gawp at her and any coherent thoughts I had were now gone. I stood there numbed by her beauty, watching her move around the store.

I was startled when Bella whispered in my ear. I could see Rosalie turn to face us and when she did I was shocked by her expression. Her eyes went wide at the sight of us, but there was a hint of sadness in them.

The next thing I knew Bella was dragging me forward towards Rosalie. I was trying to slow her down but she was a tough cookie and kept me moving.

When I had asked how she was, I was stunned by the sugary reply. This was so unlike the Rosalie I knew.

I introduced the two ladies and for some reason I didn't know, Rosalie was staring at Bella with disdain. Bella had been nothing but sweet and kind to me.

After the girls exchanged pleasantries Bella quickly left us to go find Edward and I had a feeling I had been set-up. _That girl was something else._

Rosalie and I stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment. _Say something to her you nitwit!_

"How are your parents Miss Rosalie? I didn't see them here today."

"Oh they're in the office doing paperwork, I am supposed to be doing inventory but I just can't seem to concentrate on it." she smiled "How are things on the ranch?"

"Fine, it's been busy but now with the addition of Bella and James it has become much easier." I added.

"That's great you have gotten some more help. Miss Bella seems very nice." She said kindly.

"Yes she's a very kind, generous person. Jane and Demetri have been most thankful for her help. She and Alice have become fast friends too which makes me happy because it can be lonely for Alice on the ranch at times." I smiled thinking of my sister and her new found friend.

"Well I am sure Alice loves having another woman around to talk too. I know when she comes to see me she goes on and on and I suspect it is because she is need of female companionship." She laughed.

"I'm sure that's true, Edward and I aren't much for talking about stuff that Alice likes so I am glad that she has Bella now."

"Are Edward and Bella courting? She seemed pleased to go and find him." she asked.

"Actually they are, its kind of fun to watch because Edward is having a hard time not screwing it up." I laughed thinking of his stupidity on Sunday.

"Oh that's not nice Emmett." She giggled and I smiled at the sound.

"Sorry but you have to remember he's never had a girlfriend before and he really is clueless. Thank god for Jasper and his infinite wisdom because my poor brother needs all the advice he can get." I chuckled in spite of the fact I was just as clueless as he was.

"Well it is good then that he has a friend in Jasper to help him. Um…do you have any experience with girlfriends?" she asked me. I was shocked by the question but when I looked at her she had her head down in embarrassment.

"Truth is no I don't" I said honestly. She lifted her eyes to meet mine. "But there is one lady that I would love to be with…. its just I have been to scared to ask." I took her hand in mine and I prayed she was not upset by my bold move.

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Most definitely, Miss Rosalie would it be alright if I asked your father permission to court you?" I think my face was as red as a beet.

"Emmett Cullen I have been waiting a long time for you to ask me that. I would be happy to see you, so yes please ask my father." She beamed at me.

I had to restrain myself from picking her up and swinging her around. I was so excited that I could feel myself vibrating.

"Well then I better go find your dad so I can speak with him. If he says yes would you like to go with me to the church picnic next Sunday?"

"Yes I would love too, if he says yes of course." She smiled.

I squeezed her hand that I had been holding and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. I smiled and headed out, looking for her father.

After an agonizing few minutes Mr. Hale happily gave me his blessing and I was sure I almost broke the man's arm from shaking it so hard.

I would have to thank my brother for forcing my hand, even though he has reaped his own benefits from our deal.

I walked back to find Rosalie who was now talking with Aunt Esme and Alice. I gave her my biggest grin and her eyes danced with happiness.

"Ladies, if you don't mind I need to steal Miss Rosalie for a minute, I'll bring her back to you soon."

"Of course Emmett dear, take your time." Aunt Esme winked at me as I lead Rosalie outside.

"Rosalie your father has given me his permission and he said that it would be fine if I accompanied you to the picnic on Sunday."

"Oh Emmett I can't wait, I will meet you here after services. I need to come home and collect the pie I am baking for the dessert table." Rosalie was so excited and I was so proud to call her mine.

I went to lead Rosalie back into the store when I looked up and saw Mike Newton watching us from the saloon. _Shit, he better not think of starting trouble. I better go tell Edward._

"Come on sweetheart lets get you inside." I hurried to get Rosalie out of sight, away from that jackass Newton.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I walked around the store pretending to shop when in reality we were just watching Emmett and Rosalie. It was nice to finally see them talking to each other and by the looks of it, things were going really well.

I was so happy for him! If he was as blissful as I was then we both are very lucky men. Being with Bella made my world shift in so many ways. For the last few years I had coasted through my life hoping that one day I would find peace of mind and peace in my heart. It wasn't until my beauty was sent to me that I felt any of that peace and tranquility.

I get bored spying on Emmett so I decide to watch Bella instead. This was something I found much more enjoyable.

She was trying not to look too noticeable as she stared at the new couple, but every few minutes a small smile played across her lips. I knew she was enjoying the scene in front of us. She had such a good soul and to see how deeply she cared for my family motivated me to make her a part of it, quickly.

I wondered how long it's proper to court someone until you can ask for their hand in marriage. I knew it was still too soon but the idea of it made me smile. I must have been wearing the biggest grin because Bella interrupted her couple watching and took my hand.

"What is making you smile like that?" she asked quietly. I couldn't tell her I was thinking of marriage, she would probably run from the room if I told her that.

"Just thinking about how happy everyone seems to be." I told her, which was a partial truth.

"I'm so happy for them, they look so sweet together."

"Yeah, Em's face is lit up like the sun right now. I know how he feels, when your brother gave me permission to see you I thought I was going to burst with happiness. Emmett looks like that right now." I smiled at her warmly.

We walked around some more and saw Aunt Esme and Alice, so we went over to them to see what they were up to.

"So have you ladies found everything you needed?" I could see Alice had several different patterns set aside along with a few bundles of cloth.

"Edward, I was wondering if I could get all of these, I think I can make some lovely new dress for Bella and I with them." She grinned knowingly. She knows that I would do anything for her or Bella.

"Of course you can sis, when you're finished just have them rung up with the rest of my supplies." Bella didn't seem too comfortable with this.

"I don't really need anything new Alice, please don't buy extra for me." She pleaded.

"But Bella there's the church picnic on Sunday and we should make you a new dress."

Alice whined.

Shit I forgot about the picnic. I hadn't mentioned it to Bella yet.

"Bella, I forgot all about the picnic this weekend. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?" I had never been to the church picnic before but now that I had Bella I would love to go.

"Oh a picnic, it sounds wonderful. I would love to go with you Edward." She stated shyly.

"Great! Now I can make you a new dress." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice really I don't need a new dress." Bella interjected

"Pleeaseee" Alice begged. Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Fine but just one dress no more." Bella told her firmly. Alice clapped and ran off to get some more fabric from the shelf.

I could see Emmett and Rosalie stepping outside, I imagined looking for some privacy.

A few minutes later Emmett came in but he didn't seem too pleased. Oh I hoped she didn't turn him down. Well Rosalie was smiling so I didn't think that was the problem.

Em escorted Rosalie to us and the ladies started immediately chattering about the picnic.

"Hey Bro, can I talk to you for a minute?" Em asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask concerned, he walked away from the girls and I followed.

Emmett whispered, "I just saw Newton across the street in front of the saloon, he was staring at Rosalie and I."

"Shit… do you think he'll start trouble?"

"I don't think so but we should be on the look out for him when we leave." Emmett replied.

"Good idea, when James and Jasper get back from the livery we should fill them in too."

"Definitely, we don't need James seeing him on the street or we just might have a fight on our hands." Emmett frowned.

"Well if I run into that fucker I might not be able to stop myself either. Do you think we should tell the girls? I don't want Bella to get upset knowing he's close by." I was afraid of her reaction to that kind of news.

"No let's just keep it to ourselves for now but if we see him again we are going to have to tell them." Em murmured.

The ladies had finally gathered all of their purchases, and are getting ready to leave when Jasper and James finally came in. Bella saw her brother and smiled.

"James, I want you to meet someone. Rosalie, this is my brother James Swan. James, this is Rosalie Hale, her parents own the store."

"It's a pleasure Ma'am." James smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Swan." Rosie offered.

Emmett came over and ushered Rosalie away before we had to leave. He wouldn't get to see her again for a few days and I realized how grateful I was that I could see Bella everyday. It must have been hard for him, knowing he had to wait.

I took Jasper and James aside, telling them about Newton. James' face reddened and his hands ballled into fists.

"That asshole is still in town. Do you think he will try anything? You know he's not too smart." James sneered

"It's ok James we will keep an eye on the girls on our way back and just pray he isn't dumb enough to try and confront us." Jasper calmly told him.

"He better not make one false move or it will be his last." James furiously stated.

"Well once Emmett returns we'll load up, drop Aunt Esme off at home and head back to the ranch." I instructed.

"Yeah we better start heading back before we run into him somewhere, we don't want Bella and Alice to see him." Jasper muttered.

"No I don't want the girls to spot him either and I think its best we don't mention it to them right now." James added

We all agreed and when Emmett returned we packed up and traveled back to Aunt Esme's. When we arrived at the house Uncle Carlisle was home, sitting on the front porch sipping on some tea. He stepped down to help Esme with her bundles.

"Well I see someone has been busy this afternoon." He chided, kissing her cheek.

"Oh sweetie you know I can't resist picking up a few things." She giggled at him.

"I know I'm just teasing you, love. I see all of you seem to have been bit by the shopping bug today." He laughed. "Do you all want to come in for awhile?"

"We'd love to Uncle but we should be getting back to the ranch, we still have some things to get done today. Don't worry we'll be back on Sunday for the church picnic." I informed him.

"Great, well you kids be safe and we'll see you in a few days." Uncle Carlisle smiled and headed back to the porch.

We said our goodbyes and started our way back home. All the men had their eyes on the street and woods looking for any trouble, but we didn't see any thing unusual.

My nerves were a jumbled mess by the time we reached the ranch. My eyes had scanned every inch of the countryside.

What if that bastard was to try to harm Bella? Shaking my head, I tried to purge myself of that horrible thought. No one would ever take her from me.

We got all the supplies unloaded and the girls went inside to check on Jane and Demetri. I had a sinking feeling in my gut and I didn't like it. Jasper must have sensed my distress.

"Hey, don't worry so much man. We will have everyone on the lookout for that asshole. I also think we should tell the girls because they will have to be aware of their surroundings."

"I know your right, I hate making them upset though. I know they're scared of him and it pisses me off that he has that kind of power over us."

Bella came out on the porch and she was looking at me warily. She came down to me and put her hand on my chest.

"Let's walk a bit" she took my hand and I instantly relaxed. It was like she knew I needed her calming touch.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong. You were not yourself on the trip back home. Is something troubling you?" She stopped walking and looked into my eyes.

I took her in my arms and held her. I kissed the top of her head.

"Love, when we were in town, Emmett saw Mike Newton in front of the saloon."

She automatically tensed. Ugh! I hate that he made her feel like that. I rubbed her back to calm her and I felt her slowly sink into my chest.

"Please don't worry Bella, I didn't want to upset you but we felt its best if you and Alice know he's out there. You will both have to be conscious of what is going on around you and never go off by yourselves. I don't care if you need to go to the hen house, you take someone with you." I lectured.

I tipped her chin up to look in her eyes and I could see the unshed tears.

"Please don't cry baby. I will never let anything happen to you. I…I love you Bella and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Oh Edward, I love you so much."

I cupped her face with my hands and I gently touched her lips to mine. Slowly and lovingly I poured my heart and soul into the kiss. She stroked my cheek with her hand and she leisurely wound it around my neck, running her hand into my hair.

The kiss deepened and I could feel the passion coursing between us. I wanted to lay her down and touch every inch of her skin. I wanted to worship her body with mine and show her how much I loved her.

We were lost in our heated embrace and I was slowly loosing control. I could feel my hard-on pressing against her stomach and I was sure she could too. She pressed her body to mine and I moaned. It was sweet, sweet torture. I lowered my lips to her neck and peppered kisses down the elegant curve. She whimpered at the contact and my dick hardened more. I wanted her so badly.

"Edward" she whispered. "Please"

"Please what my love?" I continued my trail of kisses across her collarbone.

"Touch me" she moaned.

Oh how I yearned to touch every inch of her glorious body but if I did I wouldn't be able to stop. I stopped kissing her and her eyes shot to mine.

"Love, if I touch you I will lose any control I have and believe me I don't have a lot right now."

"I know I feel as if I'm on fire. Is love always this way?" she asked breathlessly

"I have no idea, I have never been in love before but we will find our way together. One thing I do know is that I certainly hope it always stays this way. It makes me feel so…so alive!" and with that I kissed her deeply once more.

**Newton POV**

As I hid behind the large oak just on the outskirts of town, I waited patiently for _those people_ to come my way. I just wanted a glimpse of that tease Isabella, I had fantasized about her most nights, even the nights I had visited with the saloon girls.

I've dreamt up all sorts of ways to take my revenge on her and Cullen. My favorite of course was taking her virtue right in front of that prick while he was bound and helpless. That would make them both suffer.

I heard the horses approaching and I retreated further behind the tree. Finally I got a glimpse of her and she was gazing at that fool!

Could she not see that she was not meant for him? She was mine!

He smiled devotedly at her. Fucker!

Well just wait Cullen, I _will_ have her one way or another and there will be nothing you could do to stop me!

* * *

End Note:

Thank you again for reading. I love reading all of your reviews! Some of them make me laugh out loud. Leave me some love and I will send you a teaser from next chap!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again, hope everyone is well! Here is the next installment of my little story. It will probably be end of the week until next chapter is done..I have a busy week ahead. Hope you enjoy**

**As always I own nothing, the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

Alice POV

Coming back from town I noticed all the men were acting a little odd. They kept turning and surveying the woods. What could they have possibly been looking for?

We finally made it back home and all four of them seemed to relax instantly. We unloaded and started moving things into their proper places.

James and Emmett took the horses and buckboard back to the barn and Edward and Jasper walked off to talk. Jas seemed to be trying to calm Edward.

Jasper's uncanny ability to remain calm and see reason was one of the things I loved about him. He was quiet but insightful, calm yet strong. He was everything I could ever need. We balanced each other out so nicely. I laughed to myself when I thought about how totally opposite we were. I was loud, talkative and always moving as where Jas was more at peace sitting and thinking in quiet contemplation.

He was so sweet and loving with me and the more time we spent together the more I knew that he was "the one". The one man whom I would spend the rest of my days with… The one who I have been waiting my whole life for. Jasper is definitely my other half.

I saw Bella come out of the house heading straight for my brother. See was so in tune with his feelings, she could sense his need for her comfort. I loved watching them together. They were made for each other and like Jasper and I, they made each other whole.

Jasper came and sat with me on the porch swing.

"Darlin, I'm sure you're wondering what's going on?" he took my hand and linked his fingers with mine.

"I can tell something is bothering you all, what's wrong?"

"Well unfortunately Emmett saw Mike Newton in town today and we have been watching out to make sure he doesn't attempt to do anything."

"You mean he didn't leave town? Oh god, what if he tries…tries" I couldn't stop the sob that ripped from my throat. The tears started to flow swiftly down my cheeks.

"Shh darling, nothing bad is going to happen. We're gonna make sure of it… ok." Jasper engulfed me in his arms and was trying to comfort me. I felt so safe in his embrace. He tightened his grip and whispered into my ear.

"Shh, don't fret Alice, as long as you and Bella stay close to the house and don't go out alone all will be fine. I will never let anything happen to you." He kissed the top of my head.

I looked up into his eyes and I could see his love for me shining in them. I was sure I looked a fright but Jasper didn't seem to notice. He wiped the tears from my cheek with his thumb, then leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Jasper, I know you will protect me and my family. I'm just so scared. I would die if something bad happened to them."

"Please darlin don't worry. We're all on the look out and he wont get anywhere near us."

I brought my lips to his and kissed him with all the love and devotion I could pour into it. Jasper held me tighter and deepened the kiss. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice Emmett making his way into the house.

"Don't mind me, I'm just passing through." He laughed has he walked inside.

Jasper and I pulled away from each other and started to chuckle.

"Well I think that is my cue to get back to the bunkhouse" Jasper laughed.

I placed my head on his chest and smiled.

"Yes I better get inside. I will see you tomorrow." I loosened my grip on Jasper and slowly stood up.

"Goodnight Jasper, sweet dreams." I smiled.

"Goodnight my Alice."

I walked inside knowing that my dreams would be filled with Jasper.

The next day after our chores Bella and I began working on our dresses for the picnic.

"Bella, this blue is going to look so good on you." I honestly told her.

"Thanks Alice, it is beautiful. I hope Edward likes it."

"Oh silly he would like you if you were wearing a potato sack." I giggled. "He is so blinded by love that no matter what you wore he would think you are the most beautiful girl there."

"I know Alice and I feel the same way about him….. Umm can I ask you a question?" she asked shyly.

"Of course you can."

"Well I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because Edward is your brother." She mumbled.

"Really it's ok; if I find it too strange I'll let you know."

"Umm..well when you kiss Jasper does your body feel strange at all?" She whispered.

It took me a moment to realize what she meant.

"OH!... I see you and your mom never had a chance to talk to you about all this huh? You see Aunt Esme sat me down last year and told me a few things she thought were important."

I took her hand and we sat on the bed. Poor Bella looked extremely nervous.

"If you're more comfortable we could go talk to Aunt Esme." I sympathetically offered.

"No! I'm embarrassed enough, please just tell me what you know. All I know is that I feel like I'm on fire when your brother touches me, it feels so good I don't ever want it to stop." She put her face in her hands.

"Ughh I feel so wanton thinking of this but I can't help it!" she exclaimed.

"Bella relax, what you are feeling is perfectly natural. Our bodies have certain…reactions when we are in love and what you are feeling is all apart of that."

"Really?... Oh thank god, I though something was wrong with me. I don't know anything about this Alice. I feel so stupid sometimes." She let out a large breath.

"Don't be Bella, we all go through this. Let me explain what I can to you." Even though I'm a little embarrassed I want to help Bella understand.

"You see when a man and woman kiss and touch each other, their bodies start to react to that…. Can I ask you a question? I know it will be embarrassing but it might help." I asked.

"Ok, if it will help." Her cheeks were flushed already.

"Have you ever seen a man naked before?"

"What! Of course not Alice…. Why would you ask that?" she yelled.

"It's just that I am not sure how much you know and I don't want to assume anything."

"It's simple I know nothing!" she giggled nervously.

"Alright well, you said that when you and Edward kiss you feel like you are on fire, right? Well that is your bodies way of telling you that it is pleasurable. For a man well its different, their bodies reaction is a little more visible than that." _Oh how I wish my aunt was here for this._

"How is that?" she asked me clearly interested.

"Oh god I cant believe I am going to say this….but when a man is excited….well his..umm..his private area grows and gets harder." I think my face had turned purple at this point.

Bella was sitting there with her face scrunched up in thought, when all of a sudden her eyes went wide and she whipped her head around to look at me.

"You mean…." She stopped.

"Yup, I mean that. That's how you know if your man is enjoying what's going on."

"Wow, maybe I do need to talk to your aunt about all this. I mean its not like Edward and I are going to get married soon, well hopefully someday, but I don't want to be ignorant if the time comes. I am so happy that you explained some things to me Alice, I was so worried I was a freak or something."

I laugh. "No Bella you're not a freak, we all feel that way when we are with the person we love. I feel it too when I am in Jasper's arms. It's wonderful isn't it?" I smiled remembering last night.

"Yeah it really is, thank you for being such a good friend Alice, I don't know what I would do with you." She hugged me and we when we broke apart we started to giggle like school girls.

"Come on lets get back to these dresses." I added.

_Wow this is what it must feel like to have a sister. I love it!_

**Bella POV**

Talking with Alice had lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. I was so afraid that there truly was something wrong with me. When Edward was holding me last night in his arms, kissing me with all that passion I wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of him. I longed to feel his bare skin and those thoughts made my nipples harden and my undergarments wet.

The physical reaction frightened me so. Why was I responding this way, clearly I was ill but I couldn't help myself wanting it to go on.

So when Alice explained what I was feeling I took a huge sigh of relief. When she explained how Edwards body would respond if he was excited I tried to recall if I ever noticed anything like that.

I was so wrapped up in my own feelings that I never noticed if he was reacting to me. I would definitely have to pay more attention.

Alice and I spent the afternoon working on our dresses for the picnic. We laughed and talked about all sorts of things, she told me some of the things that she and Jasper had spoken about. I was amazed that they had already talked of marriage. I don't know why I should be surprised, they had been in love with each other for so long it just took ages for Jasper to finally come calling on her. Now that they were together they wanted nothing holding them back from being with each other forever.

Alice was nervous mentioning anything to her brothers for fear they may not approve.

I didn't see that happening, Emmett and Edward were both in love and I doubted they would ever stop their sister from being happy.

That night I lay in bed wondering if I would be ready for marriage. Could I be a good wife to Edward? Would I know what to do for him or any children that came along?

I had ran a household before so I didn't see any problem there, I was just anxious about the personal stuff. I think that together Edward and I could do anything so I was hopeful that the day would come that he and I could be man and wife.

Just as I was ready to drift off there was a frantic knock on my door. I threw my robe on and opened the door to see Demetri standing there.

"What's the matter Demetri?"

"It's Jane, I think the baby is coming!" he shouted.

"Ok, just try and relax Papa, these things take time no need to worry." I tried to get him to relax but the truth was I was scared out of my mind. I have only seen one birth before and I knew it would be rough on Jane.

"Go upstairs and wake Edward, tell him to ride to town and fetch his Uncle, ok?"

"But…but I don't want to leave Jane." He pleaded

"I will go to her now and you will be back in a few minutes. Try to breathe, if you're anxious you'll make Jane anxious and we don't want that."

"Ok ..sorry." He took a deep breath and ran upstairs to get Edward.

I ran to Jane and Demetri's cabin and found her lying in bed. She looked exhausted already.

"Jane how are you feeling?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Ugh Bella, it hurts so much. I feel like my insides are all twisted up." She panted.

I held her hand and she gripped it tightly.

"How long have you been feeling the pains Jane?"

"Most of the afternoon, at first they weren't so bad but they have gotten worse the past half hour." She was trying hard to stay calm but I could tell she was scared.

"I sent Demetri to get Edward out of bed so he can go fetch Dr. Cullen. He will be right back ok. I promise not to leave your side."

"Thank you Bella, I really need you here right now."

A moment later Alice, Demetri and Emmett came into the house. Alice came in to the bedroom with us as I washed Jane's face with a cool cloth.

"I'm just gonna talk to the men for a minute, I'll be right back and Alice will be here with you, ok?" I reassured Jane before I left.

"I'm fine Bella, tell Demetri I love him." she smiled

"I will." I went out to find the men in the kitchen sipping coffee.

Demetri looked petrified. Emmett was trying to keep him calm and get his mind off of his suffering wife but I don't think anything would help him with that right now.

"Hey boys, I just wanted to tell you that Jane is doing wonderful. I know you are anxious but she is ok… She wanted me to tell you that she loved you Demetri." I smiled at him and he grinned back nodding.

"Thank you, she always knows what to say to make me feel better. I'm a lucky man, what woman would be worried about her husband at a time like this." He laughed.

"Did Edward go to get Dr. Cullen?" I wondered.

"Yes, he and James went out and Jasper is here in case we need him." Em informed me.

"Oh good, I was worried Edward would go alone. Well let me get back to Jane and we will come out and tell you how things are progressing."

Demetri grabbed my hand. "Thank you Bella."

"Your welcome, I can't wait to meet your baby." I beamed.

"Me either." He chuckled.

Back in the bedroom Alice was helping Jane through another labor pain. I wondered how long it would take for Dr. Cullen to get here.

I had helped my neighbor deliver her baby girl, but my mother was there doing most of the work. I was so nervous that I would have to do this without any guidance. After Jane's pain subsided I motioned to Alice to come over to me.

"Alice, have you ever helped with a birth before?" I whispered.

"No, have you?"

"Just once before my mama got sick so I do know what to do I just hope your uncle gets here before anything happens."

We went back and sat with Jane, trying our best to comfort her. The next half hour passed and her pain was growing stronger. Suddenly, Jane wailed.

"Lord, I think my water just broke. Dr. Cullen said this would happen. I hope he gets here soon, I feel like this baby is getting ready to come out." She cried.

"I'm sure my uncle will be coming shortly Jane, no need to worry." Alice tried her best to comfort her.

"Ugh the pain is so much stronger now. It's too much." She shrieked.

"Jane, I have helped with a delivery before, would you let me check to see what's happening." I asked.

"Yes, pleasssee." She moaned in pain.

She was almost ready to push. I wished Dr. Cullen would get here already.

I took a calming breath, trying to prepare myself in case he doesn't make it in time.

Jane yelled again. "Oh it's so painful. Make it stop."

Alice was wide eyed, trying not to panic. "Shh Jane, hold on… soon it will all be over and you will be blessed with a beautiful baby. Hopefully one with your lovely hair and your husband's eyes." She giggled.

"Oh I hope so Alice." She writhed in misery.

We tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but when the next pain hit, I knew she would need to start pushing.

"Alice, go tell Demetri we need those clean linens and the water he was boiling." I ordered.

Alice jumped up and quickly ran to get what we needed.

"Ok Jane it's time. When you feel your next pain I want you to start to push."

"OK… UGGHHH" she screamed as she bared down.

"You're doing great Jane, just a little longer." I encouraged.

Alice came in with our supplies, and sat next to Jane, supporting her back.

Jane pushed again and collapsed back into Alice's arms.

"I'm so tired. I don't know if I can go on." She whimpered.

"Yes you can Jane, this baby wants to see his mama." I gently told her.

Just as Jane started to push again, Dr. Cullen burst through the door.

"Well it looks like I just made it." he smirked.

"Hurry Uncle this baby is ready now!" Alice barked. Carlisle quickly cleaned up and made his way to Jane.

"Ok let me see…. ah yes Jane I can see your babies head…..One good push Jane you can do it." he cajoled.

Jane bared down with all her strength. Alice and I were both holding her now, trying to support her all we could. She yelled as she pushed with all her might.

"Good Jane the head is out, one more dear you can do…one strong push." Dr. Cullen urged.

"AAAGGGHHH", Jane screamed.

The next sounds to fill the room were a baby's high pitched wail. Jane slumped in our arms and we gently wiped her brow, offering her praise on a job well done.

"It's a boy!" Dr Cullen proclaimed.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the sweet bundle in Carlisle's arms. He is so precious!

Dr. Cullen handed me the baby and I checked him out. He had all ten fingers and toes, there was a small patch of blond hair on his head, and his chubby cheeks were soft and rosy. He was perfect.

Dr. Cullen finished taking care of Jane as Alice made her more comfortable.

I walked over and placed the baby in Jane's arms and I could see the happy tears trickling down her cheeks. She kissed his forehead whispering words of love.

Carlisle patted her hand. "Jane he is perfect, you did marvelous dear."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." She replied but her eyes never left the beautiful babe in her arms.

"Well I think it's time to let the proud papa in here to see his boy." I smiled.

When I went out into the kitchen, Demetri jumped from his chair.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Your wife and son are just fine. I think it's time you went to see them."

He lifted me up and swung me around, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Bella…Thank you so much" he bolted from the room and my face heated.

Alice and Carlisle joined us all in the kitchen. Edward was immediately at my side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella" Dr. Cullen called out "Jane told me what a wonderful job you two ladies did in there tonight. I am happy she had you both to help her." I blushed at the compliment.

"Oh believe me Uncle I had nothing to do with it, it was all Bella. I was just there to lend a hand." Alice grinned.

Edward looked at me with wonder in his eyes. "You.. You helped deliver the baby?"

"Yes, I had some limited experience so I knew what to do." I meekly answered.

Not caring we were in company, Edward bent down and kissed me hard on the lips and then engulfed me in a loving embrace. Whispering in my ear he said, "You are an amazing woman Isabella Swan and one day I will be so proud to call you my wife."

* * *

End Note.. Leave me a little review..I do love them! See you at the end of the week


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **

Hello I'm back...wow almost 10 days between updates. Sorry about that, it was a crazy week. Between my beta and I we have been super busy so I apologize for that. This one is on the short side but I just had to leave it where it was...

I own nothing as usual we all know who does No copyright infringement intended

kittyisme0341 and hubs you know I love ya!

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I was standing in the kitchen completely in awe of Bella. This woman, my woman was amazing. I could not believe that she helped deliver Jane's baby. The idea of her being in there commanding the situation and helping bring a life into this world had completely blown my mind.

If I could take her to the preacher tomorrow and marry her I would. No one has ever captured my attention and my heart like Isabella. I could never imagine my life with out her now. When I closed my eyes at night all I saw was her.

I dreamt of our future together, what our children might look like and of course how it would feel to completely love her. Those of course were my favorite dreams. Bella naked, under me writhing in pleasure….watching as she moans my name, touching her skin, kissing every inch of her until she can take no more. It took all my restraint not to do those things to her now.

I may have had some experience but at 26 I was still a virgin. I could never get over the fact that the women who wanted me in that way were not my wife. It may have seemed odd but the thought of making love to a woman who was not my wife just turned me off.

Yes I had let a woman touch me intimately for pleasure, but that was as far as I could go. Before we left Missouri I was such a mess that I went to the saloon, got drunk, and went upstairs with one of the girls. My head was not in a good place and I wasn't thinking properly. That woman, I think her name was Kate, started touching me and even though it felt good I just couldn't go through with losing my virginity to her. I tried to touch her but once I reached her breasts, I felt sick. I knew this was not what I wanted and I quickly paid her and left.

But now with Bella it was a whole different story. I craved her, I wanted to spend eternity loving her and learning how to please her in every way.

I was brought out of my lustful mind when I heard the shrill cry of Jane and Demetri's son.

Wow he had a set of lungs on him. I chuckled.

"What's so funny brother?" Alice asked.

"Just listening to the baby cry…Demetri is going to be having a lot of sleepless nights now." I smirked.

"Oh I think poor Jane is the one who is going to be losing a lot of sleep." Alice retorted.

"Well to lose sleep for a baby is probably worth it." Bella sighed. She looked so happy right now, thinking of the baby in the other room. She was going to make a great mother one day.

Demetri came out of the bedroom looking like a very proud papa.

"How is everyone doing Demetri?" Bella wondered.

"They're perfect. Jane is feeding him now…guys he's amazing, so little but he seems so strong already." He proudly declared.

"Did you pick a name for him yet?" Alice questioned.

"Yup his name is Marcus Tyler Volturi. Marcus was my Pa's name and Tyler is Jane's father's name."

"I love it!" Alice exclaimed. "Do you think Bella and I can go see Jane and the baby for a minute?"

"Of course, I am sure she would love to see you both."

Alice and Bella started out for the bed room, but before Bella left she glanced at me through her lashes and smiled sweetly at me. My heart melted and I wanted to snatch her up in my arms and run to find a quiet spot.

Demetri started talking about the baby and it seemed that fatherhood was going to be good for him. He was always a quiet, gentle man and I had never seen him talk this much before.

"Man I am telling you, waiting for Jane to have the baby was the worst experience ever. I could hear her suffering and it took all my strength to not kick down the door and try to help her." He was still upset by that but he knew there was nothing he could have done.

"Well why didn't you?" Jasper asked. "If it was me I would not be leaving Alice's side."

We all turned to look at him in wonder.

"You would do that? Men don't go into the birthing room." Emmett looked sick.

"Yeah I would, if Alice wanted me in there. One day she'll be my wife and I plan to be there for her always, even through child birth." He stated.

Hmm I wondered if Bella wanted me around for that, would be able to do it? I probably would if I knew Bella needed me. I'm just not sure I could handle her being in pain though, that notion makes me ill.

The girls came out saying that Jane was tired and since it was in the early hours of the morning we should all go back home.

We said goodbye to Demetri and headed back to the main house. I walked Bella to her bedroom door and chastely kissed her goodnight, promising to see her in the morning.

"Sleep well my love." I kissed her forehead, taking in her sweet scent.

"Goodnight Edward." She replied sleepily.

My angel was exhausted and I vowed to get up early to make breakfast for everyone so she could sleep in.

The morning came quickly and I groaned as I got out of bed. I swiftly got ready for the day and headed to the kitchen. It was all quiet which didn't surprise me. Demetri was with Jane and Bella and Alice were worn out.

I put on the coffee and started boiling water to make oatmeal. It was quick, easy and I knew I wouldn't screw it up. I worked around the kitchen, trying not to make too much of a mess when I heard quick footsteps behind me.

I turned to see Bella barreling into the kitchen, only to stop short when she saw me.

"Edward! What are you doing up so early?"

"I knew you were tired love so I thought I would help out and get breakfast started so you could sleep in a bit." I smiled

Her eyes grew large at my admission then suddenly they filled with tears. Oh No! I upset her, shit I thought I was doing something nice.

"Bella baby what's wrong?." I crossed the room to take her in my arms.

"N..Nothing, it's just….that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You are so good to me." She cried.

"Bella, I will always take care of you. I love you."

"I love you too." She took my face in her hands and kissed me, holding nothing back.

The kiss took on a life of its own and the next thing I knew we were pressed against the kitchen door and Bella's hands were running down my chest. Ugghh! She's killing me here.

Then to my total surprise Bella brazenly ran her hand across my very hard erection. I jumped back, completely shocked.

"Edward, what's the matter?" she innocently asked.

"B..Bella you…you touched my…."I couldn't even say it, I was still dumbstruck.

"Oh, was I not supposed too…..Alice said that if you were as excited as I am you would feel different down there…. I had never noticed before and I wanted to see if I affected you too. Was that wrong?" she looked so distressed.

"Oh Bella, no its not wrong and I was extremely excited by being with you but…men and woman don't normally do that unless they are married." I muttered.

"God I am so stupid! I knew I was no good at this. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so so sorry." She turned and ran from the room.

I stood there for a minute trying to curb the feelings of having her hands on me elicited. I gained my bearings and ran out the door looking for her, I found her on the back steps crying.

"Bella, please don't cry…shhh" I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Edward I really am sorry. I am so embarrassed. I thought….Oh I don't know what I thought." She huffed.

"Please don't be upset. I was just surprised. I know this is all new to you, and honestly I have a hard time not touching you either." I sincerely told her, trying to ease her embarrassment.

"You do?"

"Yes, all the time. Bella I have never wanted someone as much as I want you. It's hard to resist those feelings but I respect you and I would never hurt you that way." I kissed her temple.

"You are so understanding, so good to me. I thank god for you every day."

"Me too love, me too. Come on lets go get breakfast made before we have a mutiny on our hands." I stood up, taking her hand.

We got back to the kitchen and we worked in companionable silence. Once every one was fed I left her to go tend to my other chores.

"I'll see you later." She kissed me goodbye.

"Bye love." I left her in the house as I went out to the barn to start my work. I was having trouble concentrating…. I just kept thinking about Bella's touch.

The day passed quietly. Jane and the baby were doing well and the girls had been busy getting ready for Sunday.

Sunday came fast and it was time for the church picnic. Bella and Alice had been baking and cooking since yesterday, preparing for the picnic. My time spent with her has been limited.

We were all sitting by the buckboard ready to leave, but Alice and Bella had not come out yet.

"Why does it take women so long to get ready?" Emmett whined.

"Don't complain Em, it takes time to make themselves beautiful for us." Jasper joked.

Finally I saw Alice come out looking pretty as always, her eyes never leaving Jasper's.

Poor Jasper was in a trance. He was practically drooling over her. I tried not to chuckle because I knew Alice would not like that one bit.

I heard the front door creak and I turned and stopped.

WOW….I was stunned. Bella was standing there in the most spectacular blue dress. Its tight bodice hugging her, making her breasts push up, showing off the tops of her beautiful mounds. I internally groaned. She was a temptress and I wasn't sure she was even aware of it.

She looked down, suddenly unsure. Emmett elbowed me in the ribs. When I glared at him, he motioned toward Bella. Shit, in all my ogling I never went to greet her. I hurried up the stairs and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just so blown away by your beauty my mind took a moment to start working again."

She laughed. "Well if that's the case I'll forgive you."

"Come on let's get you lovely ladies to the picnic." Proudly, I lead her to the buckboard.

**James POV**

With all the excitement of the past few days I was really looking forward to the church picnic. I had gone to a few picnics back home and I really enjoyed them. The food was the number one reason I loved them. What man doesn't love homemade food and pies?

I was particularly looking forward to this picnic because as much as I loved the people on the ranch, it would be wonderful to meet some new folks.

I was happy for all of them as they found love but it was also very lonely for me. I was the odd man out and I always kept my distance for fear they would pity me in my loneliness.

The girls were chatting animatedly as we drove and you could sense their excitement. I smiled as I watched my sister laughed at something Alice had said. She seemed so much happier since we came here. I was so scared that I was ruining her life by moving us here but I see now that it was the best thing for both of us.

We reached town and left our buckboard and horses at Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's home.

Emmett rushed to the store to find Miss Hale and the other happy couples headed to the church lot.

I was surprised at the amount of people that had come out. Everyone was very friendly and I had made many new acquaintances. As I was sitting under the shade tree a tall, dark haired man approached me.

"Welcome to the church picnic, my name is Pastor Weber. You must be new here to town since I don't seem to recognize your face." He said kindly;

I shook his hand and introduced myself.

"Hello Sir, My name is James Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you and yes I am new to the town, my sister Isabella and I moved here a few weeks ago. We both work at the Cullen ranch."

"Ah yes I had heard that. Not much escapes the town gossips you know." He chuckled lightly.

"I am sure that is true sir. My sister is currently sitting next to Mrs. Cullen, they have become fast friends."

"Well Mrs. Cullen is a wonderful woman." As he was speaking, a lovely young woman approached us. She had dark brown hair and the most amazing smile on her face.

"Ah Angela dear, let me introduce you to one of our newest community members….. Mr. James Swan this is my daughter Angela Weber." She blushed slightly at the introduction.

"Hello Miss Weber it is so nice to meet you." I offered with a kind smile.

"Mr. Swan it is a pleasure." She quietly replied.

She had such a sweet countenance and I immediately felt drawn to her.

Angela dear do you know where your mother has gotten off too?" the Pastor asked.

"Yes father, she had to run home. She had left her shall in the kitchen."

"Your mother is always forgetting something now isn't she. Well let me go make sure she has found it…. Mr. Swan it was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again soon."

"That would be nice Pastor Weber, enjoy the rest of the picnic."

I turned to see Miss Angela watching her father walking away. She had the sweetest expression on her face.

"Your father is a very nice man, I enjoyed talking with him." I lamely tried to make small talk.

"Thank you, he is one of the best men I know…How are you liking Casper Mr. Swan?"

"I like it very much, the Cullen's have been very kind to me and my sister and all of the people I have met from town seem very pleasant."

"Oh, you have a sister?" she wondered.

"Yes, my sister Isabella. She is sitting with Alice and Mrs. Cullen." I pointed her out within the crowd.

"Oh that's wonderful. I am an only child unfortunately. I would have loved to have had a sibling to spend time with."

"Well Bella is great and we are very close, she's like my best friend." I smiled.

"That's very sweet." She whispered, looking down seemingly embarrassed.

"Well I should be going to meet up with my parents. It was really nice meeting you Mr. Swan." She looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Miss Weber, it was a pleasure meeting you and hopefully we can meet up again soon." I said with all sincerity. I would have loved nothing more than to spend time with this delightful creature.

"I would like that very much." She said, looking up at me with a slight blush.

_Oh so would I... _"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Miss Weber."

She turned and left me there gawking like a fool. As I watched her walking away I was happy to see that things were starting to look up.

I turned towards the Cullens, looking for Bella. When I didn't see her I wandered over to ask where she had gone.

"Alice, do you know where Bella is?" I was beginning to panic.

"She said she was going to find Edward. Why?"

"I don't see her and Edward is over there with Jasper and Emmett." I told her, pointing to the side of the church.

I anxiously started searching the crowd and when my eyes reached the woods, my blood turned cold.

There on horseback is Mike Newton with Bella slung over his lap racing out of town.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

All heads turned towards me and I watched Edward's face go white. I started running. I saw a horse tied to the hitching post near the church. I grabbed hold of the reins and jumped on, taking off like a bat out of hell. The Cullens and Jasper were hot on my heels. I screamed at them as I passed.

"Newton's got Bella!"

* * *

End Note: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I am sorry I did not reply last chapter..that was a first for me! I am sorry!

See you next time :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello and Happy Day after Thanksgiving to all my American readers. Who is out shopping for Black Friday? NOT ME been there done that! This chap is a little shorter than normal but I had to leave it where it was...sorry :(**

**As always I own nothing the great SM does, lucky girl! No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

Bella POV

The church picnic had been so much fun! I had been enjoying my time with Alice and Esme, we had spent most of our time talking about all of the different people. Esme had been filling me in on the town gossip. It was truly amazing how much went on here!

I looked over to see Edward happily chatting with the men. He seemed so carefree, such a drastic change from when I first met him. It seemed like a lifetime ago…I was just pleased we were comfortable with each other, and that our love for each other was growing daily. When he spoke of making me his wife the night Jane had her baby, I had never been happier. The thought of being his wife, sharing his life, his love, and his bed made me happier than I had ever imagined. I knew I still have a lot to learn though.

I was still so mortified by my behavior the other day. I could not believe I touched him like that…. but I didn't realize that my actions were wrong. I definitely needed to speak with Esme about these things, I needed to know more. I wanted nothing more than to please Edward in every way.

Edward glanced over at me and I smiled adoringly at him. His answering smile was glorious…it took my breath away. If we weren't in a crowd of people I would have been in his arms in a heartbeat. I tried to clear my head of my wanton thoughts and turned back to the ladies.

Alice and Esme were still chatting about some woman named Lauren so I tuned them out, not really caring about her illicit affair with a married man.

I looked around and saw my brother speaking with Pastor Weber. Dr. Cullen introduced me to him earlier and I had to say he was extremely pleasant. I remembered our Pastor back home. He was quite ornery, never as agreeable as the pastor here in Casper.

I watched with rapt attention as my brother was introduced to a lovely dark haired girl. I could see his eyes widen as she spoke with him. Hmmm... I wondered if my brother was smitten with this woman.

Nothing would make me happier than to see James find love. He would make a wonderful husband and father, he reminds me so much of my Pa. My Pa was always so devoted and understanding, much like James. I hoped this introduction would bring James the same joy that I have with Edward.

Thinking of Edward made me long to see him.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me I need to speak with Edward for a moment."

"Of course dear" Esme replied with a knowing smile.

I looked back to where the men had been standing but I no longer saw them there. I scanned over the groups of people and spotted them standing next to the church. I started to make my way over towards them when I heard a strange noise coming from the behind the large cluster of oak trees.

It was a soft whimpering noise, and I carefully stepped that way to try and see what could have made that sound.

I heard the muffled whine again. Moving closer, I was shocked at what I saw.

There was Mike Newton pressing himself up against a teenage girl, holding his hand over her mouth.

I needed to get that scum away from her. As I crept closer, a twig beneath my foot snapped loudly. Newton's head whipped around, his eyes growing wider upon seeing me.

"Let her go Mike." I snarled.

His expression transformed into a sinister smirk.

"Of course Isabella…. but on one condition…..You must take her place." He laughed maniacally.

"WHAT! Mike you know this is wrong, just let her go. I won't cause any trouble for you, just leave town and never come back." I pleaded.

"Now why would I want to do that? I'm never leaving here unless **you** are with me Isabella." He smiled wickedly.

"Mike, please let the girl go! If you harm her you will be hanging by the morning, you know that." I begged.

"No, if you want her to be free you need get your sweet ass over here and then I will let her go. If you try to cause a scene I will kill her." He showed me the knife that he had currently pressed up against the girl's side.

I knew I shouldn't go to him but I couldn't let him harm this innocent girl. I slowly stepped closer and closer. Suddenly he put the knife to the girl's neck.

"You scream and you're dead." He scolded. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. She nodded her head, affirming his request.

He quickly snatched my arm and dragged me to his side.

"See Bella, look how nice we are together." He pressed his cheek into my hair. I felt the bile rising in my throat.

"Let her go Mike" I whimpered.

He quickly put the knife in his other hand, the one that was currently wrapped around my waist. Abruptly he slapped the girl hard, causing her to fall down, hitting her head. She was lying there unconscious, and I was certain he had killed her. I looked down at the poor crumpled girl, her broken form made me feel faint. I knew he was crazy but this was more than I could have ever feared.

"Let's go!" he commanded.

"W…Where are you taking me?" I muttered as he dragged me behind the church.

I could see his horse tied to a small tree. When we reached it he pulled me closer, running his hand down my cheek.

"Oh Bella, we are going to visit an old friend of mine, he is going to marry us. I am making you my wife and by tonight you will be mine….forever."

Suddenly everything went black.

**Edward POV**

"BELLA!" ..I heard James' scream from across the church yard.

James' face is etched in horror. My eyes were quickly darting over the scene; I was trying desperately to see where he was looking.

Then I saw it…There on horseback was Mike Newton with my Bella. She was strewn across the horse unconscious and he was furiously riding out into the woods. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. I felt like I was floating, not really witnessing this horror. I rapidly snapped back into reality when Jasper ran past me looking for a horse.

I quickly gained my bearings and hurriedly sprinted behind him. We reached the hitching post near the church and grabbed any horse that we could. James was ahead of us and we were trying to catch him.

My thoughts were rapidly running through my head.

_What if he hurts her? What if he touches her? Oh god, My Bella! I need to get to her before that monster harms her._

_That son of a bitch is dead when I get to him._

We started to make our way closer to James and I could see him trying frantically to look for the direction Newton took. He abruptly stopped and turned to us.

"I'm not sure which way he went. I don't know these woods! Where do you think he could have gone?" he cried.

Jasper jumped in. "I think he headed south. There is a town about 8 miles in that direction, I've heard him talk about going there before. He has a friend that lives on the outskirts; his name is Eric…Shit! I can't remember his last name." Jasper was frantically trying to remember.

"Let's split up…Emmett and I will head north and the three of you head south." Carlisle reasoned.

"Let's go, we need to find her!" I yelled.

We started out again, my thoughts of Bella torturing me. All I saw in my mind's eye was her motionless body slung over that horse. I could feel the tears pricking in the corners of my eyes. I could not lose her…I would die without her.

Jasper must have been aware of my distress. "Don't worry Edward, we'll get her back safely."

"J…Jasper I can't lose her, she is my world." I choked back the sob threatening to take over.

"We will find her!" James exclaimed. I glanced over at him, the pain and fear was evident on his face.

We pushed the horses as hard as we could, riding swiftly through the woods. We were about 2 miles out of town and the light of the day was starting to wane. We had to get to town before dark or we would have a difficult time finding her. My eyes looked to the heavens briefly.

I prayed with all that I had that we would find Isabella safely, I needed to hold her in my arms and never let her go.

**Bella POV**

I was dreaming…I must have been.

I could feel a horse under me galloping at breakneck speed. Why would I be on a horse?

Then reality slammed back to me and I remembered the altercation with Newton….the girl….the knife….marriage! Oh no, think Bella, think.

How the heck was I to get out of this situation? I noticed I was laying over the horses back with Newton's smarmy hands holding on to me. I tried to lie motionless, I didn't want him to know I was awake. The longer I pretended to be unconscious the more time I had to come up with a plan.

Edward….I needed him so. I wanted to cry, this scum was taking me away from the only love I had ever known. What if I never was to see him again!

No…No I could not think that way, I would fight with all that I have to be back in Edward's loving, safe embrace again.

Lying there, I had to think of anyway I could escape this madman. Should I jump? If I do I would only get hurt and then he would still catch me…no I couldn't do that.

I couldn't physically fight him, he was too strong…but I could outsmart him. He was as dumb as a post, but if I could… I would be able to use my wits to get out of this. I just needed to think of a plan.

I could feel the horse's pace starting to slow. My panic was rising but I needed to force myself to stay calm, it was my only hope.

If I pretended to remain unconscious he would have to delay his plans to marry. He couldn't marry me if I was unresponsive.

Yes this would buy me sometime….not much but maybe, just maybe… enough time that I could be saved from this fate worse than death.

I could feel Newton slowing the horse. We must have been closer to his destination. I could see nothing; if I moved to see my surroundings he would know I was awake.

He started rubbing my back, making my skin crawl. He began muttering to himself.

"Soon…soon she will be all mine and that fucker Cullen will never get her back. Once she is MY wife he won't be able to stop me."

The horse stopped. _This is it Bella, you need to stay composed. Try to trick this bastard. _

"Bella…Bella sweetie we're here." Mike cooed. I remained still even though every inch of me wanted to run screaming.

"Shit, she's still out of it." Mike said to himself.

I felt him dismount the horse. Slowly he pulled me off cradling me to his chest. I layed limply in his arms. He walked a few steps then I could feel us ascending stairs, it must be a house.

He kicked harshly on the door over and over.

"I'm coming, calm the fuck down" I heard a rough male voice scream from inside. The door flew open and Mike started moving again.

"Eric, I've got her man. I told you she would be mine!" Mike announced triumphantly.

"Jeez Mike what the hell did you do to her? She looks out of it." The man named Eric said.

"She fainted I guess. I am going to put her down on the bed."

Mike placed me down and gently covered me with a blanket. He smoothed the hair from my face then leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"Rest my Bella, when you wake I am going to make you mine…in every way."

* * *

End Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing.. Sorry for the cliffie again LOL but it happens. See you all next week sometime~


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

Surprise! I was going to make you all wait till mid week but...I didnt want you to have to wait and see what happens to Newton. I am currently working on the next chapter but I have a crazy week ahead so it will be a bit before the next one. Sorry

* * *

Edward POV

We rode on, getting closer to town. My anxiety was growing with each passing minute, each minute I was away from her. For every passing minute it seemed like an eternity, it was one more minute where that bastard could be hurting her, touching her…or worse.

I shook my head forcefully trying to rid myself of those dark thoughts. He would not harm her, she will be safe in my arms soon. I repeated that over and over willing myself to believe.

Jasper began to slow up and I couldn't fathom why. We needed to move quickly. The light was fading fast and the unknown was killing me.

"Jasper, what the hell? Why are you slowing down?" I screamed.

"Edward, I know you are loosing your shit right now but you need to be calm. Look around, what do you see?"

I spied the woods and then I saw it. A plume of smoke…fire. Either a campfire or from a chimney, I wasn't quite sure.

"I see it Jasper, do you think it's Newton?" I asked hopefully.

"It's a possibility. We need to quietly sneak up there and see what's going on. Let's ride a little closer and then we will have to ditch the horses so he doesn't hear us approaching." He calmly explained.

"What! We need to go get her!" James exclaimed.

"James, I want her back too but if we ride in their guns blazing she could get hurt. We need the element of surprise on our side, we have no idea if Newton and Bella are alone or if he has met up with anyone. Hell we don't even know if that's them yet." I rationalized.

"I know, I'm sorry but this is killing me."

"Believe me I know, let's move forward and see what we can find out."

We headed in the direction of the smoke. As we got closer we tried to listen for anyone or anything in the vicinity. We were approaching the column of smoke and decided to tie the horses and go on foot.

We searched the saddle bags of the horses we took to see if there was any kind of weapons we could use. Jasper and James found pistols but I had no luck. I only found a knife but I would use it if I needed too.

We stealthily moved around the woods, trying our best to go unnoticed.

James stopped and pointed up ahead.

There in front of us was a cabin, smoke billowing from its chimney. I could see horses tied to the hitching post. Hope bloomed in my stomach. She had to be in there.

Jasper began to whisper. "Let's split up. James you get closer to the front but not too close, we don't want them seeing you. Edward and I will split up and circle the house looking for any signs of Isabella. If you see her or Newton DO NOT run in there, come back here and we will devise a plan of attack. If you just burst in, we could all get killed. Let's just hope she is in there and we can safely get her out."

We all mumbled our agreement and started to move.

My knees were shaking but I willed my legs to move on. If I saw one hair on her head harmed I would kill that fucker without a second thought.

I crouched down and made my way to the side of the house. There was a window above my head, I removed my hat and slowly straightened to see inside. I saw a man, not much older than I and he was pacing frantically back and forth. He was mumbling to himself, or so it seemed. I tried to hear what he was saying but he was not talking loud enough. I looked around the room and noticed a bonnet on the floor. It was blue, the same color blue as the dress that Bella was wearing.

She was here, it had to be hers. I crouched down again and made my way to investigate some more. I hadn't seen Newton or Bella yet, I needed to confirm that she really was here.

I could see another window up ahead so I slowly made my way and stood to peer into the room.

There on the bed was my Bella. I wanted to scream her name and break the glass separating me from my love. I tried to calmly look her over to see if there were any signs of injury. I didn't see anything outright so I was somewhat relieved.

Just as I was about to go and find the others, the door of the bedroom slowly opened. That slime Newton walked in and slowly inched towards Isabella. He looked at her face and frowned. He went to touch her and I almost lost my mind. _DON'T TOUCH HER! _

He reached down and lightly stroked her hair. I wanted to rip his arm off.

I could hear him muttering and as he turned to leave I heard him say "Soon, very soon."

That was it! I could take no more. I ran to find the others. Jasper and James were pacing the edge of the woods.

"Edward, I saw Newton in there." Jasper whispered.

"I know, I just saw him…Bella is in the back bedroom. She looks to be passed out. There is another man in the front parlor."

"Okay so there are two of them, we can easily take them. What's the plan?" James inquired.

"Well I think Edward should go around back, there is a door there that leads into the kitchen. We will give you a minute to get back there and then James and I will distract them so that they come outside. Sneak in, grab Bella and get the hell out as fast as you can, run into the woods behind the house and wait there for us to meet up with you." Jasper voiced his plan.

"What if only one of the men comes outside? How do know they will both come out?" I asked.

"We don't, but Newton was never that smart and let's just hope that his friend is the same."

This plan made me uneasy but it was the only way to get Bella out safely. I nodded and we prepared to attack.

I quickly sprinted to the back of the house. Closing in on the kitchen door, I glanced around to make sure nobody saw me. I spied through the glass of the door, looking to see if Newton or his friend were close by. I slowly turned the knob trying not to make a sound. I heard a commotion at the front of the house. Now was my chance! I hurriedly went in the door and ran like hell to the bedroom that held Bella inside.

I opened the door quickly and jumped inside. Bella was still lying there in the same position. What had he done with her? She looked so pale.

"Bella, Bella" I whispered as I approach the bed.

Startling me, she shot straight up into a sitting position.

"Edward? Oh my god, is that you?" she cried.

"Shhh sweetheart it's me…you need to be quiet for me ok? We have to get out of here quickly before Newton or his friend comes to check on you." I placed my hand on her cheek and tears welled up in my eyes. She was here before me and she was safe again.

She placed her hand on mine and nodded in understanding. I took her hand and pulled her from the bed. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let her go but I knew we didn't have the luxury of time for that.

I pulled Bella towards the door when it suddenly swung open. There in the doorway was Mike Newton.

"Get the fuck away from her Cullen. She is mine now and you can't take her back." He sneered at me.

"Newton she will never be yours!" I yelled.

I heard gun shots ringing from the front of the house, Newton glanced quickly towards the front door. Seeing he was distracted momentarily, I pulled the knife from my waist band and lunged for him.

He turned quickly and I caught him in the side.

"Fuck Cullen, you are so dead." He reached for his gun and I pushed Bella onto the floor out of harms way.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

I charged forward again trying to wrestle the gun from him.

A few things happened simultaneously...

I hear another gun shot, Bella began screaming, and Newton's body slumps forward in my arms.

I caught Mike and standing there behind him was Jasper, a wisp of smoke emanating from the barrel of his gun.

I laid Newton down on the floor and felt for a pulse, there was none.

I could hear Bella weeping in the corner. I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Shhh my love, it's all over. You're safe and I am going to keep you that way for the rest of your life." I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Guys, hurry we need to get outside." Jasper uttered frantically.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's James."

**Bella POV**

After everything that had happened today…the fear, the relief, Edward holding me safely in his arms…all of that was obliterated with those two words.

"J…James" I stuttered.

"Hurry we need to get him to town. He's hurt bad he needs the doctor." Jasper said as he bolted down the hall.

Edward released me and we quickly followed Jasper out the door.

We got to the front porch and there laying in the darkness was Newton's friend Eric. The blood was pooled around his head. The sight was sickening but I could not think of that now. My brother needed me.

James was on the ground a few feet away, blood seeping through his shirt. I fell to my knees next to him.

"James, James please hold on….I need you brother. Don't leave me." I cried.

"Edward, I saw a small carriage in the barn on the other side of the house. Get it hitched up. We need to get James to town."

Edward ran off to get the carriage.

I tried to focus my thoughts; I needed to help stop this bleeding. I pulled open James' shirt and saw the gaping gunshot wound. I stood and bunched my skirt up, not caring if Jasper saw me or not. I pulled off my shift and began to rip it up. I placed a cluster of material into James wound. I ripped a long strip of the white material so that I could use it to secure the packing.

"Hold on dear brother…we are going to get you help. I love you James….please, please don't leave me." I wept.

Edward swiftly returned with the carriage. I jumped in first while Jasper and Edward gingerly lifted James and put him in the back with his head in my lap.

I stroked his hair lovingly as we took off towards town. Thankfully Jasper said it was no more than a mile or two.

I silently wept as I looked upon the face of my brother, my protector, my best friend. I could not lose him.

James winced, I looked down and his eyes open briefly, his deep blue eyes looked up into my own tear filled ones.

"Sister, I love you." He whispered as his eyes slowly closed again.

* * *

End Note:

I know, I know...3 evil cliffies in a row. Just cant seem to help myself. Leave some love (or hate) if you want to! See you soon


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

Hi Happy Mid-Week! I really hope you love this chapter it is one of my favorites. It was so easy to write and I loved every minute of it.

Thanks kittyisme0341...you are constantly saving me from my mistakes! Also I want to shout out to Snowqueen Icedragon...I hope things get better and I want you to know that your story inspired me to write and I hope people learn to respect other people's work!

No copyright infringement intended...I own nothing we all know the great SM owns all things Twilight

**

* * *

**

James POV

Standing outside of this cabin in the woods wondering if my sister was hurt or worse was pure unadulterated torture. This incessant waiting was killing me. Finally Edward appeared and told us that he has seen Bella and she seemed ok. We weren't sure but at least we knew she was alive and we had our chance to get her.

Jasper's plan was a good one but extremely dangerous. I hoped that we could distract the two men inside long enough for Edward to reach Bella and to get her safely out of the house.

I watched as Edward made his way to the back of the house, my nerves starting to become more intense as the minutes wore on.

Jasper looked over at me and nodded his head, it was time.

We sprung up from our position and made it to the porch. I could see the two assholes through the window. It was good to know that Newton was up front and not with Bella. Jasper decided to use the horses as a diversion. He roughly slapped the one horse, causing it to wail. Within seconds the front door swung open and the other man called Eric stepped out onto the porch.

I lifted the pistol in my hand, waiting for him to make his approach. He came down the stairs wildly scanning the area to see what caused the horse's reaction. The minute his foot hit the ground I stood and fired. The bullet missed by a fraction and I cursed my nerves getting the better of me.

His hand swiftly grabbed his own pistol, he turned and faced me. Suddenly Newton appeared in the doorway. He looked around and bolted quickly back into the house. Taking my eyes of Eric was a mistake because it was in that split second that he decided to fire upon me.

The pain lanced through me and I crumpled to the ground. My stomach was on fire, it burned and the blood began to ooze through my clothing. Shit….Then I heard another gun shot. Thinking it was Eric shooting at me again I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the blow. It never came.

I opened my eyes to see him lying face down in the dirt, shot in the back by Jasper.

"Bella…. You need to get Bella" I moaned.

I felt so cold, my body shaking. I had no idea how long I had been lying there, it felt like hours but I was sure it was only seconds. Next thing I heard turned my stomach, Bella had let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Oh god, Bella. I tried to garner the strength to stand up and go to her, but I couldn't move. I felt like I had been weighed down by a dozen boulders.

A gunshot rang out in the silence and I trembled. No, No…please… I hope no one I care about is on the receiving end of that bullet.

I fell into the darkness of my mind. I was soon aware of someone pulling at my clothing but my eyes were unwilling to open. Muffled noises are sounding out above me but I had no idea what is being said.

I was moving…the pain was indescribable. I felt the warmth of a small hand brushing along my hair. Drops of water were falling on my face and it brought me back to consciousness. I could hear my sweet sister crying…willing me to hang on…begging me not to leave her. _I won't Bella…I will never leave you._

"I love you sister" I whispered and my world went black again.

My head was throbbing, the light was invading my eyes and it hurt to look at it. I groaned. I felt like shit and I didn't know why. Where the hell was I?

"James….James can you hear me?"

"Bella?" I wondered.

I heard her gasp and I could feel her hand touching mine. "Oh Brother, you have come back to me." She sobbed.

I was confused. _Come back to her? Where have I been?_ My head was swimming with incoherent thoughts and it only caused it to ache more.

Trying to piece together the puzzle in my mind I looked around the room. It was not anywhere familiar to me and this began to make me feel suddenly anxious.

"Bella" I croaked, my throat dry as the desert. "Where am I?"

"You're at the doctor's home outside of Arcadia, it's a small town south of Casper. Do you not remember what happened the other night?" Bella wondered.

"The other night? How long have I been here?"

"Two days, you lost a lot of blood from your wound, I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up and …and" Bella stopped, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's ok Bella I'm fine…please tell me what happened."

"What was the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"I remember the church picnic and that's really all."

I did remember meeting the lovely Miss Weber but I was not going to go into that right now with my sister.

"Oh…well…um while we were at the picnic Mike Newton was there and he took me away. You, Jasper and Edward came to look for me..."

Shit, I started to recall that bastard taking my sister and we found her in that small house in the woods.

"Wait, I remember now. We found you in that cabin, I remember Edward going in to get you. Newton's friend came out and I took a shot at him but missed and then he shot me. After that things get a little fuzzy. Are Edward and Jasper ok?"

"Yes they are fine, Jasper saved Edward from being shot by Mike."

"Where is Newton?" I secretly hoped he got his.

"He's dead" she whispered.

"Good, he needed to die. Did he hurt you…touch you?" I swallowed hard hoping he didn't.

"No, he said he was going to marry me and make me his in every way but thankfully you all came to save me." She patted my hand.

Relief coursed through me, the thought of that scum touching my sister was too much for me to bear. I was sure Edward was relieved as well.

"Um… you had a visitor yesterday but you weren't awake yet…" she blushed profusely.

_Who would come visit me?_ I mused. I must have spoken aloud because Bella answered.

"Miss Angela Webber was here to see you. She was very worried about you." She smiled like the cat that ate the cream.

"Miss W…Weber was here? Is she ok….what did you say to her?" I rambled a bit.

"She was very helpful, she let me go and rest for awhile. She sat with you and helped cool your brow. She was very sweet." Bella smirked knowingly.

I smiled at the thought. That lovely angel had come to check on me, take care of me. As soon as I was able, I was going to seek out her father. I needed to be with this seraph.

Bella chuckled. "Rest dear brother, you need to gain back your strength. I am going to go and see about getting you something to eat."

She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you brother." She turned and left the room.

I tried to close my eyes and rest but when I did all I could see was Angela's pretty face staring back at me. I was so elated that she came to see me! Did she care for me as much as I for her? I smiled, hoping that was true as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Angela POV**

James Swan….he took my breath away.

When I came upon my father talking to a very attractive young man, one I had never seen before, I was immediately intrigued. There were not many decent men to meet in town. Most of them were on the wild side, frequenting the saloon and such. I was resigned that I would live my life a spinster unless some stranger came into Casper and swept me off my feet.

James Swan had definitely done that. He was so handsome and rugged looking. He looked like the type of man who was not afraid of hard work but yet he had a gentleness about him that conveyed a much softer side. I liked that…I liked that a lot.

I could tell he was as nervous talking with me as I was with him but in the few brief moments we had together I felt an instant connection with him. I could only hope that we would meet again soon. It was difficult to walk away from him to go and search for my folks.

Hearing a shrill scream from behind me I saw James riding at breakneck speed screaming out his sister's name. Soon all of the Cullen men were following frantically.

Not sure of what was happening; I searched the crowd for my father to see if he had an explanation.

He was standing with Mrs. Cullen and Miss Alice, both of whom looked utterly distraught. My father was trying his best to comfort the Cullen women and I hoped I could offer any help that they needed.

"Mrs. Cullen, Miss Alice is there anything I can do to help you?" I sincerely offered.

"Oh Miss Angela, Mike Newton has kidnapped Miss Swan. He has threatened her before. I am so scared for her." Alice cried.

This was horrible. That vile Mr. Newton was a plague upon our town. Ever since he arrived here I have heard nothing but ghastly things.

"Miss Alice I am sure the men will find her and bring her back unharmed. Let's us go to our house and I will put on some tea while we wait for word from the search party." I offered.

"Thank you Miss Weber that is very kind." A sniffling Mrs. Cullen replied.

My father and I led them into our parlor and I went to make some tea. My mind was racing. Poor Miss Swan, poor Edward….poor James. He spoke so fondly of his sister, this must be killing him. I longed to comfort him. This was such a new feeling but I felt it deep down in my heart.

We sat and waited for what seemed like days and the longer we waited the longer our anxiety grew. Mrs. Cullen and Alice told us stories of the Swan family and how in this brief time they have grown to love them both. It tore at my heart to hear the anguish in their voices; I tried my best to console them as did my parents.

Another hour later a frantic knock was heard at our front door. My father went to see who it was. It was Emmett Cullen.

"Emmett come in please, your Aunt and sister are here with us." My father explained.

"Thank you, I went to my Aunt's home but the neighbor told me they were here."

He walked into the parlor, Alice jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Please Emmett, tell me everyone is ok." She pleaded.

"Bella is safe again and with Edward and Jasper. Uncle Carlisle and I split up from them to search the north of town but we found nothing so we headed back. We met them heading into Arcadia. James was shot and they needed to get him to the doctor right away." He muttered sadly.

"My god, is he going to be alright?" Esme cried.

"I'm not sure, Uncle Carlisle went with them to assist the doctor if needed but it was too soon to tell."

_No this can't be happening! I just met this sweet man and now…_

"Emmett is there anything we can do?" my father asked.

"I'm not sure Pastor Weber but you and your family have already done a great deal and I am grateful to you all." He smiled sadly.

The family decided to go back to Dr. Cullen's house and stay the night. In the morning they would ride over to Arcadia to see if there was any news.

I bid them goodnight and went back into the parlor and sat down on the divan. I put my head into my hands, my mind mulling over all that has happened.

My father interrupted my inner musings.

"Angela my sweet, are you ok?" he looked at me with those loving fatherly eyes. I wanted to burst into tears.

"Oh Daddy! My heart is breaking! The Cullens have suffered so. I feel terrible for them."

"Is that all my dear one? Do not think I didn't notice the glances between you and Mr. Swan. He was quite enraptured with you and I sense you feel the same."

My face reddened at the thought of my father noticing such things.

"Yes Daddy, I must say I took a strong liking to Mr. Swan and the thought of him injured makes me feel….oh I don't know. I am feeling so many things at this moment. I wish to see for my own two eyes that he is ok and this not knowing is very trying."

"I know Angela but all we can do tonight is pray for his well being. If you would like we could ride to Arcadia tomorrow to offer any help we can."

"Really? Oh that would ease my mind so. Thank you so much." I reached over and wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my head and whispered. "Get some sleep my darling daughter and tomorrow we will head out after breakfast."

"I will try, Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Angela."

I tossed and turned all night. The morning was not coming fast enough. I needed to know if James was ok.

I couldn't explain this strong attachment I had to him. We had only just met but I felt with everything that I was that he was meant for me. Is that strange? Is it like this for other people? I have heard of love at first sight but I believed that to only be in fairy tales. Maybe it was possible, it sure seemed real to me. I only hoped that James Swan felt something for me too.

Finally the morning arrived and I rushed through my morning activities. I ate with such speed that my father warned me I was going to make myself sick.

We left Mama at home, she was complaining of a headache and I fully understood that. My own head was pounding but I knew it was from lack of sleep.

I was happy that it was not a long journey into town because as we moved closer to our destination my body was fraught with nerves. At one point my father placed his hand on top of my bouncing knee.

"Angela, try to calm down. You bouncing isn't going to make the time move any faster. I know you are anxious but we will be there shortly." He smiled kindly at me.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I am on pins and needles."

"It's alright….just remember to keep praying and the lord will hear you."

Seeing the town up ahead I hoped that we would find good things when we arrived.

We reached the doctor's home and I practically flew from my seat. My dad and I went up to the house and knocked.

Dr. Cullen answered the door. He was surprised to find us there.

"Pastor Weber, Miss Angela how kind of you to come." He said as he waved us in.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. We were so concerned for you all; we have come to offer any help that you may need." My father offered.

A door opened behind me, Edward Cullen and Miss Swan came out and they both walked over to us.

"Miss Weber, I am Isabella Swan. Thank you for coming. I was hoping to meet you soon, I just wished it were under better circumstances."

"Miss Swan, please tell me. How is your brother?"

"He is resting comfortably at the moment. Dr. Cullen and Dr. Banner have been wonderful, they have saved his life." She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That is truly wonderful and we are also very happy that you were unharmed Miss Swan." My father noted.

"Thank you, it had been an extremely rough night but I am glad we are all out of danger." She tiredly looked at Edward and he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Miss Bella, why don't you rest awhile? I can look after your brother if you'd like. I really wouldn't mind." I offered sincerely.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and with a small smile on her face she replied.

"Thank you Miss Weber, that is much appreciated. I am going to lie down for a bit then I will come back to check in on James."

She looked positively exhausted.

"Edward help Bella upstairs, she looks like she could use a hand." Dr. Cullen declared.

"Of course, come on my Bella." He lovingly tucked her under his arm and led her upstairs.

"Angela if you will, you can sit with Mr. Swan and if needed, you can run a cool cloth over his forehead. I want to keep any sign of a fever at bay." Dr. Banner urged.

"Certainly" I left the gentlemen in the foyer and went into the bedroom.

I gingerly shut the door trying not to wake James. When I turned around I was shocked. This couldn't be the man I met yesterday. He looked so frail, so broken. I wanted to cry, seeing him like this was painful. I slowly crept towards the bed and looked at his slumbering face. _Oh James!_

For the next hour I dutifully wiped his brow trying to keep him cool. He muttered incoherently a few times and I prayed that he would awaken. I wondered how long he would be like this; it upset me to see him this way.

I chatted on and on in hopes he could hear me. I wanted to tell him everything and anything. I had been told it was good to talk to a person whilst they were unconscious, though why, I didn't know, but I was determined to do it anyway.

James began to stir a little and I hoped he was coming to. He began to mutter again but this time I heard him clearly.

"Angela….Angela my angel."

I gasped. He was thinking of me, my heart soared.

"I am here James….come back to us please." I begged.

He grew silent again but the hope in my heart was burgeoning. He would come back to me, he had to.

* * *

End Note:

Did you like it? I hope you did. I will see you all next week...I have a crazy weekend ahead so it will be a bit before we see the next chapter Love all of you who read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy mid week to you all. Thanks again to my beta kittyisme0341 for all your help. On with the show...**

**As always I own nothing...the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Edward POV

Sitting on the porch swing with Bella in my arms was one of my favorite pastimes. We rocked slowly back and forth just enjoying being in each others arms. She was safe and healthy here in my arms and I thanked my lucky stars that she was with me.

It had been a week since the incident with Newton and I still shuddered at the memory of that night. I closed my eyes and that nightmare played over again in my mind…..

Seeing Bella lying in that bed, wondering if she was hurt or if that scum had touched her was enough to make me feel week in the knees. When I finally reached her and saw that she was unharmed, I vowed to never let her go and I would do all that I could to make her feel loved and protected.

When Newton appeared in the doorway my heart stopped. I had to do what I could to kill this man before he had hurt Bella or me. I was so thankful that Jasper got there in time to shoot that bastard. As much as I wanted to do it myself, I was relieved that Mike Newton would never cause anyone harm again.

Unfortunately all was not good, James had been shot trying to save his sister and seeing him lying on the ground covered in blood was one of the most painful experiences I have ever had.

My Bella was being so brave for her brother. She immediately jumped into action to do anything she could to save him. I loved her strength and determination.

On the ride to town I silently watched as she begged and pleaded with him not to leave her. My heart broke for her. Watching Bella suffering like that was pure torture for me. I was willing to anything for her to make that pain go away….but there was nothing I could do at the time but just sit back and pray.

I was instantly relieved when I saw Em and Uncle Carlisle approaching. I knew Uncle was a great doctor and with him there I had hoped that all would be well.

When we had finally reached Dr. Banner's house both doctor's jumped into action. Bella tried so hard to get into the exam room with them but we knew that it was best if she just stayed with us and waited.

She paced back and forth, pulling at her skirt with nervous energy.

"Bella, please sit down. You are wearing yourself out; you will need your strength my love." I pleaded with her.

"I know Edward, I just feel so helpless. What if he dies? What will I do without him?" she cried.

I wrapped my arms around her, hoping to offer some comfort.

"Shhh baby, don't cry. James is a strong young man. He will pull through; you just have to keep telling yourself that."

"I'm trying Edward. I am just so scared. I need him to be ok."

"I know love, he will be we just have to have faith."

I held her in my arms, gently rubbing her back. After another hour or so the men finally emerged from the exam room.

Bella jumped from my arms, running over to Carlisle.

"Is he…is he ok?" she looked at him with watery eyes.

"Yes Bella, he is going to be fine. We removed the bullet and cleaned up the wound. He unfortunately lost a lot of blood and the risk of infection is high so we will have to keep a close eye on him but I have high hopes for a full recovery." Uncle Carlisle stated.

Bella let out a long shuddering breath.

"Oh thank god. Can I see him?"

"Of course dear." Dr. Banner offered.

Bella went in to sit with James and both men came over to join us.

"So you are hopeful he will be fine?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I think baring any infection James will be back in good health soon." Dr. Banner said.

We were all so relieved but I knew Bella would still be worried.

"Edward, have you had a chance to speak with Bella about what happened. Did that monster hurt her or…." My uncle looked up at me with dread in his eyes.

"I spoke with her briefly and she insured me that he didn't touch her in any way." I said, relief evident in my voice.

"Good, I was so worried. You will need to keep an eye on her, if I know Bella she will never leave James's side but she needs to rest. She has been through a traumatic experience and we don't want her to collapse under the strain."

"Don't worry. I am not going to leave her side. I will make sure she eats and rests enough. I will never let anything happen to her again."

I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes, the weight of the day crashing down on me. I could have lost her. My world would have ended if that had happened. I excused myself and went outside.

I sat down on the front steps and put my head in my hands. The tears flowed down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. All of the pain, the worry, and the relief overwhelmed me.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"I know brother, I know." Emmett said.

"Oh Emmett, I could have lost her. I love her so much that the thought of my life without her is too much to bear."

He sat down beside me and just silently offered me comfort. When I composed myself, I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you Emmett."

"Anytime Bro, I will always be here if you or Bella need me."

We went back inside and waited.

I felt a hand slowly rubbing my thigh, bringing me back to the present. I looked down at the angel in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmmm….I'm just enjoying being in your arms Edward." She whispered.

"Bella look at me."

She lifted her head and looked deep into my eyes. I hoped she could see all the love I felt for her in my gaze.

"I love you so much Bella."

I leaned down and placed my lips to hers, kissing her with all of the love and devotion I had. She broke the kiss, her hands gently cupping my face.

"I love you too Edward, always." She smiled brightly at me.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't wait! Today James was coming home. It had been a week and it would be so good to have him back here.

Sitting on my bed, I closed my eyes and thought of the past week….

I spent the first few days at Dr. Banner's house taking care of James; I wanted to make sure that he was out of danger. When he finally woke and I saw with my own eyes that he would be fine, I was so happy.

It was so surprised when Pastor Weber and Miss Angela arrived here to see James. I knew it! I knew that they felt something for each other after their brief time together. It was like how Edward and I felt in the beginning. That strange connection you couldn't understand but you knew it was there pulling you.

I was so tired and weak from the past few days that I was more than happy to let Angela sit with my brother. I knew from the look in her eyes that she would take great care of him. I smiled, thinking how wonderful it would be to see James in love.

I slept peacefully after Edward lovingly tucked me into bed. I blushed at the thoughts I was having as he kissed my forehead. I really wanted to pull him into the bed with me and feel his strong arms around me but I knew if I did that we would both be in trouble.

We were having a hard time restraining ourselves before and after all that has happened I am not sure either one of us would have the strength to stop.

The days passed and James got stronger. He was sitting up, eating, laughing with me and the guys. Finally he told me it was time for me to go home. I protested, wanting to be with him.

"James I want to stay here with you. What if you need me?" I whined.

"Bella, you need to go home with the Cullen's. I will be home soon and Dr. Banner is here if I need anything."

"Hmmmm and Miss Angela will be by again today too." I giggled.

He looked at me with a glint in his eye.

"That's right, I do remember her saying she would stop by today." He smiled.

I laughed heartily.

"Very subtle James….fine I will go back home only because if I don't you will whine endlessly."

Emmett let out a big laugh.

"She has got you pegged man." He laughed harder at my teasing.

We left that afternoon and I will admit I was happy to be back at the ranch. I missed it terribly.

When we pulled up Jane came rushing towards me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Bella! I am so happy you are ok. We were so worried." She declared.

Demetri was standing behind her and smiled warmly at me.

"Welcome home Miss Bella."

"Thank you both. How's the baby?" I inquired.

"He's great; he is such a good baby. Alice is inside watching him at the moment." Jane gushed.

"I can't wait to see him."

We went inside, Alice was sitting in the rocking chair holding the sleeping babe.

"Bella you're home." She whispered.

"Yes, it feels good to be back." I walked over to her and gently stroked Marcus' cheek.

I looked over at Edward, who was staring at me with the oddest expression on his face. Suddenly his look changed, he was wearing the largest smile and it instantly warmed my heart.

"I think I am going to lie down a bit, the day has worn me out." I announced.

As I began to move toward the hallway Edward stepped in front of me halting my exit.

"We have a surprise for you." He smirked.

Taking my hand he led me up the stairwell. I had no idea what was going on. He stopped next to the spare bedroom, turning the knob and opening the door he led me by the hand into the room. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Surprise." He whispered.

All of my things were placed around the charming bedroom. This room was much bigger than the one downstairs and it had to most beautiful view from the window.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked still stunned.

"Alice and I decided it was time for you to have this bedroom, it is much larger and it is more fitting for you. I really should apologize for even putting you in that small room." He sighed.

"I was not acting or thinking clearly when you arrived and being the fool I was I put you downstairs away from me. I thought that if you weren't near me I could avoid you and the feelings I was having but….well we both know that's not what I really wanted. I'm so sorry." He wrapped me in a loving embrace, kissing my temple.

"Edward, please don't apologize. Neither one of us was thinking too clearly at that time. The only thing to do now is look towards the future." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Thank you for doing this for me, I love it." I grinned happily.

"Really? I was so afraid you weren't going to like it." He looked so anxious.

"It's perfect, just like you." I stood on the tips of my toes planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Edward actually blushed at my compliment.

"Why don't you get some sleep sweetheart, I'll wake you for dinner."

"Mmm that sounds good." I yawned sleepily.

"Sweet dreams Isabella." Edward kissed my cheek and left me in my new room.

I was so blissful at that moment I wanted to squeal. Lying down on my new bed I closed my eyes and dreamt of Edward and a little green eyed boy playing in the creek.

When I woke I felt the bed dip down, looking up I saw Alice sitting there with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Sorry, I wanted to see if you liked your new room." She was practically bouncing.

"Alice, its perfect, thank you. It was such a wonderful surprise." I gushed.

"I vowed the day you arrived that I would have you moved to this room; I just needed to make Edward see it was the right choice. I am glad that it's finally happened." She smiled.

"Thanks Alice, you are the best friend a girl could have." I hugged her tightly.

The next couple of days passed swiftly. When we found out that James would be home soon we decided a party was in order. We invited the Weber's, the Hale's and of course Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I had sent word to Dr. Banner also, telling him of our surprise and how we had wanted him to join us; I sincerely hoped that he would.

Alice and I kept up with our daily work and when we had free time we worked on preparations for the party. Emmett told us that Rosalie would bring some pies and Esme offered to make some of her delicious salads. Jane had offered her help repeatedly but we told her to spend time with that precious baby. All too soon she would be back to work and she needed this time with him.

The day of the party arrived and I was so anxious to see James again. Jasper and Emmett had ridden out to get him telling me to stay here and relax. I was having a hard time with that, Edward had sensed my stress.

"Bella please stop worrying, all will be well and we are going to have a great afternoon."

"I know I just want it to be perfect, I have missed him so much Edward. The thought of losing him…." I stared to cry.

"Don't cry love. He is fine and you will see him soon. Now, no more of this sad talk, why don't you go get ready for the party, Alice and I will see to the last minute details." He offered kindly.

"Alright, thank you for being so sweet to me."

Edward kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Go on….I will see you in a bit." He smiled.

I dressed in record time, my nervous energy saw to that. I came out of the house seeing that Rosalie and her parents were there, as well as the Webers. They were talking with Alice and Edward.

"Miss Bella, it is so nice to see you again." Angela said giving me a warm smile.

"Hello Miss Angela, Pastor and Mrs. Weber. Thank you so much for coming and for all you did for my brother and me, it was so kind of you."

"Think nothing of it my dear." Pastor Weber offered.

"Miss Rosalie, how have you been?" I asked, turning toward Rose.

"Very well Miss Bella, thank you."

We chatted for awhile making sure that everything was perfect for James' arrival.

Soon we could hear horses approaching; I looked up to see Dr and Mrs. Cullen followed by Emmett, Jasper and James. Dr. Banner was riding along side of the buckboard. I was so pleased to see that he was here.

They pulled into the yard, I took off running towards James. He barely had two feet on the ground when I ran into his arms.

"Brother you're home!" I cried.

James chuckled. "Well well it looks like someone has missed her big brother."

"Of course I have silly. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I rapidly questioned.

"Slow down Bella, how does poor Edward ever get a word in around you?" He laughed.

I pouted and he laughed harder.

"Ohhh don't make me laugh, I'm still sore." He winced.

"Well come sit down and enjoy this lovely party we have put together for you."

"Bella, you shouldn't have." He moaned.

"Pshh, we all wanted to do it." I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Miss Angela is here."

James smiled broadly at that bit of news. I laughed, he turned to me and scowled, that made me laugh harder.

"Oh James stop scowling at me. I am just so happy to see that you have found someone special."

"She is Bella, she really is. I asked her father's permission to court her yesterday." He smiled shyly.

"That's wonderful James I'm so happy for you." I hugged him again trying not to squeeze too hard.

The party was a huge success. Everyone laughed and ate, we sat around talking with each other, it was the perfect afternoon.

As the day wore on all of the couples paired off trying to find some alone time with each other, I watched James and Angela sitting on the porch quietly talking with each other. James took Angela's hand and held it in his own. The look on his face was priceless, tears sprung up in my eyes.

"Bella my love, why are you crying?" Edward asked, wiping the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm just so happy Edward, looking at James sitting with Angela, seeing all of our friends and family together….it's perfect." I looked up into his loving green eyes.

"You are perfect." He said as he leaned down and planted a warm kiss on my lips.

At this moment everything was just as it should be, I just hoped it always stayed like this…..

* * *

End Note: hmmm what does that last line mean...more drama later on...maybe ;) Thank you all for reading, reviewing,alerting etc. I love it. Sorry I didnt get to reply to reviews last time. I had a hell of a busy week. I did read them and I loved them all. See you soon


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hi and Happy Sunday...it is raining cats and dogs where I live today..Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I love you all. This chap is unbeta'd...I was in a rush to get it too you. I will repost if I need to once it is. There is a little citrus in this chapter..just to warn you :) **

**As always I own nothing...the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Jasper POV

The party for James' homecoming was a welcome respite. After all of the turmoil last week, everyone was looking forward to a day filled with friends, family and love. Alice and Bella worked very hard trying to make the day perfect and it truly was.

As everyone was getting ready to leave Carlisle asked to speak with me for a moment.

I wasn't sure what he wanted, I hoped nothing was wrong.

"Jasper, before we left today the Sheriff stopped by and asked me to give you this letter. I have no idea what he wanted but I told him that I would make sure that you got it." Carlisle said as he handed me the letter.

"I wonder what he could want. Do you think it has to do with me shooting Newton?" I fretted.

"I don't know Jasper. The only thing you can do is read it and find out."

"Thanks for bringing this to me Carlisle. I will read it later after the party is over." I muttered.

I was nervous, what if they wanted to bring charges against me for killing that pig.

No…if that were true the Sheriff would have come and got me himself…..I hoped.

I didn't tell Alice about the letter because I wanted her to enjoy the rest of the day. She had worked so hard, she was happy and contented at the moment and if there was any kind of bad news her peace would be shattered.

I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant that I had to hold off on telling her something. Hell, I didn't even read the thing yet and I was worried about her reaction.

Alice and I sat on the back steps enjoying the warm June evening. Holding her in my arms was a feeling like no other. It was like I found my other half and we fit each other perfectly.

I really wanted nothing more than to ask for her hand in marriage but I needed to find us a home. I didn't want to live in her bedroom at the ranch. I wanted us to have our own house, one we could fill with laughter, love and hopefully lots of babies.

I had been saving money for the last year and I had bought with me a small savings when I moved here. It was enough to buy a small parcel of land but I needed more to build us a house.

"Jasper, what are you thinking about? You seem a million miles away tonight." Alice asked me.

"Nothing darling, I am just enjoying holding you in my arms." I kissed her temple.

She snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her waist.

"Well my love I really need to be off to bed, I have a busy day tomorrow. We are working on some fencing on the north side so I will need my rest." I laughed.

"Awww…. you poor man. Well I better let you go then." She pouted.

I softly kissed her lips, relishing the feeling. Alice had other plans….she pressed her body closer to mine and deepened the kiss. Kissing her fervently, I was losing control quickly.

I needed to stop. Pulling away from those sweet lips was pure agony but I had too.

"Alice….please we need to stop." I moaned.

"Jas, I'm sorry but I can't help myself. I love being with you like this."

"I know, soon my love. One day you will be my wife and I will never hold back again, I promise." I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh I can't wait to be your wife Jasper. Nothing would bring me more happiness." She beamed.

"One day my dear, one day…. I will see you tomorrow my love." I kissed her cheek again and watched her walk into the house.

I walked back to the bunkhouse, the letter feeling like lead in my pocket. I didn't know why it worried me so but I got the feeling it was going to change my life and I was scared to see how.

Most of the men were sleeping when I returned; James was in Bella's old room in the main house. She wanted to make sure he was completely healed before he returned back here. He protested of course, but Bella sure could be stubborn. I chuckled to myself, Edward would never be bored with Bella around.

I opened the letter with trembling hands. I chided myself for being so ridiculous, it was probably nothing but I was so worked up, I couldn't stop the feeling of unease.

I began reading the letter, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

_Dear Mr. Whitlock,_

_I wanted to insure you that this letter brings good news to you, I hope. You see I was quite impressed at your handling of the horrible situation that arose last week. Your decisive planning, strong character and your clear determination was most vital to the success of rescuing Miss Swan. _

_I have rarely seen an individual act so calmly in such a stressful situation. You have a way about you that would serve you well in my profession. _

_I am getting on in years and feel it is time for me to retire soon. I would like to offer you the job of being my deputy for the time being, this would give me time to teach you all that you would need to know so that you could become the next Sheriff of Casper. _

_Please consider my proposal. I know that you would do a wonderful job and the people of our fair town would be honored to have you. If you think this is something you would be interested in doing, please stop in to see me in the coming days so that we could discuss the matter further.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Sheriff Crowley_

I let the letter slip from my fingers. I couldn't believe it! I was being offered the job of Sheriff. I was dumbfounded. Could I do it? Was this something I could see myself doing for the next 20-30 years? What would Alice think?

I needed to go and see Sheriff Crowley, talk to him about all of this. I owed to myself and to Alice to find out as much as possible. It would grant me the opportunity to make a decent living and my dreams of making Alice my wife more of a reality.

I was unsure of what to do…should I tell Alice of this opportunity or should I talk with the Sheriff first to see what the details were.

I lay on my bed for what seemed like hours contemplating what to do. I decided it was best if I spoke with Alice first. All of my decisions had to be based on what she wanted too.

I woke the next day with a new resolve. I had hoped Alice thought this new venture would be a good one for us. I immediately went to seek her out.

I found her in the kitchen of course by Bella's side.

"Good Morning Ladies." I drawled.

"Good morning to you too Jasper." Bella replied with a smirk on her face.

Alice came over and I gently picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her wrist.

"Good morning love." She answered.

"Alice can I speak with you for a moment, if you are not too busy?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Of course, let's go out back."

We sat on the back steps and I held her hand in mine. I rubbed small circles on her hand with my thumb. The feeling was very comforting.

"Jasper, what is it? You seem to be nervous about something." She wondered.

"Well, I received some news yesterday and I wanted to share it with you and get your opinion on the matter."

"You can tell me anything Jasper you know that."

"You see, yesterday your uncle gave me a letter from the sheriff. I wasn't sure what he could have wanted, I was hoping it wasn't about killing Newton."

Alice gasped. "Is that what he wanted?"

"No thank god. In truth he wanted me to come and see him. He wants me to train to become the new sheriff in Casper. He thought the way I handled myself with Bella's situation and all that followed was a good marker for a lawman. What do you think of that?" I let out a shaky breath waiting for her response.

"Goodness Jasper, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Do you think so? This would mean I would have to move to town. I hate the fact of being away from you but it would mean I could make a proper living and of course once I am settled I would hope we could start our future together." I blushed.

"Oh Jasper, it means so much to me that you asked my thoughts on this."

"You are my life Alice and one day I want you to be my wife. That is why I wanted to know your feelings on this because it impacts the both of us."

Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Jasper, I will go wherever you are. You are my dreams come true and I would be lost without you. I am so glad you asked my opinion; it means so much to me. You will make a good husband some day." She smiled shyly at me.

"Soon Miss Alice….." I swore to her.

I kissed her with all the love and passion I felt at that moment. I loved this woman with all my heart and after I spoke with the sheriff, I was determined to speak with her brothers about asking for her hand.

**Edward POV**

I rose early the day after the party. I was having a hard time sleeping, I didn't know why really. My life at the moment was perfect. My family was safe, the love of my life was next door sleeping soundly and I had felt good for the first time in years.

I decided to go for a ride to clear my head of whatever seemed to be troubling me. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was an odd feeling, like my life was too perfect. Was I afraid that something would change all of that? Why did I doubt things now? I didn't understand it.

I rode for quite awhile just looking out over the land and relishing in the early morning calm. I loved my life here and the people in it. I began to feel calmer and as I moved along the fields I felt my uneasiness disappear.

I went back to the stable and tended to my horse. I was hurrying so that I could go and see my Bella. I needed to see her, to look upon her face and know that she was alright.

I practically ran into the house and straight to the kitchen. I stopped short when I heard my angel's voice from inside.

"Demetri, all will be well I promise. Jane is just emotional now, having a baby can do that to a woman. It is a huge emotional process, be patient and kind. It will all return to normal soon." She offered him the friendly advice.

I couldn't believe how sensible she was for such a tender age. She was wise beyond her years and it was one of the reasons I loved her so.

I stepped in the kitchen and cleared my throat so that I didn't startle them.

"Good morning." I offered with a kind smile.

"Good morning boss. If you'll excuse me I need to go and get some more eggs." He winked at me as he walked past.

"Hello my love, how are you this fine morning." I looked at her with love brimming in my eyes.

"Good morning Edward. I'm fine; you were up early this morning I see." She stepped closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. I took a deep breath and was assaulted with her beautiful scent.

"Hmmm, I was quite restless this morning so I went for a ride."

"Is something troubling you?"

"No…Well…Oh I don't know how to describe it. I feel like life is almost too perfect and something is going to change all that. I felt scared and unsure but as I spent the morning riding I felt more at ease. Does that sound strange?" I chuckled humorlessly.

Bella's arms tightened around me, offering me silent comfort.

"No, it sounds reasonable. I think you are still upset about all that happened last week. It takes time to get over those feelings." She reassured me.

"You are probably right." I kissed her forehead.

"Of course I am Mr. Cullen, you better get used to that fact." She teased, which made me smile.

"Well I am glad you set me straight on that Miss Swan." I laughed.

I leaned down and chastely kissed her.

"Well it's time for me to start my day. I will see you later my love."

"I will be waiting Mr. Cullen." She coquettishly replied.

I released her and shook my head. This woman was going to be the death of me. I had to adjust myself when I went into the hall.

Most of the men spent the day mending the fence on the north side. I had tons of paperwork to do so after cleaning the stalls I went inside to go through all of the correspondence I had let slide this past week.

After filing through mounds of paperwork I noticed it was getting late and it was well past dinner time.

I went into the kitchen to see what I could rustle up and I found Bella sitting at the table reading a book.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing reading in here?" I wondered out loud. Bella jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Edward, you startled me. I was waiting for you silly. I knew you were busy and I wanted to wait for you to see if you were hungry."

"You are amazingly sweet. I am starved actually."

I sat down beside her. She rose from her chair and started to make me a plate of food.

I closed my eyes briefly, thinking of how this is what our life would be like once we were married. Me working late and my wonderful wife taking care of me, I wanted that so badly. I needed to speak to James. I had to ask him for his sister's hand.

Bella interrupted my daydream.

"What are you thinking? You have the biggest grin on your face." She giggled.

"Just thinking of you my love." I kissed her cheek as she placed my plate in front of me.

We sat and talked while I ate my dinner. She told me of the book she was reading. It was a story of a young princess locked in a tower. I loved that she had a joy for reading. I could picture us sitting in the study at night reading together.

I told her of my day and how my head had hurt from all of the papers I had read.

"Well you didn't sleep well last night; maybe you should head to bed early tonight." She mused.

"Yes that might be a good idea, even though I would rather sit here spending time with you." I told her truthfully.

"Don't worry I will be here in the morning when you wake. Go to sleep my love, I will clean this up and then I am heading off to bed myself."

"Alright, good night Bella." I kissed her on her soft plump lips.

"Pleasant dreams Edward."

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was soon dreaming of Bella.

Bella was dressed all in white; James was by her side walking her towards me. She was a vision. Suddenly she started to scream. What was happening?

I woke with a start trying to figure out my dream when I heard the scream again.

Bella!

I ran from my room and burst through her bedroom door. My angel was crying and screaming. She was having a nightmare.

"Shhh Bella, it's just a dream. I'm hear baby. Shhh..." I held her tightly in my arms, rocking her back and forth.

She whimpered in my arms but she soon quieted.

"Edward….what's going on" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You were having a bad dream sweetheart. I heard you scream and ran in to see what was wrong." I rocked her gently, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh…it was horrible Edward. Newton killed you. He…He shot you and you died in my arms." She sobbed.

"It's okay baby. I'm fine and Newton is gone. He can't hurt us again." I soothed her, kissing her repeatedly on the head.

I know….I have been having these horrible dreams since I came home. I can't seem to shake this feeling that something will take you from me." She cried softly.

"I will never leave you Bella. I love you and will spend my life loving you." I leaned down kissing her tenderly.

She wrapped her arms tighter around my waist. I ran my hand up and down her back trying to ease her pain. I soon noticed that she was only in her night dress. It was thin and I could feel the heat of her skin through the flimsy material.

Bella's hand mimicked mine. She was softly running her hands up and down my back. It felt so good. I pulled her back a little and when I looked in her hooded eyes I could see the lust in them.

"Edward….touch me please" she begged.

"Bella….we can't. I want to so badly but I won't take advantage of you."

"Please Edward, we don't have to go beyond touching but I need to feel you next to me, even if you just lie here next to me for awhile." Her eyes were pleading.

"Lie down my love." She complied quickly and I laid my body next to hers.

She curled up into my chest and kissed my skin over my heart. I had forgotten I was only in a nightshirt and it was not tied in the front all the way. I softly moaned at the contact. This is what heaven must feel like.

I could feel Bella's breast pressed into my chest. Without all of her other garments I could feel her hardened nipples and I had to bite back the moan I wanted to let explode from my lips.

Bella's hand was still lightly brushing up and down my back. Soon her hands went lower.

I could feel her moving toward my ass. I had to stop her. If she touched me like that I would not be able to control my ardor.

"Bella….please don't go any lower. Having you this close to me is sweet torture but if you touch me any lower I will lose all sense." I sighed.

She began to giggle which did not help at all! I could feel her body shaking up against mine and now I was hard as a rock.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't seem to help it. This feels so nice." She blushed furiously at her admission.

"I know…it is wonderful but I really need to go back to my room. I don't want anyone to find me here. I don't want your brother to get upset with me or ruin your reputation."

"I know, thank you for making me feel better, I love you." She smiled lovingly at me.

"I love you to Bella. Sleep and have sweet dreams." I reluctantly pulled away from her delectable body and kissed her forehead.

I watched as she curled up with her pillow and shut her eyes. I turned and quietly closed the door.

I went back to my room, her sweet scent still on my clothes. I groaned. Oh she felt so good in my arms.

My hard on was now painful. I put my hand on my cock and started to think of the feel of Bella's nipples on my chest. I started to pull on my dick trying to relieve the tension.

I closed my eyes; visions of Bella in her nightgown flooded my memory. I continually stroked myself until I could feel the tightening in my stomach. I bit my lip trying to stop the scream that wanted to erupt. Seeing white spots behind my eyes I came and came all over my hand. Gasping heavily, I tried to regain control of my breathing. That was the hardest orgasm I had ever had in my life.

Still in a daze, I stood at the basin and cleaned up. I crawled back in bed and hoped to resume my dreams of Bella.

Tomorrow….I was going to talk to James tomorrow.

* * *

End Note: Thanks for stopping in...looks like our men want to get hitched and soon! Leave me some love and I will send you a small tease. Laters!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey everyone..I hope that all is well and that the holiday season has not been too stressful for you. I want to thank my beta Kittyisme0341 for helping me out, I know her schedule has been crazy too. Let's see what everyone is up to...shall we?**

**As always I own nothing the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

James POV

I woke up in the comfortable bed that my sister insisted that I sleep in until I was fully recovered feeling very refreshed.

Bella was so stubborn and determined for me to sleep in her old room, she said it was for my benefit and no brother of hers was going to convalesce in a bunkhouse.

She was so worried for me and to be honest I loved her more for it. My sister was one of a kind and I knew Edward was a lucky son of a bitch to win her love and affection. She was going to make a great wife and mother; I looked forward to watching that happen.

I was also excited for the day to begin because my angel was coming to see me today. Dr. Cullen was coming to check my sutures and he offered to bring Angela with him to visit.

Everyone has been so nice to me and it truly felt like I had found my home.

I wanted nothing more than to make my own way and I knew that it would be sometime before that happened and I hoped Angela would wait for me. I wanted to have my own ranch before I married but if Angela was not going to be happy about that I would have to find away to make it right.

I dressed and went to breakfast with all the men. I was itching to go back to work but the tornado that was my sister was watching me like a hawk. If she saw me doing anything remotely strenuous she would be all over me like a hungry bear.

I had asked Edward to give me some like work around the house and he was happy to oblige. I knew Bella had a few choice words about that but thankfully Edward stood up for me and explained my need to keep busy.

Sitting on the front porch I was working on fixing one of the horse bridles when I heard a carriage approaching. My heart hammered in my chest, it was Angela, I could just feel her presence.

I rose from my spot and stood on the steps waiting for them to come closer. I could see the shy smile on her lips and that only made my own grin grow larger. She was a vision as always.

"Good Afternoon Dr. Cullen, Miss Angela." I greeted them warmly.

"Hello James how is our patient doing?" Dr. Cullen asked with a smirk.

"I am right as rain Doc. If you could please pass that on to my sister maybe she could ease up on me a bit." I laughed.

"Well once I see for myself how things are doing, I will be happy to speak to her if you'd like." He chuckled.

I extended my hand for Angela to help her out of the carriage. I loved the feel of her skin, it was as soft as silk.

"Miss Angela, I hope you are well." I asked.

"Mr. Swan, I am good and happy to see you are looking much better." She kindly offered.

"I am Miss Angela, thank you." _Especially now that you are here… _I thought.

We went inside and Alice and Bella had come out to greet our guests. The ladies sat in the front room while Dr. Cullen and I went into the bedroom.

He checked over my wound and looked up with a satisfied smile.

"Well James everything looks good. You will still need to do light work for another week at least, the wound is still tender so you will need to be careful."

"Well as much as I would like to get back to work, I will be cautious. I don't want to set myself back any."

"Well I don't think that would be a problem, it seems the women in your life are keeping a vigilant eye on you." He smiled cheekily.

"Yes they are, but as you know I couldn't do anything about it even if I wanted to." I laughed.

"You're right about that son." He laughed along with me.

We went back into the parlor where Dr. Cullen had to promise over and over that I was doing fine. Between my sister and Angela there is no way I was getting anything past them. The thought made me smile.

Bella and Alice had excused themselves and Dr. Cullen went in search of the men. Angela and I were finally alone.

"Are you sure you are feeling OK James? I worry so about you." Angela asked.

I took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Yes my angel, I feel great. I am so sorry to worry you so."

"Well I would be very upset if anything were to happen to you. I have come to care so much for you these past few weeks." She blushed at her statement.

If I could fly, I would have. This wonderful creature cared for me as I did for her. I knew she liked me, I could tell, but to hear her say it was an entirely different feeling.

"Angela, I…I care for you too, so much. You really are my angel."

A lone tear ran down her cheek and I quickly wiped it away with my finger.

"Please don't cry. Did I upset you?" I asked nervously.

"No….no I….I am just so happy, you make me very happy." She said looking at me with total sincerity.

I moved closer to her on the divan. I cupped her cheek gently bringing my face closer to hers with hope that she knew of my intentions. She licked her lips and the sight of that was all the invitation I needed.

I leaned in and kissed her softly at first, just barely brushing her lips with my own. With one touch of her lips to mine I was gone. I moved in again and placed my lips against hers with more force. It was perfect, just like her.

I sat back and looked into her eyes hoping to find only joy and not shock at my forwardness. What I saw blew me away, it was a look that I hoped I could see everyday of my life.

"I love you Angela." I whispered.

Her eyes grew wider and then that look was back. It was the look of love.

"I love you too James, with all my heart." She whispered back.

I took her in my arms and kissed her again, we melted into each other.

All too soon we heard voices approaching. Angela and I backed away from each other both with reddened cheeks.

I could hear the voices of the men coming from down the hall. Dr. Cullen, Emmett and Edward entered the room laughing at something.

"Well James, our uncle has told us that you are doing much better. I am sure you are happy about that." Emmett stated with a grin.

"Yes I am, but I will be happier when I can be off light work. I miss riding my horse."

"Don't worry James, soon you will be right as rain again. Well Miss Weber I think it's time for us to be heading back to town. I promised you father to have you home before supper." Dr. Cullen said.

"Of course Dr. Cullen." Angela turned to me and I gave her my warmest smile.

"I hope you can come and visit again Miss Angela, since it will be some time before I can ride out to see you."

"I hope so too, Mr. Swan." She winked at me as she turned to go.

I almost fell back on the couch. Well it seemed my angel had a bit of a lively streak in her. I think I like that….

After Angela and Dr. Cullen left I was starting to get restless so I decided to go for a walk.

I strolled along for awhile just thinking about Angela and what I had hoped our future would hold. I reached the creek and sat down on a boulder near by just listening to the water lapping over the rocks.

"Do you mind if I join you James?" I looked up to see Edward standing next to me.

"Of course not, what brings you down here this time of day?" I wondered.

Edward sat down on one of the rocks next to me, he looked to be sweating heavily. It was a warm day but I didn't find it that hot.

"Truth is I was looking to talk to you. If that's OK?" he started to look a bit woozy.

"Sure…are you OK man? You're looking a little under the weather." I worried when he seemed to start sweating more.

"Yeah…I…I'm fine." He took a large gulp of air and tried to compose himself.

Suddenly it hit me. He was going to ask for my sister's hand in marriage and he had worked him self into a frenzy. He was like this when he wanted permission to court her, poor guy, I can only imagine what he was feeling like this time…

**Edward POV**

Well today is the day I was going to ask James for Isabella's hand in marriage.

I knew my Uncle was coming to check James' wound and that he was bringing Miss Weber for a visit.

That was perfect, first I could speak to my uncle about my plans and secondly James would be in a great mood after seeing his lady love.

After Uncle Carlisle was done checking out James he came into the study where Em and I were discussing some renovations to the paddocks.

"Hello boys, how are my favorite nephews today?" He chuckled, seeming to be in a good mood today.

"Well hello to you too… our favorite uncle." Emmett laughed.

"What are you boys up to?" He questioned.

"Just going over some plans for the paddocks, we're thinking we should expand them. We wanted to acquire a few more horses." I told him.

Looking over our plans he seemed to like our ideas.

"This looks great. I am glad to see you are thinking of your futures."

I took this as the perfect opportunity to bring up my own plans.

"Well Uncle that is not the only thing in my future I have been thinking of."

Uncle Carlisle's eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh really, and what would that be Edward?" He smirked knowingly at me.

"I think you know Uncle….I want to talk to James today. I want to ask him for Isabella's hand." I smiled, that sounded so nice to say out loud.

"Holy Shit Bro, really? That's great! I hope he doesn't make it too hard on you. Remember how he was when you asked to court Bella?" He laughed.

Shit! I think all of the blood just rushed out of my head. I forgot about that. I knew it was all in fun but what if he really didn't want me to marry his sister.

"Edward, calm down….You look like you're going to faint." Carlisle said.

"I'm trying but….shit! What if he says no? What will I do?" My heart was pounding frantically in my chest.

"Seriously Edward, do you think James would say no? That would never happen. He knows you two love each other." Emmett kindly said.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart. Em is right, James wouldn't say no.

He knew I would always take care of Bella and love her till the day I died.

"Thanks guys, its just so nerve wracking. I hope I don't fall apart when I try to talk to him." I mused.

"All will be fine Edward, have some faith." Uncle Carlisle offered me a comforting smile.

"Well I wanted to give her mother's engagement ring, is that OK with you Emmett? If you would like to give it to Miss Rosalie some day I would be fine with that."

"No, I think Bella would love it. Rosalie would probably want something new."

"Thanks. I think she'd love it too. I think I have figured out a perfect way to propose. I have an idea in my head, I just hopes she likes it."

"Well if you need any help you just have to ask, you know your aunt would be more than willing to help you out if you need it." Uncle smiled knowing how Aunt Esme would be if I asked for her help.

"Thanks for calming me down. I know I can do this." I weakly grinned.

They both started laughing at me.

"Sure Bro, you will be fine." Emmett chuckled.

We walked Uncle Carlisle and Miss Weber outside to the carriage. Bella and Alice had come to say their goodbyes and after our guests left everyone went back to work.

I went out to the stable, I really didn't need to but I thought I could hide in there awhile and try to get my speech prepared for my talk with James.

I was so damned nervous….I felt like I was going to throw up. I stood brushing the filly down, trying to get my emotions in check.

"Well little beauty, what do you think I should say?" the horse looked at me…I am sure I looked absolutely crazy at this point. But hey the horse was willing to listen so I gave my speech a try.

"James, you know that I love your sister with all of my heart and I am asking for your blessing. I would like to propose to Bella, of course with your permission."

I looked at the filly; she seemed to have her head down, deep in thought.

"Well what do you think?" The horse looked up and whinnied.

So there you have it, the filly thought it was good. I threw my head back and laughed at the absurdity of it all. Love does really make you crazy.

With steely determination I went out in search of James. I walked back toward the house hoping to find him there.

I was near the porch when Jane came out.

"Hi Jane, how are you?"

"Good…tired but good." She replied.

"Have you seen James around?"

"Well I saw him go toward the creek about 20 minutes ago."

"OK, thanks Jane."

I slowly walked in the direction of the creek. I kept repeating my speech over and over in my head. God I hoped I didn't screw this up.

The more I walked the more my anxiety grew. I could feel the sweat running down my neck. _Shit, get a grip Edward!_ I mentally chastised myself.

I spotted James sitting near the creek, he looked deep in thought and I hated to disturb him but if I didn't do this now I was going lose my nerve.

"Do you mind if I join you James?" I asked, interrupting his peace.

He was of course gracious and kind, asking if I was well. I must look like shit if he is asking me that.

"Yeah…I…I'm fine." I answered as I tried to take a large breath. I really needed to calm the fuck down before I passed out.

I took another calming breath and looked up at James.

He had a small smile on his lips and I instantly relaxed. I could do this.

"James, I wanted to talk to you about your sister." His expression stayed the same so I continued.

"You see, since the day you both arrived I have known that Isabella was a very special woman. I of course tried to fight it at first but it was useless. She owned me from the moment I laid eyes on her. I love her with all that I am and I plan on loving her until the end of my days. I wanted to come to you to ask for your blessing. I want to make Bella my wife and I was hoping you would grant me permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

It was quiet, too quiet. I looked up at James and his expression was still the same as when I had started. Was that a good thing? Oh god, did I fuck this up?

A slow, lazy smile erupted on James' face.

"Edward is that why you looked seven shades of green when you sat down?" he snickered.

I just sat there blinking at him. Was he serious? That was all he could say!

"Um…"

"Edward, relax, I knew this day would come. The first day we got here I could see that you and my sister were perfect for each other." He took a breath and I held mine.

"When my parents passed I always dreaded this moment. I knew that some man was going to fall in love with Bella and want to marry her. I always knew that no man was going to be good enough for my sister….until I met you. I see the love, respect and passion that you two have for each other…. Of course I give you my blessing….but just remember, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you." He winked and let out a chuckle.

I think my heart stopped…. He said yes!

I took his hand and shook with boundless enthusiasm.

"James, thank you. You're sister will always be my number one priority and I will love and protector her forever. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, do you know when you are going to ask her?"

"I do, I want to make it special so it is going to take a day to set it all up but if all goes as planned in two days time your sister will be my fiancé." I beamed.

I thanked James again and I floated off to think about my proposal. I had just the place I wanted to do it and god willing Bella would say yes.

Two more days…

* * *

End Note: I am hoping to have another chapter up before Christmas, it is all written I just need to fine tune it and stuff. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you all!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy Holidays to you all! I hope it is trully wonderful..This chapter we will see quite a few peoples POV. Enjoy**

**As always I own nothing we all know who does..the great SM. No copyright infringement intended. Kittyisme0341 love ya!**

* * *

Bella POV

Hearing Dr. Cullen's confirmation that James was healing nicely was such a relief. I was beyond worried and of course my over protectiveness was starting to get out of control.

James was becoming more and more irritated with my constant questions and my "rules" for him.

I couldn't help it. I was so close to losing him that I was going to do everything in my power to ensure his full recovery.

It helped that Angela Weber came to visit today. She was on my side when it came to James' recovery and I know she felt as strongly as I when it came to his health and happiness.

I didn't want to intrude on their time together so Alice and I hid in the kitchen for some time while the couple sat and enjoyed some alone time. I did try and sneak a glance a time or two. Alice of course was right behind me asking what I could see.

When I saw them in a heated embrace, I quickly closed the door giving them their privacy. My cheeks reddened and by the look on my face Alice knew all too well what was going on in the parlor.

I was so happy for James, I wanted nothing more than to see him as contented as I was.

Edward and I did not get to see much of each other today but after last night I think that may be for the best.

I can not believe how wanton I was! Being in his arms like that, with very little clothing separating our skin was heavenly. He felt so good, I could feel the warmth of his skin on mine and his smell was drawing me in like a moth to a flame. I lost all sense of reason and I could have easily put us in a precarious position. I had never felt that way before.

The desire I felt for him was overriding all of my moral judgment, I wanted to make love to him so badly. To feel him touching me, to feel his skin on mine, to have him consume me was fore front in my mind as we clung to each other.

I was shocked at my behavior; I didn't want Edward to think the woman he loved was a bawdy woman. He of course acted honorably and sensibly when all I could do was think of my lust.

My inner musings were interrupted when I heard the men coming down the hall into the parlor.

We said goodbye to Dr. Cullen and Miss Weber, I knew I had a lot of chores to finish before the next meal so I went back inside to finish up.

I went on my doing my daily work and before I knew it was time to head back into the kitchen.

Demetri and I had fallen into a comfortable routine working in the kitchen during Jane's absence. On a few occasions she would bring the baby in and we would chat while we worked.

I loved watching the couple interacting with the baby. They were so in love with the newborn and I often found myself daydreaming of how Edward and I would be with our own children.

We laid out the evening meal for the men and I was disappointed in not finding Edward in the dining hall with them.

He must have been working on something and I was sure he would be inside soon.

James and Emmett were sitting in the corner enjoying each others company. They laughed and joked with each other, I knew that their friendship meant the world to my brother. He always spoke so kindly of Emmett.

I went back into the kitchen to fetch some more coffee and when I returned to the dining hall I had seen that Edward still had not come in.

I scanned the room for Alice to see if she knew of her brother's whereabouts but she was not there either.

I decided to go in search of the missing pair. I was walking down the hall towards the study when I heard their voices from inside.

Knowing where they were I decided not to interrupt their discussion and turned to go back to the kitchen. I heard Edward's voice rise in anger and I stopped.

"No Alice! Stop meddling. You are not to say anything to her, do you hear me?" Edward shouted.

"Edward…" Alice started to reply but Edward cut her off.

"No you heard what I said…It's over….."

_OVER! …OVER!….He was ending things with me! OH GOD!_

I couldn't hear anymore, my blood was pumping so furiously I could only hear my own heartbeat in my ears. My knees felt week and the contents of my stomach began churning. I bolted down the hall and escaped out the front door.

I ran over to the side of the house where I proceed to vomit all that I had in me.

Oh my god, he was going to leave me. I knew my lascivious ways made him realize I was not good enough for him. He didn't want some hussy who threw herself at him, he wanted a gentle woman who would keep his home and bear his children.

Oh what have I done! I needed to get out of here. I couldn't face him again, to see the disgust on his face when he looked at me.

I ran to the stable and saddled up the gelding that I rode with Edward after our misunderstanding.

I wasn't sure where to go, I didn't know much of the area and there was not much daylight left.

I decided to go to town, hoping Rosalie could let me stay with her for the night, in the morning I would try to figure how to get out of Casper.

I pulled the horse out of the stable and looked back at the ranch house one last time. The tears where pouring down my face. I would never forget this wondrous place as long as I lived or the people who for a short time became my family.

I guided the horse down the dirt road in the direction of town. I was having a difficult time seeing through the tears. I slowed the horse down trying to calm myself before anyone could see me. I took a deep cleansing breath and wiped my face with the hem of my skirt.

I rode down the main street thankful that the town was relatively quite. I made it to the general store and tied the horse to the hitching post.

Walking in I quickly scanned the store hoping to see Rosalie. I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder and when I spun around I was surprised to see Mrs. Hale looking back at me.

"Hello Bella dear. Can I help you with something? Did you come to town with the Cullen's?" she politely asked.

"Um…I came to see if Miss Rosalie was about. Do you know where she might be?" I asked meekly.

"Yes dear she is in the back room, go on through the curtain and you will see her." She smiled sympathetically at me. I'm sure I must have looked a mess.

I went in the back and saw Rosalie going through some of the fabric rolls.

"Miss Rosalie." I spoke quietly so I didn't startle her.

Rosalie turned around and gasped.

"Miss Bella, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she wondered with alarm.

"Y…Yes" I cried.

"What is it? Is it Emmett?" she asked frantically.

"No…No it's…." I sobbed harder, the words stuck in my throat.

"Miss Bella please come and sit down."

Rosalie led me to a chair near the desk in the back room.

"Please Bella, tell me what is the matter. Is someone with you?"

"No, I came on my own…I had to get away." I wailed.

"Bella, please…tell me what's wrong." She pleaded.

I told her of the conversation I had overheard between Edward and Alice.

"Oh Rosalie, he doesn't want me anymore. What am I to do? I love him so much but I can't stay here knowing he doesn't want me anymore."

"We will get to the bottom of this, I promise." She grabbed my hand and a new wave of tears began to fall.

"Let me make you some tea. Sit here and try to relax. I will be back in a moment."

"T..Thank you Rosalie." I sniffed.

"Shhh, I'll be right back."

Rosalie went up the back stairs. I sat there hearing the words Edward uttered, they were replaying over and over in my mind.

_It's over..._

I laid my head on the desk, yielding to the tears again.

**Rosalie POV**

I went up stairs and started the pot for tea. My mother entered the kitchen with her knitting in her hand.

"Rose my dear, why is Miss Swan here? She looked dreadful when she came in. Is everything alright?" My mama curiously wondered.

"I don't know Mama but if you could… would you go over to Dr. Cullen's house and get Mrs. Cullen. I think she may be able to help. Bella seems to think that Edward doesn't want her anymore." I said, still amazed at what Bella had told me.

My mother quickly put her knitting down on the table.

"Of course, I will"

Mama practically flew down the stairs.

I waited for the water to boil, pacing the kitchen. I was seething. How could he do that? I thought he loved her. Why?

I just couldn't fathom it. I saw with my own eyes the love between the two of them. Did Edward lose his mind?

The tea kettle began to whistle and I prepared the tray with the tea. I hoped my Mama returned soon. If anyone could fix this it would be Esme Cullen.

**Esme POV**

I just sat down in the parlor, preparing to read the newest book my loving husband acquired for me. He was always so thoughtful with his little gifts to me. I tried to think of something to get for him to show him my gratitude at his loving, thoughtful ways.

I was startled when I heard a rapid knocking at the front door.

Carlisle emerged from his study and I met him in the foyer. He opened the door to find Mrs. Hale standing there looking quite panicked.

"Mrs. Hale, what can we do for this fine evening?" Carlisle asked.

"I have come to fetch Mrs. Cullen. I need her to come to the store with me this instant." She replied breathlessly.

"But why Mrs. Hale, what is the matter?" I began to worry, the tone of her voice made me anxious.

"It's Miss Swan, she showed up at the store, alone. She asked to speak with Rosalie, she was very upset, she said something about your nephew not wanting her anymore. My daughter asked me to come and get you." She rapidly explained.

Bella….oh my. Something didn't add up. It didn't sound right. I couldn't see Edward being like that. He loved her.

Turning to my husband I said, "Dear you better go out to the ranch and see what is going on, for Bella to show up here alone…."

"I will go straight away." Carlisle turned to fetch his things.

"Be careful my darling, the sun is going down." I warned.

"I will, do not worry Esme. Go to Bella, I will get to the bottom of this."

I grabbed my shawl and went with Mrs. Hale back to the store.

She showed me to the back stockroom where I saw Bella sitting behind the desk sipping on some tea, tears streaking her face.

"Oh Bella, what is the matter?" I crossed the room to reach her and wrapped her in my arms.

She sobbed on my shoulder, muttering words that were not making any sense to me.

I looked over at Rosalie, asking her for any clarification.

"She says that she overheard Edward telling Alice that he was ending his relationship with her." Rosalie quietly explained.

I pulled Bella away from shoulder, holding her at arms length.

"Bella, you really don't think that is what you heard, do you?"

"I…I heard him. He told Alice it was over." Her tears starting once more.

"Shhh Bella, Carlisle has gone to the ranch to find out what's going on. He will get an explanation from Edward. But please believe me Bella, Edward loves you very much. I can't imagine him ever saying those words."

Bella was beginning to slump in my arms, no doubt exhausted from her distress.

"Miss Rosalie, Bella is about to drop from exhaustion. Is there somewhere for her to rest? I would hate for her to fall ill from all of this."

Bella looked utterly spent.

"Yes of course, we can take her to the spare room. Come with me." Rosalie got up and helped me bring Bella upstairs.

We laid her on the bed and I sat on the edge, stroking her hair lovingly. She soon quieted, closing her eyes.

I looked at her and wondered what the hell could have happened. It didn't seem possible. Edward loved her, for that I was sure. I hoped Carlisle would get all of this sorted out.

**Edward POV**

I had left James at the creek and I went for a walk, feeling like I was on cloud nine.

I was going to ask the woman I loved to be my wife. I knew exactly where I wanted to propose. It was a spot I had found a few years ago and I was struck by the beauty of the landscape.

I needed to speak with Alice about helping me put together the surprise. I was wary to seek out Alice's help. I knew she was going to be excited about this and I hoped she would be able to keep the secret.

Not only did she have to keep the secret she was going to have to act normally. I couldn't have her excitement tip off Bella in anyway. I wanted this to be a surprise and if that was ruined I would be really upset.

I figured it was best to do some more work before I went to find Alice. I would pull her away during dinner so that we could speak in private. Bella would be busy with the meal and it was the perfect opportunity for me to speak with my sister.

It was time for dinner and I went up to the house looking for Alice. I saw her coming down the stairs on her way to join the others.

"Alice, could I speak to you for a minute in the study?"

"Sure Edward." She looked quizzically at me.

I led her into the study, I could see her appraising me, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Alice what I am about to tell you is a big secret. I need you to promise me that what I say in this room will not leave here."

"Of course Edward…. You're starting to worry me, is something the matter?"

"No… everything is perfect. I have asked James for Bella's hand in marriage."

I waited for the shriek that I was sure was going to pierce my ears. I closed my eyes bracing for it. A few seconds passed with no noise. I opened my eyes to see my sister standing there with the largest grin on her face, tears welling in her eyes.

"Alice….say something please." I beseeched her.

She emerged from her stupor and ran into my arms, hugging me almost painfully.

"Edward, oh my…I….I am so happy for you. I knew the minute I met Isabella that she was your One!"

"My One?" I laughed.

"Yes your One. The one person whom you would love all of your days, the one person would mean more to you than life itself. Bella is your One, I just knew it!" she exclaimed.

She was right, Bella was my One. I smiled at my sister's observation.

"Now, I need your help. I have the proposal all planned out in my head but I am going to need your help getting together some of the minor details."

"Of course, what ever you need me to do." She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Alice I need your total discretion. If you act differently or say anything to alert her, it will ruin everything." I looked at her silently pleading with her to understand.

"Of course Edward… I could help her with her hair and dress so that she looks beautiful for you…"

"Stop Alice, this is what I mean, if you do that she will know something is up. You can't do or say anything to make her suspicious."

"Edward…"

"Alice no more talk about that. This discussion is over, OK"

"But Edward…" she tried to continue but I cut her off again.

"No Alice! Stop meddling. You are not to say anything to her, do you hear me?"

"Edward…." She whined.

"No you heard what I said…It's over….." I was begging her to stop.

"Fine" she muttered petulantly.

"I just need you to do what I ask and nothing more, please."

"I'm sorry brother, you're right. It's only because I am so excited for you both. Now fill me in on what you need me to do."

We sat in the study for a few more minutes while I laid out my plans on the surprise. She was really helpful and offered me a few hints that I thought would work perfectly.

We finished up and I was anxious to go and find Bella. I had not seen much of her today and I hated being away from her for too long. It felt like part of me was missing.

I looked into the dining hall but she wasn't in there. I stepped into the kitchen seeing only Jane and Demetri with the baby.

"Hi, have you seen Bella?" I asked them.

"Nope, I haven't seen her for awhile actually." Demetri said his brow furrowing.

"Hmm, maybe she went to her room for a bit." Jane offered.

"Thank you, I will go and check."

I walked out hoping that Bella was OK Maybe she wasn't feeling well. I took the stairs two at a time, worrying that something was wrong with her.

I knocked on her door….no answer.

"Bella….Bella, sweetheart are you in there?"

Still nothing.

I opened the door only to find the room empty. This was so odd. It wasn't like Bella to just disappear like that.

I ran down the stairs and went out on the front porch. Maybe she was outside, enjoying the summer evening. I looked around the ranch and I didn't see her. A feeling of dread washed through me.

What if something happened to her? I started to run towards the barn calling her name.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I screamed hoping that she was nearby and she would answer me.

Emmett came running up behind me.

"Edward, what's the matter? Why are you screaming like that?"

"I can't find Bella. She isn't in the house; I can't find her out here. What if something happened to her Em." I pulled my hair in frustration.

"Stay calm Bro. We'll find her."

Emmett ran to the stables and I ran around the back of the house. I couldn't find her anywhere. Panic started to set in, where the hell was she?

I came back around the front of the house, my eyes wildly searching for any sign of her.

Emmett came sprinting towards me.

"Edward, the gelding is missing from the stable. Do you think Bella has taken it for a ride?"

"Why would she go out riding and not tell any of us. It doesn't sound like her. Something is wrong Emmett, I can feel it."

"OK, let's saddle up and go out looking for her. I am going inside to get Jasper." Emmett took off to the house.

I bolted to the stable to get my horse. I had to find her, see that she was OK. Jasper and Emmett came running into the stable with James right behind. James started to reach for his saddle.

"James, you can't go. If you injure yourself Bella will never forgive herself or you."

"Edward, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" he yelled.

"You need to stay here in case she comes back, please."

"Fine…You need to find her Edward." His face was etched with worry.

"I will, I promise."

We mounted up and we each headed off in different directions trying to cover as much ground as we could.

I headed up the road, scanning the roadside for any sign of her. I was half way to town when I heard hooves pounding the ground up ahead.

When I saw the horse come into view my blood ran cold. It was Uncle Carlisle.

Something was wrong. Was it Bella?

"Uncle, Uncle, what's wrong? Is it Bella?"

"Of course it's Bella. What the hell is going on Edward?" he screamed at me.

"What? What's the matter with her, is she hurt? Where is she?"

"She's in town at the General Store. She went to town on her own looking for Rosalie."

"WHAT? Why would she do that and not tell any of us where she was going?" I didn't understand what was happening.

"Edward, she came to town very upset, she told Rosalie that you didn't love her anymore."

I looked at him stunned by what he said. Didn't love her anymore, why would she think that.

"Uncle I don't understand. You know how I feel about her, what I am planning to ask. Why would she think that?"

"I don't know Edward. The minute Mrs. Hale came to the house looking for your aunt I got on my horse to head over here. I only know what little she told us. I am sure you aunt has all the answers by now. Let's head back and see what's going on."

I could hear the others approaching. Uncle filled them in on what had happened. None of us knew how Bella could think those things.

It was pitch black out when we made it into town. The whole ride here I kept running through the day, trying to come up with something that could have upset Isabella so much. I really couldn't think of anything, I was at a total loss.

We made it to the store and I started to run in when I was stopped by a furious Rosalie Hale.

"You jerk, how could you?" she slapped me hard across the face.

"Rosalie, please calm down." Emmett implored.

"Calm down, that poor girl is exhausted from crying. She came here in hysterics…. she said she overheard this idiot telling Alice it was over between them." She glared at me, she was kinda scary.

"Rosalie, I never said that. Why would I? I love her."

"I tried to tell her that but she said she heard you and Alice arguing and that you told her not to say anything to Bella and then you said it was over."

I put my head in my hands. Shit, she overheard me talking to Alice but she only caught part of the conversation.

"Rosalie, please believe me. I never said that. I was asking Alice to keep a secret from Bella. I had a surprise planned but as usual Alice started to get carried away and I told her the discussion was over. Not Bella and I."

"Oh….I knew something didn't fit. I know you love her Edward. It is plain for anyone to see. But why would she think that. Something else must be going through her head."

"I don't know Rosalie, but I intend to find out."

"She is upstairs in the guest room, she nearly collapsed from the exhaustion. Your aunt and I put her to bed and she has been sleeping since."

My poor Bella…Why would she think I didn't love her anymore. I just didn't understand it.

I needed to see her. I just wanted to look at her and make sure she was alright.

"Can I please just go and check on her. I have been worried sick. I promise not to wake her."

"Sure, go on up…Your aunt is sitting with her."

I went upstairs and found my Aunt and Uncle standing outside her door. Aunt Esme came up to me and gave me a hug.

"She's resting comfortably. She was completely worn out." She hugged me again offering me her silent reassurance.

I slowly opened the door. I tried not to make any noise, I poked my head around the door.

What I saw broke my heart. My Bella was curled up in a ball, her face still tear stained and she was frowning in her sleep.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes, reassuring myself that she was OK, I closed the door and leaned my head up against it.

"Edward, come on back to our house and try and get some rest. She will be here in the morning and then the two of you can figure this out." My uncle whispered.

"I don't know if I can leave, what if she tries to run again without knowing the truth."

"I will stay with her dear, you go back with your uncle. I promise to take care of her." Aunt Esme smiled.

"OK, I will return early in the morning. I need to make this right again." I looked back at the door.

"I know Edward, tomorrow everything will be better." She reassured me.

Yes… Tomorrow I was going to make this right. Isabella Swan was going to know once and for all that I loved her and that I was going to love her forever.

* * *

End note: Oh please dont be too mad at me...It will be better I promise. Just remember its the holiday season filled with love and good will! Leave me some love or hate...just not too much hate plz...

I really hope you and yours have a great holiday and that it brings you lots of love and happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

**Hello my lovley readers. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I did and I am looking forward to a great New Year. Now...let's see if our fav. couple has made amends...this is a long one Enjoy! I want to thank Jewelsie for her review because she was from the area and she gave me the location for this chapter. Thanks for the inspiration.**

**Kittyisme0341 you rock and I love ya**

**As always I own nothing, we all know the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I had to be dreaming. I felt as though this couldn't be my reality. Edward said it was over. How? Why? I just didn't understand.

I remembered riding into town, coming to the general store, talking with Rosalie and Esme and then after that…nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly, not really sure where I was. I looked around the room and found that nothing was familiar to me. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and when I turned to see what it was I was met with Esme's kind smile.

"Good Morning dear." She whispered.

"Mrs. Cullen, where am I?"

"You are still at the Hale's Bella. You were completely exhausted, so we put you to sleep here in their spare room." She was talking quietly, as if she was worried I would break down again.

"Oh, I feel awful for putting the Hale's out like this. I really should get up and start figuring out what to do next." I muttered.

"Bella, please talk to me sweetie. You know you can't leave, not when you don't know all that is going on. It's not like you to just tuck tail and run like this. I think there is more to the story then you are telling us."

Wow Esme really was good. How could she tell I was battling with myself? Could I tell her what I was worrying about?

"Esme, what else could there be? I told you what I heard Edward say. He said it was over. I know I am not good enough for him and he finally figured it out himself." I looked down at my knotted hands, my heart breaking.

"What? Isabella Swan how could you say something like that?" she scolded me.

"Mrs. Cullen….I…I am not good enough for him. He needs a quiet, sweet woman to keep his home and children not someone like me." I couldn't look at her, the humiliation was too much.

"Bella, what are you talking about, there is no one in this world sweeter than you and you are such a loving, caring woman, you're perfect for him."

"NO! I'm not! You don't understand Mrs. Cullen, I know why Edward doesn't want me anymore…I'm…I'm too wanton. I practically threw myself at him the other night." I bellowed.

She sat there blinking at me, her face expressionless.

"You see I had a nightmare the other night and Edward heard me screaming. He came in to comfort me….I couldn't help myself. He was so sweet and loving and he looked so handsome and I tried…. but he stopped me and….."

My confession was cut off by the loud cackling laughter of Mrs. Cullen.

"Mrs. Cullen, why are you laughing at me?" I said, hurt that she could laugh at my situation. I did not find it funny at all!

"Bella honey, I know you are young and all of these feelings are confusing to you but believe me when I say that Edward loves you, every part of you."

"I don't understand." I told her because I was truly baffled.

"Bella, I know Alice has talked to you some about the physical feelings you have had in the past. That is all normal. Your wanting Edward is not a bad thing. Yes, it is right to wait until marriage but….all people men and women battle these feelings. Sometimes people give in to those thoughts but just because Edward stopped, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have those same desires. He was trying to protect you. He would never ruin your reputation like that and his love for you made him stop. I am sure it was just as hard for him as it was for you. Did you feel like he was rejecting you?"

"At first I didn't but as the day wore on I kept thinking about it and I felt so bad having these lascivious feelings. I didn't think it was normal and that Edward would be appalled with me. I tried to push it back in my mind and I did really, until I heard him with Alice." I frowned.

"Oh Bella, you did nothing wrong. All of those feelings you have are proof of your love for Edward and it is your body's way of reacting to that love. It is perfectly natural and you will find as your love grows so will those feelings."

I couldn't believe it. Those feelings would grow! I already felt as if I was on fire when Edward touched me. I couldn't imagine it being stronger that that.

"Sweetie I will let you in on a little secret. Men think of the same things…all of the time. Men seem to think more about loving than they do anything else." She chuckled.

I was so surprised. Wow. I really needed to learn much more about all this.

"Mrs. Cullen, would you mind telling me what you told Alice about loving a man. I just feel so lost and I really need to know what's going on." I pleaded with her.

"Of course my dear." She came over and sat on the bed with me.

Esme and I sat in the tiny spare room and talked for an hour about all the ways a man and woman could love each other. My head was spinning with all of this information. I really didn't know anything so I was very happy that Esme told me all of the things I needed to know. I truly would have been in for a surprise if she didn't.

I still didn't know why Edward said those things yesterday, I needed to find out.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you for talking with me about this, I really appreciate it but I don't know if it will even matter now." I muttered sadly.

"Bella, before I came here I sent Dr. Cullen to the ranch to find out what happened. He came across Edward on the road to town. He was looking for you. No one knew where you were and they went off searching for you."

My eyes widened in shock. Oh I felt horrible that I worried everyone so much but I couldn't stay there if Edward didn't want me anymore.

"Bella dear, I can't tell you everything because it is not my place to say but I will tell you that Edward loves you very much. He came here last night, he looked in on you to make sure you were ok and he looked so sad, he was really worried about you. He told me that he didn't understand why you would run away."

"What…but I heard…." I sputtered.

"You heard wrong dear. I can't say anything more but I will tell you that Edward stayed with his uncle last night and he said he would be here this morning to talk to you." She smiled a knowing smile.

Edward was coming! I needed to get up and get dressed. I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Oh Mrs. Cullen I need to get ready, I don't want him to see me such a mess."

"Well let's get you ready we will make you look gorgeous for him."

I jumped off the bed and hugged Esme with all that I had.

"Thank you so much, even though I miss my Mama terribly I will always thank god that he bought you into my life."

"Oh Bella, thank you, I love you sweet girl. Now let's get you ready for my nephew."

**Edward POV**

Leaving Bella at the Hale's was torture. I wanted nothing more than to sit there and watch her all night. What if she ran again? Why did she think I wouldn't love her anymore?

I loved her so much it hurt sometimes. The ache in my chest when we were apart was always reminding me that even though she wasn't with me in body she was with me in my heart.

Uncle and I got to his house and he immediately offered me a drink.

"No thank you Uncle Carlisle, I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore. I need to be good for Bella, having her in my life has made me realize that I don't need that anymore."

"Well I am glad to hear it my boy." He sat down on the chair in his study looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What is it Uncle? You look like you have something to say."

"Have a seat Edward…I know you are worried about Bella but your aunt will take good care of her. I just wanted to ask if you have any idea as to why Bella would run."

"No, not at all. I could understand that she overheard part of the conversation and that it sounded bad but I think My Bella would have had a say about that. She would have told me to my face how she felt. There has to be something else." I pondered over and over in my mind what it could be.

"Well rest assured your Aunt Esme will get to the bottom of it. She has a knack for finding out information." He chuckled.

"I hope so, for the life of me I can't figure out why she left." I frowned, thinking of Bella leaving.

"Well try to get some rest tonight and we will get this whole mess fixed tomorrow." Uncle Carlisle rose from his chair and patted my shoulder.

"Goodnight Uncle."

"Goodnight Edward."

He left me in the study while he went to bed but I was too anxious to let sleep claim me yet. I paced the study running the last 24 hours over in my mind trying to think of anything that would have upset Bella.

Bella seemed fine yesterday, even after her horrible nightmare. Shit I wonder if her nightmares were bothering her…no, that didn't make any sense. I knew they were bad but that wouldn't lead her to believe I didn't want her anymore.

It was just the opposite really. After holding her in my arms that night trying to comfort her, my need for her was quite strong. I couldn't believe how right she felt in my arms, in that bed. When she asked me to touch her I almost died. Touching her would have driven me over the edge and I was already precariously dangling from it as it was.

I walked out of the study and sat on the front steps hoping the night air would calm me. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, trying anything to get myself to relax. I sat there with my thoughts racing around in my mind.

My eyes sprang open when the realization hit me. I turned Bella down last night. I rejected her. Oh shit! She must think I didn't want her and then upon hearing Alice and I she….crap. This is my fault; I made her feel unwanted, even though that is not anywhere close to being true. Fuck I need to fix this.

How could that lovely creature ever think I didn't want her. My god I have never wanted another woman like I did Isabella. I am in a constant state of arousal near her…hell I don't even need to be around her and she has me hard at just the thought of her name.

I stood and decided I needed to get some sleep, tomorrow I was getting up early, going back to the ranch and getting everything I needed to make sure that Bella will never doubt that I want or love her. I planned on proposing to her tomorrow and that is what I am damn well going to do!

I was surprised how fast sleep had claimed me and when I woke before dawn my mind was determined.

I went downstairs surprised to already see my uncle eating breakfast.

"Well someone is up early I see." My uncle jested.

"I could say the same for you too."

"Ahh my boy I am up before the sun everyday, plus it is hard to sleep without your aunt beside me." He smiled wistfully.

"I am sorry that I have caused this whole mess and that my aunt had to leave your side Uncle Carlisle."

"Nonsense Edward, we are glad to be of help. Why do you say that you caused this mess? Did you remember something last night that would have upset Isabella?" He quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Yes I think I have…." I proceeded to tell him about Bella's nightmare and what happened after.

"Edward I know it is difficult for you to understand, but it is a good thing to know how much you and Bella desire each other and what you did was perfectly appropriate. I am sure she understood that. Your aunt and I were very similar to you and Bella. We had a hard time….restraining ourselves before we wed. I think your aunt was struggling more than I, for young women their inexperience and lack of understanding these things makes their feelings more confusing. As men we know a vast deal more and since we sometimes have more experience these feelings are met with understanding but for women, most of them no nothing about loving a man and when they feel it for the first time it can be very powerful. So please don't blame yourself, this is just how nature works and in time all will be right."

Wow my uncle was such a smart man. I only hoped that one day I possessed his great awareness of all these things.

"When you put it that way it does make more sense but I am afraid that Isabella thinks I do not want her anymore due to my rejection, but I will correct that today. I am heading back to the ranch for a bit. I have some things to do and prepare so that when I return Isabella Swan will have no doubt how I feel anymore."

"That a boy! Go and get what you need to from the ranch and I will go the Hale's and check in on the ladies."

"Thank you Uncle. I'll be back soon." I shook his hand and ran out to get my horse.

On the ride back to the ranch I thought about what I needed to accomplish. I hoped Alice was awake by the time I arrived so that she could help me.

I rode up to the house and was happy to see Alice coming through the door to greet me.

"Edward! Your home…where's Bella?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Alice lets go inside and I will fill you in."

As we worked to get all of the things I needed I told Alice what happened.

She felt so bad about the conversation we had in the study and how Bella misunderstood what was happening. I assured her it wasn't her fault and that I was now going to make this right.

I gathered up my things and I loaded them into the carriage. I kissed Alice on the cheek and she wished me luck. As I drove away I waved goodbye to her, thanking her again for all of her help.

It was time…I rode into to town and stopped in front of the General Store. I climbed out of the carriage and took a deep breath steeling myself and trying to calm my nerves. I longingly looked up at the upstairs windows knowing that my love was up there and that by the end of today she would be hopefully be my fiancé.

**Bella POV**

I paced the upstairs bedroom dressed and waiting for Edward to come. Esme and Rosalie helped me get ready since my nerves were hindering the process.

Rosalie did my hair, curling my long tresses and placing delicate combs into it keeping the hair out of my face.

Rosalie lent me one of her dresses since I didn't pack anything with me. I only had my work dress and that is not how I wanted to see Edward.

Esme asked if she could pin up the hem so I didn't trip, since Rosalie was a few inches taller than me. While she worked on the dress, Rosalie applied some color to my cheeks and lips. Esme and Rosalie helped me into the deep blue dress, buttoning me up and primping me as if I were going to a ball.

When I was finished I stared at my reflection in the mirror and was shocked at my appearance.

It was me but I appeared so different. For the first time I looked like a grown woman, not the young girl that I usually saw when I stared at my reflection.

Esme came up behind me looking at me in the mirror.

"Bella you are a vision, my poor nephew won't know what hit him." she giggled.

Rosalie joined in on the laughter.

"Oh Bella that man is going to fall more in love with you the minute he lays his eyes on you."

I blushed profusely, turning around to look at the ladies.

"Thank you both for being so kind to me and for being such wonderful friends. I don't know what I would have done without either of you." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Now, now...no crying young lady. You want to be able to see my nephew looking your best, not with a red nose." Esme kissed me on the forehead in that motherly way of hers that made me feel loved and safe.

I heard a carriage approaching and I stilled. Rosalie flew to the window and peered out.

"It's Edward." She smiled.

The butterflies in my stomach were going insane at the moment and I feared I would faint. What would he say to me, would he be upset that I ran away? I felt all of the blood drain from my face.

Esme, noticing my distress grabbed my hand.

"Bella look at me."

I looked up and met her unwavering gaze.

"All will be well, just remember to be honest about your feelings and to listen to him….without jumping to conclusions." She added with a smile.

I knew I had a horrible habit of doing just that and yesterday was undeniable proof of that fact.

"I know….I am just so nervous." I took a stuttering breath, trying to quiet my nerves.

"I am going to go down and say hi to my nephew….try to relax dear. Come down in a few minutes once you have calmed down." Esme stood and gave me a hug of reassurance.

When the door closed I looked at Rosalie with fearful eyes.

"Oh Rosalie I am so scared. What if I have driven him away with my stupidity?"

"Isabella Swan! You listen to me. Stop this right now….that man loves YOU. I have known Edward for many years and I have never and I repeat never seem him this happy or carefree. That is because of you and you alone. Now get it through your head once and for all….you make him happy and loved and now you need to go out there and prove to him once and for all that you believe in him and yourself." She had fierceness in her eyes that truthfully, scared me a little.

I was awed at her strength and thankful for it also.

"I know you are right….I am done being a silly little girl. I am a woman and I need to start acting like one." I stood up straighter and took one last look in the mirror. I saw before me a woman and now was the time for me to behave like one, one worthy of Edward Cullen's love.

"Thank you Rosalie, I'm ready now."

She kissed my cheek and smiled.

I opened the door and slowly descended the stairs. Each step I took my nerves started to abate. I knew now that I wasn't scared anymore; I was ready to face whatever happened.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and when I did I saw Edward come around the corner to greet me.

OH DEAR LORD! He was dressed in a suit…hair combed back, smelling oh so good. I had to hold onto the banister for support. My knees went weak and I had all to do not to run into his arms.

He was standing there with his mouth open….gaping at me. I think our faces mirrored each other.

He took a tentative step toward me, then another, until he stood right in front of me.

"Bella" he whispered as his hand came up to touch my cheek. His touch was so light, like I was made of glass and he was afraid to break me. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it atop of his.

"Edward" I choked, trying not to cry.

"You look so beautiful."

"I could say the same about you; you look so dashing in that suit." I smiled shyly.

"Bella, I have so much to say to you…I…I was hoping you would take a ride with me so we could talk. I have somewhere special I would love to show you." He looked a little scared, worrying about my reaction. I would leave him with no doubt.

"I would go happily with you Edward Cullen… anywhere."

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles with such tenderness.

He placed my hand in the crook of his arm and he led me out to the carriage. He helped me up and then climbed up next to me.

We drove in silence for a few moments. I needed to apologize to him and let go of this guilt.

"Edward…I…I am so sorry about yesterday. I was stupid and reckless and I know that you will find it hard to forgive me for my doubting you but I wanted you to know how very sorry I am for all of it." I bit my lip trying to hold back the sob I wanted to let out.

I looked down in my lap fearful of the look on his face, I didn't want to see the disappointment or hurt in his eyes.

"Bella, love…look at me."

I slowly looked up to meet his gaze. He smiled.

"I have to apologize too you also. I know I have done some things the wrong way but I never want you to doubt how much I love you and want you."

"Edward…I…I….this is so hard to say. It is so embarrassing."

I looked down and wrung my hands nervously.

"You can tell me anything Bella." He earnestly declared.

I glanced up at him and smiled.

"I know Edward, it is just hard for me to say this…the reason I ran yesterday….it was not only about what I thought I overheard you say but it was….it was that I thought you couldn't love me anymore after I threw myself at you that night you came to comfort me from my nightmare. I was sure that I disgusted you by my wanton ways and that you would not want someone like that to be yours." I meekly confessed.

Edward's face was stone. He was looking at the road, not meeting my gaze. I began to worry, maybe it was true…maybe he didn't think I was good enough.

"Edward, I understand if that is true and if you don't think I am good enough to be yours I…."

"What? How could you say that Bella, you are perfect for me… I thought you ran away because I rejected you and that you thought I didn't want you anymore. That is the furthest from the truth. I love that you desire me so….I yearn for you just as much. I was always afraid that you would have thought me some kind of monster if I showed you how much you affect me. My love for you is so strong that it is sometimes painful…I want you so much that I worried you be scared off if I let myself go, even a little. I struggled with my desire for you that night, I wanted you so badly but I knew that we couldn't cross that line. It wouldn't have been right. I only want to do what is right by you. I love you so much I could never hurt you that way. Never."

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry…I was so naïve…I thought only of myself and not how you were feeling. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel bad. I love you too, so much. The thought of causing you pain hurts me and yet that is exactly what I did. Please forgive me."

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive. The only thing we have to be sorry for is that we did not talk to each other about it, but hopefully we have learned from this and I know I will never withhold my feelings like that again."

"I agree, and I will promise not to jump to conclusions. I will talk to you first, I never want to hurt you again."

Edward pulled the horses to a stop in the middle of the road. I looked around wondering why we had done that.

It came clear to me as he leaned over and placed his lips on mine. He kissed me until I had no breath left in me.

"I love you Bella…always believe that."

"I love you too Edward, forever."

He started the carriage again and I wondered where we were headed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He winked at me.

"OK" I beamed back.

We drove for a few more minutes just enjoying being in each others company.

Soon enough Edward pulled the carriage off of the main road and down a path.

He stopped the horses again and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Do you trust me love? I want to cover your eyes for a few minutes until we get there."

I nodded my head. I trusted him completely.

He tied the handkerchief around my head and I was in darkness. It was an odd sensation riding like that but I could hear the birds, the swish of the leaves in the breeze. It was wonderful.

Soon I could hear water, lots of water.

The carriage stopped and Edward jumped off.

"Keep your eyes closed love. I will be right back, stay there." His kissed the tip of my nose taking me by surprise. I jumped a little. He chuckled. Cheeky bastard.

I waited…trying to be patient but I was having difficulty with that.

I could hear him at the back of the carriage and then a few moments later he was at my side.

"I am going to help you down ok?" I nodded, to anxious to speak.

I took his hand as he helped me stand, and then he grabbed my waist, hoisting me down.

As soon as my feet touched the ground Edward's lips found mine.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

He took my hand and walked me a few paces. He stopped suddenly and I could really hear the water rushing.

"Let me take this off now, but keep your eyes closed, ok." He untied the cloth and slowly lifted it off my eyes.

He was quiet for a moment and then he whispered in my ear.

"Open your eyes."

I slowly opened them trying to adjust to the sunlight. I gasped.

In front of me was the most spectacular waterfall I had ever seen. It was so high and majestic. The mountain stood out, water flowing effortlessly over the top.

I turned and beamed at him.

"This is stunning. I love it." I looked up at him kissing him on the cheek.

I walked around and soon spotted a blanket with a picnic basket on top of it with a few pillows lying around.

"Oh Edward, this is amazing. Where are we?"

"This is Casper Mountain. I was riding out a few years back and happened upon it. I fell in love with this place, whenever I felt like I needed to seek some peace I would come here and look at the waterfall for hours. It is one of my favorite places and I wanted to share it with you."

He led me to the blanket and we sat down watching the water cascading over the mountain. It was magnificent.

Edward opened the picnic basket and began to make us something to nibble on. This was perfect….he was perfect.

After we ate we laid back on the pillows and watched the clouds moving overhead, listening to the rushing water. It was so serene and I wanted this day to never end.

Edward rolled over and ran his finger over my cheek.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I love seeing you like this."

"This has been the best day of my life Edward. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"Well the day is not over yet and I want to show you something." He held out his hand to help me up.

We walked hand in hand for awhile as he led me to wherever we were going. I didn't ask him since I knew he wouldn't tell me. He would lift my hand and kiss my palm, he would wrap his arm around me and kiss my temple. All of these loving touches warmed my heart and my love for him was bursting at the seams.

We walked down a path through some trees where we came upon the bottom of the waterfall where the water was pooling. It was so loud but the beauty of it erased the sounds from head.

Edward pulled me toward a group of rocks and sat me down. I looked up at him and he suddenly seemed anxious…I was about to ask what was the matter when he all of a sudden he dropped to one knee in front of me.

Tears began to well in my eyes…I was struggling to see him through my tears. I felt his fingers wipe the moisture away.

I looked into his eyes and I stopped breathing for a moment. The love shining in them was indescribable.

He held his hand out, grasping mine and with his other hand he held a beautiful diamond ring. It was exquisite.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so much. You came into my life and shook me to my core. I never thought I would love anyone, I didn't even think I was capable of loving anyone but you…you have proved me wrong. I will love you every day for the rest of my life and beyond. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife, my soul, my eternal love. Marry me?"

"Yes….Yes I will marry you… nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

He slipped the ring onto my finger telling me how it was his mother's. My heart swelled with love and pride. He wanted me to have something of his Mama's and the tears began to fall again. I gazed up at him with watery eyes; my smile was as large as the waterfall in front of us.

"Oh Edward, it's perfect, I will love and cherish it forever."

Edward picked me up and crushed his lips to mine. I held his face in my hands showing him with my kiss all of the love, passion and devotion I had for him.

"I love you…I love you." He whispered between kisses.

"As I love you….so much." I replied.

We held each other tightly relishing in our happiness. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I smiled.

Oh how I hoped that it was going to happen soon.

* * *

End Note: YAY! Now let me know what you thought. I hope everyone has a safe, happy, healthy new year. See you in 2011


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello and I just want to apologize for the epic delay. I had the first real case of writer's block and it was a bitch to shake..I am sooo sorry for the epic fail. This chapter is short but it started my juices flowing again so that is a good thing. Thanks for sticking with me :)**

**As always I own nothing but the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Isabella Cullen.

I loved the sound of that. After proposing to Bella by the waterfall and the perfect afternoon we just spent together my mind was reeling.

Isabella Cullen.

They were the only words my mind could seem to conjure up as we got ready to leave.

We cleaned up our picnic and went back toward the carriage. I held her hand in mine knowing that she was mine eternally.

I had to blink back the tears. This angel, this goddess, the women who arrived here and changed my whole life in a blink of an eye was going to be mine forever.

I lifted her hand and tenderly kissed her knuckles, I looked into her eyes and what I saw took my breath away.

Love…pure unadulterated love shone in her big brown eyes and I stopped walking and took her in my arms and held her tightly to me.

"Bella, my Bella. I love you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward…I love you too, I am so happy, you have made me the happiest woman in the world." She beamed.

She looked up at me with a luminous smile and I kissed her sweetly on the lips over and over. I whispered words of love after each kiss and once we were breathless I led us to the carriage. I was anxious to get home and share our news with everyone.

We sat in the carriage, Bella's head on my shoulder. I tried to focus on driving but all I could think about was how this was going to be our life.

I could see Bella sitting on my lap with a book in her hands as we sat in the study. I could imagine her in the kitchen cooking my favorite meal or her and I sitting on the porch wrapped in each others arms.

We chatted softly with each other, talking about our excitement and how our family would react to the news.

"I don't really think they'll be surprised at all my love." I joked.

"Really?" she giggled.

"I think they knew we were in love with each other before we did. It was just a matter of time before we became engaged." I smiled…engaged, I loved that.

"I know and I am truly sorry for the mess I caused. I can sometimes be so unsure of myself and I wished I knew why." She muttered.

"Love, you will never have to doubt my love for you, ever. You are my one and only true love and I will spend the rest of my days loving, cherishing and worshiping you as you should be."

"Oh Edward! You make me feel so special and loved. I thank God everyday for bringing me here and into your life."

I kissed her temple and she nuzzled deeper into my side.

We reached the entrance of the ranch and I could see Alice bouncing on the porch in anticipation. She knew what I had planned for today and if I knew my sister she was probably pacing the porch for hours.

We pulled up to the house and the smiles on our faces must have gave Alice all the information she needed because she was off the porch in a flash taking Bella into her arms.

"Sister! We are going to be sisters. I am sooo happy for you both." She beamed.

Bella gave me a confused look over Alice's shoulder.

"I had to enlist Alice's help his morning to make sure my plans worked so she knew of my intentions ahead of time." I explained.

Bella laughed.

"Well I for one am happy that she was here to help you because the day was perfect. Thank you Alice."

Alice hugged Bella again, then stepped back to take her hand to inspect the ring.

"Oh my… it is perfect, like it was made just for you Bella." Alice declared.

"I love it and I'm so honored that it belonged to your mother. It means so much to me." Bella said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Bella my mother would have loved you and she would be so happy to know that you wear her ring." Alice told her.

Alice let go of Bella and flew into my arms.

"Brother, I am so full of joy for you I think I shall burst." She laughed.

"Thank you Alice and thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it with out you."

"Your welcome, I was happy to help you. Let's go find the others and fill them in on this glorious news."

I took Bella's hand and we walked to the hay barn to find the others. James saw Bella and ran to her side.

"Bella, don't you ever run away like that again. You scared me half to death." He chastised her as he swept her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry James; I didn't mean to worry you so. I…I was stupid and I promise to never be so thoughtless again." She looked up at her brother with a frown on her face. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"It's ok sis, I'm just happy you are home and your safe."

"Glad your back B, I was so worried." Emmett came over and hugged her.

"Sorry Em." She muttered.

"Ok that's enough of the sad talk." Alice stated.

Jasper laughed and came over by Alice.

"You are one tough cookie Miss Alice." He chuckled.

She playfully slapped him on the arm and replied.

"Don't you forget it either!"

"I have an announcement to make." I cleared my throat as all heads turned to look at me.

James smiled knowingly as did Emmett and Jasper.

I took Isabella's hand in mine and squeezed it lightly.

"This morning I asked Bella to be my wife and she has graciously accepted." I announced.

Everyone began hugging and kissing each other, congratulations were passed around.

As Emmett was giving me a bear hug and telling me it was about time, I looked over his shoulder to see Bella and James in a tearful embrace.

I could see the smiles on their faces and Bella nodding her head in agreement at something he said.

She looked over at me and my face erupted with pure joy. She returned my smile with one of her own and my heart stopped.

Isabella Cullen.

My world would never be the same now that this wonderful woman would be at my side… this was the best day of my life.

**Jasper POV**

The whole ranch was abuzz with the news that Edward and Bella were engaged. They came home yesterday, both glowing like a full moon.

I was so happy for them both but at the same time I was a bit jealous. I wanted that life with Alice so badly but I needed to be sure I could handle the sheriff's job first.

I was going to ride into to town today and speak with Sheriff Crowley and see what kind of arrangement we could work out.

I never really thought about the law as my profession because being on the ranch made me happy but after the Newton ordeal I did feel a sense of accomplishment that honestly I had never really felt doing ranch work. I had to try. I could see my future folding out in front of me and I wanted it.

I could see me in the jailhouse helping people in need. I could see Alice sitting on the front porch of our home, her belly swollen with our child. I could picture a sweet little garden next to the house and Alice flitting around the kitchen when I came home from work.

I wanted it all, real bad.

I went to find Alice and tell her I was heading to town to see the Sheriff and I hoped she was still as excited about the prospect as I was.

Alice was outside near the garden working with Bella. They were both happily chatting, surely about wedding stuff.

"Alice darlin, can I speak with you for a minute?" I quietly asked.

"Of course." She turned to Bella, "I'll be right back."

"Is something the matter Jasper?" she wondered.

"No my love, I just wanted to tell you that I was going to town to see Sheriff Crowley. I wanted to make sure that you will still ok with this decision."

"I am Jasper. I think you will make a wonderful sheriff and I told you that where ever you are is my home." She smiled reassuringly at me.

I took her in my arms and held her, her presence could always calm my nerves. I loved her with every fiber in my being and knowing that I was going to make a life for us had me flying high.

Kissing her on the top of her head I released her.

"I better get going sweetheart before the day slips away from me."

"Yes, I will see you later. Good luck and just remember that I love you."

"As I love you darling."

I kissed her sweet lips and left to saddle my horse.

I rode into town and went straight to the jailhouse. Sheriff Crowley was sitting on the front stoop smoking a pipe.

"Morning Jasper, I was hoping I was going to see you soon." He greeted me warmly.

"Hello Sheriff I am happy to be here and to hear all about your offer."

We went inside and talked about my becoming the Deputy Sheriff for 6 months and then after that I would take over full time as Sheriff. Sheriff Crowley was anxious to retire before the winter months. He said at this age it was getting harder to work in the cold and wind.

I asked all sorts of questions, especially about the pay. I needed to make sure I was going to be able to provide for Alice and any future children we would have.

As deputy I would make a bit more than I have been at the ranch and when I was sheriff my pay would increase. It was a good amount of money and enough that I could make a comfortable life for Alice and I.

We chatted for hours and soon I had to leave for home. I thanked the Sheriff for taking his time out to talk to me.

"Sheriff, I am very excited about this opportunity and I would be happy to take it. When do you want me to start?"

The sheriff grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously.

"How does next week sound, you can work five days a week with me and spend the weekend on the ranch. Of course you will need to find a permanent home in town before you take over because your job will be seven days a week then."

"Of course, I also need a place to stay while I am here during the week." I answered.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay with me and the missus. We have an extra room in our house that would be suitable for you and my wife would be happy to have someone else to talk to besides me." He laughed.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course I'm sure son. It would be a pleasure and no bother at all."

I agreed and promised to return on Monday.

I was so excited about this new road in my life and I couldn't wait to tell Alice.

Alice. God the thought of not seeing her during the week was like a bucket of cold water on my happy mood. How was I going to be without her?

I thought about that as I rode to the edge of town but I stopped my horse at the sight before me.

There sitting in high grass on the edge of the town was a charming old house that had been left in disrepair. I moved closer to take a look. I climbed off my horse and tied him to a nearby tree.

The grass was to my knees and from the looks of things this house had been sitting here for months without anyone taking care of it.

I walked up to the two story home, a sweet little porch with a green front door. I looked into the windows and I smiled. This was our home.

I could feel it the minute I saw it. I closed my eyes and the images behind my lids fluttered quickly past. I saw it all. My life with Alice, our children, our nieces and nephews, holidays, dinners, it was all there.

I grabbed my horse and headed back into town, I went back to the jailhouse to ask the Sheriff all about the house. He gave me the particulars, an elderly couple lived there, well maintained, they passed away but no family to claim the house. The bank owned it now and if I was interested I needed to see them.

I went to the bank and asked to see the manager. Mr. King was not the nicest man I have ever met but he was said to have a good head on his shoulders when it came to business.

He gave me the information I needed and with a price that I knew I could work with I set off determined to bring Alice to see the house.

I needed to make sure that she was happy and if she was I knew what my next step would be, to seek out her brothers to ask for her hand in marriage.

I wanted the life I saw in my mind's eye and I wanted it now. By the time I went back to town on Monday to start work I wanted my Alice as my fiancé and I wanted that house to be our home.

I hoped that all my plans fell into place. I wasn't much of a big dreamer but this dream I needed to be a reality.

I rode back to the ranch with a large smile on my face. I couldn't wait to make my dream come true.

* * *

End Note: Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Leave me a review if you can, even if its just to yell at me for the delay LOL. See you soon...who do you think will get married first?


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello all of my lovely faithful readers. So sorry for the delay work has been a bitch and I have been so sick for the last week. I know no excuse is a good excuse but I wanted to let you know why I have been an epic fail! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have had writing it. We will see E/B next time...I promise. This is un- beta'd since I was rushing to get it to you so apologies for any mistakes.**

**As always I own nothing...the great SM does. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Alice POV

After Jasper had left I was a bundle of nervous energy. Well that was normal for me I guess, but today it was worse. I was anxious for Jasper and I had hoped that his talk with the Sheriff yielded everything he wanted.

I was also worried about what that would mean for us. Being the new deputy and future Sheriff would mean that he would have to leave the ranch and me behind. I knew that we would still be a couple but the thought of Jasper not being here everyday made me melancholy.

I decided I needed a distraction so I went to find Bella and propose my idea for an engagement party. I loved parties and this would be a perfect opportunity for one.

I found Bella in the kitchen finishing her morning cleaning.

"Good Morning my future sister." I announced, startling her.

"Alice, you scared me…you will not have a sister if you keep doing that." She chuckled.

"Sorry, I am just so happy for you and my liveliness sometimes gets the better of me."

"Yes I know and it is one of the things I adore about you." She smiled warmly at me.

"Bella I have an idea…um I was thinking we could have an engagement party this weekend for you and Edward."

"A party? That is very kind of you Alice but we really don't need anything like that."

"Pleeeaasssee, it would just be our family and close friends. We could invite the Hales, Webbers, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, Sheriff Crowley and his wife, it would be fun."

"I don't know Alice, did you ask your brother?" Bella wondered.

As if on cue Edward entered the kitchen, his timing perfect.

"Ask me what, love?" Edward crossed the room and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Well, I thought it would be lovely to have an engagement party for you both. What do you think?" I asked with a pout on my lips.

Knowing my brother, this tactic was usually a winner to get what I wanted, I giggled to myself.

"Gee Alice that's a lot of work and I really don't want Bella to have to worry about that while she is trying to plan our wedding." He mused.

"Now brother, you know that between Rosalie, Aunt Esme and I that we could do this without Bella having to lift a finger." I smiled knowing that would only seal the deal.

"Well in that case, of course. That is very sweet and generous of you Alice."

"It's nothing Edward, really. I am so happy for you both I just wanted to share the joy with everyone else."

Edward came over and put his arm around my shoulder, kissing my hair.

"Thanks sis, I love you."

"I love you both, now I am going to go and write a note to Rosalie and Aunt Esme."

I left the two of them in the kitchen while I ran to my room to start planning the party.

I kept busy with my notes to Rosalie and Aunt Esme and thinking of things for the party.

The time had gone by quickly and before I knew it I could here a horse approaching the house.

I looked out my window to see my Jasper coming back from town. I looked at his face trying to see what expression he wore. If he was smiling I knew all went well and if not I would know the outcome was not what he wanted.

As he came closer I could see his brilliant white smile and my heart thudded in my chest.

My love was happy which of course made me happy.

I flew down the stairs and out the front door to greet him.

"Jasper!" I yelled, waving excitedly to him.

"Alice darlin." He smiled as he dismounted his horse.

He walked over to me and took me in his arms, kissing me passionately on the lips. My legs started to shake as his passion over took us.

He pulled away all too soon and smiled lovingly at me.

"Darlin I have so much to tell you and I will but first I need to talk to Edward and Emmett if you don't mind."

I was disappointed but I tried to mask my expression.

"Of course Jasper, I will be in the house waiting for you to return." I tried to force a smile onto my face.

"I promise I won't be long. I have so much to tell you but I need to explain some things to your brothers first." He kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"I understand."

"Thank you Alice. I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me.

"I love you to Jasper, so much." He kissed the top of me head and released me.

He walked off towards the paddock and I watched him go until I couldn't see his beautiful blond hair anymore. I climbed the porch steps and sat in the swing.

I was still upset that he didn't tell me any of his news but knowing Jasper as I do, I knew he had a course of action and he was determined to see it through.

That thought gave me comfort and I sat patiently waiting for him to return.

**Jasper POV**

As I rode back to the ranch I planned out everything I needed to say to the guys and of course to Alice. I was so excited to start planning our future. The thoughts were swirling in my head like thunder clouds on a steamy summers night.

As I rode up to the ranch house I saw my Alice standing there smiling and waving at me.

I briefly closed my eyes hoping that this was the way we greeted each other every night. I could see in my minds eye Alice standing on our front porch waving at me with her natural exuberance.

I knew Alice was disappointed when I explained my need to see her brothers first before I talked with her. The whole ride home I went over what I needed to say to her and to them. I thought it was best if I told them of my departure from the ranch during the week and of course my intentions with Alice.

I needed all of these things out of the way first before I could put my plans for Alice into motion.

I found the guys just past the paddocks working with a downed tree.

"Hey fellas." I called out to them.

"Jas, how did it go man? You the new Sheriff?" Emmett grinned.

"Well after a few months of training I will be." I smiled back at him.

"Congratulation Jasper, if anyone deserves this chance it's you." Edward took my hand to shake it.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me to hear ya'll say that. It's a huge change and I'm a little nervous about that but I know deep down this is what I want."

"Well we're happy for you." Emmett declared.

"Um..I need to talk to you both about all the changes that are going to happen."

They both stopped and sat down with me on the downed tree limb and I told them of the new schedule that I would be keeping and about all of the time I would be away from the ranch.

"What does Alice say about all of these changes?" Edward asked.

"I haven't spoken to her about this yet. I really needed to tell you both first because there is more to this than just a job."

They looked at me with raised eyebrows wondering where I was going with all of this.

"You see, as I was leaving town today I came across an old house on the edge of town that has been empty for the last few months. The minute I saw it I knew it was the house for me and one day for Alice. I went and inquired at the bank about it and found that I could afford the home. I know that when I go to town to start my new job I want nothing more than to have Alice at my side." I let out a large breath.

"You want our sister to live in sin with you?" Emmett glared.

"No! I want to marry Alice, I want her to be my wife and I want that to happen before I start my new job. I thought I would be content with Alice being my fiancé before I left but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I would not be satisfied until she could be with me all the time."

I looked over at the two of them and I was not at all shocked to see they way they were looking at me. They thought I had lost my mind.

"Jasper, we would of course give our blessing to you but do you really want to rush into this?" Edward kindly asked.

"Rush…hell it took me over a year to find the courage to ask her to court. I know what I want and if it's something Alice would want I can't see reason to wait."

The boys looked at each other, Emmett shrugged and Edward shook his head slightly.

"Well Jasper, of course you have our blessing to ask for Alice's hand but it is solely up to Alice if she wants to move this fast." Edward stated.

"You have to know that whatever Alice decides is fine by me. I would never pressure her into anything, I will move at her pace." I declared truthfully. I would never make Alice do anything she didn't want to do.

The guys stood up and shook my hand, wishing me luck.

I went to get the carriage so that I could take Alice to see the house. If she approved of the house then of course the next step was to ask for her hand.

When I reached the house I noticed my love sitting on the front porch mending one of Emmett's shirts.

"Miss Alice, would you care to take a ride with me this afternoon? There is something I am dying to show you if you would so oblige." I tipped my hat at her.

"Well that sounds lovely Mr. Whitlock." Alice replied with a glint in her eye.

I gently handed her into the carriage and climbed up besides her.

"I talked with your brothers and they are aware I am taking you for a ride." I shyly glanced at her.

"Oh well I am glad to hear that. I was afraid you were kidnapping me." She giggled in reply.

"Hmm that sounds like a plan." I laughed.

"So are you going to keep me in suspense all day Jasper or are you going to tell me what happened with the sheriff today?"

I laughed at her impatience with me. I knew it had to be burning her skin all morning not knowing what was going on.

"Yes dear, I was planning on telling you as we rode, would you still like me too?" I quirked my eyebrow at her waiting to hear her reply.

"Silly man of course I want to know what happened. I noticed you came home with a smile on your face so I am assuming the talk went well."

"It did, he wants me to train as deputy until the winter comes and then I would take over full time as the sheriff."

"Oh Jasper that is wonderful, I am so proud of you." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I am excited about the opportunity but I am a little sad about being away from you and the ranch during the week." I muttered.

I looked over at Alice to see her face was calm but her eyes shone with tears.

"Yes, I will miss seeing you everyday but I know you will come and visit when you can." She quietly murmured.

We were approaching the house and I knew the time had come to show Alice my vision.

"I know you are sad darling but please don't fret. I think I might have something to cheer you up."

She looked up at me puzzled.

I moved my hand in the direction of the house looming in front of us and her gaze swiftly moved towards the little house.

I stopped the carriage near the side of the house and jumped down to help Alice down.

"What is this place?" Alice asked.

"As I was leaving town this afternoon I saw this house sitting here all lonely and unkempt. Normally I wouldn't have even noticed it but for some reason I had to stop my horse and take a look. Do you know what I saw?" I moved her around to the front of the house.

"No, I can't imagine." She wondered.

"I saw us…. I saw you sitting on the front porch swing, I saw our children playing in the yard. I saw our life Alice."

She whipped her head around to look at me with wonder in her eyes.

"Truly?" she whispered.

"Truly."

"Can we look inside? I want to see it up close."

"Sure, let's go." I took her hand and led her up the front steps. She peered through the windows and gasped.

"Alice? Do you not like it?" I asked, worried about her reaction.

"Jasper, you will not believe this but last night I had a dream and I saw the parlor of this house in my dream. Of course it was painted and there was furniture and pictures hanging on the walls but…you were sitting in a chair in the corner reading the paper."

I stared at her with a smile gracing my face.

"So are you trying to tell me that this was meant to be my love?"

"I believe it is Jasper."

"Although there was one thing missing from your dream darling."

"There was?"

"Yes, I didn't hear you mentioned anything about _you_ being in the dream." I smiled.

"Um..well I didn't see myself in the dream." She muttered.

"Well I think we should remedy that don't you?"

I took her hand and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Alice Cullen, I have loved you for so long, you are my soul mate and the love of my life. I want everything you saw in your dream and more. Will you marry me?"

I looked up at Alice, tears streaming down her lovely cheeks, her hands shook slightly.

She looked into my eyes and oh so quietly said…

"Yes, yes I will marry you."

I leapt to my feet and picked her up in my arms. I swung her around while she giggled at my silly display.

I craddled her face in my hands, slowly I put my lips to hers and kissed her with all the love that I had in me.

Pulling back from her lips I whispered.

"I love you Alice."

"Jasper, I love you too…so much"

We sat there and held each other for a few moments but I knew I wasn't done with all that I had set out to do.

"Alice, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about." I muttered nervously.

"You sound anxious Jasper…what's the matter?"

"Nothing…it's just…well I was hoping we could get married before I started working with the sheriff."

"Ok…when is that going to be?"

"Monday."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"Monday! Jasper…how...how would we do that? We don't own the house yet? We haven't had any time to plan a wedding?" Alice was breathing heavily...panting, like she had run a mile.

"Easy darling, it's just a suggestion. I thought about leaving you on Monday to come here and how I wouldn't see you until Saturday …and well the thought of that is hard to bear. I thought we could marry this weekend and I can come to town tomorrow about the purchase of the house. It wouldn't be totally livable right away but we could make do and work at it slowly."

Alice was quiet…too quiet and I began to worry that I have frightened her off. She is probably rethinking marrying me at this point.

"Alice honey listen...I'm sorry… just forget I said anything. We don't have to rush, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked up at me and her large beautiful eyes began to tear up.

Oh the thought of upsetting her was killing me.

"Alice…"

"Jasper…stop. I'm not upset, really I'm not. I want this too. I want to marry you right away. I was just trying to think of a way to do it. You see while you were in town this morning I was planning an engagement party for Bella and Edward. I think we should just get married then. All of our family and friends will be there and I'm sure Bella and Edward wouldn't mind."

I looked at my future wife in awe.

"Oh Alice that's a wonderful idea."

"I think so too. Let's do this Jasper, I want to so badly."

I took her in my arms again and held her close. I bent down and whispered in her ear…

"Alice Cullen…I love you so much. Welcome home darling."

* * *

End Note: Thank you for reading and if you feel so inclined leave me a message! Hmm what do you think E/B will think about all of this? Love ya


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello and SORRY! I am moving and trying to pack and fixing up the new house has been a nightmare. I took the day off from all the madness to sit down and write this for you all as an apology. I have missed you all so much! Thank you for sticking with me.**

**As always I own nothing the great SM does.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat on the porch mending one of my blouses; enjoying the peace of the day. I was lost in thought, wondering how things with Jasper and Alice were going and I had hoped that all would be well with them.

Edward had told me how nervous Jasper had been about asking for Alice's hand and I could only imagine how he must have felt. To speak with not only one brother but two and to ask for their only sister's hand must have been overwhelming for him.

If I knew Emmett I am sure he made him suffer a bit.

It was a beautiful day and the sun felt so good, so warm. I finished my blouse and rose from the swing to go and sit out by my favorite tree for awhile and enjoy the day.

It was my favorite spot ever since the day that Edward caught me rescuing the kitten. I chucked to myself thinking about that afternoon and all that has transpired since.

My life has changed so much since I had arrived here on the ranch and of course how the lives of the people I loved have changed.

I sat on the ground with my back pressed up against the trunk. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze fanning over my face. I was so at peace and blissfully happy. I wondered if you could burst from happiness.

I sat there and began to daydream about my wedding to Edward. I wanted to be his wife so badly. I hoped we could marry soon, I was anxious to start this new chapter in my life.

Pictures of my wedding day flashed in my mind. I could see Edward standing by Reverend Webber looking handsome in his best suit, Emmett by his side smiling his big broad smile watching his brother with amusement.

James would be standing beside me as I held his arm walking down the aisle to my beloved. It would be perfect and I couldn't wait until the day came.

I could hear horses approaching and I looked over to see Alice and Jasper returning from town. From the glorious smiles on their faces I figured out that Jasper's proposal went well.

I stood up and walked over to them as the approached. Alice was bouncing in her seat and practically leapt from the carriage before it had even stopped.

"Bella! I am getting married!" she screamed.

We hugged each other tightly and I felt the tears prickling my eyes. I was so excited for her and the sisterly love I felt for her had me crying happy tears.

"Oh Alice, I am so happy for you and Jasper." I wailed.

Jasper came over and I quickly unwrapped my self from Alice and gave him a hug.

"Congratulation Jasper, I know you two will be so happy together."

"Thank you Miss Bella today has been one of the best days of my life." He said as he looked adoringly at Alice.

"Do you know where Edward is? We wanted to talk to you both about something." He asked.

"He was down by the paddocks before, we can walk over there and see if he is still there." They both looked at each other, a strange expression on their faces.

It seemed that the newly engaged couple were a bit nervous and I hoped that what they wanted to talk about was nothing too troubling.

As we made our way to the paddocks I could see my handsome fiancé working with one of the horses. He is striking. My heart fluttered as I watched him move gracefully with the horse. He looked so strong and masculine and the thoughts I have of him distracted me from the company that I was with.

I was bought back from my inner musings when I heard Jasper call out to Edward.

When Edward turned to look at us, he could see his sister and friend's elated faces and a huge grin erupted on his face. He turned his gaze slightly and his grin broadened as he looked at me. My stomach flipped and I could feel the heat in my body rise. How can one look from that man make me feel like this?

Edward came over to the paddock gate and extended his hand to Jasper.

"So Jasper by the look on my sister's face I am sure I can offer you my congratulations." He laughed lightly.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes you can my friend. I am proud to say that Alice has accepted me and we are going to be married."

Alice put her hand lovingly on Jasper's arm and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Alice, I am so happy for you." Edward stated as he wrapped his arms around her giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"I am blissfully happy my dear brother, it feels like a dream." She smiled.

They let go of each other and Edward walked over to me and took my hand placing a loving kiss on my knuckles.

"Hello love, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too Edward. Very much." I gazed into his stunning green eyes mesmerized by the love I saw in them.

We stared at each other for a moment until Jasper cleared his throat.

"Umm Alice and I wanted to talk to you both if you don't mind?"

"No of course not, is there a problem?" Edward asked with concern.

"No, no it's just…." Alice started but was struggling to find the words.

"Lets go sit down in the shade and talk." Edward pointed to the trees near the barn.

We sat down on the grass under the tree and Edward and I waited to hear what has on their minds.

"Please…you two are making me nervous. Is something wrong." I asked after a minute of silence.

"No of course not but we wanted to talk to you about our plans. We have been to town and I have shown Alice the house I have bought for us and we talked about my job with the Sheriff. I will be starting next Monday and the idea of not seeing Alice for a whole week at a time is too much to bear." He began to explain.

"I…well we thought it would be best if…." He stopped and looked at Alice for support.

Alice chimed in.

"You see we don't want to be separated from each other, so we were talking that maybe since our whole family will be here on Saturday for your engagement party that….weshouldgetmarriethen." She mumbled quickly.

"What?" Edward asked. " Did you just say you all want to get married this weekend?"

Jasper looked up at Edward, fear etched on his face.

"Yes." He muttered.

I am a little stunned at their proposal. I really am happy for them but I can't believe that Alice of all people would want to rush a wedding. It doesn't seem like her, I figured she would want a large wedding with all the trimmings. I can see their point though; the thought of having to be separated from Edward would be too much for me so with that in mind I decide to speak up.

"Alice, Jasper I think it's a wonderful idea. Don't worry about the engagement party, you know that Edward and I appreciate the thought but a wedding sounds so much better." I smiled at them trying to allay their nerves.

"Truly? Are you sure Bella…I would never want to upset you or my brother?"

"Alice, if Bella says its fine then it is. Don't worry about us, you need to start planning a wedding." He laughed.

She jumped up and squealed happily.

"Oh thank you…I have so much to do and to plan. Oh Bella, you will help me won't you? I couldn't do it all without your help." She pleaded.

"Of course I will Alice."

Jasper and Edward were laughing at Alice's exuberant display.

"Oh come on Bella, let's go inside and discuss everything that needs to be done. Tomorrow I want to go and see Aunt Esme and get her ideas too." She grabbed my hand and yanked me off the ground. Boy she's strong.

"Ok easy on her Alice, I would like my fiancé to be in one piece." Edward laughed.

I looked down on him smiling. Fiancé, I love that word.

As I look upon his beautiful face I felt melancholy for a moment. I just realized that Alice and Jasper will be married at the weeks end and Edward and I are not. That thought depressed me. I internally berated myself for thinking like that. Now is not the time to feel jealous or sad.

I looked at Edward again and his eyebrows are knitted in concern.

Shoot, my face betrayed my inner thoughts. I smiled warmly at him trying to show him that all was well.

He gave me a small smile and stood up.

"Well ladies, I have to get back to work." Edward took my hand again and leaned down towards my ear.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, really. I will see you at supper." I whispered back.

Alice and I started to walk back to the house leaving Jasper and Edward down by the barn.

"Oh Bella. I don't know where to start, should we talk about the food, my dress, oh I have to talk to Reverend Weber…." Alice rambled on while my mind wandered to my daydream from earlier.

I had to admit that even though I am ecstatic for Alice I am a bit upset that all of this talk about weddings has soured my mood, as jealousy over the fact that Jasper and Alice get to start their new life together in a few short days I will still be just Edwards fiancé and not his wife.

**Edward POV**

I watched the girls walking away, I could hear Alice babbling on and on and I noticed Bella's shoulders slumping a bit.

I saw the expression on her face as Alice chattered on about wedding plans and it was the look of sadness that swept across her features that puzzled me. Was she upset that we were cancelling the engagement party?

That didn't sound like my Bella. I knew she's happy for Alice and Jasper; it was just odd to see her expression change so quickly.

I am determined that after supper I will talk to her about what was troubling her.

Jasper helped me with the horses and the afternoon went by quickly. We talked about the house and the improvements that he and Alice wanted to make.

"So do you think your sister is going to go overboard planning this wedding?" Jasper asked with a hint of laughter.

"Well it wouldn't be Alice if she didn't" I replied.

"Well as long as she is happy she can do what she wants. I just want to be married to her and start our life." He sighed.

Start their life…. Oh I would love to start my life with Bella. I want nothing more than to make her my wife, love her like only a husband can and then wake to her in my arms every morning.

It physically hurt to think of Bella in my arms every morning. My ardor has gotten the best of me since we have become engaged and I think constantly of making her mine in every sense.

I have dreamt of our wedding night over and over. I wanted to discover and explore her whole body and feel her skin on mine.

Gah! I have got to stop thinking like this. It really makes it difficult to get anything done.

Jasper talked some more about his new job and how he will miss the ranch but he was clearly excited about his new prospects.

I listened but only half-heartedly. I thought of all the things he saying about his new life with Alice by his side and I hated to admit I was jealous.

I wanted Bella to be my wife so badly. I wanted to make a family and a home with her, those thoughts were forefront in my mind at all times.

Sometimes at night when I was lying in bed I would think of what our children would look like. I could picture a sweet little girl with long brown hair and big chocolate eyes like her mothers. I pictured bouncing her on my lap as Bella sat on the porch swing with her hand gently rubbing her large belly.

I wanted that and so much more with my Bella.

Finally we finished our chores and Jasper and I went our separate ways to get ready for dinner.

I cleaned myself up and headed toward the dining hall looking for my love, my Bella.

She was standing by the long table placing pitchers of water and milk down for the ranch hands.

She looked so beautiful, every man in the room noticed Bella and of course I felt very possessive over her. She is mine and thankfully all of the men knew it.

She looked up and spotted me in the doorway. She smiled at me and my heart stopped for a beat.

How can one look do that to a man? She was my siren and she called to me.

Her smile was warm but her eyes looked tired. I worried that Alice was going to exhaust her with all of the wedding preparations.

Bella walked over to me still smiling brightly.

"Good evening Edward. I hope your hungry because we have a feast in store for you all tonight. Demetri was so excited with Alice's news that he began cooking up a storm." She chuckled.

"I am starving so I can't wait to see what he has in prepared for us tonight." I took her hand and gently gave it a squeeze.

It was so hard not to sweep her into my arms and kiss her properly but with all of the ranch hands in the room it wouldn't have been appropriate.

"Let me get back into the kitchen to help out. I will see you in a bit."

"Okay, can we take a walk together later? I have missed you so much today and I would love to spend some time alone with you."

"I would love that. I will see you later." She winked as she walked back to the kitchen.

Bella was not exaggerating when she said that Demetri had prepared a feast. We had so much food on the table it was hard to know where to begin. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I sat together but I was disappointed when Bella said she had to stay in the kitchen to help clean up.

It seemed like she was avoiding me and I didn't understand. She was generally pleased when I asked her to walk with me later but now she was a bit standoffish.

I was confused and I knew I would definitely be asking her later what was pressing on her mind.

We ate and chatted and when dinner was over I went to my study for awhile to look over some papers I had neglected early.

I looked at the clock and saw that an hour had passed and Bella hadn't come to look for me. I got up to search for her wondering where she could be.

I went to the front porch but she wasn't sitting out there. I ran my hands through my hair trying to figure out where she could be. As I turned to go back inside and to see if she was in her room, I heard a light sniffling sound.

I peered out into the night and saw a movement by the big tree in the yard.

I walked off the porch and the closer I got to the tree I could hear the sounds of crying more clearly.

When I reached the large oak I saw my Bella standing up against the trunks with her hands covering her face. She was crying and my heart was breaking while… but my head was thinking of all different scenarios as to why she was upset.

Did she not want me anymore? Is that why she was distant during dinner?

"Bella" I quietly muttered.

She jumped a bit at the sound of my voice.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying? Did I do something to upset you?" I asked, my voice pleading.

Bella continued to weep and I stepped closer to her, afraid to take her into my arms in fear of her rejecting me.

"Bella please…talk to me. You're scaring me love. Please." I begged.

Bella turned and lunged forward wrapping her arms around me. I quickly folded her into my embrace, happy that she wanted to seek comfort in my arms.

"Shhh my love. It's ok. Tell me what has you so upset."

"Oh Edward, it is so silly. I…I fear you will be upset when I tell you." She whispered into my chest.

"Bella, I couldn't be upset with you. I love you… you are my world, my life. Watching you cry is breaking my heart. Please tell me."

She looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes and a sad expression, my heart clenched at the sight.

I kissed her forehead hoping to offer her some sort of comfort. After a minute she spoke.

"Oh Edward...I feel like such a horrible person. I am truly very happy for Alice and Jasper but a part of me is …jealous. I'm jealous that they get to become man and wife. Is that not horrible of me? How could I be a good person and feel this way. You must think I am a selfish being thinking of myself at this time when I should just be happy for my friends." She dropped her head and began to cry.

I was shocked to here her confession, not because she felt that way but because we both had the same thoughts.

"Bella…my sweet Bella. "

I moved to sit down on the ground, pulling her into my lap. I cradled my hands around her face and looked into her eyes.

"Love, can I confess something to you?" Bella nodded for me to continue.

"I had the same thoughts this afternoon. Jasper was talking about their plans and dreams and the whole time I was thinking how I wished it was us instead."

Bella's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yes, really. I was green with jealousy. I have dreamt of our lives together so many times since I have met you and all I could think about was how that should be us too. So please don't fret about feeling like this." I pulled her face towards mine, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

We kissed slowly and sweetly for a few more moments. Bella pulled back and placed her forehead against mine.

"I love you so much Edward. I want our life together to begin, please tell me we can get married soon." She whispered.

I placed my finger under her chin lifting her face so that I could see into those big beautiful eyes. I looked at the woman I loved, her eyes piercing mine with the love and trust she had in me. Instantly I knew…I knew how to make my Bella's dream come true.

"Bella." I kissed her lips, pulling back a bit and I whispered.

"Let's see if Alice and Jasper would like to have a double wedding."

Bella's eyes flew to mine and she gasped.

Her eyes filled with tears and I feared I misjudged her feelings on how soon she wanted to wed, but before I could finish that thought Bella's lips crashed against mine with an intensity I had never felt before.

Her hands wound into my hair as she pulled my closer, I moaned and my grip on her tightened. We sat under the tree in the most passionate embrace, pouring all of our love into that kiss.

Bella began to pull back her chest heaving, forcing air back into her lungs. She looked up at me a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Edward, let's do it…let's get married this weekend."

* * *

End Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know I have sucked at replies but like I said RL has been a bitch! Thanks again


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N  
Hello...anyone still there? I know you all have flounced by now and I would have too if I were you. I am sooo sorry. RL has been crazy but it is finally slowing down. If you would like I will recap the last chapter:**

**Alice and Jasper have become engaged. B/E are happy for them but they wished it was them so they decided to see if a double wedding might be possible...**

**See you on the other side.**

**As always I own nothing only the great SM does.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

Mrs. Alice Whitlock.

Oh if this day could be any more exhilarating I think I shall faint. I am going to marry the love of my life and I couldn't be happier.

As I sat at dinner tonight my mind kept racing about all that I needed to get done and it almost seemed impossible…almost.

I am determined that my wedding day will be all that I have dreamed about…but in truth, I'm nervous.

I'm not nervous to marry Jasper because I know that in doing so I will be happier than I dared to imagine.

I'm nervous because I have this feeling that something is missing. I don't know what it could be but I just feel…off.

I lay across my bed staring at the ceiling, closing my eyes, trying to run everything through my mind's eye to come up with an explanation for this odd emptiness I feel. I can't put my finger on what it could possibly be.

I dressed for bed and fell into a restless sleep.

When I had woke, it was no better, this feeling had seemed to grow and expand overnight. What could it be?

I dressed slowly and wandered around my room aimlessly racking my brain… which was honestly giving me a headache. Trying to ease my pain I decided to go downstairs and eat a little something and talk to Bella. Maybe she can give me some perspective on this predicament.

As I entered into the kitchen I was a bit surprised to see Edward in there with Bella, he is usually out by the barn at this time.

They were in a deep discussion about something and I hated to intrude, so I started to turn to make my exit when my brother stopped me.

"Alice, good morning." Edward declared.

"Morning Edward, Bella."

Bella's face morphed into a frown upon seeing me.

"Alice are you feeling alright? You seem a bit pale." Bella asked kindly.

"I have a slight headache, nothing to worry about."

"Come and sit down, let me make you some coffee." Bella went to fetch a cup for me.

"Truly sis you don't look well, are you sure it is nothing." Edward's face was full of worry.

"I am sure, I didn't sleep well and it has caused a headache, it will pass soon I'm sure."

"What is troubling you Alice? I thought you would have slept like a babe with all of your good news yesterday." Bella warmly offered.

"I don't know what is wrong! That's the problem. I was so excited last night when I went to bed, thinking about the wedding and all I needed to do but…something feels off, like I'm missing something!" I exclaimed.

Bella came over and sat next to me, taking my hand in hers.

"Alice I will do all that I can to help you, you know that right?"

"I know… I just wish I could figure out what's wrong."

I looked up at Bella, only to see her and Edward sharing a strange look. Its like they were communicating without talking.

"Guys really I'm fine. I will sort it all out I am sure. Please don't worry." I pronounced trying to ease some of their worry.

"Alice, you must know that Bella and I will do what ever you need to make your day perfect." Edward smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes.

Putting two and two together, I can see something else is plaguing their minds. First they were speaking so seriously when I entered, then the weird eye thing and now Edward's obvious discomfort.

"Edward, Bella. I can tell something else besides my own problem is bothering you. Please tell me, maybe I can help."

"I don't know sis, now might not be the time. You are obviously distressed and we don't want to add to that."

"Edward, if you don't tell me that will only add to it more. Please?"

They both look at each other and I could see they were battling with themselves on whether or not to tell me. Finally Edward came and sat in the other chair beside me.

"Well Alice, Bella and I were discussing your wedding last night and that got us thinking about our own wedding…and the truth is we…." He stopped and looked to Bella.

"What? Please tell me. You are making me nervous." I pleaded.

"The truth is Alice, Edward and I wanted to know if you and Jasper wouldn't be opposed to having a double wedding?" Bella quietly asked, her eyes looking at her hands in her lap.

I was stunned…not because I was upset. It was the total opposite. That odd feeling I had that something was missing had evaporated. This was exactly what was missing, my brother and Bella. It all made sense now. This is what was missing from all of my plans, I would not have been fully happy unless I shared this day with them also.

Not realizing that I was still sitting quietly Edward began to back track.

"Alice, please don't be upset. It was just a thought Bella and I had. We would never want to intrude on your day. Please…"

I jumped from my seat and grabbed Edward in a fierce hug.

"Oh Edward it is perfect! Sharing our wedding day is exactly what I was missing in my mind. All of those restless thoughts that plagued me are now gone. You and Bella were always meant to be married along side Jasper and I." I gripped him tighter.

I released Edward and ran to Bella who was still a little anxious and I took her hand.

"Oh Bella, it will be ideal. You and I, side by side with our future husbands, it could not be more perfect."

"Really? You would not mind sharing your day with us?" She asked.

"Oh Bella no! I am more happy at this moment than you can imagine." I hugged her with tears flowing from each of our eyes.

We let each other go and Bella immediately went into my brother's arms. The hugged and smiled lovingly at each other. Seeing their happiness only increased mine ten fold and I knew Jasper would feel the same.

**Bella POV**

After Alice and I dried our tears she went off to find Jasper and get his thoughts. I was still nervous that he would not approve, but I was beyond thrilled when he genuinely agreed.

I still can't believe it is happening, a double wedding!

I was so worried that Alice would have hated the idea. I would have been disappointed but if that was her wish, we would never have rained on her parade. If I had too I would have married Edward the next week or thereafter.

Alice and I took the wagon into to town to meet with Esme. To say that she was happy about the double wedding would have been an understatement. She was as exuberant as Alice, and that's saying a lot.

When we finally settled down we began to plan our wedding day.

Esme was such a big help and I for one was grateful for her knowledge and her experience.

We stopped by the Hale's store to visit with Rosalie and get the material we needed for our dresses. Alice of course was determined to make both dresses and truthfully I was relieved. I knew I could make my dress but Alice was extremely skilled in sewing and it took some of the pressure off of me to make it perfect. I was to make the wedding cake, which Alice was happy to relinquish that to me.

All in all we made great strides in our preparations and I was feeling more relaxed than ever about getting married.

My only worry now was about the wedding night…

I knew that the passion that Edward and I shared was special but I was so nervous that I would disappoint him in some way.

I was lost in thought when Esme approached me.

"Bella dear, why on such a happy day do you have that frown on your face?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh Esme, it is just me being silly." My face reddened instantly.

Esme's eyebrow quirked and she came and sat next to me on the settee.

"Bella? Are you thinking of after the wedding perhaps?"

"Um…yes." I shyly answered.

"Darling you have nothing to worry about. You and I both have talked about the feelings between a man and a woman. Now you can let those feelings free and show them physically. It is truly a wonderful thing, when two people in love show each other that love in new ways."

"I am very happy about that…its just…well… what if I disappoint him in some way? I could never live with myself if I knew that Edward wasn't happy in our marriage bed."

"Bella believe me, you could never disappoint that boy. He loves you so much and the two of you will learn together how to please each other and make each other happy."

"I know you are right. I am just being childish I guess."

"No, you are a young bride not sure of what will happen next. Believe me I have been there myself and I had all the same fears and worries. I will only add that I was and have always been happy with that part of our lives." Esme smiled with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Thank you Esme, I appreciate all your guidance and love."

Esme kissed me on the forehead like my own mother would have and the comfort in that small gesture meant more to me than she could have known.

Alice and I gathered our things and headed back home, the whole trip home was discussing our big day and the hopes that it all turned out perfectly.

**Edward POV**

4 more days…

I would be married to Bella in 4 days. I had to keep pinching myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

When Jasper agreed with Alice to have a double wedding I was beyond happy. I don't even think there is a word to describe what I felt at that moment. To look into Isabella's eyes and see her excitement and love, knowing that we would soon be together forever was the most sublime feeling.

I went about my morning chores, not really seeing what I was doing. I was running on instinct at this point. My mind was so caught up in daydreams of our wedding that I was surprised I didn't hurt myself.

I stopped for a few minutes to get a drink and to try and reign in my mind when I heard a horse approaching the house.

I was surprised to see Uncle Carlisle coming and I went out to greet him.

"Uncle Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise. I hope all is well?"

"Edward, all is wonderful. I just left a house full of ladies planning a very special wedding."

He tied his horse to the hitching post and came over to shake my hand in congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you both Edward. You, Alice and Emmett are so special to your aunt and I and too see you all so happy in love makes this old man very content and thrilled."

"Thank you Uncle. You and Aunt Esme are everything to us and we are so blessed to have you in our lives. I don't think we could have survived without you both." I said tears burning my eyes.

"We feel the same my dear boy, but let us think only pleasant things today because it is one of the best days of my life as I am sure it is yours."

"Yes it is. I am glad you are here Uncle….I have a few questions I wanted to ask." I looked down at my shoe as if it were the most interesting thing ever.

"Of course Edward, let us go sit down and talk."

We walked toward the river and we sat down under my favorite tree.

"So tell me Edward, what has you so anxious?" He asked jovially.

"Well…I wanted to know…um…damn this is hard to ask!"

"Let me help you. You want to ask about your wedding night?"

"Yes… I want it to be perfect for Bella and I mean I know the mechanics of what is supposed to happen but since I am not experienced I am afraid. What if I hurt Bella or I don't please her! Oh my if she hates it or me after I will never forgive myself." I started to panic, breathing rapidly.

"Edward, calm down son. You are right to be nervous, it is natural. First, you could never hurt Bella. Yes there will be some discomfort for her the first time but that too is natural."

My eyes snapped up to meet his and I think I might faint.

"I will cause her pain? How can I do that?"

"Edward please, relax and breathe. I will explain….

And with that statement I heard all about what happens between a man and a woman on their wedding night.

I was half terrified and half crazed to run off and find the preacher right now.

I only hoped that I could show Bella in the most gentle and loving way how much I loved her and that making her my wife in everyway would be an amazing experience.

4 more days….

* * *

**E/N: so next up is a wedding...what do you think Groom's POV or Bride's? let me know thank you for sticking with me love and kisses**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Well here it is.. the wedding. I received so many great responses on whose POV we should it see from ...so I did all four, but the biggest belongs to Edward. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter made me nervous. LOL **

**As always I own nothing.. the great SM does.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The days have flown by…it was my wedding day today and my stomach was full of butterflies.

Alice and I had been working non-stop to prepare, of course we have had a lot of help from Esme and Rosalie, they had been a godsend to us.

I could tell Rosalie was happy to be here on the ranch with us these last few days.

Her parents were happy to oblige Alice and mine's request that she stay with us to help do all that needed to be done.

She was thrilled to be staying with us and of course, spending time with Emmett.

Emmett was on cloud nine when we told him of our plans. I swear he was in the washhouse for an hour getting ready for Rosalie's arrival.

On Friday, Angela and Reverend Weber came to talk with us about the ceremony and what the two couples had wanted.

My brother of course was over the moon to see Angela and I could tell that it wouldn't be long until my brother would be heading down the aisle himself.

He was completely besotted with her and it warmed my soul to know that he had found true love. I felt better knowing that as I was moving on with my life, so was my brother and that he wouldn't be lonely.

It seemed silly to think that way since we were living on the ranch together but once I become Edward's wife, my life will change in many ways and my time spent with my brother would change in ways too.

I was currently sitting in my room, sipping some tea and trying to eat a little bit of breakfast. I wasn't hungry but Esme said nothing ruined a wedding more than a bride fainting on her wedding day.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the day that James and I had come to Cullen Crest, how I was so worried that I would be unhappy here, especially after my first meeting with Edward.

I was never happier to be so wrong in my life. My life started here really. As much as I loved my time in Pennsylvania with James and my parents, I knew that my life honestly began the day I stepped off that wagon and saw Edward for the first time.

I will never forget the rocky start we both had, but now, it's as if my life would be incomplete without him by my side.

A knock at my door startled my out of my memories….

"Bella? Can I come in for a moment?" Alice called through the door.

"Of course" I replied.

Alice walked in smiling that devilish smile of hers and I wondered what she was up to.

"Alice…I can tell that you are up to no good." I laughed.

"What? ME? Oh Bella don't be so silly." She giggled.

When she came and sat on my bed I noticed she had a bundle behind her back.

I looked at her and that silly grin on her face and asked, "So my sister, what pray tell are you up to?"

"Oh Bella, its true, in a few hours we are to be sisters. That makes me so happy. Since the day you arrived I knew we would have a special bond and knowing that we are to be sisters has been one of the greatest joys of my life." She hugged me tightly.

"I do confess that I do have something for you..I made it for you as a wedding present. I hope you don't mind but I thought that it might come in useful for tonight." She blushed.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I playfully whined.

She handed me the parcel and when I unwrapped it, I gasped. Inside was the loveliest, sheerest nightgown I had ever seen.

"Oh Alice, it's stunning. I am shocked, how did you ever find time to make such a piece?"

"Oh it was nothing really, when we came back from town on Tuesday I remembered I had some material here and I thought of making myself a nightgown for my wedding night. Then I thought about you and I knew I had to make one for you too."

"Alice, it is exquisite and I am honored that you made me something so wonderful." I blushed.

Alice laughed. "Look at us, two blushing brides."

"Yes, well…"

Alice laughed again, rising from the bed.

"I really should be going to get ready and I know you have to get yourself ready too. I just wanted you to know that I love you Bella and I am so happy to be sharing this day with you."

I embraced her with all the love that I had.

"I love you too Alice, thank you so much for all of this. I will see you at the end of the aisle."

Rosalie came and helped me prepare, while Esme was helping Alice down the hall.

When we finished Rosalie stood back and smiled.

"You are stunning Bella. Edward wont be able to take his eyes off of you." She kindly remarked.

"Thank you…for everything. We would have never been able to be ready this quickly if it weren't for your help Rosalie and one day I hope to return the favor."

"That would be perfect." She replied.

There was a knock on the door and Rosalie went to see who it was while I put the finishing touches on my veil.

"Oh Bella."

I turned to see my brother standing in the doorway, tears glistening in his eyes.

"My lord sister, you are beautiful. Oh how I wish mother and father could see you now."

Tears pricked my eyes.

"James, I would hope that Mother and Father are watching us right now, looking down upon us and seeing us both so happy in life."

James came over and brushed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Bella, my little sister, you are all grown up. I know I have told you this before but I was so scared bringing you to Wyoming, not knowing what kind of life we would have. I couldn't have imagined a better scenario. You have been the best sister and the most wonderful friend. After our parents died I was so unsure if I could make it without them but with you by my side, being strong and steady I knew that we would make it work. I am so proud of you B." James sniffed.

"James, if you don't stop I will be a sniveling mess by the time I get to the altar." I teased.

"I just want you to know that you have been the best brother and the best friend, I love you so much. Thank you for taking a chance and bringing us here. If it weren't for you I would have never met the love of my life." I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you to sis. Now lets stop this before I wrinkle you and upset Rosalie." He laughed; Rosalie gave him a teasing smirk.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and pictured Edward waiting for me by the altar. I opened my eyes, looked at James and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

**Alice POV**

Esme and I spent the morning getting ready. We laughed, we cried, we talked of my parents and my brothers. It was a bittersweet morning for me.

I was so happy to finally be marrying that wonderful man of mine, but of course the memory of my parents made me sad. They wouldn't be here to see two of their children find their ultimate happiness with the people they loved, but I knew they were looking down on us right now, smiling with joy.

The one thing my parents had always hoped for was that their children would marry for love and all of us have found that. I knew it would be a short time before Emmett got down on one knee and proposed to Rosalie. He has been in love with her for so long that I am surprised he didn't beat us to the preacher already.

I was thrilled to have Uncle Carlisle walking me down the aisle. I knew Emmett wanted to do it but he was Edward and Jasper's best man, as Rosalie was our matron of honor. We loved them both so much we figured we would share them and they were delighted with the idea.

Uncle Carlisle knocked on my bedroom door and my heart jumped in my chest.

"It's time." I whispered to myself.

I pulled my veil over my head and went to the door with happy anticipation running through my veins. Today was the first day of my new life.

**Jasper POV**

God I'm so nervous.

What is wrong with me, I'm usually the calm one. I thought for sure Edward would be pacing back and forth, pulling his hair, but noooo. He is staring out the window calm as can be while I am about ready to faint.

We are both decked out in new suits that Carlisle insisted on buying us. He said we needed to look perfect for our brides.

I know that Alice would appreciate that. She does love all things about clothes and such. Oh I can't wait to see her. I am sure that she will be gorgeous and that just made my heart beat even faster.

I looked at the mantle clock and realized that in 5 minutes we will be standing in front of the Reverend and all of our family and friends uniting ourselves to the women of our dreams. I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds.

That did make me feel a bit better. I had to calm down and get a grip. I took another gulp of air and closed my eyes. I pictured Alice smiling at me with that impish grin of hers and immediately I relaxed.

She was everything to me; that thought alone began to diminish my nerves.

I will do everything in my power to make her happy; to give her the life she deserves.

A rap on the door snapped me out of my reverie and I looked over at Edward and smiled. It was time.

We headed to the altar and stood in front of Reverend Weber, who kindly shook our hands and asked if we were ready.

We both quickly replied that we were. We made small talk for a few moments, he then turned, nodded his head to his wife who smiled lovingly back at him.

Mrs. Weber began to sing, she had a sweet voice. She proudly stood near the altar singing a hymn that I honestly didn't know the name of and I looked over to her and saw her smiling face singing with pride and joy.

I turned to gaze down the aisle and my heart faltered.

There, on her uncle's arm, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Alice's face was glowing and her eyes were filled loved. She stood elegantly in a gown of white with a blue ribbon wrapped under her breasts. Her veil was dainty and delicate, just like my Alice. She was perfect.

I beamed with pride at her, knowing that in a few short minutes she would be my wife.

My wife. How did I ever get so lucky?

**Edward POV**

I was standing at the altar thinking back on my morning. I was eerily calm which was unusual for me. I chuckled to myself remembering Jasper's odd bout of nerves.

It was like we switched places for a time.

Truthfully, I had nothing to be nervous about. I was marrying the woman of my dreams and that was all I needed to be calm. Just the thought of Bella made me relax, knowing that she was waiting for me as I was her, made this all bearable.

I looked over at my brother who was standing next to Jasper and I and he was practically vibrating with glee.

I don't know what I would have done without him all these years and having him by my side on the happiest of my days meant the world to me.

He slapped me on the back and gave me a playful wink. I smiled at him and shook my head in mock disgust. He laughed heartily.

Mrs. Weber began to sing and I took a cleansing breath and waited for my Bella.

Uncle Carlisle was standing at the beginning of the aisle with my sister on his arm.

She was so beautiful. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I saw my baby sister walking towards Jasper, ready to become his wife and make a new life for herself. I will miss seeing her everyday and the reality that I will not see her daily has finally hit home.

I wiped my tears away and smiled at her as she glanced over at me. As she approached the front I stopped Uncle Carlisle and leaned over and gave my sister a kiss on the cheek through her veil.

"I love you Sis. " I whispered.

"I love you to big brother." She whispered back.

I stepped back behind Jasper as my uncle gave Alice's hand over to him.

I looked at them and smiled. Then a movement out of the corner of my eye turned my attention back to the aisle.

OH… MY….!

There, underneath the flowered covered arch was my Isabella.

She looked like an angel sent from heaven and it took all of my willpower not to fall to my knees.

All of my breath had been sucked from my chest and I stood there thunderstruck, just like on the day she arrived.

James was beaming with pride as he walked his sister down the aisle to me.

I was rooted to my spot, transfixed on the vision before me. Her dress was white and silky with a white satiny ribbon around her waist. Her veil was a light lace but I could still she her heavenly face and her stunning brown eyes that were now glimmering with tears.

I didn't even realize that I had tears in my own eyes until I felt one splash down upon my cheek.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. How did I get so lucky to have this gorgeous creature to be my wife? What did I ever do to deserve her and her love?

As they got closer to the altar my heart started thumping loudly in my chest and I was sure that all close to me could hear it.

James bought Bella to the front and they stood there…. waiting.

I was so entranced by the goddess before me that I forgot to move and take her hand. Emmett gently nudged me forward which bought a round of sniggers from our family and friends.

With my cheeks flaming from embarrassment I stepped forward and took Bella's small hand in mine.

That familiar jolt whenever I touched her passed through me and I felt my heart begin to calm. My eyes never left her face, even as her brother placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

I took her forward and led us to our place next to Alice and Jasper.

Reverend Weber began the service and as to what he said I have no clue. I don't think my eyes had wandered from Bella's lovely form. She had a small smile on her lips and at one point she slyly glanced in my direction and it took all of my strength not to take her in my arms and kiss her.

As Jasper and Alice recited their vows I leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear.

"You are breathtaking."

She looked at me with warmth and love in her eyes and mouthed back to me, "I love you."

I was beaming with love and happiness as Reverend Weber called Bella and I to the altar to take our vows.

Bella turned and handed Rosalie her bouquet of flowers, which honestly was the first time I noticed them in her hand. They were a mix of wildflowers all blue and yellow tied simply with a white ribbon. They were a perfect choice for my Bella. I knew she would not want anything pretentious and once I again I felt a sense of pride that this wonderful woman was to be all mine.

Bella turned back to me and placed her delicate hand in mine, she gazed up at me and the world stopped for a moment. The reverend began….

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, from this day forward, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Bella looked deep into my eyes, smiling that angelic smile and replied.

"I do."

"And do you Edward Anthony Cullen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish from this day forward, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

I answered quickly and loudly.

"I do."

Emmett handed me the ring, his smile lighting his whole face.

Reverend Weber asked me to repeat after him.

"With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, with all my worldly good I thee endow."

I slipped the gold band onto Bella's hand with my own shaking fingers. I ran my thumb around the band that now told the world that she was my wife.

Reverend Weber finished his prayers and announced that we were men and wives and that we could now kiss our brides….. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I turned to Bella and slowly lifted her veil, revealing her radiant face inch by inch. As I placed it over her head I leaned forward…

"Mrs. Cullen" I whispered before I took her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

I reluctantly pulled away from her and looked down into those chocolate orbs and my world shifted again.

These were the eyes of my wife. I would look into these eyes for the rest of my days. I would see love; sadness, desire, anger, hope and I would cherish each and every one of those looks for all eternity.

Bella smiled at me and placed her hand lovingly on my cheek.

"Mr. Cullen, I will love you forever." She gently caressed my cheek; I turned and placed a kiss on her palm.

I took her arm and we walked back down the aisle behind Jasper and Alice.

Our friends and family surrounded us, wishing us well and congratulating us.

Bella and I stood arm and arm excepting all of the well wishes and heartfelt words of joy. I felt as though I was in a fog and the only beacon of light I saw was my Bella.

The rest of the day was a blur.

I remember eating, cutting the cake, dancing with my sister and Aunt Esme.

I remember James dancing with Bella and her dance with Uncle Carlisle.

But I definitely remember dancing with my wife for the first time.

The feel of her in my arms, holding her close to my body, it sent a wave of anticipation through me. Tonight we would lie together as man and wife. I was nervous, excited, but most of all happy. Happy that for the rest of my life I would cherish this day above all others, it was the day that Bella and I would truly become one.

* * *

End note: Well there you have it..don't kill me, I wanted to save the wedding night for its own chapter. It was too important to add to the end of this one. Pleaseeee let me know what you thought of this one. xx


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Ok here it is...the chapter you have all been patiently waiting for...boy I have sweated over this one. I hope you like it, I think its great but I am a bit biased when it comes to these two. **

**Ahhh the wedding night...**

**As always I own nothing, the great SM does.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mrs. Edward Cullen…I couldn't believe it. I am now Mrs. Edward Cullen. In my wildest dreams I would have never imagined that I could be this happy.

Edward was standing across the yard with the other men, laughing and smiling. He looked so elated. My husband.

His face was lit with the most glorious smile. He green eyes glittering with love and joy. I knew that my face mirrored his, but I wondered if his thoughts mirrored mine as well.

Tonight we will become one in every sense of the word. I would love him completely as a man and wife should.

I remembered the night he came to me after my nightmare. How he looked at me and I how I felt in his arms. I recalled wondering what it would be like to make love to him and how his body would feel against mine. Tonight I would find out.

Thankfully Esme had been so wonderful to me, explaining the love between a man and wife. She told me how astonishingly beautiful the experience was and I longed for that with Edward.

I looked over at my husband again and this time he was staring at me. He looked concerned for a moment until I smiled warmly at him and his face relaxed instantly.

Then the cheeky thing winked at me. I chuckled at his silliness. How I love him so.

The festivities were beginning to wind down for which I was glad.

Alice had made her way inside to gather her bag so that she and Jasper could head to town for their wedding night.

Jasper had been working hard at the new house to make sure that they could spend their first night there. He wanted to surprise Alice, which I found terribly romantic.

But knowing Jasper, I wasn't all that surprised; he would do anything for her.

Emmett had planned on going to stay with Esme and Carlisle for the night so that he could spend the day tomorrow with Rosalie. I suspected that Emmett wanted to spend as much time with Rosalie as he could and I think he wanted to catch a few moments with her father, with the purpose of asking for her hand.

I had over heard him talking with Edward the other day at dinner about his nerves when it came to speaking with Mr. Hale, so I knew his mind was set about making Rosalie his bride.

So with Alice and Emmett both gone, Edward and I would have the house to ourselves. I was pleased with that prospect, only because I was nervous to begin with and the thought of anyone close by made my nerves soar. So knowing we were alone made me relax a bit, but I could still feel the butterflies of anticipation slowly starting to build, as the time grew closer.

Alice came out of the house, her dress changed for the ride. She did not want to ride to town in her wedding dress and I agreed with her. I wouldn't want my dress ruined driving down the dusty roads either.

Alice came over to me and wrapped me in her arms.

"My sister…. Oh how I love to say that." She cried.

"Alice, I am so happy that we are truly sisters now and I will miss you so much. I promise to come to town as often as I can to visit you, but you must promise me to visit me often too." I could feel the tears threatening to fall at the loss of seeing my friend every day.

"I promise Bella. I will miss you too…so much." She took me in her arms again and we both held on tightly.

Jasper came over to collect his bride, a small look of sympathy on his face.

"Alice darlin', its time to head out...we don't want to be out in the dark." He quietly informed her.

We slowly pulled away from each other, tears in our eyes. I felt Edwards hand slip around my waist as he offered me his support.

"Have a safe trip and I will see you soon." I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"Bye Edward, Bella. I am so glad we shared this day together. It was perfect." Alice said, as she kissed her brother on his cheek.

"Be happy Alice. I love you." Edward replied, his eyes full betraying his feelings. I knew this was as hard for him as it was for me. He had taken care of Alice for so long, now it was like he was letting go a small part of himself.

Jasper and Edward shook hands, we stood back and watched them say their goodbyes to the others. We waved them off, watching them drive down the road.

Edward turned to me and tenderly placed his hand on my cheek.

"How are you my wife?" he asked.

I put my hand over his and replied. "I am very well my husband. I will miss Alice a great deal but I know that she and Jasper will be very happy. As happy as we are."

Edward bent down to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I will go and see our guests off, why don't you go upstairs and take a relaxing bath. I will be up shortly."

I looked into his eyes and I could see the emotion swirling in them. The love, the passion and the anxiousness, but in true Edward form he was making sure that I was well taken care of first. God how I loved this man!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will go and say my goodnights to your Aunt and Uncle and then I will retire to our room." I said with a slight smile on my face…our room. I felt giddy with anticipation.

He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I will see you soon Mrs. Cullen."

He smiled and walked off toward the last of our guests.

I went over to Esme and Carlisle and thanked them profusely for all of their love and guidance. We exchanged hugs and I left them all to go upstairs to get ready. I prepared a bath and sank down into the warm water, washing all of my anxiety away. I closed my eyes and the only thought swimming in my head was… soon my Edward would come to me.

**Edward POV**

Watching Bella climb the stairs of the porch, knowing she was heading to bathe in our room, had me fighting the urge to forgo all of the goodbyes and run after her. I wanted her so badly.

The whole afternoon I watched her as she spoke with our friends and family. She looked so blissful and serene. She was an angel and she was mine. Mine…my wife, and soon she would be in my arms.

My lover, my confidant, my best friend, the future mother of our children…that's what Bella would be to me, always. I saw thousands of images pass through my mind in that instant. I had to go to her… but first I needed to get everyone to go home.

I made the rounds, saying goodbye and thanking everyone for sharing our day with us.

Reverend Weber wanted to sit and chat but I was not in to mood for talking at the moment. I only wanted Bella. Thankfully, Mrs. Weber took pity on me and rescued me from her husband. I smiled my thanks to her and she gave a knowing smirk.

I looked around to say good-bye to Angela but she was speaking with James and I knew by the look on their faces that I didn't want to disturb their moment together.

James looked at Angela like she was an apparition, something that would disappear if he took his eyes off of her for a second. I commiserated with my brother-in-law. I knew the feeling all to well.

Sometimes I thought I had conjured up my love for Bella, that there was no way that this divine woman could love me. I was afraid that if I let her out of my sight, she would disappear into the early morning fog.

But today I no longer feared that, for I knew that upstairs at this very moment, my Bella was waiting for me. Waiting for me in our bedroom.

When she mentioned the room earlier, I had all to do to reign in my ardor. I wanted to sweep her up in my arms and carry her to _our_ room.

Finally, the last guest was climbing into their carriage and I began to head into the house and to my wife.

Bella and I were completely alone. The thought of that thickened my blood, knowing that I could love her as I wanted to and I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing our mutual joy and passion gave me great comfort.

I couldn't wait to listen to Bella's moans and cries of ecstasy. I wanted that, I needed that. I wanted to know that I pleased her and I really hoped that I would.

I climbed the stairs to our room, my heartbeat pounding relentlessly in my chest. I stopped outside the door, willing myself to calm. I knew Bella was going to be nervous and I did not want my anxiety to fuel hers.

I gently rapped on the door; I didn't want to barge in, fearful she was not ready for me, scaring her.

I heard the door handle click and when the door opened...my knees almost went out from under me.

Bella stood in the doorway, bathed in a sheer silky nightgown. The light from the windows behind her illuminated her form under the decadent material. I could see every curve of her body, her breasts lovingly caressed by the silken fabric. She was perfect.

"Bella…" I whispered, as I stood there transfixed.

Her face turned pink with embarrassment. Her hands were flexing at her sides, I knew she felt the urge to cover herself but I couldn't have that.

I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I stood in front of her, never taking my eyes off of hers.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined how stunning you are right now."

"Edward…" I cut her off abruptly as I took her in my arms and kissed her with all of the pent up passion I had been holding in all of this time.

I crushed her lips to mine, breathing being the furthest thing from my mind.

Finally when we needed air, I released her lips but only for a moment. I returned to those tempting treats, slowly this time. I licked her bottom lip, tasting it, savoring it.

She opened her lips a fraction more and I plunged my tongue inside, tasting her, as I had always wanted to.

She moaned into my mouth, opening hers more to me and I took all that she gave.

We kissed for endless minutes, our hands gently exploring each other. I soon felt Bella's fingers playing with the buttons on my shirt. Slowly she opened them, revealing my chest to her nimble fingers. Her hand brushed my chest lightly as she had undone half of my buttons.

The feeling of her small, soft hand on my skin lit a flame in me. I had to feel her skin on mine.

I swept her up in my arms and carried her to our bed. I laid her down and stepped back…. gazing at her luscious body, her hair spilled out over the pillows, her breasts rising and falling rapidly under her gown.

I slowly removed my shirt, exposing my chest fully to her. Her eyes widened, a small smile crept to her lips. I was ecstatic that she found my body pleasing. She extended her hand to me and when I took it in mine, she pulled me forward to the bed.

I wanted to take her, right then and there but I knew I couldn't. I needed to touch her, feel her body under mine writhing with passion.

"Edward, touch me please." She whispered.

I slowly placed my hand around her ankle. My hands drifted upward along her smooth calf, I could feel the goose bumps on her skin as I touched her. She looked into my eyes as I continued my explorations of her body. Her eyes were black with desire. I had never seen Bella look so hungry before, hungry for my touch.

I reached her thigh and I felt her tense a bit. I needed to slow my attentions, to make her feel relaxed.

I climbed up the bed to take her lips again, this time slowly, reverently. I kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her jaw. I worked my way down her neck and as I did I began to loosen the ties of her gown.

"Bella, love, is this ok?"

She nodded with that same small smile on her face. My heart soared.

I let the ties loose and they fell away slowly off her shoulders, exposing more of her to me.

I began to kiss my way across her shoulders, down her collarbone. I pushed more of the material away, slowly, so I could touch her breasts underneath the silk. I moaned as I reached her hardened nipple. Bella's intake of breath made me look up into her face, I was suddenly worried that I had frightened her.

No, she wasn't frightened; the only look in her eyes was love. I leaned over and revealed more of her breasts to my exploring eyes. My own eyes closed and rolled back into my head.

My god….she was stunning.

I tenderly placed wet kisses along the swells of her breasts, worshiping her, Bella moaned above me, her fingers combing through my hair.

I took my time exploring her skin, kissing every inch of her mounds, finally reaching those sweet pink tips. I lightly skimmed her nipple with my tongue; Bella lurched, arching above me, pushing her honeyed flesh further into my waiting mouth.

I feasted upon her breasts until I could take no more; I wanted to see all of her desperately.

I let my hand drift downwards, pushing her gown down her body. As I moved my hand, my mouth followed in its wake. I kissed her stomach, amazed at how taught and smooth her skin was.

I kissed her navel and I heard Bella giggle. I looked into her smiling eyes and felt the warmth of them overcome me.

"That tickles." She giggled again.

I saucily smirked and did it again.

"Edward…please." She begged.

I ended my teasing and resumed on my exploratory mission. I needed to traverse every inch of Bella's body.

My hand skimmed her precious curls and I stopped.

I was surprised at my wariness, knowing that what was to come next would cause pain to the love of my life, it had me pause for a moment.

I mentally chastised myself, I knew I would never intentionally hurt Bella and I would insure that I made her feel only pleasure.

I damped down my worries and began to stroke her lovingly. I let my fingers explore her moist flesh. I was in awe. I never thought that loving a woman would feel like this.

Bella moaned at my ministrations and I was undone. I had to have her now, it felt like an eruption was building inside me and I needed her like I needed air.

I kissed my way back to her mouth. I took her lips hard, slamming my mouth to hers.

"Bella I need you. Are you ready for me, my love."

"Yes Edward, please…."

I stood up from the bed and undid my trousers. They fell to the floor, revealing my undergarments.

Bella's eyes never strayed from my form. Her big brown eyes widened as she took in my body, thick with desire. My dick was pressed painfully against my undergarments and I longed to free it.

As I went to pull the offending material away I was stunned to feel Bella's small hand exploring the plains of my stomach. She had sat up on her knees, her hands tentatively touching my skin; she looked up at me with pink tinged cheeks.

"Is…is this alright?" she asked demurely.

"You can touch me however you like sweetheart. I love the feeling of your hands on me." I replied honestly.

She glided her hands across my skin, so tenderly, lovingly. I could have wept at the sight of her freely exploring my body and the feelings it evoked in me.

"Bellaaaa." I whined as she lowered her hand and brushed it against my erection.

I cradled her face in my hands, kissing her gently as I pushed her slowly onto her back.

I practically ripped the rest of my clothes off; my need for her was crushing me.

I began to rain kisses all over her skin, anywhere I could reach. I felt her nipples brush against the smattering of hair on my chest and I groaned.

"Bella, your skin feels so good against mine. I want to hold you in my arms for eternity." I moaned as I leaned down to place a kiss on her peak.

"Please…Please Edward…I want you so badly." She cried.

I placed myself at her entrance and slowly pushed a small way into her.

_HEAVEN_.

Bella's muscles tensed at the intrusion.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, try to relax. It won't be so uncomfortable if you do." I kissed her swollen lips, suckling her bottom lip with mine.

"I'm so sorry to cause you pain my love, I will try to make it as easy as possible." I groaned, trying hard not to just plunge deeper. My legs shook with the strain. I wanted to take her, claim her, like a primitive beast. The feel of her around me was like sweet torture. Knowing I was going to hurt her a little, held me back from just taking her with wild abandon.

"Take a deep breath my love." I whispered in her ear.

I looked up into her eyes and pushed forward, making her mine.

Bella gasped and a tear trickled down her cheek, I stilled above her.

I kissed the tear away, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Bella kissed my neck, took a deep breath and slowly blew it out across my sensitive skin.

"Yes my love, I am yours. Please…. love me."

"I love you Bella, so much." I cried out as I moved slowly in and out of her warmth.

It was paradise. Feeling Bella around me, her pleas, her whimpers, it was nothing like I imagined. It was more, so much more.

"I love you, I love you so much Edward." Bella mewled.

We made love for what seemed for like hours when in reality, it was far shorter. I could not hold back any longer and I exploded in a rapturous release.

I was exhausted, sated and complete. Bella did that; she completed me like I never imagined I could be.

I held onto her, trembling from the emotion of it all. She ran her hand lazily up and down my back, giving me silent comfort.

I lifted myself up, as not to crush her. Her hair was a mussed mess on the pillows, her skin glowed and her eyes twinkled. She looked replete and happy.

"Bella, I never knew loving you would be so wondrous. I am yours, heart and soul my love." I kissed her with all that I had.

"It was all that I dreamt it would be, I love you so much." She kissed my chest over my heart.

I rolled off of her, feeling the loss of her body. I immediately wrapped her in my arms, her head lying in the crook of my shoulder.

We touched each other, never breaking the bond between us. We quietly talked, whispering words of love to each other.

We soon drifted off to sleep, each happy with the knowledge of our wonderful beginning.

I awoke sometime later feeling Bella's hair tickling my chest. I looked down at the angel in my arms, her body twined with mine and for the first time in my life I felt truly home.

* * *

End Note: Whew... I hope it was all that you were looking for. Its hard to write a lemon like this, if it was modern it would be easier I think. Let me know what you think. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your reviews. *kisses to you all*


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Hello I hope everyones summer is going well, I have been crazy busy but thats what happens when all of your kids are home from school.  
Well lets see what our newlyweds are up to shall we?**

**As always I own nothing the great SM does.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The morning sun was starting to seep in through the curtains of our bedroom window. I slowly opened my eyes to the most glorious sight… No not the sunrise, Edward, naked in all his glory by my side.

Ugh, this man, my man was a sight to behold. Every morning for the last six weeks this has been my view when I woke.

That handsome face, those strong chest muscles, his sinewy arms, and as per my usual start to the day, I tried to take these quiet moments to just look upon his form and appreciate all that I have.

My love for him was so strong and the passion that we shared was beyond all that I could have imagined.

We have loved each other every day, well except those two days Edward was ill with a fever. He got stuck in a horrible rainstorm and soon he was feverish and ill. I was so worried that first night. The thought of losing him was crushing and I stayed by his side all night taking care of him.

Thankfully he recovered quickly, he was a bit of a baby when he was sick. I thought it endearing at first but soon he became the most difficult patient. I was happy when on the third day he was back to normal. So normal, that when I bought up his lunch tray, he took me to bed instead of eating his mid-day meal.

I smiled as I ran my hand softly thorough his hair. I didn't want to disturb him; I wanted to spend this time admiring the man I loved. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought back upon the last six weeks….

I recalled waking up the morning after our wedding night and how I felt deliciously sore and honestly a tad bit embarrassed. Making love to my husband for the first time was all that I could have hoped for. He was gentle and sweet but passionate.

Since it was so new to both of us I was surprised at how at ease we were with each other. We just let our love guide us, and it did, to the most glorious heights imaginable.

I was embarrassed at how wanton I felt that night. I never imagined I could be that way and I was worried that Edward would think poorly of me. But as I lay there that morning, looking at his sweet face and the small smile that graced his lips I knew that could not be so.

The nights and days that followed were even more amazing. We become bolder in our amorous pursuits, we did things I wasn't even sure were possible but my dear sweet husband assured me that what we did in our marriage bed was all wonderful and special.

The most shocking thing happened a few nights ago. I just stepped out of the bath and was drying myself when Edward walked in and spotted me. His eyes grew dark with passion. I had seen that look a lot these past few weeks and the minute his eyes met mine my body trembled with desire.

He slowly walked over to me and wordlessly picked me up and laid me sideways on the bed, my legs dangled over the sides. I watched as he slowly removed his clothes, my eyes never leaving his.

He bent down and kneeled besides the bed, his hands slowly moving from my ankles to my heated core. He has touched me so many times here and had always bought me the most splendid pleasure when he did, that I thought nothing of his movements. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands when I suddenly felt him kiss me, there! I jumped and started to back away from him.

"E…Edward what are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Bella, its alright sweetheart. I want to love you with my mouth. I heard it is most pleasurable for you and I want to give you every pleasure that I can." He quietly answered.

"Edward, I'm not sure if that is proper, to do such things. I..I"

"Shhh, don't be scared sweetheart. I would never do anything that would cause you pain or harm, you must know that."

"I..I know its just…I don't know." I sighed.

"Please Bella, I want to try this. I want to show you all the joys of lovemaking. Please." He begged.

I laid my head back down and covered my eyes with my forearm.

"OK" I whispered.

What transpired was one the most earth shattering moments I have ever had. He loved me with his mouth and fingers for what felt like days. My body had never felt such joys; I thought I would explode from the rapture of it all.

My face automatically heated as I remembered that night. I recalled how proud Edward's face was after he bought me to the most delicious ending. He was quite smug after that. I had asked where he had learned such things; he simply stated that men like to impart their wisdom on newly married men.

I was shocked. To think of the men telling Edward about all of these intimate acts! I was mortified at first, knowing that when they saw me they knew what was happening between Edward and I at night. The next day I hid in the kitchen for the meals, not wanting the men to see me.

I knew I was being silly, so the following day I held my head up and went about my day as if they knew nothing. I was thankful that no one seemed the wiser of our nightly activities and that put my mind at ease, somewhat.

Edward shifted slightly in the bed causing the sheet to move a bit and bringing me back to the here and now.

I could see the smattering of hair that went down his stomach to his manhood. I loved touching him there, watching his face as I caressed him. How his eyes would roll back in his head as I stroked him. It was a powerful feeling, knowing that you could make the man you love feel that way.

Suddenly I got an idea, if Edward could kiss me there, why couldn't I do that to him?

I wondered if women did such things. Well even if they didn't I would try and do that for Edward. If I made him feel half as good as he made me feel, I would be happy in my efforts.

I slowly pulled the sheet down exposing his stunning body to me. He was so beautiful. I remember seeing him for the first time and how shocked I was that his manhood looked like that. I couldn't imagine him walking around like that all day.

But as my experience with all things Edward grew, I knew that was not the case.

I looked at him with an eager eye. He was hard, as was the case in the mornings. I found this out on the second day our marriage, and it was a most pleasant surprise.

I shook those thoughts from my head and started planning what I needed to do to make my husband sing with pleasure.

I slowly sat up and got on my knees besides him. I ran my finger along the length of him, reveling in the feel of him. I bent down slowly and quietly as not to wake my husband, I placed my lips to the head of his manhood and kissed it gently.

Edward murmured in his sleep. I looked up to see if his eyes were open but they were not, so I did it again.

Edward's leg shifted a bit and I glanced again at his face but still he slept.

This time I bent down and licked the tip wondering what the taste of his skin would be like there, I have tasted the skin on his neck, chest and even his back before and he had the most wonderful smell and taste. Tasting his skin seemed so intimate to me and I loved doing it.

As my tongue laved at the head, I heard Edward groan. I glanced up and he was staring at me wide eyed.

"Baby, what…what are you doing?" he rasped in his sleepy voice.

"I'm just seeing what it was like to kiss you there…like you kissed me." I sheepishly replied.

I licked him again but this time I moved from the bottom of his shaft up to the tip.

"Oh Bella…" Edward moaned.

I licked and kissed him until he was writhing beneath me. I put the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around him. Edward leapt up and grabbed my arms crushing me to his chest.

"My sweet wife, what you do to me." He growled as he took my lips in a heated kiss.

"Let me love you Bella." He pleaded against my swollen lips.

I straddled his waist and lowered myself onto him. We had found this position quite by accident one night and it had become my favorite ever since.

We loved hard and strong, it was so intense. I thought I would burst if I didn't find my release soon.

Edward was relentless in his pursuit of our joined bliss and soon we both roared out our completion.

I fell onto Edward's chest, breathing hard, feeling his sweat covered body under my cheek.

He stroked my hair lovingly, kissing the top of my head repeatedly.

I pulled my head up to look into my love's eyes; his face was glowing as he smiled adoringly at me.

"Oh my wife, you may wake me that way every day if you like." He laughed.

"It would be my pleasure, my husband." I giggled.

I knew our day needed to be started so I reluctantly rolled off Edward and started to get out of bed.

Edward grabbed my arm to halt my rising. He pulled me back into his embrace.

"I love you so my beautiful Bella." He whispered as he took my face in his hands.

"I love you too, so much." We kissed slowly until we were grasping for breath.

"I have to get up Edward, there is much to do this morning."

"I know, I just wish we could stay here all day though." He sighed.

"Me too, but soon the night will fall and we will be back here in each others arms." I told him before I kissed the tip of his nose and rose from his embrace.

We got dressed and started the day's work. I spent the morning in the kitchen with Jane as we made pies from the apples we had recently picked. I was planning on taking some to town for Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

I had planned on going into town this afternoon to visit with Alice for a bit then I wanted to go and talk to Esme. I had some questions.

I had missed my monthly course and I was wondering if I could be with child. I know that Esme has a great knowledge of these things and I was hoping she could help me figure out if I was really pregnant.

I really hoped I was, it would make me unbelievably happy to have a baby with Edward.

I enjoyed all the time I spent with baby Marcus and watching Edward with him always gave me such joy. I knew he would be a wonderful father.

I interrupted my daydreams to get back to my chores so that I could go and have the wagon hitched for my trip to town.

I hadn't seen Alice in two weeks and I missed her terribly. She was so busy finishing up the work on their house. I had gone over with Rosalie to visit Alice two weeks ago to help her with some of the cleaning and such.

I was so happy for Alice, she and Jasper were a wonderful couple and you could see the love that they had for each other with every glance they took.

I finished up my morning chores and set out for the barn. I had asked one of the hands to hitch up the wagon for me while I went inside to change into more appropriate visiting attire.

I returned to see the wagon ready for me but the new ranch hand Riley was looking at me warily.

"Um.. excuse me Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen asked me to tell you to come down to the stables before you left."

"Oh, thank you Riley."

"Your welcome Ma'am." He stepped back into the barn as I went off to find Edward.

Edward was in the pen working with one of the new horses he purchased a few weeks ago. The stallion was a beauty, his coat was midnight black and above one eye he had a white patch that looked like a crescent moon.

Edward saw me approaching and walked over to the paddock fence.

"Bella honey, Riley says you asked him to hitch the wagon for you. Are you going into town?" Edward removed his hat to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Yes, I wanted to go and visit Alice and Esme. I also baked some pies for them and Rosalie also." I replied with a loving smile.

"Oh ok, well who is going with you?" he asked.

I chuckled. "No one is Edward, I was going by myself. The hands are too busy this time of year to be going with me, as are you. I will be fine on my own, town is not that far."

"Well I'm sorry Bella but you can't go. I will take you to town on Sunday." He calmly stated as he put his hat back on.

"Edward, I really want to deliver these pies and I have some things to discuss with Esme and Alice. I also need to stop by the Hale's store and pick up a few items. Truly I will be fine my love, I will see you at dinner."

I turned to go back to the wagon when I was stopped by Edward's tall frame in front of me.

"Now Bella, you listen to me. You are not going into town by yourself. It is dangerous and I will not have you put in that situation. _We_ will go on Sunday." He said through his gritted teeth.

Ohhh this man makes me so mad sometimes. Can he not see that I can take care of myself? I am a grown woman for land sakes!

I need to calm down before I answer him, I do not want to get into a quarrel over this.

Taking a deep breath I replied. " Sweetheart, I assure you I will be safe, there is a shotgun under the seat, which I am very capable at handling and I have driven a wagon many times in my life. I would not go out by myself if I did not feel secure in that."

I smiled sweetly at him, hoping he would see that I was right but when I looked into his face all I saw was anger.

Eyes shut, face red…yes Edward was angry. I went to put a soothing hand on his arm when he opened his eyes to glare at me.

"NO Isabella! I forbid you to take the wagon into town today. You will do as your told and we will go on Sunday." He growled.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. How dare he take that tone with me. I am not a child.

"You forbid me? Really? Since when did I become a 5-year-old child, being scolded like this? How dare you!" I screeched.

I was beyond angry now. How can this man treat me as such? I am a capable, strong woman, does he not see that!

"Well Isabella if you continue to throw a temper tantrum like a 5 year old, that is how you will be treated." He snapped.

My head snapped back in shock. Who was this man standing in front of me? This was not my Edward at all. This was a mean, unreasonable man.

I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, but I shook my head to clear them. I would not cry in front of him.

"Oh I am sooo sorry Mr. Cullen, please forgive me, how do you ever put up with such a childish bride?" I declared with my eyes not leaving his.

The look in his eyes went cold with anger and hurt, I had to get away from him before we said anything else that would be hurtful.

I turned and ran back to the main house, not caring if I looked childish at that moment. I was so stunned by his reaction, how could he treat me like that!

I went inside, down the hall moving towards the stairs; Jane was sitting in the living room with Marcus.

"Bella, are you ok sweetie?" she kindly asked.

With tears in my eyes, I nodded my head and ran up the stairs to our bedroom.

As I walked into the room I was assaulted with Edward's scent. His wonderful outdoorsy scent that usually filled my mind with loving and lustful thoughts, but right now I only want to be far away from anything that reminded me of him.

I wiped my face with a damp cloth, trying to slow my heaving chest. My heart was pounding in anger, frustration and hurt.

I slowed my breathing down and sat on our bed, where just this morning we made passionate love to one another.

The damn burst and I broke out into heart wrenching sobs. Who was that man who spoke to me so? It was like I didn't even know my own husband. I cried and sobbed until I passed out from weariness.

When I woke I could smell the makings of dinner, but my stomach and head ached. I could not go downstairs and face the men, or Edward.

I composed myself as best I could and stood up from the bed. I teetered a bit because I was a bit woozy from my headache. I really just wanted to crawl back into bed and pull the covers over my head. But I didn't. I did not want to be in this room when_ he_ came to bed.

I went down the back staircase and quietly slipped into my old room. I pulled back the covers on my old bed, climbed in and cried myself to sleep again.

* * *

End Note: Uh Oh their first married fight.. what will Edward do?

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I love you all for it. Come and stop by twitter and say hi to me. Lfcpam I love chatting with all of you.

Just to let you know that this story is almost complete. Maybe 2-3 chapters left plus an Epi.

Love to you all


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Surprise! Another update in less than a week! It is my way of saying thanks to you for your love and support of this story. I truly appreciate it.**

**Well shall we see what Edward has to say about his behavior? I think we should.**

**As always I own nothing, the great SM does.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I am the luckiest S.O.B. that ever lived. How did I ever get so blessed to have a woman like Isabella fall in love with me and become my wife?

Waking up this morning with her loving me like that was something out of my fantasies.

I have heard the men talking about it before and I tried to picture what it would feel like in my mind, but nothing prepared me for the rapture of the real thing.

The fact that my lovely wife was so curious and willing to try so many things in our bedroom has had me proverbially pinching myself. What the hell did I ever do to deserve such a goddess?

I had to stop thinking about it or else I would be unfit to be seen in public. I tired rather unsuccessfully to clear my head of those images as I started to get ready for the day.

After reluctantly leaving my bride's side this morning, I left to start working with some of our new horses. I had purchased a couple of grand stallions in hopes of breeding some good stock and I was especially excited about Midnight.

Midnight was a beautiful black stallion that Bella had aptly named. The minute I bought him home Bella was entranced by him. She whispered the word Midnight upon seeing him and when I asked her about it she said he looked like the dark sky at Midnight. I thought it was the perfect name for the horse.

I worked in the pen with him for a while getting him used to the saddle and bridle. He seemed to have a fiery spirit but would calm to my touch so I knew breaking him in would be easier than I anticipated.

Our newest ranch hand Riley came over to tell me that Bella had asked to have the wagon hitched. I was surprised by this news, Bella had not mentioned any plans to go anywhere but I knew that my wife was always full of surprises.

My wife, my Bella, I love her so much, sometimes to the point of distraction. She is all I think about it seems… she is everything to me. Without her I would never be able to survive.

I thought back to the time when I feared I had lost her forever to that lunatic Newton. He was crazy but he knew the best way to ruin me, by taking the most important thing in my world away.

If he had harmed her in anyway or worse killed her I would have never been able to recover. It would have been worse than when I lost my parents. I shuddered with the recollection of that dark time. It was some of the most agonizing hours I had ever lived through.

I saw my Bella coming towards me, looking so beautiful in my favorite blue dress. She looked up at me with that special smile that I know was just for me. My traitorous dick was now straining in my pants, just one smile from her and I'm done.

I wondered if she could postpone her trip for a bit…

When she informed me she was going to town I thought nothing of it at first. I would never begrudge her a visit with my aunt or sister. They're so important to her and seeing her happy makes me happy.

Then when she told me she was going alone I felt a sickening tingle in my chest.

NO!

No… she cannot go on her own. Does she realize what could happen to her? The dangers of the west are too great to send a woman out unaccompanied. When I told her that I would take her on Sunday, I figured that was a reasonable compromise. Apparently I was wrong.

Or course, my wife didn't see it that way. Not my stubborn, determined Bella, she told me that she was more than capable of handling herself and what ever else came along but I would not take that chance. Never again! Does she not know I would die without her!

I started to get angry…really angry, why wouldn't she listen to reason?

As I watched her face morph into a determined, angry scowl I snapped. I stood my ground, forbidding her to go. There was no way in hell I was letting her leave this ranch unattended, I needed her to be safe and for some reason she didn't seem to understand this. Women!

I noticed Bella's face growing redder with rage, I didn't want her to be mad at me, I just wanted… no, needed her to safe.

She exploded in ire, spouting off that I was treating her like a child, she was beyond furious. Well she could be furious all she wants! I would protect her from harm no matter what.

After more heated words, Bella ran off to the house. I hated that I upset her, really hated it. I knew I was harsh but I couldn't…I couldn't think about anything happening to her.

I grabbed my hat and slammed it onto the fence post, grasping my hair in my hands; I pulled at it in frustration. Why? Why did she not see the danger? Why was I so abrupt?

I didn't mean to be so severe; I lost all sane thoughts when she said she was putting herself into danger.

I wanted to go and explain this to her. I couldn't have this riff between us.

Grabbing my hat, I started heading towards the house. I was stopped by the sounds of someone's yelling.

James came around the corner hollering for me.

"Edward…. Edward come quick, one of the hands was thrown from his horse, and I think he broke his leg." He called out, breathless from running.

"Shit." I muttered.

I ran around the stable and looked out into far field. I could see a few of the men trying to grab the horse before it bolted and the rest hovering over the injured man.

As I got closer I saw Felix lying there writhing in pain.

I looked for James who was trying to help with the horse.

"James, ride into town and get Carlisle, hurry."

"I'll be back as fast as I can." He said as he turned to run back toward the stable for his mount.

"Felix, I know it hurts. The men and I can carry you back to the bunkhouse and try to get you more comfortable. Does anything other than your leg hurt?"

"No boss, just my leg. Damn, it hurts so bad." He moaned in agony.

"Ok, let me get something to brace your leg and we will try to move you."

I ran to the house secretly hoping Bella would be there, but it was Jane in the front room playing with the baby.

"Jane, Felix was thrown from his horse, his leg is broken. I need some rags and whiskey. Can you get that for me, I need to find some boards to keep his leg still."

"Of course." She picked up Marcus and headed to the gather the items I asked for.

I ran to the wood shed behind the kitchen to find what I was looking for and when I returned to the house Jane was waiting for me with my supplies.

I had been scanning the house looking for Bella as I picked up what I needed but I hadn't seen her.

"Thank you Jane, have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Um yes, she came in awhile ago and went upstairs." She replied but did not look at me.

"Oh, thank you, if you see her can you explain where I am?"

"Yes, I will let her know."

"Thanks."

I moved back toward the field giving orders to the men along the way.

Giving Felix a shot of whiskey to help dull the pain, I placed the makeshift splint around his leg and gave him another swig to soothe him. I knew moving him was going to cause him pain but he would be more comfortable in the bunkhouse.

We lifted Felix and carried him as gingerly as we could. We laid him out, trying to get him in a position that didn't cause him too much discomfort, knowing that nothing was going to ease his suffering for a while.

He was sweating and his face was pale. I hoped Uncle Carlisle would be here soon.

I gave Felix another slug out of the bottle while we waited for James and Carlisle to arrive.

I heard the pounding of the horse's hooves up the drive and ran to the bunkhouse door.

Uncle Carlisle was dismounted and coming towards me in a flash.

"Edward, how is he?" he asked, out of breath.

"He's in a lot of pain Uncle, I gave him some whiskey and splinted his leg to move him here." I explained.

"Good thinking, let me go take at look at him."

We all waited outside the door while Carlisle did his work. He had asked James to stay behind and help him if needed.

I was surprised that Bella had not come down to see how Felix was, even though she was upset with me she would normally be here to make sure he was ok or if he was in need of something. She was always so caring, one of the many reasons I loved her so.

My errant thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Carlisle coming out of the bunkhouse.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"He'll be fine, it was a nasty break. We will have to keep an eye on him to make sure a fever or an infection doesn't set in. I will stay here tonight and keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, I will have one of the spare rooms up at the main house readied for you."

"No, I better stay down here closer to Felix to keep a watchful eye on him through the night, but thank you." My uncle kindly replied.

"Oh ok, I will send some supper down for you. Can Felix have anything?"

"You can send some broth if you have, I doubt he will have much of an appetite tonight. I also need to send word to Esme that I will be staying. Can one of the hands deliver her a note?" Carlisle inquired.

"Of course, I can send Riley to do that. He'll be over in a few minutes to get that from you."

"Thanks. Let me go pen that note so my wife doesn't get upset with me." He chuckled.

I winced at the thought of Bella being upset with me. I wondered where she was and if she was still mad.

"You ok son?" Carlisle asked, noticing my discomfort.

"Honestly, no. Bella and I had an argument earlier and it's weighing heavy on my heart." I sighed.

"Well, let me get this note off to your aunt and then we can chat, I'll see if I can give you some advice." He offered me a reassuring smile.

"Let me go fetch Riley, I'll be right back."

I found Riley moving Midnight back in his stall for the night and told him of the errand I needed him to run for Uncle Carlisle.

Riley was a good kid and I was happy to have him working here with us on the ranch. I hired him after the wedding to fill Jasper's spot.

He went off to saddle a horse and to collect the note from Carlisle.

I looked towards the house, glancing up at our bedroom window. I sighed… I wondered if Bella was still up there and what she was doing. Would she wonder if I was thinking of her?

I found Carlisle sitting by door with his chair tipped back; his eyes closed no doubt tired from the day.

As I approached he opened his eyes and asked me to sit with him.

"So tell me nephew, what happened to cause a spat between you and your lovely wife?"

I plopped down next to him and put my head in my hands. I was exhausted. This day, that started out so wonderfully had ended in agony.

I explained the whole argument to Uncle Carlisle while he sat patiently letting me get everything off my chest. When I was finished he smiled and slapped me lightly on the knee.

"Well my boy, it sounds like two very stubborn people didn't see eye to eye today. Believe me it happens to all married couples. First and foremost, you need to go and apologize to your wife. I understand your justifications but you went about it in the wrong manner. You did not explain to her your fears or worries you just laid the law down like you were king of the castle. Did you honestly think someone as spirited as your Bella was going to take that kind of behavior compliantly?"

Damn, I screwed this up didn't I? I shook my head.

"No, your right. I was just so scared and when she got mad, I got mad and it blew up. You know I would never treat Bella without respect, but the idea of her getting hurt throws all my rationale right out the window." I lowered my eyes in shame.

"I know Edward and when you talk with her and explain why you reacted as you did she will see clearly what happened. My biggest advice to you is to never go to bed angry. Find her, explain to her and apologize to her. All will be well after that."

"Thank you Uncle, you always give the best advice."

Carlisle laughed.

"I have lived and learned my boy." He smiled with that twinkle in his eye.

I knew he spoke from experience. My aunt was as feisty as my Bella so I'm sure he knew what he was talking about.

"I will send you a supper tray and some clean linens. If you need anything else let me know."

"Thank you Edward, don't worry about me go find your wife."

Walking back to the house I was in turmoil. I wanted to run to Bella, get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, but I was also dragging my feet because I didn't want her to still be upset with me. I hated looking in her eyes this afternoon and seeing the pain I had caused in them.

I went inside, not seeing her in the front room. I walked into the kitchen to ask Demitri for a tray to be sent down for Carlisle and Felix. He assured me it would be taken care of. Jane was coming from the stock room and I asked her to send down some linen for Carlisle.

I peeked into the dining hall and saw all the men gathered for their meal. There were quiet tonight, which was unusual but I knew they were thinking of their friend and hoping he would be well soon.

I didn't see any sign of Bella in there so I figured she was still in our room.

I climbed the stairs slowly, I wasn't sure what I would find in our bedroom when I opened the door and that scared me. Would she throw her arms around me or would she throw me out to sleep in the barn?

I got to our bedroom door and pressed my ear against it. It was quiet, I wondered if she had fallen asleep.

I opened the door slowly not wanting to disturb her, I poked my head around the door to look upon our bed, but it was empty.

I pushed the door open and my eyes scanned the room.

She wasn't here.

The bed was mussed up a bit like she had been there but the room was empty now. Where was she?

Shit, panic started to seize me, I looked around the room again and noticed nothing was out of place; all of her things were here.

Damn, where would she go, did she talk a walk?

I tried to think rationally and calmly, where would Bella go? Most likely she went outside to take a walk and get fresh air. She loves the outdoors so I would go there first to check.

I walked around the yard, looking in all of our usual places. I had checked our tree, the river, the horse barn…nothing.

All sorts of thoughts began to swim in my mind. Would she have left? I didn't see any of the horses missing. I doubted she would have walked; it's so far on foot.

I ran back to the house, searching the study, our room again, the kitchen, front parlor. Nothing.

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. Bella wasn't here. Why? Why did I yell at her like that? Had I driven her away?

I stood in the hallway near the kitchen, I wanted to slump down on the floor and sob. I had driven away my wife with my misplaced anger.

I looked down the hall and saw the door to her old room. Would it be possible she's in there?

I had not looked there yet so my heart was full of hope, maybe I'd find her safe inside her old bedroom.

I opened the door, it was dark inside and my hopes plummeted. As I was turning to exit I heard the rustling of clothing coming from inside and pushed the door wider. The light from the hallway illuminated the room and that's when I saw her.

There in her old bed was my wife, lying curled up in a ball, still dressed from the day.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief but my stomach clenched when I stepped closer to the bed and saw her tear stained face and red nose.

I had made Bella cry. I never meant to hurt her… but I did. I'm such an idiot.

Carefully walking to the bed, I sat down on the edge and stroked my hand down her dark tresses, feeling the silky strands slide through my fingers.

Oh Bella! I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and beg for her forgiveness. Not wanting to wake her, I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

I wasn't going to leave her. I just hoped that when she woke up, she still wouldn't be too upset with me. I got up, trying not to disturb her. I took off my boots and curled up next to her on the bed.

As gently as I could I slipped next to her and put my arms around her. Bella stirred and snuggled into my side.

"Edward" she whispered.

"Shhh, sweetheart. I'm here, I'm so sorry."

She twisted herself in my arms so that she could face me. I was scared to look into her eyes, afraid of what I might find there.

"Look at me Edward, please." She quietly pleaded.

I looked down into that angelic face and what I saw surprised me. I saw love, just pure love shining through her teary eyes.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. I…" Bella cut my apology short by placing her fingers over my lips.

"Shhh my love. I should be the one apologizing, I was wrong to get upset with you. After coming down here and really thinking upon what you said I should have been more observant at that time. I should have known that you were only looking after my well being. I was being petulant and stubborn. I'm so, so sorry." Tears splashed onto her cheeks.

I leaned down, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Raining kiss after kiss on her face, I removed all of the tears I had caused to fall.

I pulled Bella closer to me, kissing her neck in that sweet spot below her ear. God she tasted like sugar there. I felt her shudder in my arms. I placed my mouth near her ear and spoke.

"I still need to apologize to you Bella. I was wrong to talk to you that way. I should have checked my anger and explained to you my reasoning. Forbidding you to go was the stupidest thing I could have done. You are my wife and deserve to be treated with respect, I'm sorry I didn't do that. I felt horrible the minute those ugly words left my mouth but I was too bullheaded to take them back. I wished I had. I love you so much and to see the pain I caused you, it was like being horse whipped. I wanted to run after you and beg for mercy, I swear." I kissed her again more passionately this time. I needed to feel her, savor her taste, and devour her until I knew I was forgiven.

"I wanted that too, I wanted to turn around and run back into your arms but I was being stubborn and childish. I don't like fighting with you, I'm so sorry for the mean things I said." She kissed me again and I lost myself in her love.

I pulled away from the honey that was her lips and explained why I didn't come after her.

"Bella, I would have come after you I swear but something happened to Felix and I had to take care of him."

Bella immediately sat up.

"What happened? Is he ok?" she rapidly asked.

"He was thrown from a horse and broke his leg. We moved him into the bunkhouse; Carlisle came and fixed him up. He's resting now."

"Oh, I should go and check on him… he may need something." She started to move from the bed, my sweet angel, always thinking of others.

"It's alright Bella, Carlisle is with him. He's staying the night down there to keep an eye on him. I sent down some dinner and linens before I came to look for you."

"That was so sweet of Carlisle to stay. He is such a good man."

"Yes he is, I was happy that he could come and tend to Felix so quickly. He was in a lot of pain and it was hard to see him suffering like that."

Bella moved back down on the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed the corner of my mouth, my chin, my Adam's apple.

"You're a good man too Edward Cullen." She stated.

"I'm only good when I am by your side my love." I pulled her closer to me, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Let's go to our room sweetheart, this little bed is no place for me to make love to my wife. I need to show her just how much I adore and worship her."

"Then by all means lead the way, husband." She giggled.

I swept Bella up in my arms and carried her to our room where I slowly, passionately revered every part of her body until we sang in ecstasy.

I awoke in the morning to find the bed empty. I looked around the room to see if Bella was there, but she was not.

Disappointed that my wife was not by my side this morning, I pulled my self from the bed and dressed for the day.

I went into the kitchen prepared to see Bella helping with the morning meal but she wasn't.

"Good Morning Jane, have you seen Bella?" I bent down to tickle Marcus's chubby little feet as he sat in his baby chair.

"She said she was going out to check on Felix and to bring Carlisle some coffee." Jane turned to look lovingly at her son while he squealed in delight.

"Thank you, I will be out there too if anyone needs me."

Walking toward the bunkhouse I felt lighter, knowing that Bella and I had survived our first argument and that we professed our love for each other for half the night.

I could see my stunning wife chatting happily with my uncle. Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

I loved seeing her this happy. I would do everything in my power to see her look like that everyday.

As I approached, Uncle Carlisle turned and smiled.

"Good morning Edward." He looked at me with mischief in his eyes. Hmm… what is he up to?

"Good morning Uncle. How is Felix doing this morning?"

"He's good. He slept fairly well and no fever has set in yet."

"That's fantastic, are you heading home this morning?" I asked.

We chatted for a few moments, Carlisle explaining he would leave mid day and return tomorrow to check on Felix, I soon became aware that Bella was unusually quiet.

I looked over at my wife who was staring dreamily into the distance. I wondered what she was thinking about….

* * *

End Note: I wonder what has her acting like that? Any guesses? I know you have your thoughts on the subject. Super busy this weekend so probably nothing till end of next week, I hope. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I am sorry I have been shit about answering back. I haven't had much time to reply and I **really** wanted to get this chappie to you. I do read them and love them all.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello again, anyone still with me? I am sorry for the delay, but like I said last time, with the school year beginning, work got the better of me along with my 4 kids schedules. Time seems to slip by faster than I can imagine and what feels like a few weeks turns into months. I am truly sorry. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. **

**As always I own nothing the great SM does...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was lying in bed with my arm draped over Edward's waist. I had woke up a few minutes ago, the sun still hidden from my view. My first conscious thoughts were about my suspicions. Were we going to have a baby? I needed to get my answer and soon. Since my trip to town to see Esme didn't happen, I knew what I had to do. I needed to see Carlisle.

When I had heard that Carlisle was still at the ranch to tend to Felix I knew I could speak with him directly, so I decided to go speak with him before Edward woke up.

As I crept out of bed slowly, I looked back at my husband. He was so peaceful in his slumber. I wanted to rush back into his arms and spend the next few hours there but I had a mission and I needed to see Carlisle, I needed some answers.

I wasn't trying to hide my suspected condition from Edward, I just wanted to be sure first before I told him. I would hate to get his hopes up, only for them to come crashing down if things didn't work out.

I went into the kitchen to find Demetri hard at work already. He and Jane are such an asset to this ranch; I am so thankful that their family is here with us. I don' know what we would do without them.

I said my hellos and grabbed some coffee and biscuits for Carlisle. I told Demetri I would be back to help with the morning meal in a few minutes.

Carlisle was just coming from the bunkhouse, stretching his weary bones. I felt bad that he was so stiff and sore, but knowing how dedicated of a doctor he was, I knew he would never complain.

"Good Morning Carlisle. I hope that Felix is feeling better this morning?" I asked.

"Good morning Bella. He had a pretty good night considering, but it will be a long road to recovery for him. It was a pretty nasty break."

"Well we'll make sure that he is comfortable and well rested so that he can get better soon. I bought you some coffee and biscuits, I'm sure your hungry." I smiled as I handed him the tray.

"Oh this is wonderful, thank you. I could definitely use some coffee this morning. How are things with you my niece?" he asked me with a bit of concern laced in his voice.

I wondered if Edward had discussed our argument with him. Knowing my husband I am sure he asked his uncle for advice.

"Things are very good this morning Uncle, and they may be even better after I ask you for a favor." I joked.

"A favor? Well what can I do for you dear Bella?"

"Well I have some questions that only you can answer for me. You see…well...I." I stammered nervously. Carlisle was a doctor but he's also family, so I'm feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Easy dear, what ever you need to ask don't be nervous." Carlisle smiled sympathetically at me.

"Ok, the truth is I have missed my monthly course and I was wondering if I could be with child. I'm not sure, and I don't really know all of the symptoms. I was hoping you could tell me." I blurted out nervously.

Carlisle beamed at me. His happy smile made me relax and I felt my own smile tugging at my lips.

"Oh Bella, I would be happy to tell you anything you need to know. Now, when was your cycle due?"

"Um…2 weeks ago and I have never missed one before or been late." I answered.

"Alright, have you been feeling dizzy, more tired than usual, nauseous at all?"

"Yes, I was dizzy last night, but I wasn't sure if that was because I was upset and tired. As for my stomach, it turned a bit yesterday morning during breakfast when I smelled the ham steak that Demitri was cooking but I love ham steak so I wasn't sure why I felt like that. Is that a symptom?"

"Oh yes, some smells will make a pregnant woman turn as green as the grass." He chuckled.

"It could be your favorite food and then all of a sudden it makes you ill, its one of the mysteries of having babies. Next, I have to ask this so please don't be embarrassed, ok? Do your breasts feel tender or sore at all?"

My face began to warm and I tried not to let it show. I looked down at my feet trying to will away the redness in my cheeks.

"They have been sore for a few days now, but not horribly so." I quietly answered.

I looked up finally to see Carlisle staring at me with that mischievous twinkle in his eye that he always gets. Esme must have her hands full with him, I swear.

"It seems my fair niece, that you are most definitely going to have a baby. Congratulations!" Carlisle gave me a hug. I was practically bouncing with joy.

"Thank you so much. I was hoping to ask Esme yesterday but as you know that didn't really work out." I laughed.

"Ahhh, so that is why you were so determined to go to town. I knew there was a reason you were so adamant about going. When Edward told me of your disagreement I figured there was more to the story. Have you told Edward your thoughts about being pregnant?"

"No not yet, I wanted to be sure before I told him, I wouldn't want him to be disappointed if it didn't come to pass."

"Well I won't say anything to Edward of course, that my dear is happy news one can only hear from ones wife." He pronounced.

"If you would like you can tell Esme of course, but please don't tell the others just yet, I would like for Edward and I to do that."

"Well I am sure Esme will be over the moon. I will have a hard time keeping her at home after I give her the good news. She will be hitching the wagon to come here before I even finish my piece." He threw his head back and laughed. I found myself joining along, picturing Esme's reaction in my mind.

We spoke a few more minutes about things I could expect and of things to be aware of. He explained that if I needed any advice while he was in town that I should also go to Jane, since she has been in this situation before.

I kissed his cheek and thanked him for being so wonderful. I could see Carlisle's face redden and I laughed to myself knowing at least I wasn't the only one who could blush.

I heard footsteps behind us and I knew it was my husband, I could always sense his presence whenever he was near.

My mind was in a spin; I couldn't wait to tell him our happy news. I wanted to plan a special evening so that I could surprise him. Oh what to do?

I tried to school my expression, calming myself. I didn't want to give away my secret just yet.

Edward came up to us, inquiring about Felix. As he and his uncle were talking, I was having a hard time concentrating on their conversation. I could only think of our baby.

Oh a baby! I was overjoyed.

I was lost in my plans of how to surprise Edward when I heard him clear his throat from besides me.

"Good morning my wife. You seem to be miles away this morning? Is everything alright?" I gazed into his beautiful face and saw the slight concern in his countenance.

"Good morning Edward, everything is just fine. I was just planning the day in my head, so much to do." I smiled hoping to quiet his worries.

Carlisle excused himself, going to check on his patient. I think he wanted to give us a few moments alone. He is a sly devil that one.

Edward turned to me and placed a tender kiss upon my lips. Hmmm I basked in his tender touch, I missed that this morning. I wrapped my arms around him.

He ran his hand down my back in a gentle stroke.

" I was worried when I woke and you weren't in bed this morning. I was afraid you might still be upset with me." He whispered.

"No my love, I am not upset with you, I wanted to check on Felix. I felt so bad not helping yesterday. Carlisle said he should recover fully."

"I know, we will have to figure a way to move him up to the house so that we can take care of him better. Once he is more stable when can move him to your old room if that's ok? It will be easier to tend to him if he is in the main house."

"That's a fantastic idea Edward. I will prepare the room for him when I finish with the morning meal. Having said that, I should go back to the main house and help Demitri and Jane with breakfast, it's getting late."

Edward wrapped me in a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I know. I will be up soon…. I missed having you in my arms this morning. I don't like waking without you next to me." He pouted.

"Well I guess I will have to make that up to you then." I saucily replied as I pulled from his embrace. I turned to go to the house, loving that I could tease him so.

Edward grabbed my waist hauling me back to him, I giggled at his antics.

"You are a minx my love. You like teasing me, don't you?" he leaned in placing a kiss on my neck.

"Mmmmm I love teasing you." I moved my head slightly to give him better access.

He kissed and licked my neck in that sweet spot I love so well. I could feel his hardness pressing into my behind. At that moment I wanted to forget my work and take him to the barn and have my way with him. I wiggled my butt along his erection eliciting a groan from my husband.

"Bellaaa, I want you so badly." He whispered in my ear.

"I was just thinking about abandoning my chores to take you into the barn." I replied, trying to sound calm even though I was as needy as Edward was.

He spun me around and attacked my mouth. He was a man possessed and I reveled in it. I was so lost in my lust that I forgot where we were as I ran my hand along the front of his trousers.

Edward gasped and pulled his mouth from mine.

"You are a dangerous creature Isabella Cullen. I need to get my ardor under control before I ravage you here in the middle of the yard. I think I will go jump in the creek before breakfast." He laughed.

I smiled sheepishly, knowing that I lost total control for a time and I hoped that no one had witnessed our loving display. I too tried to control my amorous thoughts and I reluctantly stepped away from his embrace.

"I better get back to the house…. Enjoy the creek my love." I giggled as I walked away.

I took a chance and looked back at my husband who was standing there staring at me with an open mouth. I laughed and went inside feeling happier than I thought was humanly possible.

I was a very lucky woman. I had a husband who loved and cherished me and in a few months… a baby! My life was perfect. Now, how to tell my husband…

**Edward POV**

Isabella….just the thought of her makes me insane with need. I was seriously contemplating jumping in the creek. What she does to me!

After the long day yesterday with our disagreement and Felix's accident I am pleased to see things are looking brighter today. I feel lighter, happier for some reason.

Well truthfully I know the reason, it's that spectacular angel in the house… she has fixed the hole in my heart and has made me whole again. Bella has made my life wondrous and I can't imagine being happier than I am right now.

I went inside, ate my morning meal, trying to reign in my desire to take Bella to our room and not leave it for the rest of the day. I knew I had work to do that couldn't be put off, the seasons would change soon and so much needed to be done.

I had put in a full days work, only breaking for a quick meal in afternoon. Bella had wrapped up some food along with my favorite pie and sent it out to me in the field. She took such good care of me. I hoped I did the same for her. Taking care of her was vital to me as I always needed her safe and happy.

I was so sore and tired as I made my way back home after the full day. I desperately needed a bath and the loving arms of my wife. I stepped into the dining hall as most of the men were finishing their meals. I was tempted to sit down and eat but I needed to see Isabella first.

I went into the kitchen thinking she was in there but she was nowhere to be seen. Jane and Demitri were doing some cleaning while the baby played happily along side of them. They looked so contented. They painted a beautiful picture, a happy family.

I felt a pang of jealousy for a moment, wanting that with Bella. Someday…I thought.

I pushed away from the door and went in search of my wife. She was not on the first floor so I went upstairs toward our room to see if she was there.

I could hear her singing a tune from inside, she sounded so blissful and carefree. I couldn't wait to see her, hold her in my arms.

Just as I was about to open the door, it swung open and my Bella was coming through not seeing me at first.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I didn't see you there."

"I came looking for you sweetheart, I missed you today." I went to reach for her but she stepped back. Immediately I began to worry, something was wrong, she never withdraws from me.

"Bella…is everything ok?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Sorry, yes everything is fine…it's just… well I have a surprise for you and I was getting it ready. I was just about to go look for you." She smiled sweetly.

I wondered what she was up to, this woman keeps me on my toes, that's for sure.

"Would you mind closing your eyes, just for a moment?"

I chuckled, this was something new and I admit that I liked it.

"Sure, just don't let me fall down the stairs or something ok?" I teased.

"Silly man, of course not. Now take my hand and keep your eyes closed."

I grabbed her hand and she tugged me forward into our bedroom. I could instantly smell soap and a faint smell of flowers. I wondered what my wife had been up to; she was full of surprises tonight.

"Open your eyes sweetheart" Bella whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked around our room. There was our tub, which usually is downstairs, set up in the middle of our room on top of some old towels. The steam from the water rising in wisps in the air, the smell of soap stronger as I moved closer.

Candles were lit all around the room bathing the room in a serene glow. The side table was set with our best dishes, a vase of wildflowers in the center. I could smell my favorite food, fried chicken and of course Bella's apple pie. My mouth watered as I closed my eyes again, savoring the smells assaulting my senses.

I turned to look at my angel; she stood in the middle of the room looking at me in total adoration.

"Baby, what's all this?" I asked, not that I minded at all.

"I wanted us to have a quiet night together. I knew you had a long day and I wanted to take care of you. Would you like your bath first or something to eat?"

I took her in my arms and kissed her soundly. I poured all of my love for her into that kiss, wanting her to know that my love for her grew every minute and that her care for me was something I cherished.

"Bella, love…this is incredible. Thank you so much for taking such good care of me. I will never know what I did to deserve you, but I will do my best every day to show you how much I love you and appreciate all that you do."

"I love you too, so much. Now let me pamper you. I think a bath first, what do you say?"

"Mmmm…now that sounds fantastic."

Bella slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, taking her time peeling the fabric away from my sore body. She lovingly removed all my clothes and walked me over to the tub.

"Get in, let me wash you." She quietly ordered.

I slowly submerged into the hot water, instantly feeling better. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back. I could feel Bella's movements beside me. She dipped the washcloth into the water. She began slowly rubbing my chest in small circles; next she lathered her hands with soap retracing her previous pattern on my chest. I was quickly becoming turned on by her ministrations but I tried to control myself, not knowing if this was what she had in mind at this time, I didn't want to ruin any plans she made…she worked so hard to make this special.

She reverently washed every inch of my body. Sometimes I would feel the light brush of her lips against my skin, which would cause me to moan out her name. The whole time she whispered sweet, loving things to me or just ordered me to relax and enjoy. I was relaxed; well one part of me was not, as Bella soon found out.

When Bella reached my cock, it was hard as nails. The minute she placed her soapy hands on me I bit my lip trying not to shout in ecstasy. She caressed, stroked and pulled till I was wild with desire. I could feel myself ready to explode.

"Edward, come for me my love, feel the pleasure." Bella seductively purred in my ear.

My eyes clenched shut as I yelled out Bella's name. I could see spots behind my eyelids, flashes of light as I lost my senses at the hands of my wife, the temptress.

I opened my eyes after a few moments, looking into Bella's lovely face. I tenderly took her face in my hands and drew her to me. I went into to kiss her but quickly turned her head to whisper in her ear.

"That was amazing, but be prepared to receive such pleasures yourself my Bella." I then pulled her earlobe into my mouth sucking gently, feeling Bella shiver in my arms.

Bella pulled back, giggling. "Tonight is all about you my husband, behave yourself." She tut-tutted me playfully.

Bella went to grad a towel as I stood in the bath. I stepped out ready to take the towel, but Bella pushed my hand away. She ran the towel over my sensitive skin, warming me all over, drying me, loving me. I could feel her love in every touch. When she finished she handed me my robe and told me to go sit down at the table.

Bella made up a plate of all my favorite foods, but she didn't place it in front of me. I looked at her, confused by her actions. She winked playfully at me as I shook my head at her antics.

Bella sat down; looking coquettishly at me… she picked up a piece of chicken, slowly tearing off a piece, placing it on my lips. I opened my mouth as she slid the meat onto my tongue. I wanted to groan. This was so erotic...if she fed me like this for the whole meal I would have to take her here on the table. I needed some kind of retribution; I wanted to affect her like she did me.

I closed my lips around her fingers, sucking them clean as I looked into her eyes. I watched her eyes darken with lust. She smirked at me, sensing my thoughts. This was going to be fun.

Bella went for another morsel of food but this time I snatched it away quickly, putting it to her lips, playing a bit of the game with her now.

We continued to feed each other bites of food, brushing fingers and lips over each others skin. It was heaven.

Bella reached for her napkin, daintily wiping her face. She stood up and moved over into my lap. I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her temple.

"Bella, that was the best surprise I have ever received. You are an amazing woman and I thank god everyday that you're mine."

"Well there is one more surprise left." Bella added.

She shifted on my lap, sitting up to look into my eyes. Her face was so serene, so happy.

"Edward…." She paused and looked down at her lap.

I was about to ask what was wrong when I felt her hand take mine in its grasp. She bought it to her mouth, turning it, opening my fist; she placed a kiss on my palm. Bella then took my hand and placed it over her belly. Looking up at me again she smiled.

"Edward, we're going to have a baby." She announced happily.

I sat there dazed….a baby? Wow that was truly a surprise.

I abruptly stood up, practically knocking Bella to the floor.

I quickly snatched her before she fell. I pulled her into my arms, swinging her around and around.

"A baby!" I yelled, excitement coursing through me.

"Baby, please stop spinning me, I get dizzy enough on my own." Bella laughed.

I stopped immediately, putting her feet back on solid ground.

"I'm sorry, are you ok? Did I hurt you? Oh you better sit down." I started to ramble.

Bella placed her hand on my chest. "Calm down Edward, I'm fine. It's ok. Just breathe sweetheart." She rubbed her hand over my heart.

"Oh Bella, a baby! Really? How do you know?" I started babbling again.

My wife took me by the hand and sat me down on the edge of the bed. She held my hand and told me of her symptoms and her suspicions of being pregnant. She explained about wanting to see Esme, which of course led to our argument. Next she told me about her talk with my uncle this morning.

I was in utter shock. I couldn't believe it; we were going to have a baby. I was beyond ecstatic. I looked over at Bella, sitting there calmly watching me. She was stunning, her face glowing, her eyes filled with happy tears.

I slid off the bed and got down on my knees, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned down and kissed the spot where our child was growing safely inside of her.

"Hello, precious one. Your mama and I are so happy. We love you very much. Now be a good baby and don't make your mama too sick." I chuckled. Bella was running her hands through my hair.

"Now you grow big and strong. I can't wait till you get here so I can hold you in my arms. I really hope you look like your mama because she is so beautiful. I love you baby mine."

I could hear Bella above me sniffling. I picked up my head to see her, tears running down her cheeks. I sat up wiping the tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy. You are going to be an amazing father, do you know that?'

"With you by my side Bella I can be anything. You have showed me that over and over again since the day I have met you. Thank you baby, this is the best day of my life. You have made all my dreams come true."

I got up off the floor, taking Bella's hand; I pulled her up into my arms. We stood there holding each other, happy and content.

I needed to be closer to her, I slowly undressed her, picking her up in my arms and placing her on our bed. I made slow sweet love to her until we were both sated and tired.

We fell asleep tangled together; just before I dozed off I laid my hand over her stomach. My whole world was in my hands.

* * *

End Note: A baby! I love babies. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Let me know your thoughts as always, I appreciate all of your reviews and words of widsom. Much love 3


	35. Chapter 35

A/N Hello again, I hope you are all well...I am hoping this chapter comes out looking ok because FF is a little wonky today...lets just cross our fingers. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I adore you all. On with the show... As Always I own nothing..the great SM does. _

**James POV**

I had been watching my sister and her husband these past few weeks and I wanted to say one thing. I am jealous. I know it's not right to feel that way but I do. I wanted that, I wanted that with Angela.

Angela Weber was the woman of my dreams. Literally, my dreams were filled with her every night. Sometimes they were simple dreams, the two of us on a picnic or taking a ride in the wagon. But some nights I woke up sweating, like I'd run a mile, my heart racing, pulse thumping loudly. Those were the torturous dreams, I dreamt of Angela coming to me at night, kissing me, touching me.

Oh how I wanted all of those dreams to come true. I was determined to make them happen!

I had to talk to Edward and Emmett today. I had a plan, a plan to secure my future and one that will hopefully help my sister and brother-in-law. I had saved some of the money that we got when we sold the old homestead. I gave Bella her share when she got married and I still had most of my share, minus the expenses from our journey out west. I had put away most of my ranch pay and I had enough to buy my own land and to start a home.

The Cullen's ranch had a lot of acreage and at the moment it was being used for the horses and cattle to graze. I think that it's time to expand a little, become a little more self-sufficient. They currently got their feed from town, which I knew we could plant and grow here for ourselves.

I wanted to buy some of that land from Edward and Emmett and start doing some farming here on the back part of the ranch. I could grow corn for feed, wheat for flour, vegetables for our families plus extra to sell in town. I also wanted to add a mill so we could cut out most of the middlemen. I think it will be profitable for us because there were other ranches closer to us than to town and they would be better suited to come to us than to drive farther.

I had written all of my plans down, now I just needed to speak with the guys and get their opinions on all of this. I hoped it worked because if it did, I would ride into town tomorrow and ask Angela's father for her hand. It would be a month or two before we could marry, since the house wouldn't be done for a bit, but I wanted to make my intentions clear.

I needed Angela to be my wife; my future happiness depended on it. I never thought that love could be so consuming. I saw they way my sister was with Edward and I just assumed it was a special kind of love, one that few of us would ever have, but the truth is Angela made me feel….alive. Alive like I never dreamed possible.

Every inch of my body craved her, like air, she was vital to me and I won't be complete until she was with me forever.

Every time Angela and I spent time together, whether it was here on the ranch or at her family's home I found it harder to say good-bye to her when we had to part. It physically hurts to separate myself from her.

So today could either make me or break me.

I was hoping for the first, because I couldn't survive the last…..

**Edward POV**

I'm going to be a father. I still couldn't believe it. When Bella told me last night that she was with child I felt every emotion course through me, joy, fear, excitement, anticipation and of course pride. Male pride knowing that I made my bride pregnant and pride in my wife for carrying our baby.

Still 8 hours later I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I was not dreaming. I knew it was silly but I felt like I could fly at that moment.

I looked down at the mother of my child, sleeping peacefully in my arms and all I wanted to do was wrap her up and keep her here forever. I knew I could be an over protective ass sometimes and I began to wonder how I would behave now with Bella being pregnant. Oh no.

Just the thought of her coming to any harm had me breaking out in a sweat, but now, now that she's carrying our baby…. Shit what was I going to do?

I hoped I had the strength to remain calm and to keep a level head. If I didn't I could foresee many nights in the guest room, alone.

My Bella was a tough woman and if I started to become too overbearing she would not hesitate to put me in my place. Oh I was in so much trouble. I could see it already.

It is getting late and I needed to get up and so did Bella but I felt bad waking her. She needed her rest but if I didn't…. she would not be happy with me. Ugh this was going to be so hard.

"Bella, sweetheart. It's time to wake up." I whispered in her ear as I snuggled into her neck.

I spread light kisses down the column of her throat, gently trying to rouse her.

Bella soon started to stir, slowly stretching.

She rolled over, raising her hand to cup my cheek. "Good morning Daddy." She smiled brightly at me.

Just hearing those words made my heart want to explode with happiness. Daddy… I will soon be someone's Daddy.

I leaned down and kissed my wife hello.

"Good morning angel. It's time to go to work. I hate waking you today, I want you to rest as much as possible." I admitted.

"That's so sweet Edward but I can't just sit back while others do my work, in the future I am sure I will have to slow down, so until that time I want to keep up with my daily chores."

" I figured you would say as much, that's why I woke you up."

"I love you, thank you for always looking out for me."

"Always my love, always."

We kissed a few more minutes, but sadly we did have work to do. We both got ready for the day and parted ways in the foyer. We both agreed not to tell anyone our news just yet; we wanted to wait for Sunday supper. We would invite everyone over and give our joyous news then.

I walked to the bunkhouse first to check in on Felix. Uncle Carlisle had left the night, assuring us that Felix would be fine; he just needed rest. The men all said they would keep an eye on him, which set my mind at ease. We planned to move him in a few days once he was a bit stronger.

After I checked up on him, I had to go to the stables to check on one of the mares. James had sent a message to me this morning that the horse was not eating well and I needed to see what the problem was.

I found James and Emmett in the barn quietly talking next to the mare's stall.

"Morning guys. How's the mare doing today?" I wondered.

"Well she is eating but it's not the usual amount. What do you think the problem could be?" Emmett asked.

James went into the stall, gently stroking the horse's nose. My brother-in-law was very good with the horses and he had a lot of passion for his work. He was a lot like his sister in that way.

James kept assessing the horse and turned to us with a grim look in his eyes.

"Well, I think it's colic. She is showing all the symptoms but we have to try and see if we can help her through it. If she doesn't improve soon, it will not be good."

"Well let's get her in the paddock and see if we can trot her around a bit to see if that helps." I offered. James started to get the horse ready to go outside.

We took her out and began to put her through some exercises. We watched her carefully making sure she didn't show any signs of fatigue or worsening stomach pain.

After 30 minutes, we took the horse for a slow walk back to the stall to see if she would take a small amount of grain.

Her discomfort seemed to be less and she ate what we had given her. We each said we would take turns checking on her through out the day.

As we started to part to work on our other chores, James asked if we could make some time for him later, he wanted to talk with us.

"Of course James, how about after dinner we meet in the study? Is that ok with you Emmett?"

Yeah that's good with me." Emmett replied.

"Great, thanks guys. See you at dinner." James replied then turned on his heel to go back toward the pasture.

"What do you think that's about?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not too sure, you don't think he wants to leave do you? I'm not too sure if Bella would be happy about that. I mean I know James wants to marry Angela, that's no secret, but do you think he means to move somewhere with her?"

"I don't know big bro but I hope that's not the case. He is such a great worker and he's smart. It would be a big loss if he left."

"Damn, I know. Well, we will just have to wait and see what he wants. I just hope its something good. I don't want hear about anything that will trouble Bella." I frowned thinking of my angel. She would be devastated if her brother left.

"I hear ya E, well I guess I will see you tonight. I have to go into town for some feed, Plus I promised Rose I would stop in and see her." He smiled at the thought of his Rose.

"Tell Rose we said hi and that we would love if she would come to dinner on Sunday."

"Ok, I will. Planning on a big Sunday dinner?"

"Yeah Bella misses the women and it would be great to get together." I added trying not to revel too much.

"Alright, see you later." Emmett left to go hitch the wagon.

I began to run different scenarios in my head as to what James could want to talk about. It couldn't have anything to do with Bella because he asked Emmett to come. I'm sure if he wanted to speak about his sister he would want to do that privately.

Putting all those thoughts out of my head, I buckled down and got to work. I wanted to finish repairing the back fence behind the house before the weather turned colder. Summer was coming to an end and I wanted to get everything ready for fall.

As I hammered away on the fence, my mind drifted back to last night. A baby…I don't know how many times I have said that in my head, it feels like a hundred but I just can't stop. Knowing that Bella and I have created a life together, a piece of her and a piece of me fills me with such joy that I don't know if I will be able to wait until Sunday to spread the word.

A movement to my side caught my attention; I looked up from my work to see Bella coming out of the kitchen door carrying a bundle of wash. I dropped my hammer and starting running towards her.

"Bella! Put that down, it's too heavy for you." I tried to yell softly, hoping no one overheard me.

Bella put the basket down and put her hands on her hips. Uh oh…I know that stance, that's the Edward Cullen your in trouble stance. Shit, now I've done it.

I slowed my run to a walk…trying to buy myself some time to come up with an explanation. Can I plead temporary insanity?

"Edward…." Bella started to speak but I quickly cut her off.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. It's just…well you know I'm a worrier and now with your condition I feel even more protective. It will be hard for me but I _am_ trying to keep calm. I realized the minute I opened my mouth that it was unnecessary. I just can't help it. Please….be patient with me? I'm trying." I put on my best pout face hoping that would help.

Bella stepped closer to me shaking her head as she made her way to my side.

"Oh Edward, what am I going to do with you?" she laughed.

"I know that you are prone to worry love, but believe me when I tell you that I have asked Carlisle what I could and couldn't do. He said that lifting was ok as long as it wasn't anything too heavy. This basket is more bulky than heavy, so I knew it would be ok. I would never do anything that would harm our baby, you know that right?"

I felt like such a jackass. I did know that.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I do know that you would never harm our baby….it's just…it's so hard for me. Your safety and well-being has always been the most important thing to me and now with our most precious child in you…it makes me insane with worry. Please forgive me for being an idiot."

"Come here my husband" Bella whispered.

I walked over to her and she wrapped me in her comforting embrace. I didn't care that we could be seen, I needed her and as always she knew it.

"Edward, I know you are having a hard time with all of this so I will be patient, but only for a time. You must try to curb your anxiety, it's not good for you and it will not be good for me or the baby if we must worry about _you_ all the time. Can you understand that?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the nape of my neck into my hair.

I buried my nose in her hair, smelling her essence, the true Bella smell that comforts me and grounds me. I inhaled deeply, feeling my anxiety ebb and I knew that my very smart wife was right. I had to stop for my sake as well as my family.

"I do, I promise to try harder. I may slip up from time to time but I am sure that you will set me right." I chuckled.

Bella pulled back a little and playfully slapped me on the chest.

"You bet I will, silly man."

"Alright, I will let you get back to work and I need to get this fence done by supper. I'll see you later Mrs. Cullen." I winked at her playfully.

Bella shook her head, laughing at my silliness.

With chores done and dinner finished I made my way to the study to wait for Emmett and James. I was extremely curious to see what my brother-in-law had to say.

The guys came in, Emmett laughing as usual, both of them greeting me in unison.

"Hey Edward. "

I chuckled, they were like two peas in a pod.

"Hey guys, come on in and have a seat."

"So James, I have been curious all day as to what you wanted to talk about? I have to say I'm a bit anxious." I honestly stated.

"Well Edward I'm a bit anxious myself….you see, I have an idea. Well, a proposition really and I wanted to run it past the two of you. I think my idea will be beneficial for all of us."

"Alright, let's hear it, I'm all ears." Emmett clapped his hands rubbing them after.

James launched into his proposal about farming out some of the back land, the need to be more self sustaining, and of course his ideas for building a home for himself and Angela.

I must say I am impressed and I can tell Emmett is as well. James is a smart man and he has put a lot of thought into this. His ideas have merit and I can see his ideas coming to fruition successfully.

"James, I can tell you have thought a lot about this and I must say that your ideas are amazing. I know that my vote is a definite yes… Emmett?"

"Hell yeah bro! It would be in all of our best interests to go ahead with this. James, great job. Now the only thing you need to do is go ask that pretty Miss Weber for her hand." He laughed.

James' face went a bit green around the gills. Oh I sure do remember feeling that way too, nothing more nerve racking than asking the woman you love to be your wife. But… when she says yes it's a feeling like no other.

"James, we will go into town tomorrow and discuss this with our lawyer, draw up all the papers and start mapping out your plans. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes of course and after we are done I might stop by to talk with the good Reverend." James smiled shyly.

"Well I hope he is kinder to you than you were to me." I chuckled.

"Aww Edward I was just playing with you. It was fun watching you squirm."

"Sure, sure. Oh, when you see Miss Angela make sure to extend an invitation to Sunday supper. Bella and I wanted to have everyone over."

"Ok. I will let her know. Thanks again guys for listening and giving me a chance."

"No problem, we're family and we stick together." Emmett declared, patting James on the back.

"Well boys, have a great night. I'm off to find Bella."

"Night." The bellowed in unison again.

I immediately went to our bedroom hoping that Bella would be there. I have missed her and the only thing that will ease that is setting my eyes on her lovely face.

I walked into our room, noticing Bella curled up in her chair. A book lay across her lap and she was sleeping soundly. I took a few moments to just gaze at her. She was just so beautiful and precious. I thought of our baby growing inside of her and my heart sped up. I raised my face to the roof and silently thanked the heavens for all I have been blessed with.

I gently picked up my wife, carrying her to our bed. She mumbled a bit but quieted as soon as her body touched down on to the mattress. I covered her and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you Bella Cullen." I whispered as I watched her for a few more moments then prepared for bed myself. I climbed into bed and curled up against my wife, closing my eyes waiting for sleep to come to me.

**James POV**

Edward, Emmet and I got up early and went into town to get everything squared away. We had all the necessary papers drawn up and got the ball rolling on my plans. It's like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had my future mapped out and now there was one more thing I needed to do to ensure my happiness. I needed to speak with Reverend Weber and hopefully after I procured his approval I could see Angela and ask her to be my wife.

I was so nervous. I wondered if Edward felt this way when he asked me for Bella's hand? If he was, I now feel bad about the hell I put him through. This is painful. What if he says no…what if he says yes but she says no! Oh god, I can't breathe.

I shook my head…I had to stop this. "Man up James." I mentally chastised myself.

I went to the Weber's home and found the good Reverend sitting on the porch sipping some coffee.

"James. What a nice surprise, Angela didn't mention you coming to call today." He warmly greeted me.

"Hello Sir. Angela didn't know I was coming Sir, I had business in town and now that I am finished I wanted to stop by to talk with you, if that's alright?" I bumbled.

"Of course, come and sit with me. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you Sir." I blew out a breath, trying to calm myself. My heart was pounding and I felt weak in the knees. I sat down and took my hat in my hand. I was squeezing the brim so tightly I was sure I had ruined it.

"So James, what's on your mind son, you seem a bit rankled." Reverend Weber knowingly smiled.

"Well Sir….um…you see…." I couldn't seem to get the words out. I stood up and started pacing.

I looked down at me feet while I paced and suddenly the words began to pour out of me like a faucet.

"Well Sir, you know that I have the highest regard for you and your family. Meeting all of you has been a life changing thing for me and of course you know that the main reason for that is because of your daughter. I love her. I love her so much that I feel like I can't breathe when she is not around. She is so kind and generous and loving. She is simply the most beautiful person I have ever met. I want to take care of her, love her and cherish her for the rest of my days. I want her to be my wife and I have come here today to ask your permission. "

I stopped ranting and blew out a breath. I felt winded. I wanted to put my hands on my knees and suck some life back into my lungs. As I willed myself to calm, I noticed that the Reverend hadn't said anything.

Its quiet, too quiet…. I anxiously picked up my head and looked over at the Reverend. He was sitting there sipping his coffee like I just asked him about the weather. He smiled a slow lazy grin.

"Well James, that was a heck of a speech. I can see that my daughter is well loved. As a father that is something we hope for, that our daughters will find a person who will love and take good care of them and I know you will do that James. I wish you both well and if my daughter says yes, than you most definitely have my permission to marry."

I grabbed the Reverand's hand and shook it, a little to earnestly but I was just so happy that I didn't really care at the moment.

"Thank you Sir, so much. Is Angela at home? May I speak with her?"

He chuckled. "Yes, last I saw she was in the garden tending to her vegetables. You may go see her if you'd like?"

"Thank you. I do believe I will." I ran off listening to Reverend Weber laughing at me as I bolted around the house.

I ran to the back of the house where I was stopped in my tracks, the sight before me stunning me and halting my movements.

There she was, my Angela, standing up amongst the rows of her labors, her bonnet around her neck, her face towards the sky soaking in the sunlight. Her hair was falling from her tightly wound bun at the nape of her neck and the moisture laden tendrils clung to her smooth long neck. She was simply breathtaking.

I inched closer to her, like a magnet pulling me forward; I couldn't stop my legs from moving. I was fighting an internal war, do I disturb her in her peaceful revere or do I go to her and declare myself.

My selfishness won and I stepped louder than normal to make my presence known.

Angela turned to face me and her face broke out in a glorious smile. My smile.

"Mr. Swan, what a pleasant surprise this is. I didn't know you were coming to call."

"Good afternoon Miss Weber. I had some business in town and decided to pay a visit. I hope you don't mind?"

"No..not at all." She said a bit breathlessly.

I had moved within inches of her. I could feel the heat of her body, we are so close to each other.

I reached up to move a small curl of her hair off her neck. Angela's eyes widened at my bold move. I gently moved the curl back in place but left my hand on her neck.

"James…what…." I abruptly cut her off, placing a lone finger on her sweet cherry lips.

"Angela, forgive me for being so bold but I have to tell you….you…you are the most stunning creature I have ever seen. You make my heart jump every time you are near me. The time I have spent with you has been the happiest of my life and I look forward to seeing you with such an eager anticipation that it rocks me to my core. I love you with all that I am and my one wish in this lifetime is that you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. I will care for you and love you till the end of time. Please, please say you will be mine?"

Angela's eyes were filled with tears, a few drops falling on her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs, aching to kiss them away. She smiled...my smile and leaned in closer…

"Yes James, I will be yours… as you are mine. Forever. I love you, so much. "

I swept her into my arms and placed my lips over her hers. I kissed her with all that I had and more. I could feel her tense at first, shocked I'm sure from my aggressive ardor but slowly she melted into my arms. I was lost, lost in her. I never wanted to let her go…. I was finally home.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, hope everyone is doing well. It was a slow day today so I cranked out a short chapter..hope you all enjoy. **

**As always I own nothing the great SM does.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After finishing my chores and getting dinner ready I was tired. I knew part of that was due to my pregnancy. Carlisle had told me what to expect but I just didn't think it would be so soon.

I sat on the porch taking a moment to myself, trying to gain some energy to finish my days work when I saw my brother riding down the lane. As he approached I noticed he didn't seem himself, something had changed.

Yes, my brother was always a happy fellow but this man moving in my direction was different. So different that tears began to prick my eyes. I knew…. I knew that James had achieved total bliss. He looked as if he swallowed the sun. His face glowed and his smiled beamed forth.

I stood and waved which he of course returned with enthusiasm. I ran down the steps as he neared. James jumped from his horse, grabbing the reins as he tugged the horse forward. I ran to my brother whose free arm wrapped around me.

"She said yes." He cried. I hugged him tighter.

"Oh James, I'm so happy for you. I know that you will be happy in marriage. Angela will be a wonderful wife and mother, she loves you so, that is plain to see."

James released me to tie the horse to the hitching post, chatting gaily about his proposal.

"Oh Bella, to know that my sweet Angela will be my wife soon….I just can't describe how I feel. I feel as if I could burst with happiness." He laughed.

"James I understand, believe me. I still pinch myself from time to time to make sure I'm not dreaming. Life is so good, for all of us."

An unwanted thought of dread entered my mind. Fear of this happiness not lasting forever niggled at my conscious.

I shook my head slightly to chase the negative thoughts away. Today was a joyous day and that was all that mattered.

James and I went inside to have supper with everyone. James excitedly announced his betrothal, to which everyone whooped and cheered. I watched the men congratulate my brother and his answering smile warmed me through.

I sensed my husband's presence before I felt his hand on my shoulder. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Your brother looks so happy. I remember feeling the same way when you accepted me. " He kissed my ear lobe, causing me to shudder.

I turned to look into those glorious green eyes, watching as they sparkled in amusement.

"Ah yes, I do remember how happy you were, but who wouldn't be when such a wife was to be had." I smiled saucily.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway.

"Oh you minx, you are such a teasing temptress." He laughed taking me in his arms, kissing me with pent up passion.

I reciprocated in kind, matching his passion equally.

Edward's kisses slowed; he trailed warm soft kisses down my throat causing me to tip my head back.

"How are you feeling my love?" He murmured against my skin.

"I am well my husband, a tad tired, but it's to be expected."

Edward abruptly pulled away. I needed to grab hold of his arms so I wouldn't fall.

"You're tired? You should be resting then not working in the kitchen." He swept me up in his arms preparing to carry me upstairs.

"Put me down Edward, I'm not so tired that I need to go to bed. I'm just a bit fatigued, its quite normal. " I protested.

Of course my stubborn, pig-headed husband did not listen and he promptly carried me to our room.

He gently put me down on the bed trying to lay me down.

"Edward, stop. I don't need to go to bed. I'm not sleepy just a tiny bit weary. It is nothing really."

"Nothing!" he bellowed. "How can it be nothing? You are carrying our babe, you need to rest." He narrowed his eyes trying to get me to comply.

Oh I've had enough of this. I understand that men don't know much the first time, heck I don't know much either, only what Carlisle had told me, but his fears were only going to suffocate me.

I rose slowly, preparing for the argument that would most likely ensue. I took a calming breath, trying to lessen my agitation. I know he didn't mean to get angry but he needed to relax.

As I slowly took some breaths, I came up with a plan. Yes this will help. I hoped.

"Edward, I know you want to protect me and our child but believe me when I tell you, I'm not sleepy." He opened his mouth to interrupt but I quickly placed my fingers to his lips, silencing him. His eyes widened as mine narrowed, showing him that I was serious.

"Having a baby is new to us, there are many things we don't know and we will learn along the way. Your uncle gave me a lot of advice and told me of things I should be prepared for. You have not had any information on what is to happen so I think that it would be wise if you talked to Demetri. He has experience with Jane's recent pregnancy and he can possibly put your mind at ease."

I lifted my fingers to let him know I was finished. I looked up into his brooding face hoping to see his features relaxed and some understanding at what I had said. But no, not my husband, his face became more taught, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. He looked….hurt. He turned away from me.

"Edward…talk to me." I whispered. He stood stone still saying nothing and my heart sank.

"I need to go downstairs." He muttered and with that he left me in the room without another glance in my direction.

I wanted to weep, scream and laugh all at the same time. This man made me crazy, but I still loved him so. Determined not to wallow, I went downstairs and saw Jane and Alice playing with Marcus in the front room.

Since we haven't told the family yet of our news, I was reluctant to seek advice but I needed help.

"Evening Alice, Jane. Ohhh, look at how sweet this angel is tonight." I tickled Marcus' chubby cheek, which garnered a giggle from the sweet boy.

We quietly played with the baby while I worked up my courage to ask for Jane's advice. Resolved and determined I finally asked.

"Jane, do you think we could go outside for a moment? I have to ask you something?" Alice smiled that knowing smile of hers, as if she could see my future already and knew what I wanted.

"Of course. Alice would you sit with Marcus for awhile?'

"Sure, me and this little man are quite happy at present." She smiled down at the baby who was currently blowing tiny bubbles.

Jane and I went outside but I was too restless to sit on the porch.

"Can we walk for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, it's a lovely night to do just that." Jane replied.

We walked in silence for a minute, my mind swimming with questions.

"Bella, I see something is troubling you, please let me help you if I can."

"Thank you Jane. I know you can, I just don't know where to start. You see, Edward and I just found out we are having a baby."

Jane squealed in delight. " Oh my, I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, we are going to tell the family soon but first I need your advice. Edward, as you know, tends to worry exceedingly…"

Jane tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably. "Sorry, its just….a bit of an understatement for your husband, especially if it concerns you."

I smiled at her. "Yes I know and I love him for that but now…."

"Ah, I see, it's even worse."

"Yes! Was Demetri like that with you?" I wondered.

Jane smiled, her mind going through her memories of the first few days of her pregnancy.

"The first few days, yes. He wouldn't let me do anything. He thought I should lie abed all day. I told him over and over that I was fine and whenever I did any work he would get upset and go pout in the kitchen. Finally Dr. and Mrs. Cullen came for Sunday dinner and I had them explain to Demetri what I could and couldn't do. It helped Demetri relax and even though he was still watching over me he wasn't stopping me from doing my work."

"That's exactly how Edward is behaving, I told him to go speak with your husband because he has experienced living with a pregnant wife. He left the room, upset. I don't know where he is right now but I do hope he talks to your husband."

Jane gave me a quick hug. "Don't worry Bella. I'm sure everything will be fine."

That creepy dreadful feeling was back causing me to shudder.

"I hope so Jane." I sighed

**Edward POV**

I left our bedroom angry, hurt and confused. Wasn't it my job to protect Bella and our children? I needed to know that she was safe, healthy and happy.

Unfortunately she didn't seem happy with me. I was so conflicted. I wanted Bella to be free from any harm or hurt but she didn't seem to want my protection, it irritated her. Did she not think I would care for her properly?

She said she was tired; she should have welcomed my attention, wanting to make sure she rested as needed. Was that so bad?

I ran my hand through my hair, my frustration mounting. Women! A total mystery.

Would I ever understand….probably not, I sighed.

I thought it might be best if I did talk with Demetri, he was a recent father. Did he have these issues with his wife?

I found him in the kitchen preparing for tomorrow. He saw me when I walked in and immediately offered me a quick hello.

"Hey Boss, you want some coffee?"

" Sure Demetri that would be great." I sat down at the small table as Demetri put down a cup for me.

"Thanks."

Demetri turned around, as he went back to his task.

I sat there contemplating how to broach the subject with him, but Demetri was always a perceptive man and beat me to the punch.

"You ok Edward? You don't seem yourself tonight." He asked sincerely.

"No, truth is I'm not. I need to ask you something. Could you sit for a minute?'

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well you see Bella and I just found out that we are going to parents."

"Boss that's great. What could be upsetting you then, you should be happy as a lark." His brows furrowed with worry.

"I am over the moon about the baby. Bella and I are thrilled but….the truth is Bella isn't taking it serious enough." I explained.

"Well that doesn't sound like Bella. What is she doing?"

"Honestly everything. She's still working; lifting, not resting…doesn't she understand the dangers? She should be sitting comfortably with her feet up." I blew out an exasperated breath.

What happened next shocked me. Demetri began to laugh. Laugh! What the hell could be funny about that! I scowled.

"Now Edward don't go getting in a twist. I'm not laughing at you. It was just a memory I had of the first days after Jane found out she was pregnant with Marcus."

"What happened? Was she as stubborn as my wife? What did you do?" I peppered him with questions.

"Well truth is Boss, it was what she did to me." He chuckled. "You see I reacted the same way you did. I wanted her to stay in bed but she insisted she had to work. I would make her lie down and then come down here to work. When I'd go and check on her I would find her doing her chores around the house. We would argue, she would get mad and walk away from me and I would stomp back into the kitchen. That lasted for 3 days."

"Three days? What happened?"

"That Sunday your aunt and uncle came for dinner and after the meal my wife made them explain to me what she could handle while she was with child. I realized I had made a mistake, Jane was fine, she could work but she knew when she needed to rest or ask for help."

"Yeah Bella had said something like that but isn't it our jobs to protect them?"

"Yes it is and it's their job to protect the baby, but our women know how much is too much and if they need us they will ask because they know we are always there for them.

I do understand how you feel Ed, it's hard feeling like you can't control the situation but you have to understand that your wife is a smart, loving woman. She knows she needs to rest and she will when there is a need. As the baby grows she will have to slow down and she will. Bella would never do anything to jeopardize your baby."

"I know, I'm just scared. If anything were to happen to them…" My throat tightened with fear.

"I get it, my family is my life but I can't hover over them either, as much as I want to it's not what they need me to do. I really don't think they would like that much anyway." He chuckled.

"Thanks Demetri, I appreciate you talking to me. If I have any more questions would you mind if I asked you?'

"Nah, you can talk to me anytime."

"Oh and if you can keep this news to yourself for awhile, we haven't told the family yet."

"Sure Edward. Now go talk to your wife, I'm sure she is worried about you."

"I will, have a good night."

"Night Boss."

I left the kitchen feeling better knowing that I wasn't the only one who had felt this way. I was still a bit unsettled, my mind warring with itself. I knew my need for Bella's safety had caused us some grief, yet I continued to let it get the better of me.

I decided to walk to the stables to clear my mind before I saw Bella. I had to apologize again and I wanted my thoughts clear.

I reached the stables and I could hear one of the hands bedding down the horses.

I went in and found James brushing down the black mare. He looked up and smiled. He was still riding high from his proposal and I was so happy for him.

"Hi James, you need some help?" I asked.

"Hey E, help is always appreciated but I'm surprised to see you here this time of night."

"I know, I was just taking a walk and I heard you in here."

"Well it was good timing, I need to drop some bales of hay from the loft and it will go much smoother with two of us doing it."

"Ok, I'll head up and start shifting bales." I climbed the loft ladder, almost reaching the top when the rung I was on let go.

I felt myself falling, I tried to grab onto the ladder but my grip wasn't tight enough. I fall, landing on the barn floor. Pain shot through my arm and my head slapped the ground, bouncing off the floor.

I hurt, my body felt heavy, and the light from the barn grew dimmer.

"Edward!"

I heard my name being called in the distance but I couldn't respond.

Darkness invaded…everything went silent.

* * *

End Note: Oh no...what do you think will happen next? I know :) the next chapter is outlined I just need to find time to write it among all of the holiday craziness..dont know when that will be but Im hoping 2 weeks. Thank you all for your support and kind words.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello? Anyone still around? I'm still here, just extremely busy and so sorry that you had to wait two months for this update. I'm actually surprised I wrote this weekend since I am sick as a dog. But when the muse strikes you must make the best of it. This in not beta'd so all the mistakes are my own. Let's see what happened to poor Edward after his fall.**

**As always I own nothing...the great SM does. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward had been unconscious for the last 12 hours and my heart hurt so badly, I needed him to wake up. To see him lying there, motionless, still, I felt utterly lost and scared.

When James came running to the house to say that Edward had fallen and wasn't responding I could feel my heart seize, the fear taking hold of it and squeezing relentlessly.

Running as fast as possible I made it to the barn to see Emmett on his knees next to his brother, checking him over looking for any injuries.

"Emmett." I choked, the tears welling in my eyes, as my love lay crumpled on the ground.

"Bella, it's alright honey. Nothing seems to be broken. He's just knocked out cold. He will wake soon."

"Did anyone go for Carlisle?" I asked around to the men.

James replied that one of the hands went to get him and we would be better to leave Edward where he was until they came back.

Waiting for Carlisle to arrive was torture. I wanted to pick Edward's head up and cradle it in my lap, stroke his hair and kiss his forehead but the men kept telling me not to move him incase his back or neck was hurt.

My relief when Carlisle arrived was short lived as soon as I saw the expression on his face. He looked so worried; this was not something I was used to. Carlisle was always so confident and to see him now made my knees weak. If his anxious expression was any indication I knew something must be dreadfully wrong.

After Carlisle examined Edward he said we could move him to the house. He was put to bed and made as comfortable as possible. My eyes never left his body; I watched each rise and fall of his chest, looked for any sign of movement from my husband. Anything, I needed to see something to reassure me but no reassurance was coming.

Placing a chair next to our bed I sat there holding Edward's hand, brushing my fingers back and forth over his knuckles.

"Open your eyes sweetheart. Please." I implored him over and over.

A hand brushed my wayward hair off my neck and I looked up to see Esme standing next to me, her face taught with worry.

"Bella dear, your uncle says that you need to rest. Edward's body needs to rest also, the blow to his head was bad and right now his body needs time to heal itself. That could take hours or days, you will do no good for yourself, Edward or your baby if you run yourself down."

"Aunt Esme, how could I leave him? What if he wakes and I'm not here? He may need me and I couldn't bear not to be here for him."

"Darling, we won't leave him alone, one of us will sit with him at all times but you need to eat something and rest for a bit. Think of your baby and of your husband, they need you hale and hearty." Esme's hand stroked the top of my head in a comforting manner as she spoke. I knew she was right but my legs didn't have the will to move from their spot. The only thing I wanted to do was crawl into bed with Edward and hold him tight. To wake from this nightmare and to see that all was right in the world again, I needed that so badly.

"You're right, I know you are, but it's so hard. I want my husband back." I whispered as my eyes filled with unshed tears.

"He'll come back to us, don't you worry. Go get something to eat and I'll sit with him."

Numbly I walked down to the kitchen, not really seeing or feeling anything. I couldn't tell you who was around because I felt so disconnected. My other half was missing and my heart knew it.

I picked at some food, not tasting any of it. The kitchen chair next to me scraped along the floor and I looked up to see Carlisle's weary face.

"Bella I know this is difficult for you but I want you to make sure that you eat and rest. You know my nephew, the minute he wakes that will be his first concern." He smiled slightly, knowing Edward all to well.

"That is very true. I will take care of myself I promise. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset him when he wakes. I…I just want him… to open his eyes." I sobbed.

Carlisle rose and pulled me into a hug, letting me cry on his shoulder. He let me sob out all my worries and fear, all the while comforting me like my own father would have. I was blessed to have him and Esme in my life.

"Shh Bella. It will be alright. Why don't you go lie down for a bit? We will watch him and if he wakes we will come get you." Nodding into his shoulder I released him and climbed the stairs.

Before I went to the guest room I peeked into my bedroom to check on Edward. He was still unconscious and Esme was sitting with him talking quietly.

With a heavy heart I crawled under the covers and let the exhaustion take over.

When I woke I heard Alice's voice in the hall, she was talking with Emmett. I rose slowly, my head pounding. I splashed some water on my face trying to push the remnants of sleep away. I was bone weary but I needed to see Edward.

Opening the door I saw Alice and Emmett outside our bedroom door. They turned their attention toward me as I stepped into the hallway.

"Bella…Oh Bella. How are you doing? Do you need anything?" Alice asked as she wrapped me in her arms.

"No I'm fine Alice, I just want to go check on Edward. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I sat with him for a bit to give Aunt Esme a break. She needed to eat something so Emmett and I sat with him. He's still asleep, I wish he would wake up."

"Me too Alice, its all I have been praying for. I'm going to sit with him now."

I left them both in the hall and went to see my husband. Carlisle was sitting there with him now. He was checking his pulse as I walked to the bed.

"Any news?" I asked quietly.

"His pulse is strong which is a very good sign. Unfortunately he still hasn't opened his eyes but I know his body needs this time to recuperate and we just need to be patient."

And patient we were. Hours turned into days and on the second day my worry began to rise again. He was so quiet and still. We all took turns staying by his side, trying to force some liquids into him and seeing to his comfort. But nothing was bringing him back.

The hours I sat with him we're torturous. I wanted to scream and shout at him to wake up and come back to me. Come back to our life, our future, our baby. But I couldn't do that. I had to be strong. I spoke softly and lovingly to him. Rambled on about everything I could think of, wanting him to hear my voice, letting him know that I was there and that I loved and missed him so much. I touched him incessantly, trying to reassure him and myself that he was with me. I stroked his dear face, kissed his cheeks as my tears fell onto his pale skin. Oh Edward.

I closed my eyes, as his hand laid nestled in mine and quietly pleaded for him to come back to us.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Hmm I was dreaming again and it was lovely. The mountains were so beautiful and the sounds of the water rushing by from the river were lulling me into a peaceful state of mind.

I have always loved this spot and in my dreams it was more vivid, more colorful. Hearing a noise I turned and saw a figure by the riverside. A woman dressed in blue, her hair shining in the sun. Gorgeous. That was all I could think of to describe what was before me.

Wanting to run to her and see this beauty up close I started to lift my foot but it felt stuck, like it was mired down in the mud. Looking down at my legs I noticed nothing that would be holding my back. Why couldn't I move them? I tried again and nothing.

The beauty was still by the water, her skirts blowing gently in the breeze and I could see her head turning as if she was going to face me.

I needed to go to her; I felt it deep within me. I had to get to her but I couldn't. Why?

Call out to her! Yes I would call to her and she would come to me. I opened my mouth to yell to the vision in front of me but again…nothing.

This wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. I could feel it in my soul that my future was in front of me and for some reason I couldn't attain it. My body and brain had shut down and I was powerless.

Shaking with pent up emotions, I tried again, to move, to speak but again I was denied. The nightmare began to change and the landscape around me turned dark and bleak. All the beauty before me had vanished and it was now black.

The blackness was still around me but my eyes could now see a faint light, it glowed in the background and I tried desperately to focus on it. The blurry yellow shadow grew shaper as my eyes blinked repeatedly. The light became clearer as my sleep addled brain began to wake and I could now see it was a candle on the dresser. I was awake and in my room. The nightmare I previously endured was over and the blackness had drifted away completely.

Scanning the room I could tell by the moonlight streaming through the window it was nighttime, the room had an eerie glow from the candlelight flickering in the background. My head moved a fraction and the pain was acute. Oh damn, what the hell happened to me. I felt heavy and the slight movement of my head caused a light-headedness that had me quickly shutting my eyes trying to alleviate it. Was I drunk again? I don't ever remembering waking up feeling this poorly after a night of whiskey.

I groaned and was soon aware of a hand on top of mine. It was soft and warm; it had to have been Alice or Aunt Esme. What was wrong with me?

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice call to me.

Slowly as I could, I opened my eyes; afraid I would become dizzy again. I made my movements steady and slow.

Adjusting to the light again, my eyes focused on the face in front of me. It was Isabella.

"Edward….Oh Edward you're awake. Oh thank god." She cried.

"What happened?" I croaked, my throat parched.

Lifting a glass of water to my lips Isabella helped me quench my thirst.

"You fell from the ladder in the barn, the rung had broken as you were climbing. You hit your head very hard." She quietly answered and I was relieved at her quiet tone, my head splitting in pain.

"Where is everyone? My sister and brother?" It seemed so odd that they would not be here with me.

"Emmett is asleep and Alice went back home with Jasper, she will be back in the morning." Taking my hand she squeezed it tightly in hers.

I was confused or maybe she was. Alice went home with Jasper? This is their home. I know Isabella hasn't been here long but she was making no sense. Plus, why is she here, the tormentor of my days and nights? She shouldn't be in my room, touching me in such an intimate manner. That would surely cause people to talk.

"Isabella, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Alice and Jasper live here at the ranch. I… I think it would be best if you fetched Alice…um its not really proper for you to be in my bedroom. I mean I thank you for helping out but it would be better for my family to be here… I think you should go get one of them."

Her eyes filled with tears and she just stared at me for a moment, not moving, her eyes fixed on my face. I really didn't mean to upset her but I truly didn't believe it was a good idea for her to be alone with me in here. Her reputation would be ruined.

I was going to apologize for upsetting her but before I could, she bolted from the room.

Ugh. My head was throbbing. I was bewildered by Bella's presence and what she had said. What the hell did she mean about Alice and why did she look so devastated before she left?

The door opened a fraction and I wondered if Isabella had returned. My uncle's voice was coming through the opening. He was speaking in low tones but I heard a few words.

"I'm not sure….loss of memory…head trauma. It's ok. I will find out what's happening. Go rest, please."

Uncle Carlisle came in looking disheveled and worn out. Aunt Esme was behind him, a handkerchief in her hand, hers eyes were red-rimmed and sad.

"Edward, so glad your awake son. You had us all worried. How are you feeling?" Uncle Carlisle asked, his voice laced with concern.

Aunt Esme sat in the chair that Bella had vacated. The worry lines were etched deep around her sad eyes.

"My head hurts terribly, and if I move I feel dizzy. Isabella said I fell. What the hell happened?"

"She was right, you were climbing the ladder when the top broke and you fell quite far to the barn floor. You were unconscious for the last 2 days. I'm sure that is why your head is pounding, I will make you something to ease the pain."

"Do you remember falling or being in the barn with James?" Aunt Esme wondered.

"No, not at all. I remember the filly being sick and helping take care of her. Maybe that was why I was in the barn."

I was so confused. My aunt and uncle were quietly staring at each other, something unsaid passing between them. Oh I couldn't think anymore the pounding in my head worsening with each passing second.

"Are you feeling any pain elsewhere or is it just your head?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"No just my head and I'm kinda hungry actually."

"Let me get you something then. You need to get your strength back." Aunt Esme left the room and I turned to my uncle.

"Uncle, can you tell me something. I'm confused, Isabella said that Alice had gone home to Jasper. What was she talking about? Isn't Alice here?'

He sat down on the chair, his shoulders sagging inward. He looked up at me with pity in his eyes. I didn't like what I saw in his expression. Something was wrong and I needed to know. I was beginning to get agitated.

"Tell me, something's not right here and you have to tell me what's going on!"

"Calm down Edward. I know your confused and I will try to explain. Just relax before you make your headache worse." Taking a deep breath he stood up and walked to the window, his back to me like he was afraid to look at me.

"It seems…well it seems that your head injury has caused some memory loss. The last thing you remembered, the filly, well that actually happened a few months ago. You don't seem to remember that Alice and Jasper got married over a month ago. They live in town now where Jasper is going to become Sheriff."

What? I couldn't be hearing this correctly. Alice was married. I don't remember that happening. What else did I forget? Will I ever remember these things?

"I can't believe this. When will my memory come back?" He sighed and turned to me.

"I don't know, there is no way of knowing if it ever will come back or if one day you will wake up and all your memories will be restored. The brain is a complicated organ and we don't know enough to answer those questions yet." Carlisle sadly replied.

Aunt Esme came in with a tray set with soup and some tea; she placed it over my lap on the bed. I really didn't feel like eating now. My mind was spinning.

"Let's start you off with something light and then after you rest we will bring you something more substantial."

I ate, not tasting a thing, while my aunt and uncle stood in the corner whispering, they appeared to be arguing, if the look on my aunt's face was anything to go by.

When they were finished my aunt picked up the soup bowl leaving the tea and left the room.

Uncle Carlisle came over with some powder that he put in my tea, telling me the medicine would help with my headache. As I drank the horrid brew I thought of Alice and Jasper. How could I not remember my own sister's wedding?

My eyelids felt heavy and before I drifted off to sleep I prayed silently that I wouldn't be without my memory for long because I had a strong feeling there was something important I was not remembering.

* * *

End note: Poor Bella, her hubby doesn't remember. Thank you for reading and I am very happy that you are still with me on this journey. Im off to go take some cold medicine..my head is killing me. :p


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm back..and just a little over a week! It's a miracle..truly it is, my schedule this week was insane but somehow I got this chapter written. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my sweet Monica for reading this over and over for me. I needed a sounding board and she was so lovely to help me. **

**As Always I own nothing the great SM does. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Devastation. That's what I felt after I realized that Edward had no memory of the past few months. He didn't remember our wedding, our baby, our love.

He still thought of me as that annoying new girl that had come to live on his ranch. Did he still hate me like he did back then?

I know that _my_ Edward didn't really hate me; he just fought his feelings for me but this Edward…I wasn't sure what he thought.

After going for Carlisle, I had run outside to our spot by the creek. The colors of dawn looked so magical, and I wished it were.

This place was special, it was where we had spent so many happy nights, so many memories, it was painful and yet comforting. I knew why this place was so important to us so my mind took comfort in that. I would find a way to bring my Edward back to us. I had to.

Esme came out eventually, her face so forlorn. I knew exactly how she felt.

"How is he?" I asked, my fear of the unknown making the words barely audible.

"His head hurts him badly. Carlisle gave him something for that. He was hungry which was a good sign. He's asleep now."

"Oh Esme, I want to go to him so badly. I need to be near him but he doesn't want me there." She wrapped me in her arms and let me cry out all of my heartache.

"Shh Bella. All will be well; we have to pray it's all going to work out. Don't upset yourself sweetie, think of the baby."

"Wh…What if he never remembers I'm his wife or our baby? What would I do?" I slumped down onto the rock.

"We have to hope Bella, that's all we can do right now and don't you worry about the baby, it is well loved and always will be. Edward loves you and your baby. He will remember, a love like that is impossible to forget."

We sat by the creek for a long time, no words passing between us. We were both lost in our thoughts. My mind just replayed his rejection over and over. He wanted me to leave him. I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest as I left the room.

Someone approached us; I could hear the footsteps behind me. I was afraid to turn around, to see or hear something that would shatter me yet again.

"Ladies, why don't you come inside? You both need to eat and Bella you should try and rest." Carlisle's voice didn't soothe me like it usually did. He sounded so sad which only made my chest hurt more.

"Come on Bella, let's go in. If Edward's still asleep you can check on him." Esme used the one thing she knew that would make me move. I needed to see my husband, even if it was while he slept.

Carlisle and Esme went to the kitchen to see about something to eat while I snuck upstairs. I felt like a thief in the night, prowling around, not wanting to get caught.

I didn't want to make any noise, afraid to wake Edward because if he knew I was in the room he would send me away again.

Pushing the door of our room open I crept in, tip-toeing to the side of the bed.

My beautiful man was so peaceful looking. He looked the same, just as my Edward did every night when he slept. I don't know how many times I'd lain awake at night and watched him sleep. It was still so surreal to me… being married to him, getting to lie in his arms every night, touching his body, feeling his love in ever touch he gave me.

But this was so different, it was still surreal but it wasn't the happy dream come true anymore, it was a nightmare.

My hands balled into fists at my side, I wanted to touch him so badly. To feel that connection between us. I was afraid to reach for him because if I did I wouldn't be able to stop, I would need his warmth, his arms engulfing me, his reassurances, telling me it would all be okay.

He shifted under the covers and I held my breath. Would he wake up and find me?

But he didn't open his eyes; he relaxed into the mattress and continued to sleep. I knew it was time for me to leave. I would be back, that was undeniable. I had to be close to him, even if it was just like this, a voyeur, looking at my husband while he was unaware. The temptation to touch him was too much; I needed to leave before I gave in.

Leaning over him a placed a soft kiss in his hair and quickly backed away. Tears filled my eyes, I turned and left the room, stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bella, don't cry. Eddie will be back to his old self in no time." Emmett crooned as he took my hands in his.

Wiping my tears away I looked up at Emmett, nodding my head in agreement.

"I need to stop this, I have to be strong and I will do whatever it takes to get my husband back." I declared boldly.

"That's our girl. Now sit down here and let brother Emmett make you a plate of food." He chuckled.

Sitting down at the table with Carlisle and Esme I waited until Emmett put the plate down and sat with us. I had questions that I hoped Carlisle could answer.

I ate a few bites, knowing that they were all watching me; they were concerned for my well being, as well as the baby.

"Carlisle, what can you tell us about memory loss? Is there anything we can do to help him remember?" I asked with all the hope I could muster.

"Well unfortunately we don't know much. The brain is so complicated and doctors have pondered its workings for many years. It's hard to say what causes the memory loss. It usually occurs after a major trauma but there is nothing that can "cure" it per se. Over the years I have read different arguments on the best way to proceed. Some doctors believe it is best to just tell the patient about the things they don't remember and others feel it causes the patient too much stress to tell them those things. They feel that it will only confuse and upset the patient and that will delay the real healing."

"Well what do you think Uncle Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know Emmett, I can see both points of view but because this is Edward I'm conflicted. I want him to know about his past but I'm afraid to hinder any recovery he may have if we do that."

Quietly I listened to the three of them as they gave their opinions on what to do. I finished my food and thought about what would be the best thing for Edward. As much as it hurt me I knew what to do.

"I don't think we should tell him anything." I muttered. Three heads looked up at me with wide surprised eyes.

"Not telling Edward…well it's the hardest decision I've ever made, but I won't do anything to slow down his recovery. I say we leave things as they are, let him think that things are the way they were. He knows about Alice and Jasper though and that's fine. But when it comes to me and the baby, I think we should wait. Give him time to come to it on his own."

Emmett stood up and began pacing. "I don't know Bella. What if he doesn't remember? What happens when you start to show?"

"That's not for a few months Em. Bella is right. I think we should let nature take its course, no matter how hard it is. If in time things don't get better than we can talk about this again." Esme took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know it will be hard for you Bella, but it's the right way to go. We will all be here for you but you must promise not to strain yourself to much." She looked into my eyes, imploring me to listen.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me or this baby. I will do everything I can to keep us both healthy. I promise."

"Alright, if that's how it has to be I will do whatever you need to B, you know that." Em sat back down and took my other hand. I wanted to weep; this family was just so loving and supportive. It made me miss my own parents even more, especially at times like these.

"Well I need you to talk to James and the others. I don't think I could handle that right now. I will move back into my old room and we will have to get my things out of the room before Edward notices them. Maybe if he is feeling better tomorrow we can get him up for a bit."

"Sounds good Bella. Now I know you have a lot to do but make an old man happy and go take a nap for an hour, huh?" Carlisle smiled but the sadness still haunted his expression.

"Alright, can you please tell Demetri and Jane what's going on and let them know I will be out to help them after I wake."

"Sure honey, go rest." Esme led me to my room and kissed me on the forehead before she walked away.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes tightly. _Please let him remember._

**Edward POV**

The ache in my head had woken me up. It felt like a stampede was moving through my skull. Opening my eyes I noticed the light coming through the window and it hurt to look at it. I placed my arm over my eyes trying to block out the sunlight. My whole body hurt.

I wanted to get up and check on things but I had no energy. I wasn't sure how long I had slept after Uncle Carlisle had given me that nasty medicine. Ugh it was awful but it did help. I would have to ask him for some more if this headache didn't pass soon.

The only problem with the medicine was that it made me sleepy. When I slept I dreamt. I dreamt of Isabella. It was hellishly wonderful. I had been dreaming of Bella since she arrived here but last night they were different. I'm sure it was just the medicine but the dreams seemed so real and vivid.

Bella. God she was glorious. In my dreams and in person, she was the most stunning woman I had ever seen. In my dream she looked so peaceful, so serene. She looked at me with those big dark eyes, they were so clear and bright and full of love.

In my dream we walked along the creek, hand in hand chatting happily, about what I don't remember. It didn't matter, because it all felt so honest, so right. We walked for a long time and when we stopped we were by the waterfall. I loved that place and I'm sure that Bella had never seen it but in my dream she looked perfect sitting on a blanket in my favorite spot. I didn't want to wake up and lose that moment. But even more spectacular was the kiss we shared. I could almost feel her warm wet lips on my skin. Why did it have to end! Damn if I could just go back there.

A knock on my door ended my musings and soon Emmett was standing in the doorway with another tray of food.

"Hey little bro, glad your awake. How ya feeling?"

"Like shit really. My head hurts but I guess that's to be expected since I fell on it." I joked.

"Yeah well it's good your heads so damn hard. Did you want something to eat?"

"That sounds good." He placed the tray over my lap and stepped back.

"Why don't you sit with me, tell me about Alice and Jasper. I still can't believe they got married. I'm pissed I don't remember it."

Emmett sat down looking nervous. Was something not right with Alice?

"What is it Em, you can tell me?"

"Nothing. I just hate seeing you busted up is all." He cleared his throat and continued. I ate as he talked, the porridge tasted so good.

"Alice and Jasper got married bout 6 weeks ago. You see, Jasper was offered a job by the Sheriff. He is looking to retire and he wanted Jasper to take over for him. So right now Jasper is his deputy and learning the ropes. He had to move into town of course so he bought a house for him and Alice and then he proposed. She said yes and they got married soon after."

"Wow. I can't believe it. I'm happy for them both. I know they've always had feelings for each other I just didn't know they had declared themselves."

"Well a lot has changed little bro. Ever since James and Bella have come things have been different. It's been real nice."

"How so?" I wondered what he meant by that.

"Hard to explain, just is, I guess."

"So James and Bella have been here how long now?" This feeling of not knowing anything was starting to bother me.

"A couple of months. James is a hard worker. He and Angela Weber have been courting. They will probably get married soon. Demetri and Jane had their baby. A boy. He's a cute lil' bugger. Bella helped deliver him since Carlisle wasn't here on time. She was amazing." His eyes had a far off look in them, like he was recalling the night. He gushed about Bella so. Was he sweet on her? Did his love of Rosalie end? I didn't like that thought of Em and Bella one bit.

I didn't want to ask him about Bella. What if he told me he loved her? I couldn't hear that. I love my brother so much but if he and Bella were together….no, I couldn't think about it. I mean I had no claim on Bella, she hadn't been here long but she definitely made an impression on me. I remembered the fire in her eyes and the way she lit up a room when she came in. I know I wanted her back then, I was just to chicken shit about it but now…I just hoped I hadn't lost my chance.

Fuck, I hated this. I scrubbed my hand over my face.

"Em, do you think you could ask Uncle Carlisle to make me some more of that medicine, my head is pounding."

Patting me on the knee he stood up. "Sure Edward, close your eyes and rest. I'll go get him." I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath, willing myself to relax. These rampant thoughts running around my head just made the ache worse.

I didn't like not knowing what was going on around me. Months have passed and I had no recollection of it. What else had I missed? Had I done anything stupid, upset anyone? I knew I had been good at that in the past and I hoped I didn't hurt anyone that I cared about.

Carlisle came in with a cup of tea and told me to drink it all. It really was disgusting but I would swallow dirty dishwater if it would make this pain go away.

"I'm sure you'll sleep for awhile but when you wake up we will try and get you up and moving around. We don't want you to get too stiff. Maybe a bath will make you feel better?"

"That sounds good to me. I would like to get out of this bed, even if it is just for a bath." I laughed lightly. I hoped that if I could joke about this nightmare it wouldn't be so frustrating.

"Rest, son. Someone will check on you later."

Soon I felt my eyelids drooping and then I fell into a blissful sleep. I admit that I liked falling asleep and seeing Bella there. In this dream she was up in the tree outside the main house. Seeing her there scared the shit out of me and I ran to get her. She slipped and started to fall but I caught her in my arms. She felt so good there. Dream Bella thanked me, a sweet smile on her lips. I wanted to kiss those lips, so I did. Heaven. That's what it was. Kissing Bella, even if it was in my dreams, was pure bliss…

The sound of boots on the floor woke me up. Damn I was not ready to wake yet, I was happy in dreamland. My lids fluttered open and I could see James standing by the bed.

"Hey E, sorry. I didn't mean to wake ya. I was just coming to check on you for my…I mean for Esme. She wanted to see if you were up yet." He spoke hesitantly.

"It's alright. I really want to get up out of this bed anyway."

"Oh yeah, well let me go tell her and they will come up and help you, ok?"

"Alright. Thanks." Soon the brigade began. Aunt Esme came up with some stew. I was starving so I polished off the meal in minutes. Esme scolded me about eating to fast and getting sick. Then Emmett and Carlisle came in and set up the tub, filling it with water and helping me up out of the bed.

It felt so good to stand up even though my muscles were protesting. Behind the screen they set up I used the chamber pot then gingerly got into the tub. Ahhh it felt so good.

"Hey E, do you want me to wash your back?" Em snickered and Carlisle snorted. I was glad they stayed close by, even though I lacked some privacy. I was weak and knew they worried I would fall on my ass.

"No thanks bro. I think I can handle it." I smiled at his usual silliness. I'm glad that much hasn't changed.

I felt much better after the bath but the small endeavor made me tired. I went back to bed and slept through the night. I woke and the routine went the same, the only difference was I sat up in the chair in my room for a while, read for a bit and wondered where Bella was.

There was no sign of Bella the past two days and I wanted to ask about her but I felt weird about it. I didn't want my family asking any questions.

Sometimes I would wake and it was if I could smell her scent in the room. Knowing that wasn't possible I banished that thought. All this sleep was playing havoc with my senses.

I still wasn't sure if Emmett had feelings for her or if she had someone else in her life. That wasn't something I wanted to think about. I had to get her off my mind.

Alice had come to visit and it was good to hear how happy she and Jasper were. In typical Alice fashion she talked non-stop for thirty minutes, but it was more of a nervous chatter than her usual self. I noticed that my family had been walking on eggshells around me and I wasn't sure why. Well I had an idea but I couldn't be sure.

I must have done something in the recent months that had them worrying. Maybe they were scared I would remember what it was. My stomach was in knots worrying about the possibilities.

Dinner had passed and Emmett had just left with my empty tray. I got up from my chair, and stood by the window looking out at the pink tinged sky. Tomorrow I was determined to get out of this room and venture outside. I needed the fresh air and a change of scenery….

A week had now passed since I woke up after my fall. I still was weak but my strength was slowly returning. After begging to be let out of my bedroom, Uncle Carlisle said I could come downstairs and move around some. It wasn't much freedom but I greedily took it. Each day I did more. I would sit on the porch, walk to the paddock, sit by the creek. The fresh air and sunshine felt great and it invigorated me.

The headaches finally stopped yesterday and for that I was thankful. First I was happy to be recovering and secondly I was glad I didn't have to drink that god-awful tea anymore.

The family was very attentive to my needs but they still were acting strangely around me, especially if Bella was in the room. That puzzled me. I could see the glances that passed between them; it was like they were waiting for something. They would look at Bella each time she entered the room, their faces contorting with pain. Their behavior was baffling. What could be going on? I had enough and finally asked Emmett about it yesterday.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"Is there something you all aren't telling me? I get this weird feeling sometimes like you are all hiding something from me. Did I…did I do something you don't want me to remember?" I asked quietly, afraid of his answer. Did I hurt Bella? Is that why they looked at her like that?

"No Edward. It's just…well there are things we want you to remember but we feel its best we don't push you. Uncle Carlisle thinks it's best if we wait to see if you remember on your own. We're trying not to confuse you, not shelter you from bad news."

"Oh." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I could understand I guess. If they told me things, I wouldn't know if it was a real memory or something they told me. Kinda like what happened with the news about Alice and Jasper.

I was relieved that I had done nothing to upset my family or Bella. They seemed very protective of her.

I enjoyed seeing Bella around the house, it was as if the worry and stress would melt away when she was in the room.

She didn't talk much to me, which I guess I could understand since I was not very nice to her the last time I remembered talking to her. I didn't want her to think poorly of me so I was pleasant, muttering a hello when she was in the room with me. Sometimes I would catch her watching me; her eyes often looked sad and if she noticed me looking at her she would turn away quickly. Maybe she felt sorry for me.

I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I wanted her to look at me like she did each night when I closed my eyes and she would visit me in my dreams. My nightly dreams were becoming more vivid and more, well more amazing to be honest. Usually my dreams were filled of Bella and I doing simple things, walking, talking, kissing but last night's dream was very different.

Bella had walked into my bedroom, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing her nightgown, the material thin enough that I could see her legs when she stood in the light. She walked over to me and stood at the foot of the bed. Slowly she crawled over me, her sweet body sliding up mine until we were face to face. She placed a chaste kiss on my lips, sat up on my thighs and slowly pulled the sheer gown over her head. Bella sat naked on top of me and as my hands reached out to touch her smooth creamy skin, I woke up. I was so frustrated, why did I have to wake so soon? Of all the times for my sleep to end, it had to be at that moment.

After that incredibly arousing dream I reluctantly got out of bed, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. The cookhouse was full of the men; they ate and laughed with each other just like every other day. This was familiar to me, this I knew.

Bella came in struggling with a large platter of biscuits and a pitcher of gravy. It looked as if she was going to drop the pitcher so I moved over to her and grabbed it from her hand.

"Here, let me help you with that. It looks like too much for you to carry." I smiled brightly at her hoping to see her smile at me in return.

"Th-Thank you Edward. I thought I could handle it all but obviously not." A small smile graced her lovely face.

I longed to reach out and touch her, which would be so wrong but for some reason it didn't feel wrong. It felt right, like I needed her touch. Shit, I had to stop thinking like this. This beautiful woman drew me in and I felt helpless. I needed to get away from her before I did something stupid.

"Well I'm glad I could help, um excuse me." I muttered as I hastily excited the room. I went to my study and sat down behind my desk. I put my head down and blew out a deep breath. I had to calm down. The dreams of Bella were messing with my head and I had to get a grip.

Getting control of myself I stood up prepared to do something productive today. I felt the need to burn off some of this frustration. The room was warm and the sunlight looked so inviting. Going to the window I closed my eyes for a second and let the warmth glide over my skin. It felt good and soothed my nerves. I opened my eyes and looked out over the ranch. I really did love it here.

In my peripheral vision, I saw something move. Glancing over I spotted her. Bella. She was standing near the porch, her hair was coming loose from her braid, and a few tendrils blew around her face. She was so beautiful. My chest ached while my eyes feasted on her.

She walked toward the tree in the yard, the same one as in my dream. She looked up into the branches, the scene so familiar to me as it had played out in my thoughts from the recent nights.

Placing her hand on the tree, her shoulders began to shake. Her hand swept up and brushed her cheek. She was crying. This wondrous woman was sad and I wanted to go and comfort her. I began to push away from the window; I needed to go to her. Before I could move, she turned quickly, her whole body turning toward the house, it was if she sensed I was there watching. She looked into my window, her eyes met mine and the air in my lungs disappeared. Bella. Something in her eyes made me gasp, it was a mixture of pain, love, desperation, need. Suddenly I felt lightheaded. My lids fluttered closed while the barrage of images began rushing through my mind's eye.

The kitten. The barn. Newton. James bleeding. The waterfall. My Ring.

I stumbled back as the memories washed over me.

The Double Wedding. My Wife. Our Wedding Night. Bella's hand caressing her stomach. Our baby.

My eyes flew open. Isabella Cullen, my wife, my whole world. I remembered.

My knees started to give out and the room began to spin. Gripping the windowpane, I took a deep breath, pushing the darkness away. I remembered.

Looking out the window, I could still see her standing there watching me closely. Our eyes met and my whole world shifted into place.

Her eyes lit up, it was as if she knew. Bella's eyes filled with tears again and she took off running toward the house. I flew to the door and flung it open.

She was standing there, her chest heaving, tears streaming down her soft pink cheeks.

"Edward?" she whispered.

Stepping out into the hall I wrapped her in my arms.

"Oh Bella, I remember. I remember it all."

* * *

End Note: AWWWWW see I didn't drag it out too long. Im not much of an Angst h00r so I kept it quick and somewhat painless. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and kind words. I am glad you all put up with me :)


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Happy Day all, Im back with a timely update. YAY Not as long as usual but I only did one POV this time or else it would have been 7000 words long LOL. We will hear from Edward next time. All mistakes are my own so go easy on me. **

**As always I own nothing the great SM does.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, I remember. I remember it all." Edward declared as his green eyes captured mine.

I collapsed in his arms weeping uncontrollably. Finally. After this tortuous week of watching my husband from afar, not being able to hold him, listening to his soothing heart beat as I laid on his chest at night, feeling his soft lips on mine, I was back in his warm loving embrace.

"Shh baby, I'm so sorry." I looked up into his teary eyes and I wondered what he could be sorry for.

"Edward, you don't need to be sorry, none of this was your fault. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry for forgetting you, for not being here for you." His eyes closed and his lips pursed into a flat line.

I stroked his cheek, the soft hairs tickling my palm. "Sweetheart, your memory loss was not your doing, it was your body's way of healing itself. I missed you terribly that's true but I was trying hard to be content with seeing you everyday until you came back to me." I wrapped my arms around him burrowing my head into his chest, I closed my eyes, all was right in our world again.

Edward kissed the top of my head, swaying us gently in a soothing rhythm, our battered souls mending in each other's arms.

"I could stand like this forever in your arms, I never want to leave your embrace again." I murmured into his chest. He felt so good, it had been to long and my body yearned for his touch.

Edward must have felt the same, his hands began to glide up my arms, over my shoulders, his thumbs caressing my collarbone. I sighed at his tender touch. I could feel the heat of his skin as it slid gently over by neck, his hands coming up to cup my face. He tipped my head back and slowly his lips feathered across my forehead, my cheeks, and the corner of my mouth. My knees weakened under the sensuous assault. Finally his lips captured mine in a languid kiss that went on until the need for air drove us apart.

The hum and tingle of his touch returned and the enormity of our reunion took over my senses.

I moaned wantonly as his lips captured mine again, this time more forcibly, the passion between us now at a fever pitch. His tongue swept the inside of my mouth, tasting me. He groaned, pulling my body closer, I could feel his arousal pressing against my stomach. I needed him badly, not caring where we were.

Pulling away from his swollen pink lips I began to suckle the sweet skin of his neck, my tongue darting out licking his Adam's apple. "Edward, oh god. You taste so good." I hummed.

His hands were everywhere; he touched me reverently, reassuring himself that I was truly in his arms and that we were together again. "Bella, baby. I love you so much."

His declaration spurred my desire and I needed to make him mine once again. I slowly extracted myself from his embrace, stunning him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him farther into the study. Once he crossed the threshold I closed and locked the door.

His eyes widened, the vibrant green darkened with lust as he watched me boldly undoing the laces of my dress.

"Edward, I have missed your touch, your smell, your skin on mine. I know we have to talk but right now I…I need to feel you inside me, over me, around me. Please."

My hands shook as the fever inside of me burned. The laces of my dress opened and I pulled my arms out revealing my chemise underneath. My nipples were straining against the material as the cool air wafted over my overheated skin. My gaze never left Edward. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he watched me shed my clothes. My dress was now a puddle around my feet and I stood before him in my underclothes. Reaching up I began to remove my chemise but Edward lunged forward grabbing my wrist.

"No, let me." He whispered, his hot breath blowing across my face. He slowly peeled away the garments that clung to my body. As each sliver of skin revealed itself, he would place his lips against it, kissing or licking each inch he uncovered, until I stood in front of him naked.

My hands fumbled as I unbuttoned his shirt, I hungered to feel his skin, I wanted him bare before me too. I tugged the shirt from his pants and ran my fingertips over the skin of his taught stomach. Edward moaned as I traced the lines of his sinewy muscles.

"Bella..." He moaned as he swept me up into his arms. He carried me over to the carpet in front of the fireplace. He laid me down, reached over and grabbed the pillow off the chaise. He gently picked up my head placing the soft pillow underneath. My sweet husband, always thinking about my comfort.

He swiftly removed the rest of his clothing, his erection sprang free of his underclothes, he was magnificent.

As he knelt down before me I took his hardness in my hand and stroked it. Edward's eyes fluttered shut as I held him in my hand, spreading the seed dripping from the slit over the swollen tip with my thumb.

"Baby, please…stop. I need you so much. I want to make love to you and if you keep that up I won't make it." He begged.

Removing my hand I looked up into his beautiful face, his eyes were half lidded with desire. My own expression I'm sure mirrored his own.

"Make me yours again Edward." I whispered.

Leaning over me he kissed me softly, slowly at first until we were both a panting mess. His hands skimmed my breasts as he took my mouth again in a more passionate kiss. His thumbs flicked my aching nipples and I arched my back pressing them into his hands. My own hands found purchase in his hair as I tugged gently as my desire grew.

Edward leaned back, kneeling between my spread legs. He stroked his way down from my breasts, over my stomach. He stopped when he reached the spot that our child was growing inside of me. He bent over kissing my stomach. "I love you baby." His words tickling my skin, he kissed our baby once more than resumed his exploration of my body.

He reached the triangle of hair at my womanhood and his fingers slid through the wetness gathered there. "Bella you're so wet for me." His words caused more moisture to weep from my throbbing body.

"Yes. I ache for you baby. Please, I missed feeling you inside of me. " I hissed as his fingers brushed over my swollen lower lips.

Edward crawled over my body, his erection brushing against my clit, sending sparks of lust through me. He slid through my wetness again as the tip of his manhood rubbed me in the most delicious way. I moaned loudly feeling wanton and undone.

He did it again but this time he slipped inside and I gasped at the feeling of his hardness inside of me again. At last we were joined together, it was exquisite.

"Oh yes Edward. So good."

"Belllla. Baby. I love you." He said, as his body loved me, the push and pull of his cock felt heavenly. He was slow and loving, taking his time bringing us to pleasure. My hands stroked his back, the light sheen of sweat slick under my fingers.

We kissed, whispered words of love, devotion, passion into each other's ears. We loved each other for a long time. Soon Edward's movements became more erratic as his passion built to a crescendo.

"Bella. Oh yes. Bella." He cried as his body slammed into mine. His passion fueled my own and I felt my own orgasm building inside of me.

"More…oh yes. Edward!" I screamed as I tightened around his length. I cried out again and again as he loved me into oblivion.

I heard Edward groan my name through clenched teeth as he spilled inside of me. He pumped into me a few more times before he collapsed on top of me, his ragged breath heating my neck.

"Oh baby, I love you so much." He said as he pushed up onto his forearms, the heat of his skin leaving mine. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. My love was here with me and we were one yet again.

He looked down at me, a frown marring his face.

"Bella, don't cry sweetheart."

The tears fell faster, all of the emotions I was holding in burst. "I…I can't help it. I thought I lost you forever and to have you here, loving me…"

Edward pulled me into his arms shushing me, kissing my temple, soothing my shattered mind.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here. Don't cry." His words and arms comforted me.

The tears stopped and my exhausted body slumped against his.

"Let me take you upstairs. You need to rest."

"No! I don't want to leave you yet." I cried.

"I'm not going anywhere love. I will lay right beside you, holding you in my arms. I need you just as much as you need me right now." We slipped our clothes on quickly, trying to look somewhat presentable but at the moment I really didn't care. I just wanted to be with Edward.

We looked down the hall noticing no one about. We crept up the stairs, not wanting anyone to invade our bubble just yet. We needed this time alone, the family could find out the happy news after we rested. Edward and I had so much to catch up on and if our family found out he was back to his old self we would have no peace for a while. It sounded selfish but at the moment we really didn't care. We had been apart too long; our need for each other's solace was too great.

Opening the bedroom door the feelings from the past week assaulted me. It was the loneliest week of my life. Sneaking in here, watching Edward like a thief in the night, having to leave him and go back to my old room, it was painful and now that we were here together I wanted to weep in happiness.

We crawled under the covers together, our bodies immediately wrapping themselves around each other, my head on his chest, my ear over his heart.

_Home _I thought to myself. I was home in my husband's arms.

"Bella." Edward whispered. I lifted my chin resting it on his chest as I looked up at him. He was smiling but his eyes held a sadness in them.

"What is it sweetheart? Are you in pain?" I asked, worried that our lovemaking exhausted him. He was still recovering from his fall.

"No baby, I'm not in physical pain, I…." He stopped and blew out a long breath. I started to worry, not knowing what was troubling him.

"Tell me Edward. What's wrong?"

"It's so many things. I feel guilty about not remembering you, I feel confused about everything that happened. I have a lot of questions but I don't know where to start."

"Sweetheart, I told you, you have nothing to feel guilty over. You didn't forget me on purpose. The mind is a tricky place and your fall damaged parts of your memory. I'm happy that you remembered me at all. I would have been lost without you." I closed my eyes willing the tears away again.

"I know, Uncle Carlisle explained some things to me but I don't understand why you all didn't tell me about certain things? Why did none of you tell me about us being in love, married, having a baby? I was told about Alice and Jasper, why not about us?" He asked, obviously exasperated.

I sat up, needing some space from his distracting body under mine plus I had to look him in the eye and explain the decisions we made.

"Not telling you was the hardest decision any of us had to make but ultimately it was my decision. It hurt; it hurt so much not telling you. When Uncle Carlisle explained what some other doctors had said about memory loss I thought it was best to let nature take its course."

He sat up abruptly. "You decided not to tell me? Why? Why would you do that to me, to yourself?"

Taking hold of his hand, needing to feel our connection between us I explained.

"Edward, when we found out that you had lost some of your memory I was shattered. Knowing that you didn't remember our lives together, what we shared was devastating but what I felt wasn't as important as what _you_ felt. How did you feel when you were told about Alice?"

"Confused. I felt like I was an outside observer to my own life." He stated sadly. I stroked his hand, offering silent comfort.

"Exactly. If we had told you that your entire world, the one that you remembered, was different, it may have hindered your recovery. You wouldn't have known if what you truly did remember was real or if it was something you were told. You would've doubted your decisions, your memories, everything. We didn't feel that was best for you at the time. Believe me, I wouldn't have gone on long, not telling you. Eventually if the memory loss dragged on you would have noticed my body changing, the baby growing. That would have bought up questions in itself. So we decided to play it by ear and see what happened. I'm sorry if we hurt you by doing that but at the time it was the best decision for you."

He sat there stone still. I wasn't sure if he was hurt or angry about what we did, his silence scared me so I continued to explain.

"After we realized that you didn't remember being married to me, I moved back to my old room. But each night as you slept I would come up here and sit by the bed, softly talking to you. Sometimes I would touch your hand or kiss your forehead but I was afraid to wake you and have you find me in here. The first time you saw me in here you weren't happy that I was up here alone with you. I would remain as close to you as I could without raising any questions for you. I had to be near you but it hurt, not being able to talk freely with you, hold you, love you. But I did it so that you would hopefully feel safe and secure so that in time you would come back to the baby and me. Please tell me you understand?"

His grip tightened on my hand and when he looked up at me his eyes were filled tears. It broke my heart to see him upset; I only wanted happy things for him.

"Bella, I do understand but I don't like it. I'm not happy that you would put yourself under so much stress especially since you're with child. My child."

A small sense of shame washed over me, but I pushed it aside knowing that what we did was the best for him. I would never put our baby in danger, our family watched over both of us at all times.

"Edward, yes I was stressed some but our baby was never in danger. Believe me, our family looked over all of us like hawks. They took care of you and me this whole week. If at any time this became too much for either of us they would have ended it. We did this for you, so you would come back fully to us, on your own. Today was the first day since you woke up that I broke down like that. Seeing you this morning...I can't explain it, it was different; I felt something pass between us and it made me yearn for you even more. I will say, that whatever it was I am grateful for it because you came back to me."

He scooted closer to me and took me in his arms.

"I love you Bella, I'm sorry you suffered baby, I hate knowing you were hurting."

"Its over Edward. That's what matters now. Our family is together again. Let's put the pain and sadness behind us. Our future is what matters now."

Pulling back a little he kissed me chastely on the lips. "You're right. You, me and our baby have many good days ahead. Come on, let's curl up and rest. My little mama needs some sleep."

I giggled and snuggled up next to him. "Well papa you need to rest too because once our family finds out all that's happened you won't see any peace for a time."

Edward laughed. "You are right about that." His arms tightened around me as his body sank deeper into the mattress.

"Rest my love." Edward sighed, as I closed my eyes, happy to be in my man's arms where I belonged.

"Love you." I mumbled as I started to drift off to sleep.

"Love you, my Bella."

* * *

END NOTE: Oh our lovers are reunited. Love reunion sex hehe. Gosh lemons are hard to write. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for all your love and reviews. xoxo I appreciate you all so much.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Well Im back and when I started writing this chapter I had no intention of this being the last chapter but as I wrote it just seemed that this was the perfect place to end. Of course there will be an epilouge. I have things to wrap up of course. But this is the last regular chapter. I could have gone on and on,but this just felt right. I hope you enjoy**

**As always I own nothing. The great SM does.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was right. Once my family had found out that I recovered my memory later that evening there was no peace to be had until we finally went to sleep much later that night.

The family fussed and flitted around me like buzzing bees. I knew they were happy that I had my memory fully restored but the attention was beginning to get to me. I just wanted to sit with them and enjoy the normalcy that had returned but that would not happen for a few days. They were constantly watching me, hovering at times. It was sweet but I needed a break from all the attention.

I woke up early, leaving Bella asleep in our bed. I brushed my lips gently on her forehead and went out to the stables to saddle my horse. I rode out to one of the far pastures, enjoying the morning air and the peace and quiet.

I loved my family immensely and I am eternally grateful for all they have done for me but I needed this. I needed time to think of all that had happened and of our future. Many changes were coming and I wanted to be ready.

The early morning ride did wonders for my attitude and I went back to the ranch feeling lighter. I needed to see my wife and hold her in my arms and then all would be perfect.

Bella was not in the kitchen yet and I wondered where she could be. I went upstairs to our room, as I approached the door I heard a moaning noise that made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I hurriedly entered the room, scanning the area quickly looking for her. I didn't see Bella and panic began to set in.

"Bella?" I called loudly.

"Ohh Edward, please leave me be." She called out from behind the silk screen in our room.

Not listening to her plea I walked around the screen to find my wife on her knees leaning over the chamber pot.

"Bella! What's wrong?" I shouted, as I dropped to my knees besides her.

"Ugh, I'm just sick is all. This is normal when you are pregnant. Please, I don't want you to see me like this. I'll be down stairs soon."

"Bella I don't want to leave you if you're ill. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I will be fine. Please… Just leave me for a few minutes." She begged.

"Alright. I'll wait for you downstairs." I mumbled. I knew I was being a bit petulant but I wanted to help her. She didn't have to hide from me. I was her husband and it was my job to take care of her.

Demetri and Jane were in the kitchen, preparing the morning meal, the baby was in his cradle cooing and gurgling happily.

"Jane, is it normal for a woman to be sick while she is pregnant?" I wondered anxiously.

"It is, I was sick for 2 months in the beginning. It usually passes but for some women it can last longer. Why? Is Bella not feeling well?" She inquired.

"No, I found her in our room looking very ill. She wouldn't let me help her." I pouted.

Demetri laughed and when I turned to glare at him he laughed harder.

"Oh Edward, you and I need to have a chat about pregnant ladies. There are a few things that you need to hear." Jane's giggling alerted to me that I was in for a heck of discussion. I was a little scared to hear what he had to say honestly. What could I possibly need to know?

"Come see me after breakfast and I will fill you in on what you need to know." He smirked.

Pouring a cup of coffee for myself I went into the dining hall and found Emmett sitting there enjoying his own coffee.

"Morning bro. You are just the man I was looking for this morning."

"Oh yeah, what did you need?"

"Well I plan to ask Rosie to marry me soon. I don't want to wait too long to have the wedding and I want to have our own place to live. I don't want to live in the main house. This is your home with Bella and Rosie would want her own house, as would I. I wanted to build a house on the east side of the ranch."

"That's a great idea Emmett. How long do you think it will take you to build?"

"Not sure really. Once I get the plans laid out, I could start building it by the end of the week. I just wanted to see if you were alright with it and of course to ask for your help."

"Em, this is your ranch too. You can build wherever you like and of course I'll help. You're my brother and I want you to be happy. When do you plan on proposing?"

"Well with James and Angela's wedding coming up next week I thought I would do it after that, I don't want anything to take away from their special time. Plus I am trying to come up with an interesting proposal. One that Rosie will never forget." He smiled broadly.

If I knew my brother I am sure that what ever he had in mind would be memorable.

"Well I'm very happy for you Em. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Edward, I appreciate it. Oh look, there is your own lovely wife." He winked.

Bella walked through the dining hall with a tray of meat in her hands. She looked better and I was relieved to see that. She caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back, winking at her. She blushed. Damn, she was adorable.

She walked over to us and wished Em a good morning.

"Morning B, how are you this fine day?" My brother muttered around the mouthful of food he was devouring.

Bella giggled. "I'm fine Emmett, are you hungry this morning?" She jested.

"Mmmm" he moaned, nodding his head.

"Did you want some breakfast Edward? I am going back into the kitchen and I think I will have to make you your own plate since Emmett here is eating it all." She smiled brightly.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." I took her hand in mine and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Bella bought me a plate, which I ate quickly. I had to hurry since Emmett was eyeing my food like he wanted it for himself.

I finished and went to look for Demetri. I couldn't wait for him to tell me what I needed to know. As Bella's husband I wanted all the information I could get to help her through this pregnancy comfortably.

Demetri was alone in the kitchen, cleaning up. "Would you like some help? I figured we could talk while we worked." I asked.

"Nah, I almost done. Just sit and listen my friend. I am about to give you some good advice." He chuckled.

"First, let me tell you the morning sickness is horrible but it will pass. My Jane was sick everyday for those 2 months and I hated to see her like that. The best thing to do is not to hover but just offer her some tea. Esme has a tea that helps settle the stomach so I would ask her about that."

"Ok, I just didn't understand why she pushed me away. I just wanted to help her."

"Ah, well when women are with child their emotions tend to change very quickly. One minute they will be happy, the next they are biting your head off for just breathing. Unfortunately you will never know what to expect but if you just keep in mind that it's temporary and it's not really you, it's the pregnancy, you should make it through alright."

I sat there thinking about that and realized I knew very little of pregnant women. I was glad that Demetri was here so I could ask questions when necessary.

"Now as the baby begins to grow your wife will be tired and sore. Just offer to rub her back and feet every once in awhile and you'll be a hero." He smiled widely.

"Good to know." I answered, glad to have that knowledge. I wanted to be Bella's hero.

"Also.." Demetri whispered. "When a woman is pregnant sometimes they can become very…um amorous." His cheeks turned pink as he whispered this bit of wisdom.

I was shocked but not all together unhappy about this nugget of information.

"Really? Um…that's good to know. Anything else?" I wondered.

"Just try not to smother her, I know you have a desire to do that but you will have an unhappy mama on your hands if you do. Just remember to watch her closely. If she looks uncomfortable, then help her. You are her husband and you know her better than anyone. If you do that you will be good. And in the end it is very worth it." His beaming smile lit up his whole face. He was a proud papa.

"Thanks. I appreciate you telling me this. I'm sure I will be asking you questions from time to time."

"Not a problem Edward. Anytime you need to talk just let me know."

"Great. Well I better get to work. I have a lot to do and I'm sure you do to."

"See you at supper."

I walked out of the front door, the sun was shining, and the sky was so blue and clear. It was a perfect day. Now I had to get started on all the changes that were happening around here.

**Bella POV**

I felt so bad that first morning when Edward found me sick over the chamber pot. I was embarrassed and I didn't want him to see me like that. I knew I was over-reacting and I felt horrible when he left.

Now whenever I feel sick my sweet husband brings me tea and leaves me to myself until I feel better. He's so sweet.

The week has passed in a blur. The preparations for James and Angela's wedding have been keeping me busy. The wedding is tomorrow and I know my brother is anxious.

They are getting married in church, as insisted upon by Reverend Weber. James of course had no problem with that; he just wanted to get married. He told me he would marry Angela in the middle of the street in town if that were what she or her family wanted.

The wedding feast was going to be here at the ranch after the ceremony. Jane, Demetri and I have been cooking non-stop for days. Most nights I was exhausted and sore. The first night I crawled into bed, groaning from the hard work. Edward of course became concerned and I told him I was fine, just achy.

My darling husband rubbed my sore feet until I fell asleep under his soothing touch. I woke up feeling refreshed and cherished. He was so good to me. As a thank you I woke him up by taking him in my mouth. He was happy and of course that made me happy.

I haven't been able to spend much time with Edward this week. We really only saw each other at meals and in bed if I was still awake when he came up. I felt bad about that and planned a special treat for him after the wedding was over. I wanted him to know that I loved and appreciated him.

I made my way to the kitchen after a horrible bout of morning sickness; I really hoped it would end soon. There were a few last minute things that needed to be done before tomorrow.

Alice had been making me a dress for the wedding and she would be by this afternoon with the finished product. She was wonderfully talented with a needle and I was sure the end result would be beautiful. She was also helping Angela and her mother with her wedding dress. Angela could sew but her mother was not very good at it, so of course Alice offered her services. My sister-in-law was a gem.

We worked hard all morning and by the noontime meal we had all of our chores done and the rest of the wedding food finished and stored. I wanted tomorrow to be perfect for James and Angela. Thinking of them made my thoughts turn to my own wedding and how wonderful it was. I needed to see Edward; I had some time before Alice would be arriving.

I went in search of my husband, whom I haven't seen for hours. I found him in the barn with my brother. They were laughing and smiling. My eyes filled with tears as I watched the two most important men in my life enjoying each other's company.

"Can anyone join in on this fun or do you have to be invited?" I joked with them.

"Hey sis. Of course you can come in."

"Afternoon Mrs. Cullen." Edward tipped his hat, his mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Well good afternoon Mr. Cullen." I bobbed a little curtsey. I giggled at the silliness of it all.

"Boy, you two are like a stiff old married couple." James laughed.

"Nah, I'm just being silly with my wife. She likes when I'm cheeky." Edward winked.

"Yes I must endure his endless silly ways, but as a good wife I put up with a great many things." I coyly batted my eyes at my grinning husband.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me. His breath tickled my ear. "Minx." He whispered. I pulled my head back to look into his eyes. I could see all the love and happiness in them and I'm sure my expression was identical to his.

"Well now that I interrupted your hard work, I have to go back to the house to wait for Alice. She should be here soon."

"Well you better get going then, I hear she has been very busy making dresses. I know Angela has been very happy working with her. I can't wait to see her coming down the aisle tomorrow." James gushed.

I took James' hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. "James, I am so happy for you. I know tomorrow will be perfect, as will your marriage. You have found a wonderful woman and she of course has found the best man." My eyes began to sting with tears. "I know I have thanked you before but I wanted to thank you again for moving us here. We have found all the happiness and love we could have ever wanted."

James hugged me and kissed my forehead. "No thanks necessary Bella. Moving west was scary, thrilling and the best thing we could have ever done. I know Ma and Pa are smiling down on us."

I hugged him tighter, tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew my parents would have been so pleased to see us both so happily situated, but on days like this I missed them both so much.

"I know." I whispered over the lump in my throat. If it wasn't for James and his dreams of moving west, finding us a good place to live and thrive, I would have never come here. I found everything I ever wanted in Wyoming, good friends, the true love of the most wonderful man and this sweet baby I carried inside of me.

James was the best brother and to see him so happy was all that I could have wanted for him and more.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Bella."

We held each other for a few seconds more. When we let go, we both had tears in our eyes. I turned my head to see my husband, my Edward, smiling at us. He mouthed the words "I love you" and I returned the sentiment with a beaming smile.

Thinking back to those days of our journey here, I remembered feeling scared and excited, not knowing what the Wild West had in store for James and I. As I rubbed my stomach, looking into the eyes of the man I loved. I know now it had everything we both could have ever wanted.

* * *

End Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. It has been an amazing experience and I thank you all for your patience, your kind words and your support. I will be back with an epilogue, I mean of course we have to see how Em proposes, the baby, etc. It's going to be a monster epi. Let me know what you think, and thank you again for everything. xoxo


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello...remember me? Please don't faint from shock. I know it has been a year since I said that I would post the Epi. No excuses. I'm sorry. I had a hard time writing this and marking this complete will be hard. I had fun writing this story. Thank you to everyone who ever sent a review or put me on alert. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**Let's see whats new with the gang.**

**As always I own nothing, the great SM does.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The breeze tickled my neck as I sat under the big oak tree in the pasture. I loved this time of year, the air smelled fragrant and the sun felt like a warm hug after the harsh winter cold.

It was rare to get this kind of peace and quiet here on the ranch but I knew that if I had a chance to find a few moments of calm I should readily grab them with both hands.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the hustle and bustle of our life, it was just nice to enjoy a few moments of solitude.

My moment would be up soon because lying next to me on the quilt I had made over the winter is our precious son, Charles Anthony. He looks so much like his daddy. I imagine that this is exactly what Edward looked like as a baby. We waited until after he was born to choose his name. The minute I saw him, his little wisps of copper hair and his perfect round face an exact replica of his daddy, I wanted to call him Edward but my husband said it was bad enough the baby looked just like him, we shouldn't saddle him with the same name. Silly man. He suggested we name him after my dad, which of course I thought was a sweet gesture and I loved the idea instantly.

I was so scared those months leading up to his birth. I was so worried about the baby being born safe and healthy. Edward of course tried to soothe my nerves but I knew he felt the same. It was a blessing having Jane and Dimitri with us. Their experience came in handy whenever we had any questions. Of course Carlisle was always there to assuage our fears and to offer advice when he could. I found out that Edward would seek out Carlisle often and ask him all sorts of things about pregnancy and babies. He wanted to be informed and prepared. He doted on me and always seemed to know what I needed. He was so strong during Charlie's birth. He stood by my side the whole time, holding my hand, reassuring me. As the hours went by, I could see him struggling with all that I was going through, but at that time I didn't have much sympathy for him. I was having a baby for gosh sakes but after Charlie finally arrived and was placed in my arms and I looked into his father's tear filled eyes, I understood how worried he was for the both of us.

He is the perfect father and husband and I find that I love him a little more everyday. His small gestures of love and devotion to Charlie and I makes my heart melt and I try to show him the same every day.

James and Emmett now seek Edward's advice on all things pregnancy and baby related. Angela and Rose are both expecting and their babies should be born early this fall. Emmett and Rose married very soon after James and Angela. Emmett changed his mind, saying he didn't want to wait for their home to be built, so they lived with us while it was being finished. I loved having them here but I know they were excited about having their own space.

It thrills me to know that our children will be close in age and I hope they will always remain close. I am excited to become an aunty again, Alice and Jasper having made me an aunt a few months prior.

Alice and Jasper became parents instantly one cold winters day. It was after an awful snowstorm and Jasper had gone to the wood shed to get more wood for the house. He could hear his horse sounding agitated in the barn next door, so Jasper went to see what was wrong. Immediately he heard a baby crying behind the empty stall wall. In a blanket on top of a pile of hay was a bundled up baby girl. A note pinned to her pleading to take the child and make it their own. Jasper ran to the house, alerting Alice to what he found than ran for Carlisle to come and examine the baby, worried about the effects of the cold on the poor little one.

The baby was healthy and from what Carlisle could determine was born just a few days before. Alice and Jasper were instantly in love with her, their little Lizzie. Her full name was Elizabeth Joy Whitlock but Uncle Emmett started calling her Lizzie and the name just felt right.

Jasper felt it was his duty to see if he could find the mother of the baby, secretly wishing that he never did because he didn't want to let his Lizzie go. After weeks of searching he found no answers, so they adopted her and Lizzie was officially a part of our big loving family.

A little squeak next to me bought me out of my revere. Charlie was slowly coming awake, his need for his noontime meal more important than sleep. Picking him up I cradled the sweet bundle in my arms watching his eyes flutter and open. He gave me that adorable gummy smile and like clock work his smile turned to a frown. His stomach overruling all else and he began to cry. I loved feeding him, feeling him so close to me. Edward loved to watch me feed our son, saying it was the most beautiful thing to witness. Of course he was a bit jealous that his son saw my breasts more than he did, but I made sure to give him special attention so he wouldn't feel so left out.

Speaking of my husband, I could see him coming across the pasture toward us. He was atop of his horse looking so handsome. He stopped a few feet away, dismounted and tied his horse to another tree.

"Well hello there, handsome. Come around these parts often?" I sassed.

"Not to often ma'am. I just happened to see a beautiful woman sitting under a tree and I thought I would come and say hello."

"Do you do that often, see a lovely lady and stop to say hello?"

"Never, but I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you so I felt I had to stop." He winked.

He sat down next to me, kissing me and then Charlie on the forehead.

"You are a charmer Edward Cullen. Its one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

"I charmed you huh? I thought it was my handsome face and my strong body that made you fall in love with me." He laughed.

"Well yes of course but it was your charm that first made me want you." I teased back. I loved when we teased each other like this. Our words light and full of love.

"Yes if I recall I was the ultimate charmer when we first met." A shadow of pain crossing his face, his voice flat.

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I spoke softly, "Edward, don't do that. Don't look back and feel regret. It was a difficult time for you and my coming here made it more so. I am just happy that we found each other and that you love me as much as I love you."

"Bella, your coming here was the best damn thing that ever happened to me. You have brought so much happiness to my life. You gave me your heart, your love, and our son. The day you came in on that wagon and I saw you, my world stopped and started all in one second. It was the best day of my life, I just didn't know it yet."

"I remember being so scared coming here, the long ride west, the unknown of our future. Then when we reached the ranch, I was scared of how I would fit in. I was scared of how you made me feel. But like I told my brother on his wedding day, moving here was the greatest thing we had ever done. We found our home. We found love and family and the greatest joy possible. I don't regret one single day since."

I felt his lips brush against my hair. His arm wrapping around my shoulders as he pulled me and Charlie closer. We sat under the oak tree, our little family, happy and content, the future ahead of us with all kinds of joys and sorrows awaiting us but I knew that as long as we had each other, we would always be alright.

* * *

End Note: Thank you again..for everything.


End file.
